Aprendiendo a vivir
by Hatake Izumi
Summary: [EDITADO] Sasuke nunca pensó que uno de sus hijos, iba a tener que enfrentar el mismo sufrimiento que él, y que no iba a poder borrarlo de su vida. Y lo peor, es que fue gracias a SU error que su hija pasara lo que pasó. Pero iba a enseñarle -como a el le enseñaron en su momento- que podía aprender a vivir. [Uchiha Family] [SasuSaku] [Post 4ta guerra] [New generation]
1. Prefacio

.

.

.

**Prefacio**

**Dolor. **

Si había una palabra que describiera mi vida seria esa. Dolor. Y era todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos.

Podría pensarse que después de 18 años viviendo de la misma manera, una se acostumbra a vivir lo mismo una y otra vez, naturalizando el sufrimiento que debes pasar cada día de tu puta vida.

_-Te amo._

A la mierda lo que piensen, cada vez, es como la primera vez. Aunque realmente no la recuerdo, ya que seguramente esto comenzó antes de tuviera memoria, pienso que nunca se reduce el sentimiento.

**Dolor. **

Lo que el tiempo seguramente ha cambiado, es mi manera de reaccionar al mismo. Cuando era pequeña, solía gritar, patalear, correr, esconderme, llorar hasta que el agonizante sufrimiento termine. Descubrí que no sirve de nada, desde hace años que ya ni siquiera me inmuto al estar en estas situaciones. Decidí que lo mejor es estarme quieta, cerrar los ojos, y tragarme el dolor.

Hasta algunas veces he pensado que ya se me han secado todas las lágrimas que tenia dentro de mi cuerpo… o que me las dan sacado a golpes.

-_Lo hago por tu bien mi amor._

\- _Siempre te cuidaré._

\- _Te amo._

**Dolor.**

**Sangre.**

El color carmesí siempre ha estado presente en mi vida. Es algo particular, ya que es como una maldición de la cual no puedo librarme; por eso debo controlarme… cuando no lo hago, reaparece el color carmesí convirtiendo mis ojos en los de un monstruo.

**Sangre.**

**Dolor.**

\- _Te amo._

Desde que recuerdo, esta ha sido mi vida. Los castigos son algo natural. Sentir los puños de mi padre en mi rostro, o en mis costillas, es lo mas leve. Si debería describir la imaginación de mi padre en cuanto a castigarme, podría escribir un atlas de mil hojas. Inanición. Frío. Calor. Látigos. Aislamiento.

No me mal interpreten. No lo disfruto, nunca lo hice. Pero lo hace por mi bien. Estoy maldita y el me enseña a controlarme.

.

.

.

A veces pienso que es demasiado. Me han contado que hubo castigos en los cuales he quedado inconsciente por días, gracias a las golpizas. Me gustaría escapar.

Pero estoy maldita... ¿Por que merecería otra vida?

-_Amaterasu, quédate quieta. Has deshonrado a tu padre y ya sabes qué debo hacer ahora. Sabes que lo hago por tu bien, ¿no mi amor? Sabes que te amo, por eso hago esto. Lo hago por ti hija._

**Sangre.**

**Dolor.**

Cuando no cumplo las misiones que me encomiendan correctamente, se lo que me espera al llegar al recinto. Apenas pongo un pie dentro, los asistentes de mi padre, se acercan y sellan parte de mi chakra y mi _maldición._ Padre ha inventado esos sellos solo para mantenernos seguros, para que no me haga daño a mi misma, ni a terceras personas.

Soy un monstruo. Así me han criado. No soy nada, ni nadie. Solo sirvo para una cosa.

**Matar.**

A mis 5 años mi padre ha descubierto en mi una extraña habilidad que, según él, debe quedar en la oscuridad. Nadie debe saberlo, porque me odiarían. Bueno, tampoco es que muchos me amen. Dentro del recinto solo están los asistentes de mi padre, unos 30 aproximandamente, que entran y salen. Allí vivimos, mi padre, mi conmpañero Yuuto, el viejo Taiyo –mi Sensei- y yo. No tengo permitido relacionarme con nadie del mundo exterior.

**Soledad.**

La soledad es una forma de dolor también, ¿no?

Mis ojos carmesí aparecían solo al enfadarme. Cuando era pequeña no tenía control de ellos pero con el tiempo –y muchos castigos de por medio-, aprendí a controlarlo a voluntad.

Mi padre dice que es mi maldición, pero que a la vez es mi manera de redención. El, y Taiyo-sensei, me ayudaban a controlar mis poderes, me enseñaron que podía purificar mi alma maldita a través de mis ojos.

**Rojo.**

**Sangre.**

**Dolor.**

No soy nada. Me criaron para no tener _sentimientos_. No amo. No sufro. No tengo compasión. Nada. Solo cumplo órdenes. Las ordenes de mi padre.

Dentro de ellas, como ya mencioné, estaba la de no relacionarme con nadie.

_-Escucha atentamente Amaterasu. Nadie nunca puede ver tus ojos. Mucho menos puedes hablar con ellos. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que la gente del mundo exterior es mala. Nunca tendrían piedad contigo. El único que puede quererte soy yo querida. Pero ellos nunca te entenderían. Estás maldita. Te estoy protegiendo. Hago esto por tu bien ¿sabes?_

_-Te amo. _

Pero a medida que iba creciendo, y que iba cumpliendo misiones para mi padre –la mayoría se trataba de borrar a alguien del mapa, o de conseguir para el tal o cual objeto, infiltrarme para sacar información, etc.-, empezaba a experimentar del mundo exterior. Recorría aldeas, pueblos, muchos lugares. Conocía gente, empecé a frecuentar bares. Igualmente todo lo que hacia, tenia un objetivo. Podes cumplir con mis misiones más eficientemente. Tenía contactos con los ninjas más mafiosos y temibles de las 5 naciones, los necesitaba para hacer mi trabajo. Claramente mi padre no sabía nada de esto. Sino…

**Dolor.**

¿Por qué no escapaba? Bueno, no puedo dejar solo a mi compañero allí, Yuuto era un alma demasiado buena para que lo abandone. Cada vez que miraba sus ojos verdes, profundos y llenos de esperanza, me transmitía paz, sanaba mi dolor. El nunca me abandono. Podría decirse que el es la única persona que considero cercana, algo así como un amigo. Siempre quiere protegerme, aunque sabe que el sufrimiento es inminente. Le gusta pasarse horas y horas, intentando convencerme –mientras cura mis heridas- que hay otra vida para nosotros esperándonos, que algún día saldríamos de allí para disfrutar, que merezco otra cosa.

¡Pobre! Tan ingenuo, tan soñador. Soy un monstruo, no merezco más. Pero nunca me alejaría de el. Y mi padre lo sabe, lo encierra cuando salgo de misión, sabiendo que yo siempre volveré por el.

Además, ¿a dónde iría? No tengo otro lugar, no tengo otra opción. Yo pertenezco aquí.

.

.

.

Ya es hora. Por las noches, me inyectan calmantes. Tengo muchas pesadillas.

**Sangre. Rojo. Dolor.**

Mi padre dice que es para controlar mis bestias internas, que esta maldición carmesí de mis ojos es demasiado poderosa, por lo que se manifiesta mientras duermo haciéndome hacer cosas que no quiero. Mientras más la uso en batalla, mas fuertes y reales las pesadillas.

Esta era mi vida. La única manera de vivir que conocía. Dolor. Sangre. Sufrimiento. Moneda corriente en mi día a día.

Tengo sueño. Mis ojos se cierran. Me entrego a Morfeo.

.

.

.

Escucho algo a lo lejos, pero mis ojos no se abren. Las drogas no me dejan reaccionar. Escucho voces. Explosiones. ¿Qué sucede? No puedo moverme, mis extremidades no reaccionan. Explosiones y espadas chocar.

-¡Amaterasu! ¡No!

Es Yuuto. Siento la desesperación en su voz. ¿Qué sucede? Debo moverme, debo ir a por el. ¡Maldición! No me responde el cuerpo. ¿¡Qué mierda pasa!?

Siento que unos brazos gentiles me levantan. Y extrañamente, siento paz entre tanto caos. Abro un poco mis ojos, lo único que me permite mi estado.

Un hombre que nunca vi en mi vida. Cabello negro. Y sus ojos… ojos carmesí. ¿O son mis ojos? No comprendo. Las drogas fueron muy fuertes parece. Estoy confundida. Abro los ojos un poco más. Tiene mis ojos.

-¿Quién… eres?- Puedo articular despacio a aquel extraño que me llevaba en brazos.

-Pronto estarás a salvo, hija- Me respondió.

Claramente estoy confundida. O my drogada. Habré escuchado mal. ¿Acaba de decirme "hija"?

-¿…qué?- Digo nuevamente, y con mis ultimas fuerzas, escucho su respuesta.

-Yo soy tu padre, Sasuke Uchiha.

Este pobre hombre debe estar loco.

Tengo sueño.

Mis ojos se cierran.

**Rojo. **

**Dolor. **

**Oscuridad.**

.

.

.


	2. Ojos blanquecinos

.

.

.

**Ojos Blanquecinos**

No había nada especial esa mañana en la aldea. Nos levantamos con Sakura como siempre y mientras yo tomaba mi baño matutino, ella hacia el desayuno y desperaba a los chicos.

Luego, ya cambiado, iba hasta la habitación de los más pequeños y los levantaba, eran demasiado perezosos los sábados.

…

Mas tarde ya estábamos todos reunidos en la mesa, desayunando juntos. Sábados y domingos eran los únicos días que podíamos hacerlo, ya que entre semana alguno de los mayores estaba de misión o entrenaban temprano, o Sakura iba al hospital a ayudar.

Los fines de semana eran mis días favoritos, ya que podía pasar más tiempo con mis hijos. Nunca lo admitiría, pero con el pasar de los años comenzaba a disfrutar más y más el pasar tiempo con la familia, atesorando los momentos en que estábamos todos juntos…. quiero decir, los años pasan volando.

Kenta, mi hijo mayor, tenía 17 años y ya era un excelente capitán de Anbu. Era el más parecido a mi, físicamente –cabello y ojos negros azabache- y en personalidad. Es mi orgullo, un excelente ninja, pero también es un excelente hermano mayor.

Luego vienen los mellizos, Daiki y Daisuke, de 15 años. Ellos se parecen mas a su madre, tienen mi cabello negro pero sus ojos verdes y amables son claramente herencia de Sakura.

Daisuke recien ingresado en Anbu, fue ingresado al equipo liderado por Kenta, y aunque le faltan un par de años de experiencia, tambien apunta a ser capitan de su propio equipo algún día. Adora a su hermano mayor, y quiere seguir sus pasos.

Daiki también es un excelente ninja, -ambos fueron entrenados por Kakashi de igual manera- pero él es diferente, eligió seguir el camino de su madre, es un apasionado medico ninja, que disfruta trabajar en el hospital con Sakura y Tsunade.

Luego vienen, Souta y Taichi, también mellizos, tienen 5 años. Ambos son físicamente como yo, ambos pelo negro, solo que Souta tiene ojos negros como los míos y Taichi ojos verdes. Si no fuera por sus ojos, ciertamente nos habría costado mucho reconocerlos porque son casi idénticos. Están en la academia y aun son muy pequeños, pero ya vemos un poco de sus habilidades y sabemos que serán grandes ninjas como sus hermanos.

Por ultimo tenemos al más pequeño, Rokuro, que tiene 3. No tendría otra palabra para describirlo como el rey de la casa. Al ser el mas pequeño de todos, podría decirse que maneja a sus hermanos como quiere, haciéndolos cumplir todos sus caprichos. No hace falta decir que también maneja a Sakura a su gusto, piensen que es el ultimo pequeño que le queda, y ella dice que será "su bebe por siempre", así que –a mi gusto- lo malcría por demás. Pero debo darle la razón, que hay algo en esos grandes ojos verdes que te rompen el corazón.

Ok, yo también a veces caigo en los encantos de ese enano, no voy a negarlo.

¿Quien podría decirlo? Que 19 años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, aquí estaría yo, sentado en la mesa con mis 6 hijos y mi esposa en la nueva mansión Uchiha, disfrutando un desayuno juntos, escuchando como Kenta discute con los mellizos mayores sobre nuevas técnicas que quieren inventar, mirando como Souta y Kaichi intentan seguir la complicada conversación de sus hermanos mientras se ensucian los rostros con su avena, y tomando la mano de Sakura mientras acuna a un adormilado Rokuro que se niega a despertar.

Itachi debe de haberme mandado desde el cielo un milagro, para que yo pueda vivir tan tranquilamente junto a mi familia. Porque sé que él está velando por nosotros.

Interrumpen mis reflexiones unos golpes en la puerta, me pregunto quien podrá ser tan temprano un sábado. Espero que no sea el idiota de Naruto pidiéndonos que cuidemos a su hijo pequeño, poniendo como excusa que debe cumplir un par de tareas como Nanadaime.

Souta y Kaichi se levantan y corriendo van a abrir la puerta, peleándose a ver quien llega primero.

-¡Papá!- Gritan ambos, segundos después.- ¡Te buscan!

Qué extraño, si fuera Naruto ya hubiera entrado en la casa haciendo un alboroto. Me acerco hasta la puerta y veo un Anbu, uno de los asistentes de Naruto.

-Disculpe Uchiha-sama, el Séptimo lo solicita de inmediato en la torre del Hokage. Me mando a buscarlo urgente.

Asiento con la cabeza, y desaparece. Tanta formalidad me da mala espina.

Subo a la habitación principal, cambio mi ropa y busco mis armas en caso de ser una misión urgente. Naruto suele darme este tipo de tareas, ir a buscar ninjas renegados de rango S, entregar documentación altamente confidencial como tratados, ir de embajador en su nombre hasta aldeas o pueblos cercanos o pedirme consejos sobre la aldea; sabe que puede confiar en mí, soy como su mano derecha, al igual que Shikamaru.

Bajo hasta el comedor donde todos terminaban de desayunar, y voy hasta mi lugar.

-Sakura, iré hasta la torre del Hokage- Dije, terminando mi taza de café- No es probable pero te notificaré si debo salir en alguna misión.

-Saluda a Naruto de mi parte Sasuke-kun- Me responde mientras me acerco y desordeno los cabellos de Rokuro, aun durmiendo arriba de Sakura.- Dile adiós a papi- Le susurra. Ese pequeño bravucón, será un malcriado toda su vida.

-Tau papi- Dice mientras se acomoda en los brazos de mi esposa.

-¡Adiós papi!- gritan los mellizos pequeños.

Los mayores solo asienten, yo les doy una mirada y salgo hacia mi destino. Cada vez es más difícil ir a cumplir misiones largas. Si hay algo que me cambio el ser padre, es el deseo quedarme en mi casa mas tiempo.

.

.

.

Cuando entre a la oficina, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Allí estaban Kakashi y su hijo Ren –es Jounin pero tiene la misma edad que Kenta-, Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto. Estaban en silencio, mirándome seriamente mientras me acercaba hasta el escritorio. Poco usual en Naruto no recibirme gritando, había pasado algo grave.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte mirando a Naruto. El solo me miró y se dirigió a Ren.

-Cuéntale lo que viste.- Miré a Ren, quien miro a su padre a lo que Kakashi asintió. Entonces comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a mí.

-Estaba en la misión de investigación que me habían asignado la semana pasada, en un pueblucho, en las afueras de la Aldea de la Roca. Ya había terminado con la misión, estaba a punto de emprender el viaje de vuelta y me esperaba un largo viaje de vuelta, así que decidí parar en un bar que encontré para descansar un poco. Un lugar horrible, era un pueblo casi fantasma, lleno de ninjas sucios y borrachos, un ambiente muy ofensivo. Estuve bebiendo algo por un rato, y salí a fumar un cigarrillo a la puerta para tomar algo de aire. Allí se me acerca una joven, no tenia mucha mas edad que yo, estaba encapuchada así que no pude ver mucho de su cara, pero tenia unos ojos celestes casi blanquecinos que llamaban mucho la atención. Me pidió fuego, y prendió un cigarrillo. Le pregunte si era de allí y me dijo que si. Era la única mujer que había visto en ese lugar de mala muerte y le pregunte que hacia una joven como ella en un lugar como ese. Me respondió que estaba esperando a alguien. Cuando la escuche… no lo sé, la sentí extrañamente familiar, lo poco que vi de su rostro y su forma de hablar me llamaron la atención. En ese momento, sale del bar un hombre alto y robusto con una gran espada, un ninja pero no tenia bandana de ninguna aldea, miro en nuestra dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Ella sin decir nada y se perdió corriendo hacia el bosque que había detrás del bar y el hombre se echo a correr siguiéndola. Yo pensando que estaba en problemas los seguí a ambos, escondiéndome pero eran muy rápidos y se me adelantaron. Cuando los encuentro me escondí entre los árboles. Estaban discutiendo, el de espaldas a mi la tapaba de mi campo de visión, no podía verla. Ella le decía que le entregara algo, no se qué y el se negaba que no podía hacerlo, entonces ella respondió que entonces seria por las malas. De un instante a otro, el hombre se desplomó inconciente y entonces la vi. Ya no tenía la capucha y vi su rostro. Sasuke-san, no estoy loco, cuando mire sus ojos, tenía el Sharingan. Lo juro, me quede helado por que no podía creerlo. Ahí entendi por que me parecia tan familiar, vi su cara y su pelo negro, y entendí que tenia rasgos Uchiha. Se acerco, le clavo su espada en el pecho, le quitó un pergamino de su chaqueta, y se fue. Intente seguirla, la busque pero desapareció por completo. Estuve toda la noche buscando en todo el pueblo, pero aun así no encontré nada. Nadie de ellos me creía hasta que la vieron con sus propios ojos y entendieron de lo que hablo.

Yo no entendía nada. Este chico debía estar bromeando.

Miré a Naruto y vi en su rostro que le daba la razón.

-¿Esto es una broma?- Le pregunte. No podía creer lo que me estaban contando.

-Ino, muéstrale- Dijo el Nanadaime.

La rubia se acerco a mi y poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza, me mostró las imágenes que supongo venían de los recuerdos del hijo de Kakashi.

Allí comprendí. Me mostró a ella en el medio del bosque delante del hombre tirado, vi su cabello negro y largo, y el Sharingan en sus ojos. Vi que era real.

Me quede helado. Intente buscar alguna manera de conectar todos los puntos. No podían ser ojos implantados porque durante la guerra me encargue de destruir todos los Sharingan robados de mi familia.

¿Quién era esa chica entonces? No podía comprender.

En la habitación todos estaban en silencio, mirándome, esperando a ver como iba a reaccionar. Hasta que Naruto, claramente no aguantó y me pregunto.

-¿La conoces Sasuke? ¿Sabes quien es?- Pero yo no podía articular palabra, intentando buscar un indicio en mi mente que me de idea quien era esa joven. Entonces Kakashi hablo.

-Cuando Ren llegó a casa esta mañana de la misión, me contó lo sucedido y de inmediato lo traje para contarle a Naruto y que te lo contáramos Sasuke- Agregó.

-No tengo idea de quien es- Respondí cabreado ¿Quien mierda era, y qué hacia utilizando el Sharingan como si fuera digno de llevarlo? Nadie que no tenga el apellido Uchiha es merecedor de usarlo- Pero les aseguro que me encargaré de averiguarlo.

Y claro que lo haría.

.

.

.


	3. Rememorando

.

.

.

**Rememorando**

Ese mismo mediodía salí de la aldea. Luego que Ren me explicara donde quedaba el lugar donde la había visto, junte lo que necesitaba para un viaje de 4 días. No el di mas detalle a Sakura, solo le dije que me iba a una misión urgente fuera de la aldea de la Roca.

Era un viaje largo, el pueblo se llamaba Mori No Ma Ni Iwa (森の間ロカ Roca entre el bosque), y quedaba atravesando el país de la Tierra, casi en el limite opuesto al país del Fuego.

.

.

.

Cuatro días y medio después, al llegar, entendí lo que dijo Ren de un "lugar de mala muerte".

Un pueblo recóndito, no muy poblado, tarde mucho en encontrarlo aunque se me hacia un lugar un poco conocido. La poca gente que había era humilde y poco amistosa, puros granjeros trabajadores de la tierra. Me cruce con un par de ninjas renegados, viejos conocidos de mis años de viaje de redención luego de la guerra, entonces recordé que había pasado por allí en mi viaje.

Recorrí el pueblo, esperando encontrar a esa joven por allí pero nada. Ya entrada la noche busque el bar que Ren mencionó

Me senté en la barra en un asiento libre y pedí algo para beber. Estaba viejo para andar tanto viaje ya, pensé cuando sentí mis piernas cansadas.

Como era aun temprano no había mucha gente, un grupo de hombres bebiendo en una esquina, el barman, y un anciano sentado a mi lado. Decidí que empezaría a investigar un poco más. Me dirigí al barman y senté conversación preguntando sobre alguna posada donde podía pasar la noche. Me indicó el lugar y me preguntó que hacia por el viejo pueblo.

-Estoy buscando a alguien- Contesté- Tal vez la conozca. Es una joven de pelo negro, que anda encapuchada y con ojos celestes blanquecinos.

Se hizo un silencio en el bar. El hombre del otro lado de la barra me miró aturdido, y podría jurar hasta con una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. Un grupo de hombres que estaban reunidos en una esquina, dejaron de hablar y se quedaron quietos como estatuas. El viejo sentado a mi lado se paró, dejo dinero en la barra y salio por la puerta principal.

-N-no…no se de quien me habla. - Respondió nervioso el barman, mirando hacia todos lados y alejándose de mí por la puerta de servicio.

Que extraña reacción. La gente de aquí es muy rara, se nota que no viene mucha gente porque no sabe tratar a los viajeros.

Termine mi cerveza, deje el dinero en la barra y salí. Buscaría información en otra parte.

Camine unos minutos alejándome del bar, y sentí que alguien me seguía. Volví en mis pasos, doble en la esquina y allí se encontraba el anciano que originalmente estaba sentado a mi lado en el bar.

-¿Usted esta buscando una posada para pasar la noche señor?- Me preguntó con una voz áspera y pausada. Asentí y me hizo una seña para que lo siga.

Cinco minutos después estábamos entrando en una casa vieja y grande, con un cartel que decía "Posada Watanabe". En la pequeña recepción del lugar me entrego la llave de una habitación y me guió hacia ella.

Entramos en el cual sería mi cuarto y me explicó algunas cosas sobre la posada. Le agradecí y le pague por una noche explicándole que tal vez iba a quedarme más tiempo.

El viejo tomo el dinero, pero no se fue. Cerró la puerta, y adentrándose nuevamente en la habitación continuó hablándome.

-Dijo antes usted que buscaba a una joven aquí.

-¿La conoce?- Pregunte.

Él se acerco hasta la ventana, la cerró y corrió las cortinas.

-¿Qué quiere usted con ella?

-Tengo asuntos que tratar.- Conteste secamente

-No me parece que sea un mal hombre usted Señor, pero debo preguntar. Nadie quiere tener nada que ver con esa joven.

-No comprendo.

-Mire, esa clase de gente es peligrosa, y quiero advertirle si va a meterse con ella.- El viejo parecía realmente preocupado, mientras hablaba nervioso- Personalmente no la conozco, pero le pido que desista de cualquier asunto con esa persona.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ella? – Indagué

-Bueno… nadie sabe quién es ella, pero es un ninja muy peligroso que esta bajo el cuidado del gobernador del pueblo. Y créame, no quiere meterse con esa persona señor.

Esto cada vez se hacía más molesto, tanto misterio acababa con mi poca paciencia.

\- ¿Cómo es su nombre? De la joven.

-Nadie sabe su verdadero nombre señor pero por aquí le dicen Kage (影 sombra) porque la encuentras de vez en cuando silenciosa, escondida, en la oscuridad. No he conocido a nadie que haya hablado con ella…. y que haya sobrevivido para contarlo, claro.

-¿Sabe donde encontrarla?

-Seguramente vive en el recinto del gobernador, en las afueras del pueblo. Pero nadie va ahí señor, nadie que quiera seguir viviendo va a ahí – y continuo, mientras se sentaba en un sofá viejo en medio de la habitación- Pero dígame, ¿exactamente que quiere con ella?

Dude en contarle lo que en verdad quería, no confiaba en esta gente.

-Tiene algo que es mío- Conteste.

-Bueno, buena suerte con recuperarlo- Dijo mientras reía mostrando su dentadura vieja, amarilla y gastada- Disculpe la intromisión, pero creo conocerlo de alguna parte. Dígame ¿ha venido alguna vez al pueblo no? Porque lo encuentro extrañamente familiar.

-Si he estado aquí hace muchos años atrás.

El viejo se puso serio y me miro indagatoriamente.

-¿Como es su nombre señor? Si me permite preguntar…

-Sasuke – No iba a dar mi apellido. Aunque los nuevos Sannin legendarios son conocidos en todas las naciones y la mayoría de la gente nos reconoce con solo vernos, en mis misiones intento mantener mi identidad oculta si así pudiera. No por seguridad mía, sino de mi familia. Dar mi apellido sería un error si quiero mantenerlos a salvo.

Mis chicos, ¿qué estarán haciendo ahora? Seguro los mas grandes deben estar reunidos en la estancia leyendo o contándose historias de sus misiones, mientras los más pequeños deben estar reunidos en alguna de sus habitaciones escuchando a Sakura contarles un cuento. No hay día que pase lejos de casa sin pensar en ellos, no hay día que pase lejos de casa sin extrañarlos.

Entre mis cavilaciones, no reparé en el viejo. Tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y me miraba como si fuera un fantasma. Se había puesto tieso, y tenia las facciones desencajadas.

-¿Esta bien anciano?- Pregunte, pero no me respondió. Estaba callado, parecía que no podía articular palabra. Me acerqué para confirmar sus signos vitales, porque parecía muerto. Lo único que me faltaba era matar a un anciano de un infarto. Entonces reaccionó y se levantó del sofá señalándome.

-T-tu… tu, tu.. ¡ERES TU!- Gritó- Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. Nunca pensé que te encontraría.

-Debe estar confundiéndome con alguien más- Le dije no comprendiendo su actuar.

-Izumi-chan…. ¿Tu conociste a Izumi-chan?- Pregunto aun sorprendido.

-No, no he escuchado ese nombre en mi vida.

-Es imposible, eres tú, seguramente eres tu – Se dijo a si mismo, pensativo- Espera aquí.

Salio entonces de la habitación lo mas rápido que podía caminar para ser un viejo con bastón.

¿Qué mierda pasaba? ¿Este viejo me conocía? Intente rememorar si lo recordaba de mi paso por aquí pero fue hace tanto que a penas y tengo un recuerdo de este sitio. ¿Quién mierda era Izumi?

Volvió a la habitación, y tras de si cerro la puerta y trabó la cerradura. Se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia fuera. Entonces se dirigió a mí, y de un bolsillo, sacó un papel. Lo desdobló con manos temblorosas, lo miró con nostalgia pasando sus dedos por el reverso, y me lo pasó.

-Ella era Izumi.

Cuando vi la foto, caí en cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando.

¡Mierda! Soy un maldito idiota. ¿¡Como mierda no había atado los cabos!? ¿¡Como carajo no había recordado esto antes!?

Miré la fotografía nuevamente, para cerciorarme de que no estaba imaginándome todo. Pero allí estaba ella.

Su cabello rubio y largo, una joven hermosa, facciones delicadas y sonreía amablemente. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de ella, eran sus ojos. Esos ojos profundos celestes, casi blanquecinos, parecían atraparte y envolverte en un aura de paz, que hasta en una fotografía parecía transmitirte todo.

La recordé. Recordé como la conocí, como la ayudé, como me ayudó. Recordé el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella. **Recordé esa noche**. Y recordé como me había ido, y nunca mas había escuchado de ella.

-La conoces ¿verdad?- Dijo el aciano. Pero yo no podía articular palabra, no podía dejar de golpearme mentalmente. Estaba metido en un lío, un lío gordo.

Maldición. Espero que esto no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-¿Dónde esta Izumi?

-Muerta- Sentencio- Murió hace 18 años por una enfermedad que azotaba el país.

-Soy un maldito imbécil.- Me dije más a mi mismo, que al viejo. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?

-Kage, o mas bien dicho, Amaterasu su verdadero nombre, es hija de Izumi. Nadie lo sabe. Solo yo. La resguardé aquí antes que Amaterasu naciera y la ayudé. Esa pobre jovencita, con un destino tan oscuro, no pude resistirme a ayudarla. Luego del parto, ella no resistió y falleció. Pero como era una muchacha muy inteligente, ya imaginaba que iba a suceder algo así, y escribió una carta para su hija – Saco un sobre viejo del bolsillo y me lo entregó, suspirando – Si tú eres quien pienso que eres, deberías leer esto. Mañana seguiremos hablando si lo deseas. Pero hazle un favor a este viejo, y no hables con nadie sobre esto… en realidad, no hables con nadie sobre nada, ni salgas de aquí, ya armaste lindo lío en el bar hoy y seguramente te están buscando.

Salio de la habitación, dejándome solo, con la vieja fotografía y una carta amarilla arriba del sofá.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando esa fotografía, ni cuanto tiempo estuve para armarme de valor y abrir esa carta. Sabia lo que iba a encontrar allí adentro, pero no estaba seguro de querer leerlo y que se haga real.

Pero tengo que enfrentar la verdad.

Leí la carta que había dejado Izumi, y esa noche, en ese pueblo en la mitad de la nada, en esta habitación vieja y polvorienta, cambio completamente mi vida.

.

.

.

_Querida Amaterasu, o querido Ryunosuke, o lo que seas:_

_Todavía no se que eres, si un niño o una niña, creo que nunca lo sabré porque no estaré viva para apreciarlo. No se si tienes mis ojos o mi cabello. No se si eres amable, gentil, solidario, o si eres frío, rudo, calculador. No sé si eres pequeño para entender mis palabras, o ya mayor para leerme con conciencia. No sé donde vives. No se con quién vives. No sé si sabes quien fui yo. Pero entre tantas cosas que no se de ti, estoy absolutamente segura de algo. Que si te hubiera conocido, te habría amado hasta el final de mi vida. No importa como eres o quien eres, yo, tu madre, estaría orgullosa de ti. _

_No me queda mucho tiempo bebé, y te escribo esta carta con todo el dolor de una madre que nunca conocerá a su hijo. Pronto moriré, y lo sé por eso te escribo esta carta, mientras te acaricio a través de mi barriga. _

_Quiero decirte que si pudiera pedir un deseo, egoístamente seria el de tener por lo menos un día a tu lado para disfrutarte. Ni siquiera te conozco y ya te amo con todo mi corazón. Quiero que sepas que fuiste amado por alguien tanto, tanto, que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti. Sin pensarlo dos veces. El medico me dijo que si interrumpía el embarazo, tal vez podría salvar mi vida. Pero nunca podría abandonarte. No, cuando siento tus pataditas dentro de mí. No, cuando te siento todas las noches mientras duermo. No, cuando te amo tanto. _

_No pienses que por tu culpa no estoy viva, porque parece que Dios decidió que para que uno se quede, el otro debía irse. Y no hay nada que hacer contra el destino pequeño. No es tu culpa el que yo no pueda estar ahí físicamente pero óyeme esto… estaré acompañándote adentro tuyo toda tu vida mi amor. Recuérdame como tu madre, la que te ama tanto, que desde el cielo te observa y te cuida todos los días de tu vida. Hagas lo que hagas, seas lo que seas, te amo hijo. _

_Quiero que aprendas a enfrentar el destino y la verdad con valentía. Por eso te cuento que voy a morir, para que aprendas que aceptar la verdad, aunque duela, es lo que nos lleva ser buenas personas. Tengo una enfermedad que no me va a permitir sobrevivir al parto. Es así. Y debemos aceptarlo, porque no podemos cambiar el destino, pero si nuestra manera de enfrentarlo. Yo vivo con esta decisión todos los días, con el dolor que implica, pero estoy en paz. Se que serás una persona maravillosa, que hará cosas maravillosas en este mundo. Por eso te doy, sin conocerte, esta oportunidad de vivir. Aprovéchala, sabiendo que tu mamá estará orgullosa de ti, hagas lo que hagas._

_Hablando de la verdad, estoy segura que te preguntas sobre tu papá, se llama Sasuke. Es alto, cabello negro y ojos negros azabache, profundos, y tristes. Nos conocimos y pasamos un tiempo aunque corto, muy hermoso, juntos, pero un día tuvo que partir; me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer de su vida, que tenia un destino que cumplir y nunca más lo volví a ver. No sabia ni su apellido, ni de donde era, ni a donde iba, ni de donde venia. Solo fue el destino encontrando a dos personas que debían conocerse, ¿sabes por que? Para que tú vengas al mundo. Y eso nunca pudo haber sido un error. A los dos meses de su partida supe que estabas viniendo. El nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saber que tú vendrías al mundo, porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de volverlo a ver._

_Si algún día lo conoces, por favor, no lo juzgues amor. Acepta tu destino, y el de el, y enfréntalo de una manera positiva, que te haga feliz, que te traiga paz._

_Todos nos equivocamos, no tengas miedo a hacerlo. Acepta que caerse, es la mejor manera para aprender a levantarnos, aun mas arriba de donde estábamos. Y nunca juzgues a nadie por sus errores, así como no quieres que nadie juzgue los tuyos. _

_No quiero dejarte lo juro, no quiero bebé. Me duele demasiado no saber si estarás bien, si cuidaran de ti. Me duele demasiado nunca conocer tu carita hermosa, nunca poder besarte o abrazarte. Pero lo acepto. Para que puedas vivir. Y el día que me vaya de este mundo, lo haré con una sonrisa… por que se que, si estas tu en este mundo, entonces será un mundo mejor. _

_Mientras escribo estoy sentada bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos. Llovió toda la mañana y recién hace un momento salio el sol y un hermoso arcoiris, lo que me dio la inspiración a escribirte. Es mi árbol favorito ¿sabes? Siempre me dieron paz y tranquilidad y cada vez que estoy triste me siento bajo uno a pensar. Recién se me acerco el viejo Takeshi de la posada y me dijo que, a pesar de mis lágrimas, hoy estaba radiante como una flor Sakura. _

_Hagamos un pacto hijo. Cada vez que te sientas triste, solo, abatido, vencido, sin fuerzas, siéntate bajo uno de estos árboles y mira sus hermosos cerezos. Podrás tener la seguridad que yo estaré allí, borrando tus pesares. Siempre que veas un Sakura, piensa en mí, y ten la seguridad que yo estoy ahí a tu lado, acompañándote querido. _

_Te amo con todo mi corazón hijo y no deseo más que tu felicidad. Por favor, se amable con las personas a tu alrededor, se agradecido, perdona, se valiente, se divertido, ríe, llora, disfruta de las pequeñas cosas, aprende, ama, se amado._

_Aprende a vivir. _

_Siempre te estaré cuidando._

_Te ama con todo su ser, Mamá Izumi. _

.

.

.


	4. Okaeri

.

.

.

**Okaeri**

Al día siguiente el viejo volvió y, como prometió, me contó el resto de la historia.

Al morir Izumi, Amaterasu quedo al cuidado del orfanato del pueblo, y un día, la mujer del gobernador, la adoptó, ya que ella no podía tener hijos. Al poco tiempo ella murió también, quedando sola con su padre adoptivo.

El anciano nunca pudo volver a verla, hasta hace un par de años atrás. La reconoció una noche de inmediato, esos ojos no podía olvidarlos. Quiso acercarse para hablar con ella, pero nunca pudo ya que o iba acompañada de los asistentes del gobernador o pasaba sola tan rápido que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle.

Me contó también que el pueblo estaba casi despoblado gracias a la política corrupta y mafiosa del mismo hombre que la gobernaba. Se decía en el pueblo que utilizaba ninjas renegados para cumplir con sus mandatos y nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

También se decía que Kage –como la llamaban- fue criada para seguir el mandato de su padre como una persona hostil, un ninja peligroso, al que todos tenían miedo y que nadie en un futuro se atrevería a desafiarla.

Leyendas del pueblo decían que esa joven con solo mirarte podía hacerte pasar las peores pesadillas o matarte de un suspiro. Algunos decían que tenía ojos casi blancos, y otros decían que sus ojos eran rojos carmesí. Para el pueblo, ella era un monstruo, estaba maldita. Nadie se atrevía nunca a dirigirle la palabra por el terror que hacia sentir tan solo su presencia.

Allí comprendí que el bastardo estaba utilizando el Kekkei Genkai para su conveniencia, para causar miedo y controlar el pueblo a través del terror. Me daba asco esa persona.

Mientras el viejo me detallaba todas las atrocidades que cometía con el pueblo y su gente a través de los años, sentía un instinto asesino dentro de mí que hacia mucho no sentía. Quería matarlo. Hacerle sufrir por utilizar a mi hija, aterrorizar al pueblo y así hacerse llamar gobernador.

Maldito infeliz. Hacia mucho no sentía tanta ira dentro de mí.

Había aprendido que la venganza no iba a llevarme a ningún lado. Pero definitivamente este tipo tenia que sufrir y yo seria el que lo llevaría a eso.

Aunque no iba a ser fácil. Vivían en un recinto de alta seguridad, con muchos ninjas renegados a su cargo y vaya a saber uno de que tipo de cosas era capaz. Tenia que organizarlo bien. Pero sabia que no iba a poder hacerlo solo. Tendría que volver a Konoha a informarle a Naruto y mover algunos hilos sobre el país de la Tierra para poder derrocarlo.

Además, tenia que hablar con Sakura.

¡Maldición! No tenia idea como puta hacer para que su familia aceptara esto que le pasaba. No tenia idea como hablar con Sakura. Sabía que nunca entendería esto y mis hijos tampoco. Tendría que hablar con ellos y decirles que tenía una hija bastarda de la que no tenia idea, y que la traería a la aldea…. porque claro estaba que no iba a abandonarla.

Esa pobre muchacha, todo lo malo que paso, toda la vida de mierda que tuvo, fue por ser hija mía, por ser una Uchiha.

Tengo una hija. Mierda, tengo una hija. ¿Cómo hacer para hablar con mi familia y hacerlos entender, si ni siquiera yo lo había terminado de digerir completamente? Pero tenia que hacerlo, debía intentarlo.

Amaterasu, quien quiera que seas. No estás sola. No te dejaré sola.

…

Emprendí el viaje de vuelta a la aldea, cavilando sobre la situación. Estaba malditamente nervioso. No quiero que Sakura se aleje de mi lado, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a Amaterasu. No quiero alejarme de mis hijos, pero tampoco puedo dejarla sola en medio del sufrimiento.

Yo sé lo que es sufrir tantos años, tantas penas, sufrí lo mismo que ella. Comparto el mismo dolor, la misma soledad. Pensar todas las noches que esa niña debe de haberse dormido llorando sola – en parte por mi culpa-, me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

Cuatro días después llegue a la aldea en medio de la noche. No dudé y fui directamente a la casa de Naruto. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Toque su puerta y me abrió la puerta al instante, ya sabia que era yo.

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas- Le dije serio. Entro a su casa, se puso algo de ropa y salimos.

Era una noche tan fría que se te congelaban los pies. Caminamos por la aldea en silencio por un rato hasta que llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en una banca.

No podía hablar. Pero él sabía que necesitaba tiempo. Quien diría que Naruto iba a quedarse sin palabras en una situación así, pero el tiempo lo volvió algo astuto y espero a que empezase a hablar yo.

-No se como decir esto... tengo una hija.

El dobe casi se desmaya.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado en esos días. Me desahogué con el. Hablamos de todo, me pregunto que tenía pensado hacer y en que necesitaba ayuda. Sabia que no me abandonaría en esta situación, el idiota me apoyaba.

Le conté el plan de hablar con las autoridades el país para plantear la situación como un acción política, para salvar al pueblo y a su gente que tanto sufría al mandato de ese hombre.

Dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible, que mañana mismo iba a empezar a mandar cartas y a organizar reuniones para organizar el derrocamiento del gobernador, pero que iba a tardar por lo menos una semana.

Bien, tenía una semana para resolver las cosas en casa. Y para hacerme la idea de que iba a traer otra hija a mí casa.

Nos despedimos, prometiéndome que haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y asegurándome que tenía su apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomara. Era un buen amigo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a la mansión, todo estaba en silencio. Claro, era de madrugada, y todos debían estar dormidos. Fui a mi habitación, deje mis armas y me cambie de ropa, en silencio y si prender la luz para no despertar a Sakura.

Baje y fui hasta la habitación de los chicos. Los fui a revisar uno por uno, para asegurarme que estaban bien.

Kenta dormía tranquilo, tenía aun el uniforme de Anbu, seguramente habrá llegado y se habrá desvanecido del cansancio. Siempre poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en todo.

Me hacia acordar tanto a Itachi. Era como el genio de la familia, pero nunca se lo diría a mis hijos, nunca me permitiría hacer diferencias entre ellos.

Daiki y Daisuke, roncaban ambos. Eso lo habían sacado de Sakura seguramente, porque cuando duermen tan profundo roncan como el infierno.

Daiki se había dormido leyendo un libro, lo tome y lo deje en su escritorio, era muy inteligente y dedicado a lo que hacia, eso también lo saco de Sakura. Daisuke, parecia estar soñando o algo, porque movía sus brazos y decía cosas inentendibles entre sueños. Hasta mientras duerme esta dando batalla.

Souta y Taichi, estaban dormidos en el piso de su habitación entre kunais de juguetes y peluches. Los tome en brazos y los lleve cada uno a su cama, los arropé para que estuvieran seguros y ni siquiera se inmutaron. Día cansador en la academia habrán tenido.

Por ultimo fui a la habitación de Rokuro, pero no estaba allí.

Ese pequeño demonio, ya sabia donde encontrarlo.

Subí hasta la habitación, entré y me acerque a la cama que comparto con Sakura. Me adentré entre las sabanas y cubrecamas, y allí estaba el enano. Abrazado a Sakura bajo las sabanas. Ni me había dado cuenta que estaba allí en un principio.

¿Dónde mas iba a estar, si no era entre los brazos de su mamá?

Cuando quise acomodarme para dormir, se despierta y me mira soñoliento, refregándose los ojitos. Yo me llevo un dedo a la boca, haciéndole señal de silencio para no despertar a su madre, y asiente.

Entonces sucede lo que siempre me hace sentir en casa, lo que hace que no quiera irme nunca. Gatea hasta mí, se sube arriba mío, me abraza y se duerme en mi pecho. Es un enano comprador, eso lo aprendió de su madre seguramente, saber como hacerme sentir querido sin decir una palabra, solo ellos lo sabían.

Me quedé mirándolo un rato, era tan pequeño en comparación a mí. Acariciando su rosado cabello y sintiendo su tranquila respiración, me puse a pensar en lo que se venía. Nunca quería dejar de estar así, pero debía aceptar que tenía terror de que la aparición de Amaterasu en mi vida iba a cambiar todo.

Pensé en ella.

¿Dónde estaría durmiendo? ¿Estaría bien abrigada del frío? ¿Habrá sentido alguna vez este calor, que siento ahora? ¿El calor de una familia que te espera en casa?

Allí mismo lo decidí. Decidí que quería que ella sintiera esto. Que se sintiera querida, esperada, respetada, amada.

Siento moverse a Sakura a mi lado, y al no encontrar a Rokuro abre los ojos. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y ella sonríe adormilada. Se acerca a mí, me da un corto beso en la mejilla, y se acomoda para seguir durmiendo abrazada a mí y al enano.

Esos ojos, esa sonrisa y ese beso, tan propios de ella -y solo de mi Sakura- decían _okaeri_.

Ya estaba en casa.

.

.

.


	5. Otro mas para la lista

.

.

.

**Otro mas para la lista**

Sentí a alguien entrando en la habitación. No abrí los ojos, porque sabia de quien se trataba.

Souta, Taichi y Rokuro siempre vienen a despertarme después que llego de misión. Según ellos es su forma de darme la bienvenida.

Los siento que se mueven lentamente, y se acomodan uno a cada lado de la cama, Taichi subiendo por mi derecha, Rokuro por mi izquierda, y Souta por mis pies.

Tres… dos…. ¡uno!

Me levanto de repente y comienzan a gritar y a reírse, intentando escapar.

Rápidamente agarro a Taichi, el que tenia mas cerca, y lo envuelvo bajo las sabanas atrapándolo, tomo a Rokuro de un pie y lo arrastro atrapándolo también, por ultimo me estiro un poco para hacer lo mismo con Souta, y lo levanto de los piecitos en el aire.

Sus hermanos salen de su prisión blanca y se tiran arriba mío gritándome para que suelte al hermano prisionero, que se estaba matando de risa.

Lo dejo suavemente sobre la cama, y con una sonrisa en la cara vuelvo a tirarme, disfrutando de cómo los tres se mataban de la risa arriba mío.

-Papá eso no vale, ¡siempre nos atrapas! – Dice Souta entre risas.

-Si papá, ya sabemos que nos escuchas, no nos engañas a nosotros- Completa su mellizo.

-Y aún así siempre los atrapo a los tres- Respondo provocándolos.

-Papá hace _rampa_ \- Dice torpemente Rokuro mientras se sube a mi almohada para meter sus manitas entre mi cabello.

-Se dice trampa Rokuro – Corrige Souta jugando con los dedos de mi mano.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión papi? – Pregunta Taichi.

Recordé lo que había pasado, y un sabor amargo me vino a la boca. Por un momento había olvidado todo lo que paso, y todo lo que me esperaba.

-Bien- Les mentí. Aunque ellos no se dan cuenta todavía, no me gustaba mentirles.

-Claro que le fue bien Taichi ¡papá es el mejor ninja del mundo entero! A el nunca le va mal- Dijo Souta a su hermano, mientras hacia ademanes con sus manitas y tirándose en la cama a mi lado.

Con un nudo en la garganta, sonreí de lado nuevamente. Definitivamente eran mi luz.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Dejemos de molestar a papá y vayan a lavarse los dientes… el desayuno estará listo en 20 minutos.- Dijo Sakura mientras entraba en la habitación todavía en piyama, bajando a los niños de la cama.- Vamos, vamos, todos a alistarse para la academia. Taichi ayuda a tu hermano por favor.

Taichi tomo la mano de Rokuro, y los tres se fueron a vestirse. Me levanté y los observé mientras bajaban las escaleras con cuidado. Una vez que estuvieron ya abajo, a salvo, salieron corriendo a sus cuartos.

Entré de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Sakura estaba en ropa interior. ¡Diablos! todavía no podía creer que conservara ese cuerpazo luego de cuatro embarazos –dos de mellizos-.

Me senté en el borde de la cama deleitándome con el cuerpo de mi mujer. No sabía como empezar a contarle todo.

-¿Como te fue en la misión?- Pregunta inocentemente como de costumbre.

Aun no estaba listo para hablar. Me acerco a ella, que estaba buscando un vestido para ponerse. Pero aun no quería que se vistiera.

La abrazo por detrás, poniendo mi cabeza en su cuello, respirando su perfume, haciendo que sienta mi erección sobre ella. Automáticamente pone una mano sobre las mías, y con la otra me toca la mejilla y el cabello.

-Supongo que eso es un "bien", ¿no?- Dice sonriendo.

La doy vuelta, y la beso. La necesito, necesito sentirla y que todo este bien entre nosotros. Tal vez sea el último momento en el cual pueda disfrutarla antes que deba hablar. Necesito sentirme dentro suyo, hacerla mía, sentirla cerca. No quiero alejarme de esto.

La elevo en el aire, empotrándola sobre la pared más cercana, ella se abraza con sus piernas a mi cintura y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Maldición, esto va a ser delicioso. Hace más de una semana que no la hago mía, y ya estaba volviéndome loco.

Beso y mordisqueo sus pechos mientras ella hace un esfuerzo por no gemir en voz alta. Los niños estaban abajo. Pero escuchar su respiración entrecortada solo me desespera mas y me bajo el pantalón de piyama, liberando mi erección.

La beso, y luego de correr un poco sus bragas, la penetro.

Dios, como ansiaba esto. Estar dentro de Sakura por la mañana, es como estar en el cielo.

La sujeté de las piernas y comencé a penetrarla con fuerza una y otra vez. Y escuchar su espalda rebotar contra la pared con cada embestida y su respiración entrecortada acorde a ellas, solo me ponía mas enfermo del placer.

Quería sentirme tan adentro suyo que nunca me pueda alejar de ella. No quería que ella se aleje de mí. No podría resistirlo.

Ella apoyo la cabeza contra la pared, nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse y aun con mucho esfuerzo para evitarlo, ella comenzaba a gemir débilmente. La miré a la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados. La tome del cabello e hice que me mirara. Necesitaba sentirla toda entera aquí conmigo, que me mire a los ojos.

Se me escapa un gruñido, sentí sus senos aplastados contra mi pecho y sabía que estaba llegando.

Ya no podía controlarme, empecé a cogermela con más fuerza, penetrándola hasta el fondo, hasta que la sentí llegar. Lleve una mano a su boca para tapar sus gemidos y ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda.

Esta mujer me volvía loco, la penetre un par de veces mas y me sentí rozando el cielo, corriéndome dentro de mi mujer, sintiendo como los restos de su orgasmo hacían que sus paredes atraparan mi miembro.

Delicioso.

Éxtasis.

Sin moverme, ni soltarla apoye mi cabeza en la pared, con mi respiración agitada, intentando recuperar el aire. Ella, abrazándome, apoyo su rostro de lado en mi hombro, también recuperando el aliento, mientras me repartía pequeños besos en el cuello.

Mierda Sakura, ¿cuánto te va a durar ese amor cuando abra mi bocota y te cuente que nuestras vidas darán un giro de 180º?

Aun dentro de ella, alce mi cabeza y la obligue a mirarme. Apoyó su frente contra la mía y poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cara, me besó.

Me besó con toda esa veneración que siento hace años. Me beso dulcemente, rompiendo mi maldita alma en mil pedazos.

Ese beso decía _te extrañé_.

Entre nosotros no existen palabras, nos decimos todo con acciones. Algo que aprendes luego de 17 años de matrimonio.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y deshizo su abrazo. Pero yo no quería soltarla aún. Deje mis manos en sus caderas, y me miró con esos ojazos verdes. Era malditamente hermosa. La perdición en persona.

Y era mi esposa. Toda mía.

Nunca me habría imaginado estar tan colado por mi mujer. Cuando empezamos a salir fue con la idea de demostrarle que estaba agradecido por lo que ella había hecho por mi toda nuestra vida, un cariño tal vez… ¿amor? No. Recién llegado de mi viaje de redención, tenía los pensamientos a flor de piel y sentí que debía hacerlo.

Pocos meses después ella quedó embarazada de Kenta, y nos casamos. Los primeros años fueron solo para representar un papel. Era algo que debía hacer, para tener una familia y que mis futuros hijos estén cómodos; entonces debía tener una mujer que desempeñara el papel a la perfección y sabía que Sakura era una perfecta candidata.

No descuidaba la casa, había criado a los chicos a la perfección, era una madre amorosa, muy buena amante y atenta esposa.

Pero en los últimos años me había dado cuenta que desarrollé una total dependencia hacia su persona. Eso debía significar algo, y comencé a mirarla con otros ojos.

Digamos que sabia que era una mujer bonita, pero no fue hasta entonces que aprecie que era sino una de las mujeres mas bellas de Konoha. Cada vez que llegaba a casa de alguna misión y ella no estaba, me sentía vacío por dentro, necesitaba toda esa energía luminosa que emanaba en la casa. Necesitaba de su luz, de su sonrisa. La necesitaba.

…

Y necesitaba que cada vez que ella iba al mercado, el carnicero, el verdulero y el panadero dejaran de babearse arriba de mi mujer.

Malditos idiotas. Tuve que obligarla a que cambie de mercado… y a ponerse vestidos más largos.

Hasta que un día tuve que resignarme y aceptarlo, me había enamorado de esa molestia de pelo rosado. Y mierda que estaba enamorado… Gracias a eso, vinieron los últimos tres de la familia.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto, mirándome preocupada. Sabe leerme como un libro abierto. Sabe que le estoy dando vueltas a algo.

-Luego de desayunar, hablamos. Es sobre la misión- Respondo

-¿Es algo malo?

Vamos Sakura, no me hagas mentirte.

-No lo sé- Sinceramente le contesto, y ella estaba a punto de comenzar a indagar, pero se escucha un grito de abajo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Los chicos están peleando de nuevo en el salón!- Escuchamos gritar a Kenta.

-¡Ya voy!- Responde Sakura mientras la libero de mi abrazo.- Vístete Sasuke-kun el desayuno ya esta listo y los niños deben irse.

Se pone un vestido del armario, me da un corto beso y sale de la habitación.

Salgo al balcón que da al patio de la mansión para tomar aire… y valor.

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

.

.

.

Ya terminando de desayunar, Sakura comienza a levantar la mesa con ayuda de Daiki – según la organización semanal, hoy era su turno… idea de Sakura-, los demás se van a hacer sus cosas.

Kenta sale a entrenar con Daisuke. Souta y Taichi corren hacia la academia. Y luego de lavar los platos y la cocina, Daiki se va al hospital, tiene clases con Tsunade.

Rokuro, ya para esta hora, luego de tomar su biberón, se toma una pequeña siesta. Sakura lo deja en el corral de la cocina, y sale al patio donde me encontraba bajo el gran árbol de cerezos que tenemos a un lado del patio.

Lo plantamos al poco tiempo de casarnos, al mudarnos a la mansión una vez que terminamos de construirla. Fue como honor al comienzo de nuestra nueva familia. Quién diría que aquí mismo, 17 años después, también podría darse el exacto momento donde termine.

Se sienta a mi lado, con una taza de té en las manos. Sabe que aborrezco el té, así que era inútil traerme una. Mentalmente, le agradezco ahorrarme el decirle que no.

Estoy putamente nervioso. Me sudan las manos y me corre el corazón a mil. Ya cálmate maldito cobarde.

Ella me mira y me sonríe.

Basta Sakura, no me lo hagas más difícil.

Miro al suelo, suspiro… y comienzo.

-Debo contarte algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo Sakura, solo… escúchame hasta el final– Ella asiente preocupada- ¿Recuerdas que te he contado siempre historias de mi viaje de redención? Sabes por donde anduve y lo que estuve haciendo mientras estaba fuera de la aldea.

Hago una pausa, tomo valor y prosigo.

-Sabes muy bien también, que a lo largo de esos dos años, tuve… encuentros con un par de mujeres. –Me mira extrañada y asiente- Una de ellas la conocí en un pueblo en las afueras del país de la Tierra, donde me estuve hospedando un tiempo. Un lugar horrible, lleno de ninjas renegados y un ambiente horrible. Y una noche mientras volvía de entrenar, la conocí a Izumi. Ella estaba siendo perseguida un par de hombres y gritaba por ayuda, y yo solo… fui a ayudarla, alejé a los hombres y la acompañe hasta que llegue a su casa a salvo. Me extraño encontrarme con una persona como ella tan, buena y compasiva en ese pueblucho horrible. Entonces sentí cierto interés por ella y…

-Guárdate los detalles, por favor Sasuke- Me interrumpió, mirando a la lejanía.

-Me quede en el pueblo unas semanas más, y luego seguí mi viaje. Nunca tuve intenciones de quedarme ni nada parecido, sabia que mi destino era estar aquí, así que una mañana continúe mi viaje y nunca mas supe de ella… hasta hace unos días atrás –Volvió a mirarme y paré de hablar.

Oh no, esa maldita mirada que me cortaba al medio.

Esa mirada decía _otro más_, _otro error más para tu larga lista Sasuke._

Alejé mi mirada y tomando el ultimo ápice de fuerzas de mi interior. Le conté lo que había sucedido. Como Ren la había visto. Como había ido hasta allá. Como me encontré con el viejo de la posada. Como rememoré. La foto. La carta. Como me sentí. Y por ultimo como tenia pensado actuar.

Y esperé su respuesta.

…

No se hace cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí sentados sin hablar. Solo sé que necesita tiempo. La miré todo el rato, intentando leer sus expresiones, mientras su mirada estaba fija en algún punto en el horizonte. No se movió en ningún momento. Solo estaba ahí sentada, nadando en sus pensamientos.

Luego de pasar, lo que fue para mí, una eternidad así –y al borde de perder la paciencia- veo como comienzan a caer unas tímidas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Me sentía la peor mierda del mundo. Literalmente, quería morirme.

Quise acercar mi mano para limpiar sus mejillas pero automáticamente aleja mi mano.

-No me toques por favor Sasuke.

-Sakura yo…

-¡No! – alza la voz levemente, mientras sigue llorando- Ya has dicho suficiente.

Rokuro comienza a llorar, indicando que había despertado de su siesta. Ella se levanta rápidamente para ir a buscarlo -¿o para escapar de mi?-. Yo hago ademán de seguirla pero para su andar, interrumpiendo su camino y mirándome herida, me habla.

-Déjame sola por favor- Dice entre sollozos– Necesito espacio Sasuke.

Ouch. Eso dolió como mil katanas en la mitad del pecho.

Usualmente esa frase se la decía yo a ella, en nuestros primeros años de casados cuando estaba harto y cansado, y necesitaba estar solo. Y ahora la usó contra mí.

Duele como mil demonios.

La veo ir a buscarlo a Rokuro y abrazándolo, sube con él a nuestra habitación.

Vuelvo a sentarme donde estábamos, a la sombra del árbol, pensando que mierda hacer ahora. Miro hacia mi costado, donde Sakura estaba sentada anteriormente, y veo su taza de té vacía.

No se por qué pero siento que así va a seguir mi vida de ahora en mas. Como una taza de té vacía, fría, sin propósito, tirada en la mitad del patio.

Sopla un extraño viento y un pétalo de una flor de cerezo cae dentro de la taza.

…

Alzo la cara y miro al cielo.

Izumi si esa eres tú, por favor, tírame una mano por aquí. Para cuidar de nuestra hija necesito resolver primero las cosas con Sakura y los chicos.

Sopla el viento nuevamente y otros pétalos caen, pero ahora en mi rostro.

Y pensé en la disparatada idea que tal vez, ella me estaba escuchando.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día Naruto manda una rana con un mensaje, diciendo que todo va viento en popa, y que las negociaciones con el país de la Tierra van a ser iniciadas mañana mismo, cuando quiere realmente hace las cosas bien el muy dobe.

Al mediodía Sakura bajó y sin mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra, dejando a Rokuro en su corral, comenzó a preparar el almuerzo.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y su cabello atado en una coleta, tal vez para que no se note que era un desastre.

No podía ver esa cara ni un segundo más.

No podía verla sufrir por mi culpa de nuevo.

-Iré de Naruto. Diles a los mayores que luego de cenar me esperen en el salón y hablare con ellos… –Dije cauteloso, no quería meter la pata de nuevo, así que intente alivianar lo que había sonado como una orden-… por favor.

Ella solo asintió. Yo tomé a Rokuro en mis brazos, le susurré un _adiós campeón_ al oído, y le besé la coronilla, volviéndolo a dejar en su corral y diciéndome _tau papi_ volvía a sus juegos.

Salí y justo en ese instante caminaban hacia la casa Kenta y Daisuke. No quería verlos a la cara, sentía vergüenza de mi mismo después de haber hecho sufrir a su madre.

Antes que digan nada, cuando estaba cerca de ellos y sin parar mi andar, les advertí.

-Cuiden la casa mientras no estoy, ya hablaremos en la noche. Quédense en casa y ayuden a su madre.- Y seguí caminando hacia la aldea. Deben haber sentido que algo estaba mal porque no dijeron ni una palabra, solo asintieron y siguieron su camino.

Sakura los necesita, quédense con ella.

.

.

.

Pasé por la casa de Kakashi, para contarle todo y buscar consejo. El había sido un padre para mí aunque no lo quisiera, y siempre escuchaba sus consejos. Era un hombre bastante racional y que sabía ver el lado objetivo a todas las situaciones.

Luego fui de Naruto, ayudarlo con el papelerío iba a despejar mi mente.

Así, intentando distraer mis pensamientos entre papelerío, se hizo la hora de volver a la mansión. Era hora de hablar con los chicos.

No estaba seguro de cómo iban a reaccionar, pero tendrían que aceptarlo. Soy su padre, y deben confiar en mí. Aunque ni yo mismo confíe en mí…

En la mansión había mucho silencio. Los tres me estaban esperando como les dije, y seguramente luego de ver a su madre ya se habrían dando cuenta que algo grave pasaba.

Entré al salón y allí estaban, sentados, en silencio, mirando el fuego de la hoguera. Me miraron, expectantes.

Tome asiento en el sillón más grande del centro de la sala, y tomando algo de valor de no sé donde, dejé salir un profundo suspiro y comencé a explicarles todo.

-Ya sabrán que hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles…

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó violento Kenta. Sentía su mirada quemándome, pero aun así no lo miré; presentía que iba a ser él el que tomara la palabra de los tres pero no esperaba su tono autoritario contra mí. Decidí ignorarlo y continuar.

-Saben que tiempo atrás estuve en un viaje durante un par de años luego de la cuarta guerra, exactamente 18 años atrás…. – Y así comencé.

Durante mi relato, ninguno habló, sabían que era importante y yo estaba demasiado compenetrado en contarles la historia y cada detalle, quería que me escucharan, quería que me entendieran. Les conté de principio a fin, sin omitir nada.

Cuando termine de hablar, Kenta se puso de pie, y se paró frente al fuego, dándome la espalda evidentemente cabreado. Los otros dos estaban atónitos, ví en sus caras que estaban intentando digerir la noticia aún.

Yo tenía una hija, y Sakura no era su madre. Tenían una hermana bastarda, que su padre bastardo iba a traer a su casa. Eso era todo lo que entendieron. Pero no podía culparlos.

Entonces Daisuke habló.

-No puede ser cierto… - Dijo tácitamente con la mirada perdía en el fuego.

-¡CLARO QUE SI DAISUKE! - Dijo furioso Kenta, dándose la vuelta y gritándole a su hermano.- ¿¡ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE, ERES IDIOTA!? ¡NUESTRO PADRE TIENE OTRA HIJA POR SER UN MALDITO TROTAMUNDOS QUE LE IMPORTA MIERDA SU FAMILIA!

-¡Kenta! ¡Calmate, no le grites a tu hermano!- Le dije poniéndome de pie, nunca me había gustado que peleen entre ellos.

Kenta no era una persona muy paciente y era consciente de ello, la mayoría del tiempo era calmo y me hacía acordar mucho a Itachi por su temperamento tranquilo y racional.

Pero, de vez en cuando y en ciertas ocasiones muy especiales, dejaba ver este lado suyo, tan agresivo, impulsivo y frío. Me daba terror verlo de esta manera, porque me hacía acordar a mi mismo cuando era joven.

-¡CLARO QUE NO ME VOY A CALMAR! – Se volvió contra mí.- ¡Es mas, nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!- Se dio la vuelta, y pateó con furia la mesa baja que teníamos allí.

-¡CALMATE KENTA! ¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES!?- Me acerque hacia el, y tomándolo de los brazos lo di vuelta para que me mire a la cara, y eso hizo. Me miró.

Nunca podría olvidar esos ojos. Ese rechazo en su mirada es todo lo que un padre nunca quiere ver en sus hijos.

Sakura bajó desde el dormitorio hasta el salón, seguramente llamada por los gritos y el alboroto.

-No me toques…- Dijo Kenta sacando mis brazos con violencia– Vete a la mierda.

Miró a su madre desde allí, y salio enojado por la puerta principal.

-¡Kenta! ¡Espera!- Quiso detenerlo Sakura siguiéndolo, pero el ya se había ido.

En ese momento Souta y Taichi se acercaron despacio por el pasillo principal hasta donde me encontraba, despiertos seguramente por el griterío.

-Papá, ¿que esta pasando?- Dijo Souta sosteniendo su osito de peluche en una mano, y detrás de él su hermano.

Me acerqué a ellos.

-Nada pequeños…- ¿Qué iba a decirles?- … vuelvan a la cama ¿si? En un momento iré a darles las buenas noches.

Asintieron adormilados y me dieron un beso cada uno, volviendo a sus cuartos.

Cuando volví al salón, Daiki tenía abrazada a su madre en la puerta intentando calmarla y Daisuke no se había movido de su sillón.

Me senté nuevamente, y me agarré la cabeza con las manos. No podía seguir haciendo esto. Estaba destruyendo mi familia.

Pero tenia que enfrentar mis errores.

Ya volviendo a entrar, Sakura y Daiki, ella habló.

-Chicos, estamos todos muy nerviosos ahora ¿por qué no van a dormir y mañana, luego del desayuno hablamos mas tranquilos?- Les dijo suavemente, tomando la mano de Daisuke, y acariciando los cabellos de Daiki.

Los mellizos asintieron, le dieron un beso cada uno a su mamá y salieron del salón, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada gélida.

Sakura ajustó su yukata, y sin saber qué decir, solo se sentó en el sillón a mi lado, vencida. Seguramente no lo hacia por quedarse en la misma habitación que yo, sino que iba a esperar a que volviera Kenta.

-Puedes ir a dormir… yo esperaré por Kenta, o iré a buscarlo– Dije como un susurro.

-No podría dormir de igual manera…- Respondió dirigiendo sus orbes verdes hacia mi.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No podía responderle, no me salían las palabras.

Entonces escucho unos pasitos corriendo hacia donde estábamos. Souta y Taichi reaparecieron y se subieron al sofá donde nos encontrábamos con sus mantas y sus peluches preferidos.

-Papá te estábamos esperando a que nos des las buenas noches – Dice Souta.

-Lo siento, me tardé un poco– Les respondo. Ellos se acomodaron entre Sakura y yo, apoyando sus cabezas y sus piecitos en nuestros regazos, y tapándose con sus mantas.

-Papi, ¿por qué mami esta triste? – Preguntó inocentemente Taichi. Ese niño era callado como yo, no decía mucho, pero cuando hablaba daba en el clavo.

Sin saber que contestarle, mire a Sakura y cruzamos nuestras miradas.

-No estoy triste mi amor- Respondió dulcemente Sakura.

-Pero hoy estuviste muy callada. Y tu siempre hablas… em… ¿como dices siempre papi?... _hasta por los codos_– Souta nos hizo sonreír por un momento, ese pequeño demonio y sus comentarios.

Entonces Sakura le dio un beso en la coronilla y hablando bajito, simulando un secreto, le contesto.

-Es que extrañe a su papi todo el día…- Los niños rieron, y me miraron curiosos y avergonzados.

Se encendió otra vez ese fuego en mí, que hace que quiera quedarme en casa toda la vida.

-Papi, ¿tu extrañaste hoy a mami también? – Pregunto Taichi.

Imitándola a Sakura, le besé la coronilla y medio en secreto también respondí.

-No… extraño a su mamá hoy y todos los días ¡Sshh!- Ellos hicieron la seña con el dedo de secreto y miraron a Sakura.

-Mucha charla por hoy, vayan a descansar que mañana tienen que ir temprano a la academia– Dijo mi esposa.

Se bajaron del sofá y levantando sus manitas en señal de saludo, fueron corriendo a sus cuartos.

Nos quedamos solos de nuevo, sin saber que decir. Pero entonces Sakura, se acercó pegándose a mí en el sillón. Yo la abrace, ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello, con las manos cerradas en puños en mi pecho comenzó a sollozar débilmente de nuevo.

Solo la abrace. La abrace fuerte. La deje llorar en mis brazos.

Me necesitaba, y yo a ella. Habíamos estado acostumbrándonos todos estos años a necesitar del otro, para pasar el dolor. Necesitábamos del calor del otro, de ese tacto al que ya estábamos acostumbrados.

Minutos después, ella se quedo dormida en mis brazos. Estaba exhausta.

Yo la tomé, y la lleve a nuestra habitación. La dejé en nuestra cama, la arropé. Deposite un casto beso en sus labios, y salí de la habitación. No quería abrumarla, ella necesitaba espacio.

Fui hasta la habitación de Rokuro, entre sigiloso para no despertarlo. Estaba durmiendo abrazado a su oso de peluche. Me senté al lado de su cama, mirándolo dormir, siguiendo su tranquila respiración.

De alguna manera ese pequeño me traía la paz que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Ver esa tranquilidad e inocencia en su rostro mientras dormía, me daba nostalgia.

Recordé cuando Sakura estaba embarazada de el, fue el peor de todos. Con cinco hijos ya, pensamos que nada podría sorprendernos de aquel estado, pero el destino nos golpeó.

A los cuatro meses de gestación, Sakura una noche se despertó agitada con mucho dolor y nos dimos cuenta que estaba sangrando. No recuerdo momento en mi vida donde tuve tanto miedo.

La lleve al hospital y allí nos dijeron que la placenta estaba desprendiéndose. Estuvo internada tres semanas, y cuando le dieron el alta tuvo que hacer reposo el resto del embarazo.

Las siguientes semanas fueron angustiantes, porque existía la posibilidad que lo perdiera en cualquier momento. Fue terrible la espera, ella estaba muy deprimida porque si lo perdíamos probablemente no tendríamos otro hijo, no queríamos arriesgar su salud e intentarlo de nuevo.

A mitades del sexto mes, comenzó el trabajo de parto y tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia. Nació Rokuro, pero era muy pequeño para sobrevivir por si solo fuera del vientre, así que lo llevaron a una incubadora. Tuvo problemas cardiacos y sus pulmones no estaban maduros aun, así que lo ayudaban con un respirador. Dos meses pasó allí dentro.

Nunca vi a Sakura tan mal como en aquel entonces. Todos los días era una lucha, entre ir y venir del hospital, cuidar de los niños, mantener la casa. Los mellizos tenían dos años, eran demasiado pequeños y necesitaban a su mamá también.

Fue una época terrible. Una vez que Rokuro estuvo fuera del hospital, todo mejoro de a poco.

Gracias a Kami que teníamos a los mayores ayudándonos, que a sus doce y quince años tuvieron que cargar con la responsabilidad de los más pequeños. Allí me di cuenta lo buenos hermanos que eran, lo atentos y solidarios. Tengo hijos maravillosos, y la verdad, debo agradecer a Sakura de ello, ya que es la que pasa más tiempo con los chicos.

¿Y yo como le agradezco? Trayendo más problemas a nuestras vidas. No quiero seguir lastimándola, pero no tengo otra opción. No podría pasar el resto de mi vida sabiendo que tengo una hija en alguna parte del mundo sufriendo. Y por mi culpa.

Sentí un croar desde afuera, algo poco común porque en el jardín interno solo teníamos algunos peces, pero no ranas. Entonces pensé que tal vez era un mensaje de Naruto.

Salí y allí estaba una de las ranas de él con un mensaje. Lo tomé y la rana se desvaneció. Desdoble el papel y tenia un mensaje con la letra horrible del Nanadaime, definitivamente lo había escrito el dobe.

_Kenta pasará la noche aquí en casa. No te preocupes._

_El mejor hokage del mundo. Naruto. _

Bien, por lo menos sabía que estaba a salvo. Regresé a la habitación y retomé mi posición original.

Pensé mucho en como intentar arreglar las cosas con Sakura, necesitaba sentir que ella me apoyaba. Pero no tenia idea como hacérselo entender.

Pasé mis dedos por la cabeza del pequeño, esos cabellos rosados inevitablemente me hacían pensar en mi mujer. Había crecido tan rápido. Recuerdo verlo ahí tan pequeño lleno de cables y rodeado de todas esas maquinas, cabía en la palma de mi mano. Hasta el día de hoy sabemos con Sakura que es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Tal vez por eso lo malcría tanto.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

.

.

.

Sentí deditos en mi cara y me desperté. Me di vuelta y vi a Rokuro mirándome desde su cama con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me había dormido sentado al lado de su cama anoche.

-Hijo, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte preocupado aún algo adormilado.

-Es que pensé que estabas _morido _papi… tenía miedito que no te despiertes– Me dijo refregándose los ojitos y mirándome a punto de sollozar.

-No, no, solo me quede dormido…- Respondí mientras me sentaba en su cama y lo tomaba en brazos-… lo siento no quise asustarte.

Seque sus lágrimas y me abrazó.

-¡Nunca te mueras!- Exclamó lloriqueando mientras pasaba sus bracitos por mi cuello.

Lo abracé y acaricié su cabello, intentando tranquilizarlo. Nunca supe que hacer para dejar que lloren, mi esposa era mejor en eso.

Minutos después se calmó. Era aun muy temprano, ni Sakura estaba despierta.

-Rokuro -Dije mirándolo seriamente- Tengo una misión que hacer, ¿quieres ayudarme?

Sus ojitos automáticamente brillaron y una sonrisa se planto en su cara, mientras asentía.

-Nuestra misión es escaparnos de casa, ir a comprar el desayuno y volver antes que se despierten los demás -Le dije mientras me miraba atento, y susurrando agregué- Pero tenemos que ser muy silenciosos para que nadie nos escuche. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Si si si si si si! – Dijo saltando de mis brazos y brincando en su cama.

-Sshh… recuerda, hay que ser muy silenciosos.

.

.

.

Media hora después ya estábamos en la mansión de nuevo con el desayuno para todos.

La felicidad en la carita del pequeño Rokuro no tenía comparación. Habíamos realizado la misión con éxito y se había ganado un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate –el amor por lo dulce, otra herencia de su madre-.

Preparé la mesa y nos sentamos con Rokuro, el tomando su biberón y yo mi café.

Aun era temprano, así que preparé un par de cosas más y dejé al pequeño en su corral. Subí hasta la habitación principal llevando una bandeja con el desayuno de Sakura. Al entrar ella estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor y el cabello húmedo. Me miró sorprendida y se quedó helada en medio de la habitación.

Lo acepto, no era común ver a Sasuke Uchiha llevando una bandeja de desayuno -con un florero y una flor rosa en ella- a las seis de la mañana.

-Pensé que estarías despierta…- Dije mientras dejaba la bandeja arriba de nuestra cama- Tómate la mañana libre, acompañaré a los chicos a la academia con Rokuro. No te preocupes por nada.

Seguía parada allí, aun mas sorprendida por lo que dije. Luego de unos segundos miro la bandeja y asintió.

-Solo quería… una cosa más -Agregué nervioso, sacando el sobre de mi bolsillo y dejándolo arriba de la cama- Creo que necesitas echarle un vistazo a esto.

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación.

En todos nuestros años de casados nunca me había costado hablarle a mi mujer, pero ahora sentía que todo lo que dijera iba a estar mal y no quería seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida.

.

.

.

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana y todavía Rokuro no había dormido su siesta habitual matutina. Lo tenía entre mis brazos mientras caminaba por el salón, mientras el intentaba lloriqueando buscar una posición cómoda para dormir. Estaba cansado por la maratón que hicimos para buscar el desayuno tan temprano, entonces ahora no podía conciliar el sueño porque estaba muy molesto e inquieto.

También habíamos llevado a Taichi y Souta hasta la academia. Daiki y Daisuke así como se levantaron, salieron por la puerta, ni desayunaron ni me dirigieron la palabra. Kenta no había aparecido aun.

Lo paseaba de extremo a extremo de la habitación, lo mecía, le hablaba y nada. Me había quedado sin recursos, ni su peluche preferido había podido apaciguar su llanto.

Hasta que Sakura apareció en el umbral de la entrada al salón principal. Se acercó a mí, y lo tomó en brazos. Me senté en el sillón más amplio, mientras veía como hacia su magia.

Lo recostó como a un bebé y mirándolo tarareaba una canción de cuna, mientras reposaba su mejilla sobre la frente del niño. En cuestión de minutos Rokuro había perdido la batalla y dormía placidamente. Realmente había cosas que solo las madres podían hacer.

Se sentó a mi lado y acomodó al pequeño en su pecho.

-Entiendo tu punto -Dijo de repente, bajito para no despertarlo-… ese fue un golpe bajo ¿sabes?

La miré cauteloso, esperando que me de un poco de esperanza.

-Debia intentarlo –Respondi- … ¿ha funcionado?

-¿El utilizar mi lado maternal para chantajearme haciéndome leer la carta de esa pobre mujer? -Pregunto mirándome rendida- … si. Ahora comprendo un poco más.

Sabia que leer esa carta tan emotiva de Izumi, iba a traer su lado maternal a flote. Sabía que Sakura no iba a poder resistir el ponerse en lugar de ella como madre, y que iba a tocarla en lo más hondo, haciéndola entender. Después de todo, era mi mujer y la conozco de pies a cabeza.

-Perdóname… -Dije mirándola a los ojos, con verdadero arrepentimiento en ellos.

-Eres un idiota Sasuke… -Exclamo sinceramente-… pero supongo que no puedo culparte por tener un pasado.

Ahí estaba. Una pequeña luz de esperanza que decía que, tal vez, todo podría llegar a arreglarse.

-Supongo que, estas haciendo lo correcto.- Prosiguió- Cuando nos casamos, sabía la mayoría de las cosas de tu pasado, todo lo que habías hecho, las decisiones que habías tomado; y al momento que acepte ser tu esposa, también acepte llevar contigo toda la carga que traías en tu espalda, toda la mierda que acarreabas, acepté apoyarte a pesar de todo. Y no te voy a mentir, claro que se me ha pasado por la cabeza desde ayer renunciar a todo y rendirme contigo. Pero he pensado mucho y… creo que mi deber es seguir aquí, no solo por ti, o por mí, sino también por nuestros hijos.

Esa era mi Sakura. Debía darle un poco mas de confianza, claro que nunca me abandonaría.

Sentía mil kilos menos en mis hombros.

-Cuando leí esa carta, no pude evitar imaginarme a alguno de nuestros niños en la situación de esa chica, y definitivamente sentí que abandonarla no era correcto. No quiero ni imaginarme todo lo que pudo haber pasado desde que nació –Reflexionó mientras sostenía sus ojos en mí y acariciaba el pelo de Rokuro, que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

-Sabia que entenderías -Dije, mientras tomaba su mano libre y la llevaba hasta mis labios, depositando un corto beso.

Ella simplemente me dio media sonrisa, pero sabía que me estaba diciendo _te perdono_.

Nunca me abandonaría, ni yo a ella, porque sabíamos que necesitábamos del otro.

Y eso era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que quisiera interponerse.

.

.

.


	6. La espera

.

.

.

**La espera**

Las negociaciones con el país de la roca iban muy bien. Al informarles de la situación, mandaron a los dos días un embajador para compartir la información que teníamos. Y a los cinco días ya estábamos siendo informados que iba a hacerse una intervención en el pueblo la próxima semana.

Yo estaba realmente cabreado porque esto se estaba tardando demasiado. Mi plan era ir yo directamente, matar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino y sacar a Amaterasu de allí, pero Naruto y Kakashi insistieron en que, el camino mas seguro para llevar adelante la situación era esperando a que el propio país intervenga. La seguridad nacional apesta.

Aunque esto me daba un poco mas de tiempo, porque aun las cosas con Kenta estaban mal. Muy mal.

Daiki y Daisuke con solo unos días – y charlas con su madre de por medio- ya habían aceptado la situación, y habíamos resuelto todo el asunto… Bueno, "resuelto" no sé si era la palabra más adecuada para la situación pero lo habían aceptado y por lo menos me dirigían la palabra.

Pero Kenta no había venido a casa en toda la semana, se estaba quedando en la casa del dobe. Solo pasaba a saludar a su madre y hermanos cuando yo no estaba cerca. Claramente no quería verme, pero ya me estaba hartando así que me decidí a terminar con todo este capricho de niño mimado y tomar el toro por las astas. Debía enfrentarlo.

Así que un día fui a buscarlo a la salida del entrenamiento de su escuadrón. Tuve que chantajear un poco a Daisuke para que me diga sus horarios de entrenamiento, pero valió la pena.

Era ya la tarde cuando los compañeros de Kenta se fueron retirando poco a poco del campo de entrenamiento. Yo estaba escondido entre unos árboles allí cerca. Esperé hasta que el último se haya ido, solo quedaba mi hijo guardando las armas que habían utilizado y salí de mi escondite. Él rápidamente se dio la vuelta al sentir mi presencia y clavo sus ojos en mi. Estaba furioso porque lo había emboscado.

-Tanto tiempo hijo -Empecé- Ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que te vi.

Intentó ignorarme y siguió guardando los últimos kunais clavados en un árbol a la lejanía, pero no podía disimular la cara de disgusto.

-Si quieres ignórame pero vas a tener que escucharme te guste o no –Agregué desafiante- Creo que estas llevando esto muy lejos Kenta, comprendo que sea difícil para ti, pero me parece que ya debes bajarle al papel de niñato ofendido y enfrentes tus problemas.

Eso lo sacó de sus casillas. Arrojó con violencia la bolsa con armas que cargaba al suelo y se dio vuelta mirándome con odio.

-¡Estas completamente loco, y no estoy llevando lejos nada! ¡Tu no comprendes una mierda, a mi no me engañas! –Me gritaba- ¡Estoy malditamente cabreado contigo por toda la mierda que nos haces pasar! Y ahora estoy cabreado también con mamá porque siempre hace lo mismo contigo. Pues adivina qué… ¡yo no soy mamá, y no te perdonaré cada cagada que te mandas!

Nos miramos a los ojos desafiantes y sostuvimos nuestras miradas.

-Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras Kenta, y puedes estar todo lo furioso que puedas pero eso no va a cambiar nada –Había aprendido ya que gritar a un adolescente furioso no daba frutos, a estas alturas ya aprendí a tomar con calma estos asuntos. Entonces continué firme y decidido- Yo te crié para que aceptes y enfrentes tus problemas, no para que huyas de ellos. Esta es tu realidad, la quieras o no. Y no tienes que perdonarme nada, nunca, puedes estar furioso conmigo el resto de tu vida pero vas a tener que aceptar que mi hija va a vivir en mi casa, te agrade o no la idea… y mientras tu seas mi hijo y estés bajo mi techo, vivirás de acuerdo a mis reglas.

Con la mirada gacha y dándome la espalda, se acercó a un pilar de madera que había en el centro del campo y le dio un golpe que lo quebró en dos.

-Nunca lo entenderás…- Dijo en voz baja- … y lo peor de todo, es que no te interesa entender.

-¿¡Entender qué Kenta!?- Le grite, ya hastiado.

Se dirigió hacia mí, pero aun con la mirada gacha y voz tácita me respondió.

-Que estoy cansado de que tengamos que lidiar con tus demonios… ¡estoy cansado de que mamá tenga que lidiar con ellos! Estoy cansado de verla llorar papá. Estoy cansado de que la sigas lastimando. No puedo soportar verla sufrir por tu culpa. Aquel día que llegué a casa y tenia esa mirada destruida, vacía no pude soportarlo. ¡Pero tú sigues trayendo tu mierda, destruyéndola!

Escondía su mirada pero podía ver como caían un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. No tuviera idea de que se sentía de esa manera.

Me dio la espalda nuevamente, seco sus ojos, tomó su bolsa llena de armas y se la puso al hombro. Yo no sabia que contestarle, me había tomado por completa sorpresa.

Caminó en dirección a la salida y dirigiéndome una última mirada me dijo:

-La verdad es que no sé por qué sigue contigo…

Y se fue.

Yo me quedé allí, parado en el mismo lugar, reflexionando. Las cosas no salieron como las esperaba. ¿Cómo me hubiera imaginado que Kenta se sentía de esa manera para con Sakura? Maldición y yo pensando que era un capricho o celos, pero el estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su mamá. Soy un idiota.

Kenta, si supieras lo acertado que estás en todo lo que me acabas de decir, y que yo tampoco sé por qué ella sigue conmigo, te sorprenderías.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, sentí el aroma a comida casera que Sakura estaba preparando. Daisuke estaba leyendo algo en el salón, me contó que Daiki tenía turno nocturno en el hospital, y que él no cenaría en casa porque iba a juntarse con sus amigos a cenar.

Fui hasta la cocina y mi esposa estaba frente a la mesada cortando las verduras, se dio vuelta y mirándome me sonrió. Pasaron frente a mí Souta, Taichi y Rokuro, al grito de _hola papá_, corriendo hacia el salón.

Me acerqué a mi mujer, y desde atrás la abracé, apoyándome en su hombro, como siempre lo hago. Solo sentirla entre mis brazos, me hacía sentir que todo estaría bien. Deposité un casto beso en su cuello.

-Hablé con Kenta hoy –Le dije mientras la dejaba seguir con su tarea, apoyándome a su lado en la mesada. Le conté lo que había pasado y todo lo que me había dicho.

-El esta verdaderamente preocupado por ti Sakura.

Ella sonrió mientras cerraba una olla que tenia en el fuego. Se acercó a mí y me tomó del rostro.

-Te amo Sasuke, por eso me quedo contigo -Me dijo tranquilamente, como dándolo por hecho. Me besó tiernamente y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello- ¿Quieres que yo hable con el primero?

-Por favor… -Le respondí asintiendo y abrazándola. Ella sabe expresarse mejor que yo, y además es su madre, seguro lo hará entender.

Me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez más profundo, enredando nuestras lenguas. Era uno de esos besos que decía _todo va a estar bien_.

-¡DIUUU! –Se sintió desde la puerta de la cocina. Los mellizos pequeños hacían señales de asco, mientras Rokuro aplaudía mirándonos e ingresaban a la cocina hasta donde nos encontrabamos. Sakura rió divertida y para molestarlos, me tomo del rostro y comenzó a darme muchos besos por toda la cara.

Los mellizos gritaban _¡basta! ¡qué asco! ¡diu!, _y se tapaban sus ojitos con las manos para no ver la escena vergonzosa de sus padres.

Mi esposa paró de un segundo a otro soltándome la cara, mire hacia la puerta y vi a Kenta parado mirándonos. Solo nos miró y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

Los tres pequeños gritaron al unísono _¡Kenta-niichan!,_ y emocionados por verlo, lo siguieron hasta su habitación. No lo dejarían en paz en un buen rato.

No se que significaba que volviera a casa, pero solo podría ser algo bueno.

.

.

.

Esa noche luego de cenar, llevé a los tres más pequeños al salón, debía informarles a ellos también lo que iba a pasar de ahora en más en su casa.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en el sillón más grande, frente al fuego. Sakura nos trajo chocolate caliente – a ellos, a mí una buena taza de café- y se sentó en el borde.

-Hoy les voy a contar una historia…-Los tres me miraron sorprendidos, papá nunca cuenta cuentos- …y quiero que le presten mucha intención porque es muy importante.

Los tres asintieron emocionados, claro que le iban a prestar atención a la única historia que su padre les iba a contar.

-Existió una vez un hombre muy solitario… -Y así comencé el relato.

Lo modifiqué un poco para que sus pequeñas mentes pudieran procesar la información, borrando un par de detalles impropios para infantes menores de 5 años.

-Entonces…-Dijo Souta cauteloso- … ¿vamos a tener una hermana mayor?

-Así es -Respondí seguro- ¿Qué piensas de eso?

-¡Me parece genial! -Exclama emocionado, saltando en el sillón- ¡Ya quiero conocerla papi!

-¡_So tamién_!-Dice Rokuro imitando a su hermano, pero cayendo en el intento de pegar un segundo salto.

-¿Tu que dices Taichi? -Pregunta Sakura dulcemente. Esta era la pregunta más complicada, ya que Taichi y sus comentarios eran de los más peligrosos en estas situaciones.

\- Mmmm… -Duda al principio, pensandolo-… no estoy seguro, no me agradan las niñas porque tienen piojos.

No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario, lo decía tan serio que te convencía. La reacción de su hermano fue seguirlo, gritando un ¡diu! y haciendo cara de asco.

-Pero mamá es niña y no tengo piojos…- Responde astuta Sakura- ¿acaso no te gusta mamá?- Le dice haciéndole pucheros, a lo que los tres niños se ríen y se abalanzan sobre ella diciendo muchas cosas sobre que les gusta de su mamá.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿entonces van a portarse bien con su hermana verdad? -Pregunto para asegurarme.

Los tres me miran y asienten saltando alegres en el sillón.

Creo que darles chocolate antes de dormir fue una mala idea definitivamente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Estaba exhausta, había sido un día agotador. Souta, Taichi y Rokuro no se durmieron hasta las doce de la noche. Definitivamente no más chocolate caliente antes de dormir, nunca más.

Cuando salí de bañarme, ya era tarde y todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo. Sasuke estaba acostado boca abajo en nuestra cama, dejando su extensa espalda al descubierto. Los tres diablillos lo habían cansado.

Me acerqué y pase la palma de mi mano dulcemente por toda la extensión de su ancha espalda, en el camino me encontraba con sus cicatrices. Muchas cicatrices. Lo conocía tanto que con los ojos cerrados podía recorrer una por una. Y cuando las veía tan detenidamente, lo único que quería hacer era besarlas, besar cada una de ellas lentamente, llenándolas de amor, queriendo que desaparezcan.

Pero sabía que nada podría borrar las cicatrices del cuerpo de Sasuke, ni de su alma. Fui una tonta al pensar cuando nos casábamos que podría sanarlo de alguna manera, que solo se necesitaba paciencia y cariño para curar su espíritu. La inocencia de esos años me dio nostalgia.

Después de 17 años de matrimonio, una entiende que tal vez lo que deseabas era lo que en realidad querías. Claro que lo amo. Amo a Sasuke con todo lo que soy, y si tuviera la oportunidad me casaría de nuevo con el, nunca podría abandonarlo. Pero a veces debes resignarte a la realidad, en vez de seguir soñando dentro de tus ilusiones.

Hacia mucho tiempo había aceptado que los fantasmas que acechaban a mi esposo nunca nos dejarían en paz, que no había manera de borrarlos definitivamente y ser felices para siempre. Hacia mucho tiempo había aceptado que íbamos a luchar contra esos demonios el resto de mi vida.

Pero nunca me imaginé que algo así pasaría. Quiero decir, tiene una hija con otra mujer. El dolor de esas palabras me hace sentir un dolor tan profundo que me desgarra el alma. Basta, no debo pensar más esas cosas.

Me puse una yukata de mangas largas porque estaba helando y bajé para asegurarme que los pequeños no estén revoloteando por la casa. Los espié brevemente y estaban profundamente dormidos.

Doy unos pasos, doblo en el pasillo y me lo encuentro a Kenta sentado mirando hacia el patio interno. Esta era mi oportunidad de hablar con el.

El me mira y me da una pequeña sonrisa. Era tan parecido a Sasuke que me sorprendía todos los días. Me senté a su lado y lo miro suspirar.

-¿Que haces aquí sentado? Hace mucho frío esta noche.

-Solo… pensando.

-¿Problemas de chicas?- Le dije divertida. Por lo menos le saque una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya sabes sobre lo que le doy vueltas mamá.

Me sorprendió, no pensé que serian tan directo. Usualmente me habla sobre trivialidades antes de tocar el tema del que quiere hablar, igual que su padre.

-Sabes… me gustaría hablar contigo sobre eso.

-No funcionará conmigo mamá, ni siquiera lo intentes –Dijo llevando su mirada al suelo.

Estaba realmente afectado y por su forma de hablar quedaba claro que no quería ser persuadido.

-Por lo menos escúchame un segundo hijo –Sabía que iba a dolerme, y a él también, pero no podíamos dejar pasar mas tiempo, había que resolver este asunto porque me dolía aun mas que el este mal con su padre. Y proseguí– No voy a mentirte, ya eres grande para entender ciertas cosas. Claro que es doloroso, y yo también lo tome como tu al principio. Muchos sentimientos a la vez y no sabes como procesarlo, hay muchas cosas sobre tu padre que ni yo comprendo, y nunca lo haré. Pero ¿sabes que me hizo cambiar de opinión?

Me miró curioso, pero cauteloso a la vez. Entonces le dije la verdad.

-Leí una carta que la madre de esta niña había escrito antes de morir. Y a medida que iba avanzando y leyendo lo profundo de sus sentimientos y el dolor que ella sentía por abandonar a su hija, me fue desarmando poco a poco. Y, tal vez porque soy mujer y madre, o no se por que, pero no pude evitar ponerme en su situación. –Tomé las manos de mi hijo girándome hacia el y hable desde mi corazón, sabía que tal vez iba a llorar pero no me importaba– No pude evitar el imaginar que hubiera sentido yo si uno de ustedes estaba en esa situación Kenta, imagínate a tus hermanitos pequeños sin tener a nadie que cuide de el, solo en este mundo, siendo utilizado, sin amor, sin cuidados.

Él me secó una de las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y sabía que me entendía, el amor que tenia por sus hermanos lo llevaría a tener empatía por la situación de esa muchacha.

-¿Sabes? –Agregué, mientras la voz se me quebraba- Si yo no estuviera aquí para cuidarlos a ustedes, el único deseo que tendría sería que encuentren a alguien que los cuide como yo lo hubiera hecho hijo. El pensar que ustedes podrían estar solos y desprotegidos, duele mas que cualquier otro sentimiento de odio o resentimiento. Eso por eso que decidí que quería ayudar a esa joven también.

El miró nuestras manos unidas por un instante, y luego me miró nuevamente.

-Te entiendo mamá… - Dijo susurrando y me abrazó.

Sabía que era un buen chico y que lo entendería, y estaba segura que las cosas de ahora en mas serían diferentes.

Nos separamos enjuagué mis lagrimas y me paré.

-Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde y hace frío -Le dije dulcemente peinando sus cabellos como cuando era pequeño. El asintió, me dio un último abrazo y me beso la mejilla, emprendiendo el camino hacia su habitación.

No pude evitar sentir que Kenta era igual que su padre, no hacían falta muchas palabras para saber lo que tenían en su mente.

Subí nuevamente a la habitación. Sasuke había cambiado de posición dormido y ahora dormía de lado, su ceño estaba fruncido como si una pesadilla estuviera acechándolo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y acaricié su rostro y sus cabellos suavemente para no despertarlo. Lentamente sus facciones se suavizaron.

¿Qué me hiciste Sasuke? ¿Por qué siento que no puedo vivir sin ti a pesar de todo el dolor que me haces pasar? Entiendo que no tengas opción pero… siento que cada vez que la vea a tu hija, voy a verte a ti en los brazos de otra mujer. Comenzaban a caerme lágrimas nuevamente y ese sentimiento de dolor desgarrador se apoderó de mi alma.

Salí al balcón de nuestra alcoba, no quería despertarlo. Y lloré. Me permití llorar libremente en soledad, sacando todo el dolor, sintiendo en cada centímetro de mi piel ese sufrimiento que me desgarraba la piel.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando allí parada, y la soledad se había apoderado de mi alma por completo. Me sentía llena de tristeza, desamparada, sin consuelo, pero furiosa. Enojada con Sasuke, con su pasado, con su clan, con el destino y con todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus fantasmas. Nunca podría entender por qué siempre la sombra del dolor estaría acechando nuestra familia.

Nunca podría entender por qué no podía tener paz.

Sentí la puerta-ventana abrirse y alguien dirigiéndose hacia mi. Intenté secar mis lágrimas, no quería que me viera en este estado, pero es en vano, ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para disimular lo mal que me encontraba. El me abrazó por detrás con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué haces? Esta helando.

Pero entonces giró su rostro sobre mi hombro y vio mi cara demacrada por el llanto. Rápidamente me dio vuelta en sus brazos pero tapé mi rostro con mis manos escondiéndome en su fuerte pecho.

-Sakura... ¡Ey! ¿Que sucede? -Me dijo con alarma en su voz, pero escuchar su preocupación solo aumentó el tono de mis sollozos, dejándolos salir libremente. El me abrazó aun mas fuerte si cabía- No, no llores más por favor Sakura…

La angustia de su voz era evidente pero no podía parar de llorar.

-Duele… d-duele… demasiado – Dije entre sollozos con la voz quebrada.

Él me dejo llorar un poco más en sus brazos, intentando consolar mi dolor, comprendiendo instantáneamente la razón de mi llanto, pero también comprendiendo que no había nada que pudiera decir para acallar el sufrimiento.

Entonces, hizo lo único que sabe hacer. Quito mis manos bruscamente, alzó mi rostro con sus manos y me beso. Un beso violento, brusco, hambriento. Y yo lo seguí, intentando borrar mi tristeza a través de el.

Mordí su labio, haciéndolo sangrar y el me correspondió clavando sus dedos en mi cintura. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y tiré de el mientras el beso se hacia mas y mas intenso. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda descubierta. Quería hacerle daño, quería lastimarlo, quería demostrarle la fuerza del dolor que llevaba dentro.

Empujándolo hacia adentro, hice chocar su espalda contra el vidrio de la puerta-ventana. Toscamente sin dejar de besarme abrió la puerta corrediza y entramos, enredados entre piernas, lenguas, brazos y tristeza.

Seguí empujándolo hasta hacerlo sentar en la cama, y me abalancé sentándome arriba de el, haciendo que nuestros sexos se froten a través de la ropa. Me saqué la yukata mientras el me besaba el cuello, y al instante atrapaba mis senos desnudos, mordiéndolos salvajemente.

Nunca estuvimos tan bruscos con el otro como ahora, pero necesitábamos expresar la violencia y profundidad de nuestros sentimientos… y esta era la única forma que conocíamos.

De un tirón me arrancó las bragas haciéndola añicos. Me alzó en sus poderosos brazos y me tiró en la cama boca abajo. En un segundo se bajó el pantalón pijama y se posicionó arriba mío, frotando su erección contra mi trasero. Sentía su pecho firme y musculoso en mi espalda, su virilidad era algo que siempre me ponía a mil, me daban ganas de agarrarlo y que se funda en mí para siempre.

Dios, como amaba a este hombre.

-Sasuke por favor…- Dije gimiendo.

-Pídemelo Sakura, dime qué quieres. –Me respondió haciéndome sufrir, haciéndome sentir su miembro que danzaba sobre mis glúteos.

-Quiero que me folles duro Sasuke.- Dije alzando mi trasero, invitándolo a entrar.

Entonces perdió el control y me penetró violentamente haciéndome gemir demasiado alto, puso una mano sobre mi boca para acallar mis gemidos.

Mierda, esto iba a ser violento.

Siguió penetrándome profundamente, hasta el fondo, saliendo completamente y entrando, haciéndome ver las estrellas y gritar de placer cada vez que sentía su miembro dentro mío, grande y palpitante.

Y esa noche nos perdimos completamente, olvidando todos los problemas, fundiéndonos con el otro, borrando las tristezas, desgarrando nuestros pesares, desesperados, enfermos, intentando expresar nuestras frustraciones a través de nuestros cuerpos.

Si algo nunca iba a extinguirse entre nosotros dos, definitivamente era la pasión.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y ya estaba amaneciendo. Era domingo, todos dormíamos hasta tarde así que me relajé.

Sentí a Sakura revolverse entre mis brazos, habíamos dormido abrazados luego de la noche bastante movida que tuvimos.

Creo que nos propasamos un poco. Miré su cuello y sus senos, estaban llenos de moretones; mis brazos y mi pecho tenían arañazos por doquier. Di gracias a que era invierno y debíamos estar cubiertos de ropa.

Sus ojos tenían dos pequeñas bolsas, seguramente del episodio de llanto antes del sexo.

Mi pobre Sakura, acaricié sus cabellos y besé su frente, abrazándola aun más si cabía. Escuche su respiración calma, e intente seguirla calmándome queriendo seguir durmiendo. No quería volver a la realidad, solo quería quedarme con ella, así para siempre.

Desde hacia mucho tiempo no teníamos una noche así. Tenemos 6 hijos, claramente la intimidad no era algo común en nuestra rutina, aunque nos inventábamos nuestros momentos, no pasaba a muy menudo. Que no nos importe nada y perdernos uno en el otro un sinnúmero de veces, solo disfrutando de nuestro tacto hasta altas horas de la noche, sin pensar en nada, sin preocuparnos por nada, solo disfrutar, y luego quedarnos dormidos en los brazos del otro completamente exhaustos.

Habíamos cedido parte de nuestra pasión cuando nos convertimos en padres, y habíamos dejado que la rutina se haga lugar en nuestras vidas, apagando un poco el "fuego de la juventud" diría el cejotas.

Pero allí estábamos, 17 años de matrimonio después, jugueteando como si fuéramos dos adolescentes en medio de la noche. Extrañaba estar así con ella. Extrañaba esa parte de nosotros. Definitivamente estaba decidido a no perderla nunca más. La invitaré a comer afuera de vez en cuando y a tener más tiempo solos. Necesita saber todo lo importante que es en mi vida y se lo demostraré, si con palabras no podía hacerlo, entonces se lo mostraría con acciones.

Siento como se revuelve mi esposa nuevamente, y veo que abre los ojos. Soñolienta entre mis brazos, me da un corto beso en el pecho y exclama un pequeño '_Buen día' _junto a esa hermosa sonrisa.

La tomo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarme y le doy un casto beso en los labios.

-Ahora si son buenos –Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se sonroja y estira sus brazos rodeándome el cuello, apoyando su nariz contra la mía. Nos quedamos un rato así solo sintiendo la presencia del otro cerca.

Pero parece que ella no tenía planes de continuar así mucho tiempo. En un rápido movimiento me tira de espaldas y se sienta sobre mi mirándome con una sonrisa picara.

Verla así en la mañana, con sus pechos desnudos, arriba mío, con el cabello despeinado y los labios rojos de tanto besarme, automáticamente hacen que me ponga duro. Es tan perfecta, que no puedo evitar querer hacerla mía nuevamente.

Ella siente como mi miembro comienza a cobrar vida detrás suyo, y me mira divertida. Se acerca a mi oído, pegando sus senos contra mi pecho.

-Creo que tenemos un problema allá abajo Sr. Uchiha –Dice juguetona, mordisqueándome el lóbulo- un GRAN y duro problema.

Dios mío, que esté así de juguetona en la mañana me pone a mil el corazón.

-Entonces… -exclamo mientras pego derepente mis manos a su trasero, estrujándolo, haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa-… hágase cargo, Sra. Uchiha, porque usted solita se lo esta buscando.

Toma mi rostro y me besa sacándome de mi raciocinio. Voy a hacerle el amor otra vez.

Claro, lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por los pasitos que sentimos subiendo las escaleras.

Suspiré frustrado mientras ella se bajaba de mí riendo, buscando la yukata que anoche le arrebaté y me acosté de espaldas para esconder mi clara excitación hasta que me calme.

Vemos segundos después a Rokuro entrando impunemente en nuestra habitación arrastrando su osito de peluche. Camina directo a Sakura sin decir una palabra, le estira los brazos, y ella lo toma metiéndolo entre los dos a nuestra cama. El pequeño se acuesta de lado mirándome, y Sakura tras el abrazándolo desde atrás.

Yo los miro derrotado, claramente ofendido -porque Rokuro sabe lo que pienso que ande durmiendo en nuestra cama-, pero ambos me miran con esos ojos tan verdes, con sus cabellos tan rosados, con esas mismas miradas tan iguales, que no puedo evitar sonreír y acercarme un poco para pasar un brazo por encima de los dos.

Maldición, soy un blando con ellos.

.

.

.

La familia de Naruto vino a pasar el domingo en la mansión.

Naruto y Hinata tiene tres hijos. Bolt de 18 años, Himawari de 15 y Saburo de 6. Desde siempre se llevaron bien con mis hijos, los mayores heredaron no solo nuestra amistad con el dobe, sino también nuestra rivalidad. Bolt y Kenta eran mejores amigos desde que nacieron, y habían estado retándose en peleas desde entonces. Himawari había ido a la academia con mis mellizos y también se llevaban bastante bien, tanto que la consideraban una hermana mas. El pequeño Saburo, el más parecido a su madre, iba a la academia con mis mellizos más pequeños pero era muy callado –claramente hijo de Hinata-.

Luego de comer y apartándonos un poco del resto, Naruto me contó que llegó un mensaje del país de la Roca.

Nos informaban que al final de esa semana iban a intervenir en el pueblo, estábamos invitados a mandar personal para supervisar, y claramente a mi.

Tendría que partir al otro día si queríamos llegar a tiempo para la intervención.

Así que allí estaba yo, despidiéndome de mis hijos y Sakura, lunes por la noche, sabiendo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, nuestras vidas iban a ser totalmente diferentes.

¿Qué me espera al llegar allí? No lo sé, lo único que sabia es que iba a sacar a mi hija de allí, e iba a darle toda la vida que se merece y más. Estoy putamente nervioso por conocerla, por hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla de venir conmigo a la aldea, de saber como se relacionara con Sakura, o con los chicos (Kenta era mi mayor problema ya que no había podido hablar con el después de todo) pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

.

.

.


	7. Primera impresión

.

.

.

**Primera Impresión**

Nos encontrábamos en la capital del País de la Tierra, en la Villa Oculta de la Roca. Naruto me había asignado un escuadrón de 5 anbus los cuales me acompañarían en la operación, entre ellos estaba Kakashi y su hijo Ren.

Agradecí mentalmente que mi ex sensei estuviera allí para apoyarme, estuve muy nervioso todo el camino y Kakashi era una persona muy calma que sabia como tratarme cuando me ponía así.

Autoridades del País y de la Aldea se reunieron con nosotros y nos explicaron la operación. Nada complicado, primero ingresar pacíficamente identificando esta misión como orden desde las autoridades del País y que el gobernador se entregue a los oficiales de buena manera. Luego si las cosas se ponían violentas –que esperaba que así sea- teníamos ordenes de contraatacar y sacar a todos los posibles rehenes que estuvieran retenidos y capturar a los oficiales rebeldes junto con el gobernador.

El escuadrón de la Hoja íbamos con mascaras para no ser reconocidos, seriamos los encargados de sacar los rehenes y salir de allí mientras los demás oficiales hacían el resto. Claramente yo esperaba que haya algún tipo de matanza o alguna situación que me permita poner mis manos alrededor del cuello de ese hijo de perra que se había aprovechado de mi hija. Kakashi estaba en contra, pero era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Esa tarde salimos hacia el pueblo en cuestión. Tardaríamos un par de horas en llegar, pero debíamos evitar ser vistos ya que era una misión de estado.

Por cada paso que daba mi corazón se aceleraba más y más. Estaba a pocas horas de conocer a mi hija. No voy a mentir, estaba completamente aterrado pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Mi única esperanza es que ella quiera colaborar con nosotros y que quiera escucharme, porque cabía la posibilidad de que no quiera saber nada de mí. Poniendo las cosas en claro, era el padre biológico que la había abandonado a ella y a su madre, dejándolas sufrir en la peor de las miserias. _Es lógico que haya un poco de resistencia al principio _me había dicho Kakashi. Claro, a veces olvidaba por momentos que yo era el bastardo de la historia.

Pero bastardo o no, allá iba, a encarar mí destino.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Pi_

_Pi_

_Pi_

Escucho voces a lo lejos, como susurros. Creo que nunca las había escuchado en mi vida.

_Pi_

_Pi_

_Pi_

Qué extraño, usualmente nadie que no sea personal autorizado entra en esta ala del recinto, y los conozco a todos muy bien. Mucho menos entran a mi habitación.

_Pi_

Qué extraño, el día esta cálido. Siento que alrededor mío hay como una calidez que no es usual en mi habitación. Menos en pleno invierno con las nevadas que hubo este mes.

_Pi_

¿Qué es ese maldito ruido que me hace estallar la cabeza?

_Pi_

Aún no puedo abrir los ojos, las drogan aun hacen mella en mi. Intento mover mis pies, pero no me responden. Intento mover mis brazos, tampoco. Aunque mis dedos se mueven, es un avance. Esta vez la dosis fue más alta que lo normal. Hijos de perra, me la pagarán.

De repente algo cambió en el ambiente, siento un revoloteo alrededor mío, personas que se mueven.

_-¿Amaterasu?_

¿Y esa voz?

_-Amaterasu, ¿puedes oirme?_

Malditas drogas, debo estar alucinando de nuevo.

_-Amaterasu, abre los ojos._

Alguien me está tomando la mano derecha. ¿Quién se atreve?

-_Acaba de mover los dedos doctor. _

¿Doctor? ¿Dónde mierda estoy?

Abro mis ojos, y lo primero que veo es una luz brillante, tanto que me hace cerrarlos de nuevo y ladear la cabeza.

-¡Esta despierta!

-Hay que darle tiempo, esa cantidad de drogas en su organismo va a tardar en disiparse para dejarla reaccionar.

-Mejor salgamos Ren, dejemos a Sasuke solo.

¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué he me parece haberlo escuchado antes?

-Amaterasu, ¿puedes escucharme? Respóndeme.

¿Quién mierda molesta tanto? Aun con mi cabeza ladeada abro mis ojos de nuevo despacio, para acostumbrarme a la luz.

Esperen un segundo, esta no es mi habitación. Todas las paredes blancas limpias, con una ventana, donde se ve el cielo. Definitivamente esta no es mi habitación. Hay una maquina horrorosa, la fuente de ese sonido infernal, pareciera que está conectada a mí.

¡Ah! Estoy en el hospital, claro…

El hospital…

¿¡Qué mierda hago en un maldito hospital!?

Abro mis ojos de repente e intento levantarme, debo hacer un esfuerzo monstruoso pero no logro más que levantar mi cabeza y solo un poco mi torso.

Entonces siento alguien tomándome de los hombros intentando recostarme nuevamente, cosa que logra, ya que mis fuerzas son nulas todavía.

-Ya, tranquila, te harás daño Amaterasu.

Ya recuerdo esa maldita voz. Los vanos recuerdos de anoche vienen hacia mí como un balde de agua fría en un milisegundo. Ladeo mi cabeza hacia el otro lado, de donde provenía esa voz y lo vi.

Es la misma cara de mis recuerdos, pero ahora lo veo con más detenimiento.

Un hombre, más o menos rondando los 30 y largos, pelo oscuro y algo largo, ojos negros azabaches, facciones masculinas bien delimitadas, una incipiente barba de unos días asomando por su mandíbula. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida, estaba segura.

Intente hablar, pero solo podía mover un poco la mandíbula. No podía articular palabra, normalmente al despertar ya hablaba y mis sentidos estaban más despiertos, pero esta vez sabía que iba a tardar más.

-Ya escuchaste al doctor, así que no intentes hablar, solo descansa.

Lo miré extrañada, ¿Quien era este hombre? ¿Qué hacia ese lugar? ¿Por qué me trataba tan amablemente? ¿Por que me tomaba la mano?

-Lo siento, no debes saber quien soy, ni que ha pasado. –Se sienta en una silla al lado de la cama donde yo estaba recostada, sin soltar mi mano. ¿Quién se pensaba que era para tomarme la mano?

Debe haberse dado cuenta que estaba mirando nuestras manos unidas, porque me soltó al instante.

-Primero que nada, no tengas miedo -¿Miedo yo? El es el que deberá temer cuando pueda moverme, o cuando pueda activar mi maldición seguro saldría corriendo del susto– Estas completamente segura aquí con nosotros, ya nunca deberás volver a ese horrible lugar Amatarasu. No tendrás que ver la cara de ese hombre nunca más.

¿A quien se refería? ¿Mi padre?

-El gobernador Eita Hiroko, fue destituido de su cargo, junto con todo su equipo por hacer pactos y alianzas con ninjas renegados, por atentar contra la seguridad nacional, por abuso de autoridad y secuestro, entre muchos otros cargos. El recinto donde ustedes residían fue destruido y toda su gente fue arrestada.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Quien habría traicionado a mi padre, y habría tenido éxito en derrocarlo? No muchas personas se atrevían a desafiarlo, así que quien lo haya hecho debería ser una persona cercana a las autoridades del País de la Tierra.

-La buena noticia es que no hay pruebas de que tu hayas sido cómplice de sus actos, mas allá de los rumores que los lugareños tenían, por lo que se ha dado una prórroga de la investigación contra tuyo; así que si tenemos suerte se tarda suficiente tiempo, con solo mover unos hilos en la Aldea podemos hacer que esa investigación se cierre sin ni siquiera abrirse. Así que tenemos un problema menos.

Solo atinaba a mirarlo, estaba completamente shockeada por lo que este hombre me estaba contando. Intente decir algo nuevamente, pero solo alcancé a balbucear, mi lengua aun estaba dormida; tampoco podía mover mucho las manos ni las piernas aun.

-Y ahora la parte difícil de la historia. Tal vez no sabias esto pero, Eita Hiroko no era tu padre biológico Amaterasu.

¿¡Qué mierda estaba diciendo!?

Intenté levantarme nuevamente y pude sentarme, pero rápidamente me tomo de los hombros intentando devolverme a la posición horizontal. Maldición, me dio vueltas toda la habitación y empecé a sudar. Mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó, y la maldita maquina me delató con su ruidito insoportable.

-Oye, oye…- Me dijo con una voz amable y serena mirándome a los ojos- Tranquila, no debes esforzarte, el doctor dijo que estuviste a punto de morir por la cantidad de drogas que te administraron, así que tu organismo debe de estar totalmente alterado. Recuéstate y escúchame un segundo.

Intente procesar la información que me daba, ¿Que el hijo de perra no era mi padre? ¿Entonces como había hecho para caer en ese lugar? No entendía nada.

-Escucha esto atentamente... tu madre se llamaba Izumi. Ella murió al momento en que naciste por una enfermedad –Bueno, tampoco me hacia muchas ilusiones por eso, nunca había tenido esperanzas de tener ningún tipo de relación de ese tipo, así que no me interesó mucho– Pero debo confesarte algo… mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, de la Aldea de la Hoja, Pais del Fuego, soy tu padre Amaterasu y vine hasta aquí buscándote.

Ahora lo recordaba, ese hombre se llama Sasuke y me habia dicho "hija".

Claramente, no le creo una palabra. Es solo otra persona que quiere apoderarse de mi fuerza y mis habilidades.

-N-no… t-te creo… una pa-palabra- Le dije tosca y lentamente, aun no articulaba bien pero por lo menos pude decir algo. Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a caer en su trampa.

Él sonrió. Se atrevía a reírse en mi cara el bastardo. Ya sentía como volvía la movilidad de mis brazos poco a poco.

-Claro, tienes razón, cualquier desconocido podría venir y decirte esto. Tengo una carta de tu madre Izumi, ella la escribió para ti antes de que nacieras donde explica todo, y si todavía no te convences tengo un par más de pruebas. Amaterasu, entiendo como debes sentirte, desorientada y aturdida, pero… -me toma la mano y, mirandome a los ojos, prosigue-… te prometo, que yo nunca te abandonaría, ni ahora, ni nunca.

No sé por qué pero sentí que ese hombre no me traicionaría. Fue solo por un segundo pero confié en el.

Alejé mi mano de la suya.

-No me… toques -Le dije- Quiero… irme... de aquí.

Se vio un poco decepcionado por mi gesto de desconfianza pero aun así me contesto.

-Lo siento pero apenas y puedas moverte, y el doctor nos asegure que estas bien puedes hacer lo que quieras Amaterasu, no te obligaré a quedarte conmigo. Pero necesito que leas esa carta y me escuches.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, ese hombre estaba realmente preocupado por mí y porque lo escuche. Supongo que podría intentarlo mientras recupero mi movilidad.

Tome la carta que me ofrecía, la desdoble y la leí.

Bla, bla, mierda de sentimientos, bla, bla. Tu padre se llama Sasuke, bla, bla, no lo culpes, bla, bla.

Como sea no tengo ninguna prueba que esto sea real. Ni que esa mujer sea mi verdadera madre. Toda ese sentimentalismo barato no alcanzaría para engañarme.

Tome la carta, la doble y se la devolví. Cerré los ojos y di vuelta mi rostro, mirando hacia la ventana. ¿Qué tan alto estaríamos como para escapar por allí? Supongo que serán unos 4 pisos máximos. Aun con las drogas en mi organismo, tal vez alcanzaría a saltar lo suficiente para caer en el techo del edificio de enfrente sana y salva. Debería atravesar el vidrio ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas por ser época invernal.

Sentí a Sasuke (si ese era su verdadero nombre) pararse y rodear la cama, para acercarse a mí por el otro lado del que estaba originalmente.

-¿Qué miras?- Me preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia allá.

Justo en ese momento el médico entró por la puerta a la habitación con una enfermera.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra luchadora?- Dijo amablemente.

Sasuke dio unos pasos y se acercó a él para responderle y estrecharle la mano.

En esa milésima de segundo que se distrajo, sabía que era mi oportunidad de escapar. Lo más rápido que me respondieron las piernas, di un salto hacia el marco de la ventana arrancando todos los cables que tenía conectados. Y di otro desde la ventana, atravesando el vidrio de la misma, hacia el vacío con todas mis fuerzas, rogando que fuera lo suficientemente potente para llegar al otro techo y lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de ese tipo.

Mis cálculos no fueron del todo correctos, ya que tenía menos fuerza que la que imaginé. Así que no llegué hasta el techo que planee, pero caí en un arbusto que era lo suficientemente verde como para esconderme. Bien, escondite. Me salió mejor de lo que planifiqué.

Mierda hacía frío y yo solo tenía un vendaje en mi pecho, y mi ropa interior. Debería haber tomado una manta o algo, pero no podía echarme atrás, debía correr lo mas lejos de allí que daban mis piernas.

La nieve que tocaban mis pies parece que disipó lo que quedaba de las drogas en mi cuerpo, ya que alcance mi velocidad máxima en solo unos segundos corriendo. No tenía idea a donde me dirigía pero ya me preocuparía por eso. Debía encontrar escondite, y algo de abrigo si no quería morir congelada.

Corrí varios kilómetros y me encontré con la entrada a un bosque. Perfecto, aquí nadie me encontraría y los árboles podrían servirme de refugio contra el viento. A los minutos encontré un viejo tronco de árbol que se asemejaba a una pequeña cueva, me metí allí porque se venía una maldita tormenta de nieve y más vale me resguardaba.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, tome algo de paja que encontré en el camino y la puse encima de mí. Estaba helada y llena de nieve pero peor es nada. No sentía mis dedos, ni mis manos. Si alguien me encontraba no sabía si podría hacer algún sello porque los dedos los tenía duros como piedras.

Esperé que pasara la tormenta, pero el tiempo no me ayudaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Según aquel tipo el recinto estaba destruido, y lo único que podía pensar era donde podría encontrar a Yuuto. ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Encarcelado? ¿Habría huido?

Reflexioné sobre todo lo que me dijo. Que Eita no era mi padre. Que supuestamente él era mi padre. No podía creerle una mierda. Era ridículo si pensaba que iba a comerme el verso tan fácilmente con un papel que podría haber escrito cualquiera. Nunca podría certificar si él era o no mi padre.

No voy a negar que era tentadora la idea de tener un padre que viajara buscándome por el mundo y viniera a rescatarme del infierno en el que vivía pero si íbamos al caso ¿dónde mierda habría estado estos 18 años?

Preferí no continuar pensando en eso, no quería otra decepción en mi vida.

Me costaba respirar, y sentía como se me congelaban los pies. No aguantaría mucho más tiempo aquí.

Supongo que morir allí era una idea bastante buena, toda mi vida era una maldita mentira, así que, ¿por qué seguir viviendo?

No me quedaba nada, todo lo que conocía de este mundo colapso. Yuuto estaría mejor sin mí, después de todo, solo servía para atraer problemas. Era mejor que la maldición de mis ojos muriera conmigo.

Entonces sentí una presencia dirigiéndose rápidamente a mí. Era ese hombre. Que molesto. Iba a matarlo y luego a morir en paz dentro de mi refugio.

Salí de mi escondite, y lo esperé parada mirando en la dirección en la que venía por entre los árboles. No podía verlo pero sabía que estaba a metros míos, detrás del árbol que tenía enfrente a mí.

-¡Sal, y terminemos con esto! –Le grite impaciente. El viento era demasiado fuerte y no podía ver más allá de mis narices. Active la maldición de mis ojos, convirtiéndolos en dos lagunas rojas al instante. Lo mataría en un segundo, nunca nadie había sobrevivido a mi técnica maldita.

Dio unos pasos entre los árboles, y debajo de ese abrigo, entre los cabellos que caían por su rostro, lo vi.

Abrí los ojos como platos al mirarlo, no podía creer lo que veía. La sorpresa y el shock que me produjo ver sus orbes, me hizo flaquear mis piernas y caerme sentada entre la nieve.

No. No. No. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Él tenía los mismos ojos que yo.

Tenía la misma maldición de los ojos carmesí. Esto no podía ser verdad. Llevaba mis mismos ojos.

Tal vez, ese bastardo si era mi padre después de todo.

.

.

.


	8. Tic Tac

.

.

.

**Tic Tac**

No sabía qué hacer. Como reaccionar.

Este tipo realmente era mi padre, tenía la misma maldición que yo en sus ojos, yo los tengo gracias a él. Yo los heredé de él.

Mierda.

Se acercó a mí, mientras yo estaba tirada en la nieve intentando salir del shock. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se saco el abrigo y lo puso sobre mis hombros resguardándome del frío.

Miré el abrigo, lo miré a él y a sus ojos. Él era mi padre de verdad. Y yo no sabía que decir.

La primera vez en mi vida que me había quedado sin palabras.

-Entiendo que puedas llegar a desconfiar de mí o incluso a no querer dirigirme la palabra nunca en tu vida, lo merezco… pero por lo menos espera a que pase la tormenta, no quiero que te congeles.

Mire el abrigo de nuevo. Estaba siendo amable conmigo. Supongo que eso es lo que hacen los padres con sus hijos… o algo así.

Me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Al ver que yo no la aceptaba, prosiguió hablando.

-Puedes confiar en mi Amaterasu.

Vi sus ojos, habían vuelto a su negro habitual. Pero dentro de ellos vi algo que no pude reconocer. ¿Estaba preocupado por mi?

Estiró su mano un poco más, insistiendo en que la tome.

Nunca nadie me había ofrecido ayuda. Usualmente la gente corre alejándose de mí. Nadie intento nunca acercarse.

El intentaba acercarse. Y yo no lo comprendía, pero la tomé igual.

Cuando estuve de pie, de un rápido tirón me acercó a él, me alzó en brazos y saltó hacia los árboles para emprender el camino de vuelta.

Íbamos realmente rápido, así que tuve que tomarme de su cuello. Y me deje hacer. Como casi nunca en mi vida, deje que me tomaran en brazos y me llevaran. Confiando.

Y, extrañamente, me sentía bien.

El día se ponía cada vez más extraño.

.

.

.

Minutos después entramos en la ciudad. Debería preguntarle donde estábamos. Corrió unas cuadras más y paramos frente a una puerta de hierro. Me bajó, saco unas llaves y abrió, dejándome pasar primero.

Me guió por un pasillo largo, pasamos a nuestra izquierda una puerta de madera, pero continuamos y llegamos al fondo del mismo. Entramos en una habitación cálida con una pequeña cocina, un hogar, una mesa con sillas y dos sofás.

Había dos hombres allí. Uno llevaba una máscara, era algo mayor, se notaba por las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, estaba mirando por una ventana; y el otro, más joven, sentado a la mesa, cada uno con una taza en la mano. Ambos tenían el cabello gris y puntiagudo. Claramente tenían algún tipo de parentesco.

-Pensé que se habían perdido en la tormenta- Dijo el primero, acercándose a nosotros junto al más joven y se presentaron- _Hajimemashite_ (はしめまして encantado) mi nombre es Kakashi, y soy amigo de Sasuke. Él es Ren, mi hijo, tal vez lo recuerdes. Fuimos designados a acompañarlo en su viaje.

¿Y de donde se supone que lo conozca? No recuerdo su rostro.

**-**_Konnichiwa_… -Dijo Ren inclinando su cabeza y alcanzándome una bolsa de papel siguió- …aquí tienes tu ropa, y un abrigo adicional para que uses _onegai_ (お願い por favor)

Ah por fin mi ropa, miré el contenido y allí estaba doblada. Hasta tenía un rico perfume. ¿La habían lavado?

-Por allí hay un baño para que puedas cambiarte -Me dijo Sasuke.

Miré a Kakashi y Ren, hice una leve reverencia con la cabeza como agradecimiento y me adentré al baño.

Me puse mi ropa y revisé la bolsa. No solo había un abrigo, sino también un cepillo de dientes, vendas, algunas medicinas (no se para que servían), medias, guantes, una bufanda y un gorro de lana. ¿Se suponía que era todo para mí? La hice a un costado.

Me mojé las manos con agua caliente para recuperar el movimiento, las tenias entumecidas del frío. Lavé mi cara y me vi al espejo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Debería quedarme? ¿Debería irme? Nunca había estado tan insegura de cómo actuar.

Al salir del baño, solo estaba Sasuke.

Me quedé allí parada. No sabia que hacer.

-Siéntate junto al fuego, necesitas calor.

Me senté en el sofá que estaba más cerca del hogar. Era realmente cómodo y mullido, como en las historias que me contaba Yuuto cuando éramos pequeños.

-¿Quieres té, leche caliente, café, agua?- Me preguntó desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Solo negué con la cabeza, mirando el fuego delante de mí.

El se acercó con una taza humeante y tomó asiento en el otro sofá.

Hubo un momento lleno de silencio. ¿Debería decir algo? No tenía palabras.

-Es extraño. Esperé… mucho el momento de conocerte y en este momento no tengo idea que decir.

Me reí internamente, yo pensaba lo mismo.

En realidad, esperé toda mi vida para conocerte.

_\- Arigatō _(有り難う gracias)… por lo de antes -Dije tácita, no era costumbre en mi dar las gracias pero supongo era lo que debería decir.

-No es nada… -Dijo aliviado, tal vez pensaba que no quería hablarle-…debería contar como te encontré. Fue todo gracias a Ren, él se encontró contigo una noche en el bar de tu pueblo, y te siguió. Cuando vio que tenias el Sharingan inmediatamente vino a…

-Espera -lo interrumpí- ¿el vio qué?

-El Sharingan… tus ojos, la técnica ocular que tienes.

Ah, con que mi maldición tenía un nombre. Sharingan…

-No sabía que se llamaba así… siempre pensé que era un tipo de maldición o defecto de nacimiento… -El rió con lo que dije.

-Claro que no, es el Kekkei Genkai que se hereda en mi familia. Es una técnica ocular muy especial que solo beneficia a los herederos de la familia Uchiha.

Interesante. Podría decirse entonces que fui "beneficiada" de nacimiento.

Qué burrada. Llamarle a eso un "beneficio" solo es mierda.

-Al verte al instante Ren vino a mí, ya que sabía que solo integrantes de nuestra familia lo poseían y como no queda nadie en el resto del mundo con mi apellido, definitivamente debía averiguar quién eras. Casualmente, investigando en tu pueblo me encontré con un viejo en una posada, que resultó conocerla a tu madre y me reconoció. Él me contó todo lo que pasaba allí, y que Eita Hiroko te había adoptado, entonces empecé a preparar todo para ir en tu búsqueda.

-¿Dónde está el ahora?

Se quedó en silencio y me miro seriamente. Suspiró.

-El está muerto Amaterasu.

Esa noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Mi padre (bueno, "padre") ¿estaba muerto?

-No era el plan, pero se desarmó una batalla y las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Por suerte, pude sacarte de allí a tiempo.

Otra noticia que digerir. No podía creer que una de las únicas personas que consideraba cercana a mí estuviera muerta y que nunca más vería su cara.

Tenía dentro de mí una tormenta de sentimientos. Furia, dolor, lástima, compasión.

-Sé que esto es improvisto, y sé que no sabes nada de mí. Y sé que tal vez me odies Amaterasu pero necesito decirte esto… Si hubiera sabido en su momento que Izumi iba a tenerte, nunca te habría abandonado. Yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras pero, quiero demostrarte que no quiero abandonarte. Amaterasu quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo a mi aldea. Sé que es muy repentino pero… a ver, tienes que saber que soy un hombre que cometió muchos errores en el pasado y paso muchas cosas en su vida, debes saber que lastimo a casi todo el mundo con el que me relaciono, pero sé que no me equivoco cuando te pido que vengas conmigo. Debo serte sincero, tengo una esposa e hijos, pero ellos lo entienden, ellos me entienden y están tan ansiosos de conocerte. No quiero presionarte y sé que es mucho para digerir, en un solo día tu vida ha cambiado totalmente… pero al enterarme que tú estabas en el mundo, también mi vida cambio totalmente, y no dudé en dejar todo para conocerte y decirte esto. Eres mi hija Amaterasu y quiero que estés a mi lado, como se supone que debe ser, y porque así lo quiero. Quiero que aprendas a confiar en mí, y yo en ti. Quiero conocerte, y pasar tiempo contigo. Quiero que formes parte de mi familia, como debería ser.

Me quede callada, yo no sabía que responderle. Este hombre había aparecido y dado vuelta mi mundo en menos de 24 horas y ¿ahora me pedía que vaya con él a no sé dónde?

¿Y encima tiene esposa e hijos? ¿Cómo se supone que esto va a funcionar? Se nota que no me conoce, porque si en verdad sabría el monstruo que soy nunca se atrevería a pedirme algo así.

Mi primer instinto es alejarme, como siempre lo he hecho de todo el mundo. Irme lejos, para que no me hieran más. No confiar. Porque en la única persona la cual había confiado, no solo me había traicionado, sino que me había utilizado y lastimado hasta que se le agotara la fuerza de sus puños en mi rostro.

Atiné a sonreír de lado.

-Tú no me conoces… si lo hicieras nunca me pedirías esto -Me sinceré.

El se quedo mirándome extrañado, no esperaba esa respuesta seguramente.

-Se muy poco de tu vida, y de todo lo que pasaste. Cuando te vi hoy temprano tirada en la nieve, y vi las marcas que llevabas en el cuerpo, todas esas cicatrices, y el intento inútil de intentar taparlas con esos tatuajes, realmente entendí lo que el viejo aquella vez me contó -Vi como se cerraban sus puños fuertemente, parecía furioso- Eres mucho más parecida a mí de lo que crees, y cuando vi tu Sharingan, pude ver reflejado años de dolor…. Y supe que en verdad eres más parecida a mí hasta de lo que yo pueda imaginar. El punto es que, sigo aquí, buscándote, pidiéndote que vengas conmigo, sin ninguna otra razón que este fuego que tengo en el pecho cuando te veo.

Bajé mi mirada. Yo también sentí esa conexión instantánea entre nuestras miradas… definitivamente este hombre estaba loco.

-Yo… yo no sé qué decirte Sasuke…

-No tienes que decir nada ahora. Haremos esto, te dejaré sola para que tengas tu espacio, no quiero presionarte y creo que ya dije demasiado. En la heladera hay comida si tienes hambre, todo lo que puedas necesitar esta aquí, en la habitación contigua hay una cama para que descanses. No te molestaré más. Estaré en la puerta de adelante si me necesitas o quieres hablar o solo quieres compañía… lo que sea, estaré allí. ¿Te parece bien?

Asentí. Mentalmente le agradecí que me dejara un tiempo sola para reflexionar.

Se levantó, se puso su abrigo y se acercó a la puerta por donde habíamos entrado. La abrió, y estaba a punto de salir cuando volvió unos pasos atrás y mirando al piso me dio unas últimas palabras.

-Eres libre de irte si quieres o de quedarte, no te culparé si te vas. Mañana a las 8 am. nos reuniremos con mi escuadrón en el puente Hiawase (幸せ felicidad) para emprender el viaje de vuelta a nuestra aldea. Ahora, está en ti si quieres aceptar mi invitación o no –Y mirándome a los ojos sus últimas palabras antes de irse fueron-… yo te estaré esperando.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**3.36 am.**

Yo seguía dando vueltas en la habitación. No podía dormir, no podía pegar un maldito ojo.

Luego de dejarla sola en esa habitación a cada rato abría la puerta, preparado para caminar por ese pasillo de nuevo y pedirle por favor que venga conmigo, luego claramente me arrepentía, cerraba la puerta e intentaba relajarme. Creo que hice eso como ya unas diez u once veces.

¿Habría podido entender todo lo que quería expresarle?

¿Le había dado la seguridad que necesitaba para confiar en mí?

¿De qué otra manera podría haberle dicho todo lo que tenia dentro?

¿Si hubiera utilizado otras palabras u otros gestos me habría ayudado un poco más a convencerla aunque sea?

Tenía tantos interrogantes en mi mente que ya me dolía la cabeza. Kakashi me había dicho un rato antes que necesitaba tiempo sola, necesitaba tomar una decisión por sí misma, intento tranquilizarme diciéndome que lo que le dije fue suficiente.

Pero para mí era no suficiente. Nunca tendría las palabras suficientes para ella.

En mi mente tenia la imagen recurrente de ella, tirada en la nieve, prefiriendo congelarse en medio de una tormenta de nieve en vez de pasar otro momento conmigo.

Verla allí tirada, tan indefensa, tan sola, y ver todas las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo me hicieron sentir tan miserable. Creo que era el peor sentimiento del mundo, la impotencia de pensar que todo lo que paso en su vida esa chica fue por mi culpa, por mi irresponsabilidad, por ser un maldito egoísta y que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer por ella para sanarla, me seguiría toda mi vida. Otro fantasma más para la lista.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ponerme a pensar entre todo lo ocurrido lo mal que debe haber pasado en su vida. Fue utilizada, mal tratada, humillada, golpeada… y yo no estuve ahí para mi hija. No estuve ahí para defenderla.

Pero ya no más, definitivamente nunca más la dejaría sola.

Nunca más dejaría que nadie le haga daño.

Iba a poner todo mi empeño en sanar sus heridas, poco a poco y con paciencia, peor iba a hacerlo. Iba a enseñarle a vivir. Así como lo hicieron conmigo en su momento…

.

.

.

**7.30 am **

Ya estaba parado allí en medio del puente Hiawase. Estaba tan ansioso que no podía contenerme. No había podido dormir, salí a correr a las cinco de la mañana en medio de la nieve para descargar mis energías. Pero lo único que podía pensar era en ella.

Y en que el reloj se apurara en pasar las horas para volver a verla. Para saber definitivamente si me iba a dar la oportunidad de ser su padre en verdad. Si me iba a poder dar la oportunidad de tenerla conmigo. De llevarla a casa.

**7.45 am.**

De a poco fue llegando mi equipo, siendo los últimos Kakashi y Ren que para mi sorpresa estuvieron diez minutos antes de la hora citada (algo totalmente extraño en mi ex sensei).

Pero allí estaba, había llegado el momento.

**7.59 am.**

Fijé mi mirada en el camino rodeado de piedras que conectaba la Aldea de la Roca con el puente.

Mantuve mi mirada allí. Ese iba a ser el punto de partida de una nueva vida para mi.

**8.01 am. **

Era hora de que apareciera ya. Era imposible perderse en el trayecto de la casa donde nos quedábamos hasta allí porque le deje por debajo de la puerta antes de salir esta mañana un mapa de cómo encontrar el camino.

¿Se habría perdido igual?

**8.07 am.**

Se estaba tardando mucho. Tal vez se retrasó un poco o se quedó dormida.

**8.11 am.**

Kakashi y los demás miraban también el camino. Estamos esperándote Amaterasu.

O tal vez le sucedió algo. Tal vez la raptaron. Maldición, la había dejado sola de nuevo tal vez alguien le hizo daño, debo ir por ella.

Di dos pasos para empezar a correr, pero sentí una mano que me detenía. Era Kakashi.

_"__Paciencia.-_Me dijo_\- Debemos confiar en nuestros hijos. Debe hacerlo sola."_

**8.13 am.**

Siento que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho de cómo late. Me transpiran las manos. Me revoloteaba el estomago.

**8.16 am.**

Este maldito reloj andaba mal seguramente. ¿O el reloj de la habitación de ella andaba mal? Si, tal vez era eso.

**8.27 am.**

Ya nadie quedaba mirando el camino, solo yo. Todos me miraban, pero nadie quería decirme una palabra.

**8.31 am.**

Papá te espera Amaterasu. ¿Dónde diablos estás?

**8.49 am.**

Kakashi cauteloso habló.

-_Sasuke…_

-_Cállate… ella vendrá, yo lo sé… esperemos un poco más. _

**8.54 am.**

Maldición Hatake, aleja esa mirada de mí. No quiero que la tristeza empape este momento de mi vida. No de nuevo.

**9.29 am.**

Kakashi se acercó a mi a pasos silenciosos y apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Escuché mi corazón romperse en pequeños pedazos.

Sentí mi alma desmoronándose como una avalancha sobre un valle en el pie de una montaña.

**9.37 am.**

Amaterasu…

¿Dónde estas?

.

.

.


	9. Demons

.

.

.

**Demons**

**3.36 am.**

Los nervios no me dejaban dormir.

Tampoco quería hacerlo. No quería tener alguna de esas pesadillas y asustar a todos los que se encontraban cerca seguramente.

Desde que comencé a utilizar mis ojos -ahora sabia que se llamaba Sharingan- desde pequeña, tenía recurrentes pesadillas por las noches.

Y no cualquier tipo de pesadilla. Eran imágenes tan reales que sentía como si hubiera sido transportada a un mundo paralelo o algo así.

Y no era un mundo cualquiera. Era un mundo lleno de desesperación y dolor.

No, no era un mundo, era el infierno, el infierno mismo.

**Rojo.**

**Sangre.**

**Dolor.**

Todas ellas eran diferentes, nunca tenía la misma pesadilla dos veces. Pero siempre tenían tres factores en común.

Rojo. Una luna gigante de color roja se alzaba en medio del cielo negro.

Sangre. Ya sea en el piso, en las paredes, en los árboles, en mis manos, en mi cuerpo, en el cuerpo de otro.

Dolor. Tan desgarrador que a pesar de ser solo un sueño, casi podía sentirlo físicamente. Sea de cualquier tipo, dolor físico o dolor emocional.

Los escenarios eran siempre diferentes. Bosques en los cuales había estado, casas, pueblos, ciudades, una playa, siempre cambiantes.

Y las situaciones eran siempre diferentes. No me gusta recordarlas, así que no entraré en detalle pero iban desde ver -y sentir- como mi padre me clavaba reiteradas veces su espada en el pecho hasta como yo mataba a un ejército entero bañándome de sangre.

Siempre dije que era la manera del destino de vengarse de mí. Porque claro, yo era muy poderosa, había nacido beneficiada con un cuerpo muy resistente y predispuesto a la batalla, tenia técnicas muy fuertes, tenia altas reservas de chakra, era ágil, inteligente, todo me salía casi natural... pero de alguna manera tenía que pagar por ello.

Nada viene gratis. Y esas pesadillas eran mi manera de pagar todo el dolor que impartía a personas de las cuales no tenía ni un atisbo de compasión.

La primera noche que me drogaron para dormir fue porque había caminado dormida en medio de un sueño y había intentado matar a un par de guardias. Nadie quería un monstruo suelto, sonámbulo, capaz de matarte con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Por eso no quería dormir. Pero tampoco es que si quisiera, podría hacerlo porque mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada asimilando todo lo que me había pasado.

Ayer era una prisionera de Eito, hoy era libre. Y no solo eso. Me había encontrado con alguien que velaba por mí. Alguien que me busco noche y día y que, voluntariamente, quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

No podía arruinarle la vida a ese hombre. Tenía un hogar, una esposa que seguramente amaba e hijos que seguramente eran maravillosos y felices. Vivian en paz. Y yo solo iría y destruiría todo.

Mis manos solo servían para impartir sufrimiento. Mi presencia solo servía para impartir miedo. Mis piernas para correr hasta mi víctima. Mis ojos solo para matar. Y mi alma… mi alma no tenía razón de ser.

Ya tenía todo preparado para irme, había guardado en una mochila que allí encontré un par de cosas que necesitaría para viajar. Comida, agua, algo de dinero que encontré en un cajón y algunas cosas más. Debía salir de la vida de Sasuke cuanto antes.

Era la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por mí. No quería lastimarlo.

.

.

.

**7.30 am.**

Caminaba por las calles de esa aldea, que para mi suerte era lo bastante grande como para que nadie me encuentre, ni me reconozca. Hacía poco más de una hora que había salido de esa casa en dirección contraria al puente donde se suponía Sasuke iba a estar.

No tenía idea a donde ir ahora, mis pies se movían automáticamente alejándose de la persona que tenía en mente.

_"__When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold."_

¿Qué quiere que esté a su lado? ¿Quería pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿Conocerme?

Lo siento Sasuke. No quiero llevarte a la ruina con mi presencia en tu vida.

Nunca confíe en nadie en mi vida. Pero con el no podía evitarlo, era como algo natural. Confiaba que era un hombre excelente, que era un padre excelente, que en verdad cuidaría de mí.

_"__And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold."_

**7.45 am.**

Estaba helando. Tenía el poco de dinero que había encontrado por allí, así que entre en un pequeño café. Necesitaba calentarme un poco y pensar cuál iba a ser mi siguiente movimiento. Me senté en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana, y pedí un café.

Solo me senté ahí mirando por la ventana, había mucha gente fuera a pesar del frío y la nieve. Gente con una vida, felices. Pasaban parejas, ancianos, familias, niños. A veces me gustaría ser alguien normal, alguien a quien no le hayan pasado tantas cosas. Alguien que no estaba maldecida y que había tenido una vida de mierda.

Cambiaría toda mi fuerza, todo lo que tenia, solo por un momento en la vida de alguna de esas personas que paseaban felices por la calle.

Eito nunca había sido un padre amoroso, siempre fue un manipulador, un mentiroso, egoísta y ególatra. Nunca me preguntó si quería te, leche caliente, café o agua. Nunca estiró su mano para levantarme. Nunca pasó frío, para que yo no me congelara. Nunca me miró a los ojos y sentí que podía confiar en él.

El decía que me amaba, que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por mi bien. Que hacer evolucionar mis técnicas y mi fuerza era lo único que podía hacer bien, porque no servía para otra cosa. Nunca lo miré y supe que el amor existía.

Hasta hoy no sé si existe el amor.

_"__When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale."_

Y al final, me lo dijo tantas veces que me termine creyendo su mentira. Mi mentira, ahora era mi verdad.

Nada bueno podía salir de mí. No puedo lastimarlo despreocupándome y pretender que era normal, porque no era normal y no quiero lastimarlo.

La primera persona en mi vida que no quiero lastimar.

Y para no hacerlo, debo alejarme.

_"__I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide."_

Definitivamente me iría.

Tal vez ahora pueda ponerme a buscar a Yuuto, y no sé, desde ahí planear algo que hacer con mi vida. No servía para mucho pero… siempre quise viajar por ejemplo. Es un sueño estúpido pero si tendría que pedir algo sería poder viajar y conocer lugares lejanos, tierras nuevas, disfrutar de la libertad que nunca tuve y que siempre me fue negada.

_"__No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come…"_

Mentiría si no dijera que en verdad habría considerado la posibilidad de ir con él. Tener una familia, vivir en una casa a la que me gustaría volver, tener amigos tal vez, divertirme, sin preocupaciones…

Me golpee mentalmente. Pensé que ya había aprendido que soñar no llevaba a nada.

No podía negar lo que era, por más que podría actuar, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta que era un monstruo.

_"__Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide._

_Don't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide."_

Basta, tener lastima por mi misma no era mi estilo. Deje el dinero sobre la mesa y salí nuevamente a la calle.

**7.59 am.**

Caminaba lento y tácita, no tenia apuro. Veo a una niña pequeña correr delante de mí por la nieve dificultosamente, sus piernitas eran tan cortitas que se hundía hasta las rodillas. De repente una de sus botas de nieve se atora con algo y ella está a punto de caer de bruces contra la fría nieve. Entonces aparece de la nada un hombre y la agarra antes que caiga. La niña lo ignoró, se puso su bota y siguió caminando nuevamente, dejando tras de ella un padre preocupado, vigilándola.

¿Eso era amor? ¿Que te atrapen cuando caigas y te ayuden a levantarte?

-Hola jovencita -Escucho decir a un anciano sentado fuera de una tienda de flores- Si, te hablo a ti. Toma.

Me extendió una pequeña rosa blanca. Yo la tomé y lo mire extrañado.

-¿Lo conozco? -Pregunté.

-Ah no, no, no -El viejo estaba loco, hablaba muy lento y pausado, no tenía mucha paciencia para andar aguantándome a ancianos sin dentadura- Es solo que te vi antes sentada en el café de enfrente muy triste y solitaria, y pensé necesitaba animarte de alguna manera.

Miré la rosa, y lo miré extraño.

\- Gomennasai (ごめんなさい lo siento)… perdona a este anciano loco y entrometido -Dijo riéndose mostrando su dentadura incompleta, y pícaro me preguntó- ¿Problemas con los hombres verdad?

-Se podría decir que si… -Dije tacita mirando la rosa.

-Bueno… solo soy un viejo con una florería, que no conoces pero… te voy a contar un secreto, ven… -Me dijo, haciéndome señal con su bastón para que me acercara-… he aprendido que cuando tus piernas van hacia a un lugar, y tu cabeza está pensando en otro lugar, debes tomar el control de ti misma… y decirle a tus piernas que vayan en la dirección correcta.

_"__They say it's what you may  
'cause say it's up to fade  
It's woven in my in my soul  
I need to let you go."_

El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil. O este viejo loco era una especie de hechicero que lee mentes, o solo había acertado casualmente… o tal vez no estaba tan loco como aparentaba.

La palabra destino se me cruzó por la mente.

Lo miré y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

**8.07 am.**

Cuando me di cuenta ya había salido corriendo. Me sudaban las manos y el estomago se me retorcía.

Con esa pequeña rosa blanca en mi mano, sentí que por una vez en mi puta vida iba en la dirección correcta.

Ya es tarde, espero no se hayan ido aún. Debo alcanzarlos, pero ya corría al máximo de mi velocidad y estaba del otro lado de la ciudad.

No me importaba nada. Nada. Solo quería verlo.

_"__You eyes they shine so bright  
I wanna see that light…"_

**9.29 am.**

No tenía más aire en mis pulmones, necesitaba descansar pero sentía que no podía detenerme.

No quería detenerme.

No sentía las piernas pero no me importaba nada. Nada. Ni mis demonios, ni mi maldición, ni su familia, ni mi destino, ni el suyo, ni el cómo funcionará todo. A la mierda todo.

No podía alejarme de la única persona que en verdad se preocupaba por mí. Y tampoco quería.

Nunca podría dejar de ser yo, pero él sabía lo que era, y estaba dispuesto a pasar todo y más por mí. Quería dejar de esconderme, quería olvidarme de todo y que alguien por una puta vez cuide de mi.

No tengo la más puta idea por qué, pero sentí muy dentro mío que ese hombre iba a cambiar mi vida.

_"__I can't escape this now…"_

**9.37 am.**

A metros míos estaba la entrada de la aldea y el camino rocoso que conectaba la misma con el puente Hiawase.

Era el último tramo, ese era el último tramo que debía correr para terminar con mi antigua vida. Sabía que algo nuevo me esperaba adelante, y tenía miedo.

Estaba malditamente aterrorizada pero… no me importaba

Me paré en la entrada de la aldea, seguí el camino con la mirada, y visualicé el puente en la lejanía. Un grupo de 6 hombres estaba allí.

No se había ido aún. Había esperado por mí.

Claro que había esperado por mí. Era mi padre después de todo ¿no? Se suponía que los verdaderos padres hacían eso.

Me eché a correr por el camino, sintiendo que me iba a estallar el corazón de lo nerviosa que estaba.

A medida que me iba acercando, lo veía más nítidamente. Él estaba ahí parado en el puente, mirándome, esperándome…

Por fin llegué a donde estaba, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí alivio, sentí como si 10 toneladas fueran descargadas de mis hombros…

-Omotase shimashita… (おまたせしました Perdón por la espera) -Dije agitada por todo lo que había corrido. Había valido la pena.

El no apartó la mirada, solo sonrió de lado.

-Daijobu (大丈夫 Todo está bien)… ¿vamos a casa?

Disfruté tanto de esas palabras. Me hizo sonreír desde adentro.

Él me mostraría el camino…

_"__... unless you show me how."_

_._

_._

.


	10. Hogar

.

.

.

.

**Hogar**

Me presentaron al resto del equipo y sin más palabras, emprendimos el camino.

Kakashi me contaba que nos esperaba un viaje largo, más o menos de 3 días. Le pregunté cómo era la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y me comenzó a dar una descripción que duro media hora, a veces haciendo Ren algunos comentarios también. Yo no era muy charlatana pero lo dejé hablar, quería saber a dónde me dirigía.

Me contó que el fue el 6to Hokage y que años atrás él había sido el sensei del equipo formado por Sasuke, su esposa y el actual Hokage. También me contó que luego de la 4ta guerra ninja fueron nombrados los nuevos Tres Sannins Legendarios. No tenía idea de lo que eso significaba pero suponía que era importante.

Así que mi padre y sus colegas eran conocidos por todo el mundo ninja… no estaba mal.

Le pedí que me contara como era mi padre de pequeño. Ya que estaba aquí quería conocerlo mejor, conocer su historia y su vida.

Me dijo que era muy callado, temperamental, muy talentoso, y muy buen compañero de equipo, pero que también era muy cabeza dura. Sasuke intervino y se pusieron a discutir algo sobre un tal Naruto sobre si era más cabeza dura que él o no…

Y así pasamos el resto del día, entre viejas historias. Me gustaba escucharlos, me gustaba aprender de Sasuke.

Cuando dijo que me parecía a él más de lo que pensaba, tenía razón, según lo que su ex sensei me contó. Yo tampoco era muy callada la mayoría del tiempo y también tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte.

Llegada la noche, acampamos entre unas formaciones rocosas que nos tapaban el viento frío del invierno. Estaba exhausta, y tenía mucho sueño y cansancio acumulados, pero la verdad que no sabía que hacer. No quería arriesgarme a quedarme dormida y tener una de mis pesadillas.

Habían prendido una fogata y se dividido entre ellos para hacer turnos de vigilancia.

Más tarde ya estaban todos dormidos, menos mi padre –que le tocaba el primer turno- y yo, que nos encontrábamos sentados arriba de una de esas grandes rocas.

-Debo insistirte Amaterasu, vete a dormir.

-No, estoy bien… - Respondí y nos quedamos allí en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Era extraño pero era como si entre nosotros sobraran las palabras, solo estando uno al lado de otro, el mundo parecía estar bien.

Lo ví revolver uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y sacó un papel doblado, lo desdobló y lo contempló un segundo.

-Ven acércate.

Me senté un poco más cerca de él y miré el papel. Era una fotografía de su familia. Comenzó a señalar a cada uno, con sus nombres.

-Ella es mi esposa Sakura; él es Kenta el mayor, tiene 17; Daiki y Daisuke, son gemelos y tienen 15; Souta y Taichi, mellizos de 5, son muy traviesos por eso hacían caras raras en la foto; y, el más pequeño, Rokuro que tiene 3, siempre en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Tienes seis hijos varones?- Lo miré sorprendida, se le había olvidado decir este pequeño detalle. Cuando me dijo que tenía una familia, pensé que tendría un hijo o dos tal vez, pero ¿seis? Debería ser una casa de locos.

-Lo sé, asusta si lo dices así –Dijo con una media sonrisa- Pero son buenos chicos, te acostumbrarás.

A pesar de aparentar ser un gran hombre, serio, sin miedo a nada, sentí como si sus hijos fueran su punto débil, como si se le suavizara la voz y la mirada cuando hablaba de ellos.

-¿Y cómo son ellos? Es decir, qué hacen o qué les gusta… -Quería empezar a conocerlos un poco.

-Bueno… a ver, Kenta es un excelente ninja, se pasa todo el día entrenando y, cuando no lo está, está ayudando a sus hermanos con algo o jugando con los más pequeños, es un buen hermano mayor; los gemelos, a pesar de serlo, son muy diferentes, Daisuke sigue los pasos de su hermano mayor, y Daiki no se queda atrás, solo que a él le gusta ser un ninja medico como su madre; los mellizos están comenzando la academia, son muy traviesos y les encanta pasar tiempo con sus hermanos mayores; y Rokuro bueno, es el más mimado de todos al ser el más pequeño, difícilmente se separa de su mamá, lo hace solo para jugar con los mellizos o estar con Kenta.

-Y… ¿tu esposa?- También quería saber de ella, no quería encontrarme con la malvada madrastra de los cuentos.

-Sakura es… increíble. Es buena, paciente, fuerte, decidida pero a la vez tierna y comprensiva… Estoy seguro te gustará- Dijo mirándome, enserio quería que nosotras nos lleváramos bien.

-Debió ser difícil ¿no? Quiero decir, debió costarles el aceptar que yo existía.

El suspiró y mirando hacia el horizonte, reflexionó un segundo antes de responderme.

-No voy a mentirte Amaterasu, fue complicado el explicarles, especialmente a mis hijos mayores. Pero cuando pudieron reflexionarlo y pensar un poco más sobre la situación en la que te encontrabas, me entendieron… o algo así.

-Así que fue solo por lastima.

-¡No! No es lo que quise decir… ellos están ansiosos por conocerte y quieren hacerlo, quieren darte la oportunidad, así como yo lo quiero, pero no por lástima, sino porque es lo que te mereces y nada va a cambiar eso, ni siquiera las opiniones de ellos. Incluso si ellos no te quisieran allí, cosa que por ejemplo Kenta aun está un poco reacio, pero nada va a quitarte el derecho que tienes por ser una Uchiha de vivir en mi casa, bajo mi techo, y porque yo te quiero allí conmigo.

Me quedé unos segundos callada, reflexionando sobre ello.

-Aún no sé cómo va a funcionar eso Sasuke… yo nunca he vivido en un lugar así, con personas así. No sabría cómo comportarme, ni que hacer, ni cómo tratar a las personas… quiero que entiendas, yo nunca he vivido en una casa, nunca he tenido un padre, nunca he tenido una madre, nunca he tenido hermanos, ni amigos.

Él me miró y sonrió de lado de nuevo… ¿De qué mierda se reía?

-¿Sabes? Cuando lleguemos a la Aldea y estemos más cómodos, te contaré un par de historias que creo te ayudarán a superar esos miedos. Pero lo que te diré ahora es que, no debes tener miedo a nada Amaterasu, solo sé tú misma y solo haz lo que te salga en el momento. Nunca, y esto es una promesa, nunca nadie te juzgará mientras yo viva. ¿Entendiste?

Yo dudé un segundo, no era que no confiara en él, sino que me parecía bastante irrealista su promesa. Pero le di el beneficio de la duda, así que mirándolo asentí.

-Arigato (有り難う gracias)… - Le dije.

Él me sonrió sinceramente.

-Ahora vete a dormir, demasiada charla por esta noche.

La verdad que no me vendría mal una pequeña siesta, no aguantaba más despierta y comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, así que irremediablemente tendría que dormir. Esperaba no hacer un espectáculo.

.

.

.

Él me despertó al otro día y, para mi sorpresa, había dormido pacíficamente toda la noche sin ninguna pesadilla.

Bien, seguro el cansancio que tenia no dio lugar a soñar nada.

Luego de comer algo, emprendimos camino y nos esperaban un par de días más por delante.

El resto del viaje fue interesante, escuché muchas historias sobre mi padre y su antiguo equipo, él también me contó muchas cosas sobre la Aldea, que había una academia donde los niños iban a aprender a ser ninjas, los distintos tipos niveles de ninjas –lo cual nunca en mi vida había oído hablar- y muchas otras cosas. También me contó un par de cosas e historias sobre su familia.

Solo cuando escuchaba alguna de sus historias con sus hijos me daba cuenta cuánto me había perdido. O, mejor dicho, cuanto me habían robado, cuanto tiempo que nunca recuperaría.

.

.

.

Estábamos a 10 minutos de llegar a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y yo no podía estar más nerviosa. Mi estomago dolía y mis manos sudaban. Creo que nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida, era una situación totalmente desesperante, el no saber qué iba a pasar cuando conozca a su familia me ponía los nervios de punta.

Parecía que habíamos aumentado el paso, seguramente todos estaban ansiosos por estar nuevamente en sus casas e inconscientemente comenzaron a caminar más rápido. Yo estaba atrás de todo, intentando seguirlos, pero todas las células de mi cuerpo me gritaban que corriera en la dirección opuesta.

De lejos ya podía ver una puerta verde gigante con el símbolo de la Hoja encima, y había una persona allí esperando. Claramente desde aquí podía distinguirse un cabello rosado largo y chillón, y reconocí por la foto a la esposa de Sasuke.

Hay mierda, claro que estaba esperándonos allí. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? El corazón me latía a mil y sentía seca la garganta.

Comencé a caminar más despacio, quedándome cada vez más atrás de a poco. No podía hacer esto.

El miedo no es un sentimiento natural en mí, estaba aterradísima. Podría enfrentar a un ejército entero de mil ninjas de los más sanguinarios del planeta y no tendría miedo, pero la verdad que en este momento, este puto momento, sentía la desesperación de querer salir corriendo.

Pero entonces lo hizo. Sasuke se había acercado a mí, me había tomado del brazo y gentilmente empujándome, me estaba guiando hacia mi destino. Ese que no quería aceptar y que me aterraba vivirlo.

Lo miré con incertidumbre, y él simplemente me dedico una de esas sonrisas torcidas típicas de él.

-Yo también estoy nervioso… -Me susurró para que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

Inconscientemente me relajé, él maldito tenía un no sé qué, que lograba tranquilizarme al instante.

Y cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, ya estábamos a unos pasos de ella. Y ya no podía correr. Pensé rápidamente en algo inteligente para decir, como para deslumbrarla con mi inteligencia y tenacidad desde el momento cero… pero todas las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y mi cerebro parecía haberse tomado un receso porque no trabajaba correctamente.

Nos detuvimos delante de ella, y allí estaba, erguida perfectamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, perfecta, impecable. Exactamente como me imaginé que sería.

Gracias al cielo Sasuke habló para que no haya un silencio incomodo.

-Amaterasu ella es mi esposa -Dijo en su tono natural, si estaba nervioso mierda que sabia esconderlo.

_-Hajimemashite_, Sakura _desu_.-Dijo ofreciéndome la mano, yo la acepté y ella la tomó entre sus dos manos- _Douzo, yoroshiku onegai shimasu._

-_Hajimemashite,_ Amaterasu _desu._ –Le respondí por cortesía.

-Estaba ansiosa por conocerte Amaterasu-chan. Sasuke-kun me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

Lo miré extrañada sin comprender, apenas y nos conocíamos hacia un par de días.

-Es que siempre nos manda cartas durante sus misiones, y especialmente en esta nos ha contado mucho de ti.

-Sasuke -Dijo Kakashi interrumpiéndonos a nuestras espaldas, nos habíamos olvidado de ellos- Nosotros iremos a hablar con Naruto, ustedes despreocúpense.

Luego de eso nos saludaron y se adentraron en la Aldea.

-Bueno, seguro están cansados del viaje y ya hasta pasó la hora de la cena. ¿Por qué no vamos a casa, descansan y mañana hacen lo que tengan que hacer?

Es demasiado amable, quiero salir corriendo.

_-Ikimashou _(vamos) Amaterasu- Dijo Sasuke, invitándome a entrar.

Y me guiaron por la Aldea hasta donde próximamente viviría junto a ellos.

-Entonces, ¿fue duro el viaje Amaterasu-chan? -Sabia que quería comenzar una conversación amena de primer encuentro y bla bla bla, pero la verdad que aun no podía decir mucho, todavía tenía ese nudo en la garganta. Temía decir algo mal, o fuera de lugar.

-Iie… –Negué, solo eso atiné a contestarle. Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor. – Fue tranquilo, solo que hubo mucha nieve últimamente.

Agh. Genial, hablar del clima. Soy tan estúpida.

-Ah si, horrible clima… ¿Sabes? Cuando lleguemos si quieres puedes tomar una ducha caliente, o comer algo, te mostraremos la casa y tu habitación. Espero que sea de tu agrado y te guste, no sabía que poner en ella, así que está un poco vacía, decidí esperar a que vinieras y luego podemos ponerle más cosas, como cortinas del color que te guste o si quieres puedes tener un escritorio o una biblioteca o lo que quieras ¿sí? Los chicos están esperándote aún despiertos, están ansiosos de conocerte también. Seguro Sasuke ya te ha hablado de ellos pero intenta tenerles paciencia _onegai_, a los más pequeños especialmente porque están un poco exaltados con toda la situación y no pude conseguir que se durmieran.

Sasuke me miró con esa media sonrisa típica de él, era verdad que hablaba mucho, especialmente cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero me sirvió para no tener que hablar de compromiso, mentalmente se lo agradecí.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la casa. Bueno, en realidad era literalmente una mansión. Cruzamos el umbral que arriba tenía el símbolo –según me había enseñado Sasuke- de la familia Uchiha, que daba lugar a un gran patio delantero, lleno de flores a sus lados y grandes árboles que limitaban con un camino central hecho de piedra. Era bellísimo. Y muy grande.

Todo el camino desde la entrada hasta la puerta principal de la casa me quedé absorta por la belleza del lugar. ¿Enserio yo viviría aquí?

Llegamos a la puerta y Sasuke la abrió para nosotras.

-Irasshai (いらっしゃい Bienvenido) -Dijo mientras Sakura me tomaba la mano y me hacía pasar, porque por los nervios me había quedado parada allí afuera.

-Irasshai- También dijo ella, mirándome con una sonrisa sincera.

La verdad que esto parecía un sueño, creo que aun no había caído en la situación en la que me encontraba hasta estar allí. Al pasar por la puerta, nos sacamos los zapatos, y entramos en un recibidor hermoso, con fotos familiares en las paredes y una mesa en medio con unas flores tan bellas que nunca en la puta vida había visto. Atravesamos esa habitación, y pasamos a un salón con un hermoso hogar en la pared, tres sillones a su alrededor y mas allá una mesa larga con muchas sillas.

Esto en verdad parecía un sueño, era la casa de las historias que me contaba Yuuto de pequeña, era lujosa pero no ostentosa, con olor a comida casera en el aire, cálida y acogedora. La verdad que nunca me habría imaginado vivir nunca en un lugar así.

Escuchamos entonces unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia aquí con prisa, y pronto por otro umbral aparecieron los hijos de Sasuke. Este era el momento en que conocería a mis ¿hermanos?

No estés nerviosa –me decía a mi misma- son solo unos niñatos, puedes tratar con ellos.

Una vez que llegaron todos, Sasuke comenzó con las presentaciones.

-Amaterasu quiero presentarte a mis hijos -Dijo con la voz un poco turbia, seguramente estaba tan nervioso como yo- Él es Kenta, el mayor.

El solo inclinó la cabeza un poco, pero no dijo una palabra. Supongo que con él iba a tenerla brava. Yo imité su gesto y Sasuke prosiguió.

-Daisuke y Daiki, los gemelos. –El primero imitó a su hermano mayor, a lo que correspondí de igual manera. El segundo se acercó unos pasos a mí y me ofreció su mano gentilmente.

-_Hajimemashite _Amaterasu-san. Bienvenida -Expresó mientras estrechaba mi mano y me sonreía. Sin dudas él había salido a su madre.

-_Domo arigatō_ (どうもありがとう Muchas gracias) -Respondí.

-Ellos son Souta y Taichi, los mellizos -Automáticamente ambos hicieron una exagerada reverencia y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡_Okaerinasai onee-chan_!- Y me miraron con dos sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Yo no era muy buena con los niños pequeños, pero lo iba a intentar. Eso de o_nee-chan_ me había sorprendido y me hizo sonrojar, la verdad que me puso un poco incomoda. También hice una pequeña reverencia.

-_Hajimemashite_\- Dije un poco tímida. No quise decir más.

-Y por último…-Dijo Sasuke dejando al más pequeño en el piso (no sabía cuando había subido a sus brazos)-…él es Rokuro.

El pequeño no parecía tener muy buena predisposición a saludar a la nueva extraña, así que miraba hacia el piso, sonrojado y tímido.

-Rokuro-kun, sé gentil hijo _onegai_ –Dijo su madre, dándole un empujoncito para que se acerque a mí.

-Hola… -Me dijo susurrando tímidamente, casi no lo escucho.

Yo me agaché para estar a su altura, e intenté buscar su mirada.

-_Konnichiwa_… me gusta su cabello –Cuando dije eso me miró sorprendido con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego me sonrió abiertamente.

-A mi tus ojos –Dijo señalándome.

-_Arigatō _Rokuro-kun –Se sonrojó aún más y corrió hasta esconderse detrás de su mamá.

-_Sumimasen _Amaterasu-chan, es un poco tímido al principio –Dijo Sakura riendo apenada.

Miré a Sasuke y sonreía. Supongo que lo había hecho bien por ser la primera impresión. Tal vez esto no sería tan difícil.

-_Domo arigatō_ a todos por dejarme vivir en su casa –Dije haciendo una reverencia nuevamente con la cabeza- _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

-Muy bien, ahora todos a dormir. Mañana podremos hablar más tranquilos, ya es tarde –Habló la pelirrosa.

El primero que se retiró fue Kenta, notablemente molesto por la situación. Luego Daiki y Daisuke al grito de _¡buenas noches!_, dedicándome el primero un saludo amigable con su mano.

-Onee-chan vamos te voy a mostrar tu habitación- Dijo Souta tomándome de la mano y tirando de ella para que lo siga- _Ikimashou._

Lo miré a Sasuke y el asintió con la cabeza para que lo siga.

Él y su mellizo me llevaron a través del salón, me mostraron la cocina y salimos hacia un patio interno. Caminamos unos pasos y llegamos a las habitaciones. Me fueron nombrando quien dormía en donde, deteniéndose y mostrándome sus habitaciones especialmente, hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde doblamos y encontramos una única puerta.

-Y esta es tu habitación.- Me abrieron la puerta y me dejaron entrar a verla.

¿Enserio yo dormiría aquí? Era una habitación extensa, con una cama doble al medio, con dos pequeñas mesitas de luz a sus lados. Del lado derecho había un umbral pequeño que daba a una pequeña habitación con muchas perchas de ropa y cajones. No tenía tanta ropa para llenar todo esto, en realidad solo tenía lo puesto. Del lado izquierdo había una ventana hermosa y amplia que daba al patio interno, desde allí podía ver las flores del jardín, un árbol, una pequeña cascada artificial, y el cielo.

Por Dios. No podía creer que yo en serio viviría allí.

-¿Qué te parece? -Dijo Sasuke entrando junto a los dos pequeños y a Sakura con Rokuro en sus brazos ya soñoliento.

-…- Yo no tenía palabras, no podía contestarle- ¿Todo esto es para mí?

-Claro, es tu habitación.

-Está vacía todavía, mañana o cuando tú quieras podemos ir a comprar más muebles o pintar de otro color o lo que tú quieras, puedes poner lo que tú quieras, solo dímelo y lo conseguiremos –Dijo Sakura preocupada que no me guste- En la puerta del fondo hay un baño, no es muy grande pero pensamos que tal vez te gustaría tener tu propio baño, ya sabes, vivir con tantos varones tal vez te ponía un poco incomoda.

Seguí mirando la habitación, acercándome a la ventana y tocando el vidrio. No tenía barrotes, la luz de esa noche se colaba limpiamente a través de ella.

-…esto es… demasiado…- No encontraba las palabras para describirlo, es mucho más de lo que en mi vida había imaginado tener.

-¿No te gusta?- Pregunto cauteloso Sasuke.

-Me encanta… pero es tan grande, no tengo tantas cosas -Los miré preocupada, no quería que se sientan mal.

-No te preocupes Amaterasu-chan, compraremos más cosas, como te digo, lo que tú quieras -Respondió Sakura amablemente.

-Si onee-chan, ¡nosotros te ayudaremos a decorar tu nueva habitación! -Dijo Souta subiéndose a la cama y saltando en ella. Era muy gracioso.

-¡Souta! Bájate de ahí, no es tu cama. Y váyanse los dos a dormir ahora, tienen dos minutos para estar en sus camas ¿entendido? -Les ordenó Sakura, a lo que los pequeños me dedicaron un _¡buenas noches onee-chan!, _y salieron corriendo.

-Dejémosla dormir Sakura.-Le dijo Sasuke a su esposa.

-Claro… en el armario del cambiador tienes más abrigo por si tienes frío en la noche y algo de ropa, y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en buscarnos arriba en nuestra habitación ¿sí?- Dijo ella acercándose a mí y, con su mano libre, me tomó una mano- Me gustaría que si necesitas algo me hagas sabes _onegai_, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda Amaterasu-chan, puedes confiar en mí.

Sabía que era sincera pero esa palabra '_confiar'_ dentro de mi tenía una connotación muy negativa.

-_ Domo arigatō_ Sakura-san, por todo.

Me sonrió y me dijo buenas noches, para desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Vas a estar bien aquí?- Me preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

-_Hai_…-Dije mirando nuevamente por la ventana.-… es lo solo que, es un poco abrumador ¿sabes? Nunca he tenido nada parecido, ni imaginaba que tendría algo parecido nunca.

Se acercó a mí, y miro por la ventana también.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa ¿no? -Yo asentí, confiaba en el pero aun no estaba lista para contarle muchas cosas- Bien, quería asegurarme.

Se acercó y depositó un casto beso en mi frente. Yo me sonrojé literalmente como un tomate.

-Buenas noches -Dijo y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…

Nunca nadie había hecho eso.

¿En verdad esto me estaba sucediendo a mí?

_¿Cuánto tardarás en arruinarlo todo Amaterasu?_

_._

_._

_._


	11. Algo

.

.

.

**Algo **

**_Rojo._**

_Esa luna llena, gigante, abarcando todo el cielo azabache, alzándose de ese color carmesí orgullosa entre las estrellas._

_Parada en medio de una habitación vacía, a la luz de esa maldita luna, allí estaba yo. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. _

**_Sangre._**

_Mis sueños siempre se teñían en ella. _

_Miré mis pies, y debajo de mi sandalia vi un charco de ese líquido, seguí el rastro que dejaba con mi mirada, y mi corazón dio un vuelco._

_Tirados delante de mí, estaban los cuerpos sin vida de Sasuke y Sakura, la sangre provenía de ellos. _

_Sentí en mi mano derecha el peso de mi espada, la miré y también estaba pintada de color carmesí. La solté automáticamente y vi mis manos. Estaba acostumbrada a ver mis manos bañadas en ese líquido espeso y tibio, pero esta vez era diferente. Era la sangre de ellos._

**_Dolor_**

_En ese momento se abrió una puerta delante de mí y de los cuerpos, dejando ver al pequeño Rokuro. Su cara estaba desencajada del horror, sin poder creer lo que veía. Me miró, y vi el terror en sus ojos. _

_Emitió un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su garganta, llorando desconsoladamente. Di un paso hacia él, y automáticamente salió corriendo espantado._

_Quise gritar, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. _

_Caí de rodillas al piso, no me importaba mancharme con mi propio crimen. Golpeé el piso con mis puños. Lo había arruinado de nuevo. Este monstruo había aparecido y había arruinado todo._

_Un sentimiento adentro mío comenzó a invadir todo mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo así. Pensé que me estaban desgarrando en dos desde adentro, un dolor que nunca había experimentado. _

_Alcé mi rostro y miré la cara sin vida de Sasuke. Ver sus ojos sin vida terminó de romperme por dentro._

_-No, no… -Comencé a balbucear, y a temblar- No por favor, ¡no!... ¡NO!._

-¡NO!- Abri los ojos y salté en la cama.

Miré a mi alrededor, y recordé donde estaba. Era mi nueva habitación. Miré mis manos y estaban limpias; no había rastro de sangre en ellas. Fue otra maldita pesadilla.

Agitada, me levanté y caminé hasta la ventana. Corrí la cortina, y vi que recién estaba amaneciendo. Contemplé el jardín unos minutos, intentando apaciguarme y calmar mis emociones.

Fui al baño e inspeccioné todo lo que habían dejado allí para mí. Desde artículos para el pelo hasta las más raras cremas y esencias para el cuerpo; claramente no sabía para qué servía cada cosa, y no iba a averiguarlo.

Entre a la ducha y vi que tenía una bañera. Wow, todos los lujos aquí dentro.

Luego de descubrir cómo se utilizaba la bañera, intenté relajarme dándome un lindo baño. Era tan relajante como había imaginado.

Veinte minutos después ya estaba cambiada nuevamente, limpia de toda pesadilla y pensamientos negativos.

Salí hacia el pasillo con el jardín interno, esperando no molestar a ninguno de los hijos de Sasuke que dormían allí; pero para mi sorpresa, las habitaciones estaban todas con las puertas abiertas y vacías. Casi a mitad del recorrido, de la última puerta salió el más pequeño, Rokuro.

Me miró y me sonrió; se acercó a mí, me tomo de la mano y me llevó hacia dentro del edificio principal de la mansión. Segundos después entramos a la espaciosa cocina, que tenía una mesa de desayuno en medio. Allí estaban todos los Uchiha sentados.

La verdad era como ver un cuadro, toda la familia desayunando junta, en extrema perfección y tranquilidad. No pensé que estas situaciones en verdad existían, además de los cuentos.

-Mami, ¡mira lo que me encontré!- Dijo el más pequeño casi gritando, mientras me arrastraba de la mano hacia el centro de la cocina. Todos se voltearon a vernos, noté que faltaba uno de los gemelos, pero realmente no podía reconocer cual de los dos.

-¡Rokuro! ¡Te he dicho que no vayas a despertarla! – Respondió Sakura, claramente molesta.

-Pero yo no fui, solo la encontré vagando por el pasillo, ¡lo juro!

-Siéntate a desayunar Amaterasu.- Dijo Sasuke desde la punta de la mesa, mirándome detrás de su diario.

-_Ohayou (_お早う buenos días) Amaterasu-chan- Me saludó Sakura, a lo que respondí con una pequeña reverencia con mi cabeza.

-¡Ohayou!- Gritaron los mellizos, Souta y Taichi, alzando sus manos.

Les correspondí con mi mano también.

-_Gochisōsama deshita _(ごちそうさまでした gracias por la comida)- Dijo Kenta, levantándose de la mesa junto a su plato, lo dejó en el fregadero y salió de la cocina por la puerta opuesta sin dirigirme la mirada, ni ninguna otra palabra.

Claramente arruiné su desayuno.

-Ven _onii-chan_, siéntate a mi lado _onegai._-Exclamó Rokuro, señalando el asiento que había dejado vacío su hermano mayor, a un lado de la punta que Sasuke ocupaba.

Me senté y Sakura me trajo un plato, una taza y palillos propios.

\- Ohayou Amaterasu-chan. ¿Dormiste bien?- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa, sentado frente a mí, uno de los gemelos; por su amabilidad supuse que sería Daiki. ¿Dónde estaría el otro?

-_Un _(うん si)…

-Sírvete lo que quieras Amaterasu- Dijo Sasuke observándome.

Presté atención la mesa y realmente me impresioné. Nunca había visto tanta comida junta, aparte de algún banquete en alguna fiesta. ¿Esta gente comía así todos los días?

Había de todo para comer, ¿realmente podía tomar lo que quisiera? Normalmente mi organismo no estaba acostumbrado a comer por la mañana, así que no me apetecía comer mucho.

-¿Café, leche, té? ¿O prefieres alguna otra cosa?- Me preguntó Sakura.

-Café, _onegai_.

Se acercó a mí, y sirvió en mi taza una buena cantidad de café negro. Lo probé y estaba perfecto. Maldición, hacía cuanto no tomaba un café como este.

-Prueba el _tamago yaki_ que hace mi mamá _onii-chan_, ¡te va a gustar! –Exclamó Souta desde el otro lado de la mesa emocionado.

No quería decepcionar al pequeño, pero realmente se me había cerrado el estomago.

-_Arigatou, _pero no tengo hambre... –Dije cautelosa, no quería ofenderlos tampoco- …_sumimasen, _es que no acostumbro a desayunar.

Todos me miraron extrañados, seguramente pensarán que soy un sapo de otro pozo.

La verdad era que no acostumbraba a comer mucho nunca, en casi todo el día. Mis días en el recinto no se habían identificado por ser un banquete dia y noche, la verdad que mucho de mis castigos conllevaban una inanición que duraba algunos días. Pero no necesitaban saberlo.

El resto de desayuno pasó sin más complicaciones, Souta, Taichi y Rokuro estuvieron hablando todo el desayuno, contándome sobre la academia y demás cosas, que la verdad no entendía mucho, pero por cortesía los escuché atenta.

Eran pequeños muy divertidos la verdad, aunque algo ruidosos para mi gusto. Me costaría acostumbrarme al alboroto que significaba tenerlos dando vuelta por la casa todo el día.

De vez en cuando, sentía la mirada de Sasuke en mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un par de veces y me dedicaba esa media sonrisa –que ya había aprendido que era característica de él- extrañamente reconfortante. Me dio la sensación que estaba asegurándose que yo seguía allí.

Daiki fue el primero que se levantó, excusándose que tenia entrenamiento temprano. Luego Souta y Taichi se fueron casi corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la academia –prometiendo volver temprano para mostrarme el resto de la casa-, y Rokuro ya estaba durmiendo en su corral.

-¿Segura no quieres comer nada? Si quieres puedo prepararte algo especial que quieras…-Me preguntó Sakura sentada frente a mí, preocupada porque no había tomado más que café.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- Le respondí, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

-Si te parece bien Amaterasu, vamos ahora a ir hasta la torre del Hokage, a ver a Naruto. Hay algunas situaciones que debemos solucionar allí primero, antes que nada. –Dijo Sasuke mirándome.

Yo asentí y emprendimos camino, despidiéndonos de Sakura.

.

.

.

La Aldea de la Hoja era muy bella, totalmente diferente a los lugares donde yo frecuentaba. Había de todos los tipos de lugares que pueda imaginar, florerías, mercados donde venden verduras y fruta fresca, bares y restoranes pintorescos, y muchos locales más. Todo lleno de colores brillantes y alegres.

La gente en verdad parecía feliz, los aldeanos eran muy amables. Muy seguido saludaban a mi padre algunos con amabilidad, otros con miedo –supongo que su persona era bastante intimidante- y los ninjas que nos encontrábamos lo saludaban con mucho respeto, supongo que así trataban a los Sannin Legendarios.

Parecía que toda la gente lo conocía. Él solo respondía con un movimiento de cabeza, así que comenzaba a suponer que no era muy hablador fuera de su casa, o con personas fuera de su familia.

A mitad de camino me puse un poco nerviosa, ya que a medida que nos adentrábamos en la Aldea, más gente había alrededor, y más gente parecía mirarme y susurrar a nuestras espaldas. Supongo que eso me ganaba, ¿no? Es decir, soy la hija bastarda de Sasuke Uchiha.

Decidí ignorarlos, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente hable a mis espaldas y me valía un cuerno.

Minutos después llegamos a la Torre del Hokage. Apenas entramos se hizo un silencio completo en el lugar, todos los ninjas que estaban ahí creo que estaban un poco nerviosos; definitivamente el hombre que era la cabeza de la familia Uchiha no era fácil de ignorar.

Subimos unas escaleras, caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al despacho del Hokage.

No estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que el Hokage era una persona importante para Sasuke ya que fue el compañero de equipo de él y Sakura toda la vida, así que no quería dejarle mala impresión. Además era el Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, una persona bastante importante.

Los ninjas que guardaban la puerta, saludaron con una reverencia y pasamos sin tocar la puerta. Detrás del escritorio, había una gran silla dándonos la espalda. Inmediatamente sentí un pesado y poderoso chakra delante de nosotros.

-Naruto. –Saludo Sasuke. Para nuestra sorpresa no hubo respuesta.

-Tsk… ¡NARUTO!- Alzo la voz claramente hastiado. El Hokage se revolvió en la silla y se dio vuelta claramente sorprendido.- ¿Otra vez durmiendo en horas de trabajo?

-¡Gomen Sasuke! – Respondio el susodicho rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego reparó en mi.- ¡AH! ¡Tu debes ser Amaterasu-chan! ¡Qué bueno conocerte!

Se paró y rápidamente se acerco a mí, tomándome la mano y estrechándomela enérgicamente. No parecía un Hokage la verdad, parecía un ñiñato despreocupado.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki _desu_, el mejor Hokage de la historia, a tus servicios -Dijo casi gritando. Era demasiado alborotado, ruidoso y para nada serio o cordial. ¿En verdad ellos dos podrían ser casi hermanos?

-Amaterasu _desu… _-Dije algo incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a que me toquen tan cordialmente.

-¡Es un gusto conocerte! Ven, ven, siéntate ponte cómoda -Dijo casi arrastrándome hacia una silla delante de su escritorio, a lo que el rodeo el escritorio y volvió a su asiento original- Sasuke me ha hablando mucho de ti, y la verdad que se ha quedado corto, ¡de veras que te pareces a él! Y eres mucho más bonita de lo que te describió, pero ¡Bienvenida a la Aldea! ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Mi amigo amargado no te ha espantado verdad? Aquí entre nos, puede ser algo aterrador la mayor parte del tiempo, ¡de veras!

¿Esta persona escandalosa y enérgica era el gran Hokage de la Hoja?

-Un gusto conocerlo también… supongo -Le contesté escéptica.

-Ag, ¡hasta hablas como él! ¡Es increíble!- Dijo riendo escandalosamente- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Tranquilo? ¿Conociste a Sakura y a los chicos? ¡Son geniales, de veras! Ya quiero que conozcas a mis hijos también, ¡se llevarán excelente! ¡Hasta pueden ser verdaderos amigos, como Sasuke y yo! ¿No cierto amargado?

-Tsk… Naruto solo vinimos a arreglar el tema del papelerío –El moreno parado a mi lado contestó algo molesto, parecía molestarle que fuera tan escandaloso; de verdad no me cabe en la cabeza aun como estos dos pueden ser mejores amigos, son como el agua y el aceite.

-¡Claro! Si, si si, debo tenerlo en algún lugar… -Dijo comenzando a revisar las toneladas de papeles arriba del escritorio, que era un verdadero lío.

-Me voy un par de semanas y esto es un chiquero Naruto, eres un asco como Hokage. –Dijo serio el moreno, claramente fue una broma porque el Hokage empezó a reír mientras seguía buscando y balbuceando cosas que él era el mejor y bla, bla. Creo que nunca conocí a nadie que hable tantas burradas en tan poco tiempo.

Estuvimos unos minutos más allí, firmamos un par de papeles sobre mi traslado a la Aldea, y concediéndome el derecho como ciudadana. Entre eso, el rubio nos invitó a pasar un día del fin de semana a su casa, a lo que Sasuke tuvo que acceder si queríamos salir de allí pronto.

-Y una última cosa, han llegado unos papeles de la Aldea de la Roca informándonos que dentro de unas semanas se hará el juicio para las personas que tienen arrestadas. Según la información que me mandaron, Amaterasu apareces como víctima de secuestro, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos porque te acusen de nada allá –Dijo el Hokage extrañamente serio, a lo que prosiguió, preocupado dirigiéndose a Sasuke.- Seguramente te llamarán a testificar así tu situación queda asentada junto con tu relación con ella, lo que podríamos arreglar mandando una carta con carácter de declaración jurada. Pero puede llegar a haber un problema, porque Amaterasu también aparece en la lista de testigos del fiscal, por lo que muy probablemente te llamen a declarar y, ya que tu testimonio es vital para el caso, deberás viajar hacia allá para eso.

-Ella no va a volver a ese apestoso lugar Naruto, ni en un millón de años -Dijo el pelinegro molesto, apoyándose contra el escritorio.

-Lamentablemente si la llaman a testificar, no tenemos nada por hacer Sasuke.

-Escucha –Me dijo el Uchiha, mirándome fijamente- Nadie va a obligarte a ir a ninguna parte que tú no quieras. Que se pudran todos, si no quieres volver, no lo harás.

La verdad que no me movía un pelo volver allá pero, a lo que si no estaba dispuesta, era a ver a esas personas de nuevo. Ver sus caras haría más vívido todo el pasado, y me haría recordar cosas que preferiría echarlas al olvido para siempre.

-Mira Amaterasu-chan, piensa que si das tu testimonio en el juicio, haría mucho más fácil el trabajo del fiscal a la hora de extender la condena de esos mal nacidos. Eres la única víctima, no lo tomes como una obligación, tómalo como un derecho que tienes de contar la verdad para que se haga justicia contra esas personas -Me dijo el rubio mirándome, era increíble como hace unos minutos estaba dando saltitos por toda la habitación y de un momento a otro se ponía a hablar tan seriamente- Es tu decisión Amaterasu-chan.

Lo pensé por unos instantes. Aunque tome la decisión de viajar hasta allá, no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para revivir todo ese infierno al que llamé vida alguna vez, y dejar que alguien me haga preguntas sobre eso.

Miré a Sasuke, me miraba con esos ojos llenos de preocupación que me dejaban incomoda. A veces cuando se cruzaban nuestras miradas, sentía como si él era capaz de atravesar todas mis barreras y ver directamente dentro de mí. Nunca estuve tan vulnerable ante nadie, y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Pero a la vez, tenerlo cerca me traía un ambiente de seguridad que nunca había experimentado, como si su sola presencia me decía que todo iba a ir bien.

-Yo… no lo sé, pero no quiero volver allá. –Supongo que con esa excusa sería suficiente para no tener que hacerlo.

-Entonces no lo harás -Afirmo el pelinegro con seguridad.

-Supongo que en ese caso encontraremos alguna solución al problema cuando se presente la situación. Seguro a Shikamaru o a Kakashi se les ocurre algo. -Dijo Naruto revisando más papeles.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Dije mirando a los mayores, que estaban claramente sorprendidos por mi interés repentino en hablar más de lo justo y necesario.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras -Respondió el Hokage, mientras el Uchiha asentía con su cabeza dándome su visto bueno.

-Em… Dijiste que yo aparecía como la única persona secuestrada ¿verdad? –A lo que Naruto asintió- … ¿En algún lado entonces aparece el nombre de Yuuto?

-Etto… no recuerdo haberlo leído en ningún lado. ¿Quién era él? –Pregunto Naruto mientras revisaba sus papeles.

-Él también estaba allí contra su voluntad y era utilizado igual que yo. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha estado junto a mí. Se podría decir que fue lo más cercano a un amigo que tuve nunca.

-¿Cómo era él? –Indagó Sasuke.

-Alto, cabello rubio y largo, ojos verdes, tatuajes parecidos a los míos pero en ambos brazos.

-No recuerdo haber visto a nadie así Amaterasu, ni entre los que fueron apresados, ni entre las bajas.

-Aquí tampoco encuentro a nadie con una descripción así. ¿Segura que estaba en ese lugar en el momento de la intervención?

-No estoy segura, por las noches me… dormían con drogas y no era consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Sasuke apartó la mirada y tomó un profundo respiro. Tal vez no le agradaba mucho escucharme hablar de eso.

-Puedo mandar a preguntar a la Roca por él si quieres –Me dio la opción el rubio.

Yo estaba convencida que Yuuto habría logrado escapar, y si era el caso, traer su nombre a un juicio iba a causarle problemas. Él siempre anheló por su libertad, no sería yo quien arranque sus alas.

_Solo quiero que seas feliz Yuuto, estarás mejor sin mí en tu vida._ Pensé melancólica.

-No, la verdad, me gustaría zanjar el tema si es posible –Dije intentando convencerlos.

-Como tú prefieras, hacemos esto por ti Amaterasu-chan. Cualquier cosa que necesites, ¡puedes contar con el tío Naruto, de veras! –Contestó el rubio alzándome el pulgar y dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora y cálida- Por ahora eso es todo entonces, los mantendré informados sobre cualquier avance.

Despedimos al Hokage y salimos de allí.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó Sasuke ya casi llegando nuevamente a la mansión Uchiha.

Yo atiné a asentir con la cabeza. Me había quedado pensando en Yuuto todo el camino.

-Quiero mostrarte algo. Acompáñame.

Lo seguí por el camino empedrado que llevaba a la mansión, pero en vez de entrar, rodeamos la casa y salimos al patio trasero, era un campo extenso lleno de verde; a uno de sus lados tenía una bella huerta con flores y demás plantas que gracias al invierno estaba algo descuidada. Era un hermoso lugar.

Cruzando el campo, llegando al final del mismo, había un pequeño lago artificial con un pintoresco puentecito que te llevaba a la otra orilla, y allí se alzaba como una pared hecha de arboles. Era algo extraño, casi como que terminaba el patio trasero y comenzaba un bosque. ¿También eran dueños de un bosque?

Caminamos a través de la nieve que cubría el patio, pasamos el pequeño puente y nos adentramos en ese bosque.

-Quédate cerca, no quiero que te pierdas -Me advirtió.

Caminamos unos minutos a través de los árboles y las malezas, -¿cuán grande era esto? parecía que no tenia final- hasta que nos encontramos con una entrada de piedra que, al entrar, contenía una escalera que se perdía bajo tierra.

Lo seguí por esas escaleras; cada paso que dábamos hacia abajo, se hacía todo un poco más oscuro hasta que en un momento parece que estábamos en completa oscuridad y silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos retumbando en los escalones.

-Espera –Sentenció, lo escuché dar unos pasos más hacia abajo y hacer unos sellos con las manos- Katon no jutsu.

Vi como salía un poco de fuego en sus manos, dirigiéndolos hacia una antorcha en la pared. Y así como se prendió la primera, automáticamente siguieron prendiéndose demás antorchas delante de nosotros, mostrándonos el camino hacia el final de la escalera.

Al final llegamos a un subsuelo, era una habitación de piedra muy amplia de techo bajo, con algunos pasillos que la interrumpían, que te llevaban quien sabe dónde. Nos adentramos en la habitación y nos acercamos a una estructura rocosa al final de la misma, estaba rodeada de fuego y supuse que sería una especie de altar con un gran símbolo del abanico en oro y plata. Tenía escrito algo en ella pero no pude descifrarlo porque parecía estar escrito en clave.

-Estamos en las catacumbas de la familia Uchiha Amaterasu –Me explicó el pelinegro, mirando el fuego- Bueno… las nuevas que construí para que de ahora en más sean utilizadas con ese fin. Te dije que al llegar a la Aldea iba a contarte algunas cosas más sobre mí, y me gustaría empezar por este lugar.

Volvió en sus pasos y se adentro en un pasillo a nuestra derecha, llevando una antorcha con él a modo de luz, haciendo un ademan para que lo siga. Al fondo del mismo, iluminó la pared y pude ver tres recuadros en la pared a modo de lápidas, también tenían un extraño escrito que no era capaz de leer.

-Será más fácil de leer de esta manera –Me dijo. Lo miré y tenía activado su Sharingan.

Yo activé el mío y fui capaz de leer los tres nombres de esas lápidas.

_Mikoto Uchiha._

_Fugaku Uchiha._

_Itachi Uchiha._

Esta última lapida estaba arriba de las otras dos; tenía ese nombre escrito en oro y plata, con el símbolo Uchiha y una frase:

"_… __para siempre_".

-Mikoto y Fugaku eran mis padres, e Itachi fue mi hermano mayor –Comenzó su relato, mirando esta ultima lapida tácitamente, rozando el nombre con las yemas de sus dedos; como atesorando algo-… y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, en nuestro último encuentro me dijo mirándome a los ojos "te amaré para siempre".

Asi comenzó a relatarme la historia de la familia Uchiha, o mejor dicho, de su masacre. Me habló de esa fatídica noche en la que todo comenzó, de cómo fue su infancia solitaria y llena de oscuridad, su búsqueda de venganza, su descubrimiento de la verdad, y en el desenlace durante la 4ta guerra ninja, haciendo siempre hincapié en quien fue Itachi Uchiha, y su papel en todo esto.

Cuando terminó el relato, no sabía que decir. Nunca me había quedado sin palabras, pero lo increíble de su historia y la de su hermano revolucionaron mi interior. Nunca me hubiera imaginado todo lo que este hombre atravesó en su vida.

En ese momento entendí lo que quería decir, cada vez que exclamaba "te pareces más a mí de lo que piensas". Había pasado muchas penurias, y literalmente había caminado por el sendero de la oscuridad para cumplir sus objetivos, para descubrir al final que alguien había planeado algo mucho mejor para él.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía un alma que había descendido hasta lo más profundo del infierno, llenándose las manos de sangre y el alma de odio, dejando absolutamente todo para cumplir su objetivo.

Comprendí entonces por qué su mirada me parecía tan reconfortante; de una manera u otra, ambos habíamos atravesado el sendero del sufrimiento, completamente solos… nuestras almas sentían verdadera empatía la una con la otra, solo porque ambas habían experimentado la hueca y fría soledad.

Aunque había entre nosotros una diferencia. Su alma había sido salvada. Naruto y Sakura, lo habían traído a la fuerza nuevamente a la vida, junto con su hermano.

¿Eso quiere decir que todavía tengo esperanza?

-Luego de mi viaje de redención, -continuó mientras caminábamos nuevamente hacia el altar principal- al llegar a Konoha, todo cambio completamente para mí. Pude aprender poco a poco lo que era vivir plenamente. El nuevo amor que había descubierto por mi hermano, junto al que me brindaban Naruto y Sakura cada día, fueron devolviendo de a poco la luz a mi oscura y podrida alma. Pero definitivamente, al comenzar a nacer mis hijos, ellos fueron los que me terminaron dando razones para creer que la felicidad existía hasta para una persona como yo.

Miró el altar principal nuevamente, y concluyó su monólogo.

-Mi punto es que, yo más que nadie pensé que mi alma no tenía salvación Amaterasu, pero pude encontrar la llave a esa felicidad y a esa paz que Itachi quería para mí: esa llave, fue el descubrir que existía "algo" incondicional, profundo y puro que me unía a ciertas personas en este maldito planeta aún sin quererlo. La mayoría a ese "algo" lo llamamos amor, pero tu dile como quieras... "familia", tal vez.

.

.

.


	12. Nuestra

.

.

.

**Nuestra**

Sakura era en verdad impresionante. Mientras habíamos estado fuera, había lavado toda la ropa, había hecho las compras de los víveres en el mercado y había ayudado a Daiki con unos papeles de hospital, todo con un pequeño Rokuro a cuestas corriendo de aquí para allá.

Y mientras se cocinaban las verduras para el almuerzo, se sentó conmigo y comenzó a preguntarme que me gustaría tener en m habitación, o que ropa me gustaría comprar para comenzar a llenar mi armario.

Yo no quería ser un problema, así que negué que necesitara algo más que lo que ya tenía –que en verdad era mucho más de lo que nunca había tenido- pero insistió e insistió, hasta que tomo una pequeña libreta y anotó las escasas cosas que le nombre. Una lámpara para leer en la cama, algún libro con imágenes del resto del mundo ninja, y una almohada de plumas. No se me ocurría que otra cosa podría querer en mi habitación.

Me sorprendí al descubrir que había dejado caer una lágrima cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad no sabía pedir otra cosa. Prometió que mas tardar al final de esa semana me llevaría de compras y me mostraría todo lo que podría querer para mi habitación o para mi armario.

Souta y Taichi eran bastante hiperactivos, desde que llegaron de la academia me llevaron de aquí para allá, por toda la casa, mostrándome todas las habitaciones y escondrijos posibles. Me hicieron miles de preguntas, ¿por qué mis ojos eran como eran? ¿por qué no había venido antes? ¿de dónde venía? ¿dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿me gustaba el chocolate dulce o amargo? ¿podían cepillar mi cabello? ¿era tan buena ninja como sus hermanos? ¿algún día les enseñaría técnicas nuevas? Eran pequeños muy tiernos, y la verdad no sé de dónde saqué tanta paciencia para aguantármelos tras de mí hasta el mediodía que se fueron a la casa de los Uzumaki.

Después estaba Daiki, tuve un momento para sentarme a charlar con él antes de almorzar.

Era una persona muy inteligente y reflexiva, pero también muy amable. Era el que más me hacia acordar a Sasuke, gracias a que me traía por momentos esa aura de paz y tranquilidad que me hacía sentir cómoda. Me contó su trabajo en el hospital, lo que le gustaba hacer, y demás cosas sobre él; tenía una manera muy peculiar de pensar ya que a todo le encontraba un enfoque totalmente diferente al mío.

Definitivamente nos llevaríamos bien; somos muy diferentes, pero a la vez muy iguales. Es difícil de describir.

Quiso ondear en algunos aspectos de mi vida también, supongo que era lo normal ya que me quería conocer mejor, pero al ver que no estaba muy dispuesta a hablar de mi pasado, cambió de tema amablemente para no hacerme sentir incomoda. Tenía que agregar "intuitivo" a mi lista de adjetivos que lo describían.

Luego descubrí por qué Sasuke me había presentado a Rokuro en aquel entonces como "el rey de la casa". Era el más mimado de todos, su palabra era ley, y aunque Sakura quería disciplinarlo al no darle todos los gustos, siempre el pequeño demonio terminaba por salirse con la suya. Era definitivamente un calco de su madre en todo aspecto, su cabello rosado pálido y sus grandes orbes verdes transmitían una ternura que sentías que iba a derretirte el corazón en cualquier momento.

Lamentablemente para mí, yo tampoco era inmune a sus encantos, por lo que termine contra mi voluntad sentada junto a él mientras me enumeraba el nombre de todos sus peluches favoritos, con sus respectivas historias.

Descubrí una parte de mi misma en él, es decir, el utilizaba sus encantos para seducir a todo el mundo y que se hiciera lo que él quería, cosa que yo también en mi pasado hice como herramienta para llegar a mis objetivos. Era un pequeño muy astuto, me caía bien.

Por último, Sasuke. Él típico padre de familia, estricto y serio pero con un gran amor por su familia. Lo que me había dicho frente a las lapidas de su familia era totalmente su verdad, y lo aplicaba en la vida diaria.

Ese "algo" que había sido su salvación, podía sentirse explícitamente en el aire cada vez que hablaba con alguno de sus hijos o con Sakura. Podría ser un hombre serio y de pocas palabras, pero dentro de esa casa había "algo" especial que te hacía sentir que la felicidad realmente existe.

Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer que el "amor" existía. O mejor dicho si existía, pero que no existía para mí, nunca podría ser capaz de sentirme así por nadie, o alguien por mí.

Tal vez por eso me sentía tan confundida. Era como una batalla entre lo que me habían enseñado toda mi vida, contra lo que en verdad estaba viendo frente a mis ojos. Tal vez –y solo tal vez- ¿podría alguien como yo sentir amor? Yo creía que si pero, al momento en que estas personas sepan lo que realmente soy, ¿alguien podrá sentir amor por mí? ¿o solamente lo que impulsa las acciones de Sasuke y la familia Uchiha hacia mí, era mera lastima?

Estaba decidida a contarle la verdad a Sasuke sobre mí, ya que él se había abierto a mí contándome su historia. Sentía que pasar más tiempo en esa casa, recibiendo una calidez que no merecía, sería como estar robando algo que no era para mí. No podía seguir ocultando lo que era ante Sasuke, que al final de cuentas era mi padre, y después de todo lo que me ha mostrado en menos de 12 horas junto a su familia, merecía saber todo de mi.

Pocas veces sentí, verdadero miedo ante una situación, pero contarle toda mi historia a este hombre me llenaba de un terror que carcomía mi cuerpo y me ponía piel de gallina. Sabía que vendría luego de eso, sabía que él me diría que era un monstruo, que me aleje de su familia y que nunca más regresara… no sé por qué eso me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Nunca pensé que yo diría esto pero… creo que no quería irme de ese lugar nunca.

A pesar de mis deseos, no tuve el momento para sentarme a hablar con él, ya que fue llamado a una reunión urgente con los consejeros del Hokage y tuvo que irse rápidamente, prometiendo que esa noche regresaría.

Almorzamos Sakura, Rokuro y yo; ya que Kenta no había aparecido desde el desayuno, Daisuke estaba de misión y Daiki se fue a cumplir su turno en el hospital.

Particularmente este día había un sol espléndido afuera –que es mucho decir en medio de un invierno tan frío como el que atravesábamos- pero cuando miré el patio y vi como se derretía la nieve de las copas de los arboles gracias al ambiente cálido, supe que era el día perfecto para cumplirme un pequeño deseo que tenía hace bastante tiempo.

Esperé al momento donde los pelirrosas se excusaron para dormir una pequeña siesta y supe que era mi oportunidad.

Salí silenciosamente y me senté en la mitad del gran patio trasero, dejando que la luz solar penetre la piel de mi rostro, llenando cada poro con su calidez.

Hacía mucho tiempo –por no decir nunca- no tenía un momento de tranquilidad; solo yo, sentada, respirando el aire fresco de invierno, y dejado que el sol moje mi cara con su calidez, no teniendo que esconderme, sabiendo que nadie vendría a buscarme para llevarme nuevamente al recinto, teniendo la tranquilidad que nadie saldría de un momento a otro a matarme de entre los árboles o algo así.

Inhale por la nariz, exhale por la boca, dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir además disfrutar de un momento de paz como este? Yo creo que nada.

.

.

.

Esa noche, cené junto a Sakura y los tres más pequeños. Yo había comido demasiado en el almuerzo y no probé mucho bocado, pero el relato de los mellizos de su 'interesantísimo' día en la academia fue suficiente para pasar desapercibida.

-¡Onii-chan!- Gritó de repente Souta mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde cenábamos. Allí vimos a un Kenta claramente desfachatado, seguramente de haber estado entrenando todo el día.

Automáticamente los tres pequeños corrieron a saludarlo, dándole una bienvenida como era usual: gritando su nombre y saltando alrededor como si no lo hubiesen visto hace años.

\- _Konbanwa_ (こんばんは buenas noches) –Dijo el pelinegro con su manera seria y casi murmurando al entrar en la cocina.

-_Konbanwa_ Kenta-kun, siéntate a cenar _onegai_ –Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras iba a buscar un plato para su hijo.

-_Konbawa _–También respondí con su mismo tono.

Y la cena siguió mientras los mellizos nuevamente relataban todo su día en la academia para contarle a su hermano mayor las cosas que habían hecho, con algunas acotaciones de Rokuro para no sentirse menos y llamar la atención de Kenta de tanto en tanto.

Sakura era muy amable, como ya mencioné, e intentaba constantemente hacerme partícipe de la conversación en la mesa haciéndome preguntas o pidiendo mi opinión sobre el tema en cuestión.

Yo, en cambio, no me sentía en el lugar como para poder conversar aun libremente de mi persona o cual tema sea que implique una charla casual; todavía no se me daba muy bien el integrarme y sentirme parte de la conversación familiar, así que prefería quedarme callada. Y la presencia de su hijo mayor, solo conseguía que me dieran menos ganas de intercambiar palabra.

Es decir, no es que me intimidara ni mucho menos, pero su presencia era definitivamente aplastante –igual que la de Sasuke- y pude sentir como emitía un sincero odio hacia mi persona desde el momento que cruzó la puerta. No me incomodaba, pero no era de mi preferencia gastar mis pocas ganas de conversar con gente que me aborrecía.

Además, yo también lo aborrecía en retorno, por su actitud, así que fingir que me caía bien no sería sincero; nunca fui una persona hipócrita, prefería más bien directa y concisa. Por lo tanto, procedí a cerrar a boca el resto de la velada y ahorrarme el disgusto.

Más tarde, ya todos estaban preparándose para ir a dormir. El pelinegro mayor un segundo después de terminar de ingerir su alimento, se excusó alegando estar cansado para irse a dormir temprano.

Y mientras Sakura corría a los tres más jóvenes de aquí para allá, intentando ponerles sus pijamas sin morir en el intento, yo me senté en la alfombra peluda de sala de estar que estaba frente al hogar.

Estaba bien cerca del fuego, con una manta, disfrutando la calidez en mis manos y pies, con la mirada perdida entre las llamas.

¿Cuántas cosas de mi pasado podría contarle a Sasuke antes que me echara?

Definitivamente me sentaré y disfrutaré de este calor, antes que deba partir a quien sabe dónde.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas. Y mi mente comenzó a divagar por todos los momentos que había pasado allí. Tal vez a cualquiera le parecerían escasos, pero para mí ya eran un tesoro.

Una cómoda cama por la noche, baño caliente en la mañana, soquetes limpios y frescos, un café de desayuno, un almuerzo completo, una amena charla con otra persona, escuchar a los mellizos reír a carcajadas, contemplar la dulzura con la que Sakura toma suavemente en sus brazos a Rokuro para dormir, respirar el aire fresco del invierno, un poco de sol en mi cara mientras tomaba un suspiro, una manta suave que te proteja del frío, una mirada preocupada de tu padre… y podría seguir sin parar.

En un día, había vivido más que en 18 años.

.

.

.

Siento la puerta principal abrirse y veo a Sasuke. Estaba tan cómoda allí que no me había dado cuenta si en verdad paso una hora o un minuto.

Me devuelve la mirada y lo veo suspirar aliviado. Se saca las sandalias y el abrigo, se acerca sigiloso a mí.

-Te veo muy a gusto –Me dice relajándose en el sofá detrás mío.

-Un… se está muy bien aquí –Murmuro observando nuevamente el fuego.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunta, pero no alcanzo a contestar, que se escuchan los gritos de los pequeños, corriendo con sus pijamas -a medio vestir- para venir a saludar a su padre.

-¡Oto-san! –Grita Souta, seguido de exclamaciones parecidas de su mellizo y su hermano pequeño.

Él se levanta y los mira a los tres seriamente, observando a su esposa detrás de ellos con cara de hastiada.

-¿Qué es este alboroto a esta hora de la noche? Los quiero a los tres en cama en dos minutos –Los reprendió– Y se disculpan con su madre.

Los tres bajaron sus cabezas, y vociferando un tímido "_gomenasai"_ enfilaron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Buenas noches Amaterasu-chan –Se despide la pelirrosa siguiendo a sus hijos para asegurarse que se duerman de una vez por todas.

-Hasta mañana –Le respondo volteándome brevemente a verla.

Sasuke vuelve a tirarse en el sofá notablemente cansado, largando un suspiro.

-Debe ser difícil para ti acostumbrarte a esos tres. _Gomen_…-Me dice el Uchiha mayor como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Es… -Pensé un momento la palabra que quería utilizar -… interesante.

-¿Interesante? –Pregunta intrigado.

-Es entretenido verlos, es decir, su comportamiento. Son buenos niños… felices.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu día aquí?

Tardé en responder, quería buscar las palabras correctas pero se me atoraban en la garganta. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decir cosas buenas de los demás?

-Estuvo bien –Dije sin más con mi mirada todavía en las llamas-… tienes una familia increíble Sasuke.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No estoy segura si dije algo malo pero no me respondió en un buen rato.

Luego se levantó del sofá, se acercó a mí y, para mi sorpresa, se sentó a mi lado en la alfombra.

-**Nuestra… **–Dijo mirándome un momento después.

Yo lo miré intrigada, no comprendí lo que quiso decir. Suspiró y mirando las llamas se explicó.

-**Nuestra** familia Amaterasu –Murmuró- Quiero que te sientas parte… esta es tu casa, y nosotros somos tu familia.

Bajé mi mirada. ¿Cuánto te va a durar ese deseo cuando descubras todo lo que tengo para contarte sobre mí?

Decidí que no era el momento para hablar, era tarde en la noche y seguramente estaría cansado. Ya mañana será.

-Buenas noches –Le dije luego de pararme y caminando hacia mi habitación.

No miré atrás para que no vea el vacío en mis ojos.

Claro que yo también deseaba sentirme parte de esta familia, pero me preguntaba si algún día podría confiar plenamente en alguien.

Entré en mi habitación, me descambié y me tiré en la cama. Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y sentía que no podría dormir esta noche.

.

.

.

2.40 am.

Definitivamente no podría dormir esta noche.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, y quería bajar mi ansiedad así que decidí fumar un cigarrillo.

Derrotada, salí hacia el pasillo exterior. Al no querer molestar a nadie bajé al jardín interno y de un salto subí al techo más cercano, escondiendo mi chakra para no despertar a los que sí pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Me senté allí arriba y miré al cielo. Era una noche muy fría pero despejada, podía ver la luna brillante como una media sonrisa allá, intocable e impoluta, rodeada de cientos de estrellas.

Dejando salir de mi boca una pequeña bocanada de fuego, encendí un cigarrillo. Los había comprado en mi intento de huída en la ciudad de la Roca, y los tuve escondidos desde entonces.

Tuve un flashback en mi mente, de mis tiempos con Yuuto, cuando nos escapábamos por las noches del recinto para fumar un cigarrillo en el patio de entrenamiento a escondidas.

Nos recostábamos en el gran árbol y mientras fumábamos, mirábamos las estrellas, imaginando como serían nuestras vidas si hubiésemos sido libres. Nos pasábamos horas contándonos historias falsas sobre aventuras que nos habría gustado realizar o lugares a los que nos habría gustado visitar o personas que nos habría gustado conocer.

Al pensar en ese como uno de los recuerdos más lindos que tengo de mi vida en el recinto, caigo en cuenta de lo verdaderamente triste que era mi vida allí como para considerar eso como lo más cercano a la felicidad que experimenté.

_Qué absurdo que tu recuerdo más feliz se base en historias que nunca existieron. _

Me sentí abrumada por un momento. En esta casa la felicidad estaba al alcance de la mano todos los días.

¿Yuuto habrá pensado en mí desde la última vez que lo vi? ¿O habrá preferido borrar y dejar atrás el pasado para cumplir todos sus sueños?

No lo culpo, si fuera él me hubiera borrado de su vida al instante. Solo le traía problemas.

-¿Insomnio?

Miré en la dirección donde venía la voz y Sasuke estaba unos metros en el techo, parado detrás de mí.

¿Cómo puede ser que ni siquiera lo sentí acercarse? Tal vez si era tan buen ninja como todo el mundo hablaba después de todo.

-Lo siento, no quería despertar a nadie –Dije respondiéndole en voz baja.

Para mi sorpresa, se acercó, y dejó en mis hombros una manta para resguardarme del frío, y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Hace mucho tienes esa… costumbre? –Me preguntó mirando el cigarrillo que sostenía con mis dedos.

-Sí, perdona… no pensé que te molestaría –Hice ademán de tirarlo, pero me interrumpió.

-Digamos que no estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo a que hagas esto, pero tienes 18 años y es tu decisión –Me dijo comprensivamente- … no dejes que los más pequeños te vean, ni Sakura… ni Daiki, sino no te dejarán en paz.

-Lo siento por despertarte –Le dije mirando el cielo nuevamente.

-No lo hiciste, últimamente no estoy durmiendo muy bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y decidí hablar.

-Antes solía mirar el cielo estrellado y me pasaba horas imaginando una vida fuera del recinto… –Exhalé una bocanada de humo- … y estar aquí ahora parece tan irreal que asusta. ¿Alguna vez sentiste como que, no podía ser tan perfecto todo? ¿Que en algún momento algo de repente arruinaría todo porque ser tan feliz no debería ser justo? Bueno, así es como me siento ahora.

Él solo atinó a mirarme y oír atento, comprendió que necesitaba ser escuchada por lo que proseguí casi con un susurro.

-Es como vivir un sueño del que sabes que algún día deberás despertar, pero con todas tus fuerzas intentas convencerte que no lo harás, y terminas convirtiendo tu propia ilusión en realidad –Y negando con la cabeza finalicé- Pero en el fondo sabes que los sueños existen solo para luego despertarse, y que las ilusiones solo existen para romperse.

Se tomó un momento para responder, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Enserio podía reírse de mí en este momento?

-Me recuerdas a mi mismo exactamente cuando tenía tu edad. Siempre pensando que la verdadera felicidad no estaba al alcance de una persona como yo. Y no voy a mentirte, muchas veces al contemplar donde estoy ahora, me siento exactamente de la misma manera que tu ahora; perseguido por mis fantasmas, con ese miedo a que mi pasado manche mi presente. Pero ¿te digo una cosa Amaterasu? Descubrí que, la única salida era tan simple que no la veía… solo hay que dejarse llevar.

No comprendí lo que quiso decir con eso en realidad, no era tan fácil escapar del pasado.

-Sé que suena bastante cursi –Continuó- pero es exactamente eso. Toma tiempo y toma esfuerzo, a mi me llevó bastantes años cuando regresé a la aldea luego de la guerra. Es más, creo que hasta que nació mi primer hijo que no pude estar completamente tranquilo.

Me miró para enfatizar su conclusión y terminó de hablar.

-Pero debes saber dos cosas: la primera, es que todo largo camino, comienza con un pequeño paso, que suele ser el más difícil, dejar caer esa primer barrera dentro de ti que te separa del mundo; y la segunda… es que no estás sola, a diferencia de mi mismo a tu edad, tú tienes a tu padre apoyándote.

¿Cómo podía este hombre que conocía poco más de una semana, hacerme sentir tan aliviada con sus palabras?

-No me conoces Sasuke, no sabes quién soy yo, no sabes lo que dices –Le respondí tirando lejos el ya consumido cigarrillo, me molestaba que todo el tiempo diga tales cosas libremente.

-Es cierto, no te conozco Amaterasu, y cuando estés lista yo estaré esperando para hacerlo… pero nada de eso importa realmente, eres mi hija y nada más me importa que el que seas feliz de aquí en adelante.

No podía sostener esa mirada más, sus ojos al encontrarse con los míos expresaban una confianza en mí que era totalmente infundada.

-Es tarde, y no quiero que te congeles. Luego seguiremos con esto, ahora vamos a intentar dormir –Me dijo parándose, y extendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Lo miré, intentando no sentirme abrumada con sus últimas palabras. Dudé unos segundos, pero tomé su mano levantándome y volvimos de un salto al jardín interno, intentando ser lo más sigilosos posible.

-Que descanses –Me susurró y se dirigió hacia la habitación principal.

Yo lo despedí haciendo un ademán con la mano, y lo miré irse. Me quedé mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido unos minutos, intentando procesar cada una de las palabras que recién me había dedicado.

Estornudé y me di cuenta que debería entrar también.

Y esa noche dormí con una extraña sensación presionándome el pecho.

.

.

.


	13. Lo cotidiano

.

.

.

**Lo cotidiano**

**_Rojo._**

_Esa luna llena, gigante, abarcando todo el cielo azabache, alzándose de ese color carmesí orgullosa entre las estrellas._

**_Sangre._**

_Mis sueños siempre se teñían en ella._

**_Dolor_**

_Un grito profundo se abrió paso desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas, desde allí, donde tenía clavada esa katana que me atravesaba el estómago._

_Alcé mi rostro para que, con mi última fuerza, pudiera ver la cara de mi ejecutor. Y allí estaba él._

_Ese quien fue el perpetrador del sufrimiento a lo largo de toda mi vida. Con esa estúpida mirada en sus ojos, donde no podía ver más que un destello de locura acompañada por esa típica carcajada tan típica de él._

_Me daba asco. Me provocaba sacar todo el odio que tanto me había costado esconder._

_Eita Hiroko se alzaba orgulloso delante de mí, haciendo girar la empuñadura de la katana para provocarme más sufrimiento aun._

_Intenté gritar pero todo lo que pude hacer era sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre que escurría por mi boca, atragantándome, sin dejarme respirar._

**_Dolor_**

Me desperté de un salto, tomándome la garganta con las dos manos y tosiendo, intentando sacar algo que claramente había quedado en mi sueño. Mi corazón corría a mil por hora y mi respiración estaba tan agitada que parecía haber corrido una maratón.

Hacía bastante que no soñaba con él.

Mire el reloj y marcaba las 4.23 am.

Maldición, no había dormido casi nada. La verdad que después de la conversación de madrugada con Sasuke la cabeza me había quedado dado vueltas.

Me tiré derrotada en la cama, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño más e intenté relajarme.

Mi cabeza divagó y pensé en todas las opciones que tenía para gastar el tiempo hasta que sea de día y todos se levanten.

Me recosté de lado, y sentí mis piernas entumecidas y pesadas. Hace mucho no hacía ejercicio y ya comenzaba a pesarme.

Perfecto, ya tenía una idea.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sentí unos pasitos que lentamente subían por la escalera y se dirigían a nuestra habitación.

El reloj mostraba las 4.41 am.

Suspiré profundo, armándome de paciencia. Definitivamente tendría que tomar medidas con Rokuro para que aprenda a quedarse en su cama por las mañanas.

Aún con mis ojos cerrados, lo escuché abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla tras de si con sigilo para no despertarnos. Se acercó hasta mí, yo estaba acostado de espaldas con la cabeza ladeada hacia el borde de la cama, y era el más próximo a la puerta.

Escuché su pequeña respiración agitada -tal vez por el largo camino que recorrió hasta aquí- casi pegada a mi cara, y al instante sentí sus deditos picándome la cara, claramente con la intención de despertarme.

-Rokuro, ya te dije mil veces que…-No pude terminar la oración que escuche unos pequeños sollozos. Abrí mis ojos y, para mi sorpresa, no era Rokuro quien estaba delante de mí, sino Taichi que escondía sus ojos detrás de sus manos, intentando apaciguar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Me sentí un desalmado. Automáticamente me senté en el borde de la cama, lo tomé y lo senté en mi regazo. El se abrazó a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, sollozando en silencio.

Era muy extraño que Taichi -usualmente el mas callado de los mellizos- actuara de esta manera, por lo que me preocupe al instante.

Detrás de mí sentí a Sakura moverse y levantarse también, espiando por mi costado quien hacía tal espectáculo.

Al darse cuenta quien era, Sakura me miró extrañada, y yo le di la misma mirada. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada.

-¿Taichi? Cielo, ¿Qué sucede? –Le dijo con su pacifica voz intentando calmarlo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos pegados a mi torso.

-Tuve un feo sueño –Respondió pegado a mi torso entre sollozos y lagrimas.

Eso nos terminó de descolocar, el nunca había actuado así.

-Ven con mami bebé –Susurró mi esposa recostándose de lado, y Taichi se adentró en las sabanas abrazándola aun sollozando.

Yo los imité, cerrando mis ojos, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero aunque me pese, escuchar los gimoteos de mi hijo a mi lado, claramente no iba a dejarme dormir.

Derrotado, me recosté mirándolos, mientras Sakura intentaba calmarlo acariciando sus cabellos.

Minutos después, ya más tranquilo, se dio vuelta mirándome con esas dos lagunas verdes iguales a las de su madre.

-Papá, ¿tú te vas a morir? –Me preguntó de repente.

Las preguntas de ese pequeño nunca eran fáciles de responder.

-Todos moriremos algún día Taichi. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pero no morirás pronto, ¿verdad?

-Nadie sabe eso. Solo te llega la hora y mueres.

Frunció el seño, no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-Mami… -Y prosiguió mirándola- tu tampoco morirás pronto ¿no?

-¿Por qué de repente tantas preguntas sobre este tema? –Respondió Sakura.

Avergonzado, escondió su cara bajo las sabanas.

-Es que en mi sueño, ustedes ya no estaban y todos nosotros quedábamos solos -Se arrastró hasta mi, y me abrazó quedando recostado encima de mi pecho- Yo no quiero que se mueran nunca.

Se me hizo un maldito nudo en la garganta y no se me ocurrió nada para consolarlo.

No sé por qué en ese momento me imagine una pequeña niña pelinegra con grandes ojos azules, llorando por enterarse de la muerte de su mamá. ¿Amaterasu habrá tenido a alguien que la abrace en esa situación, como Taichi la tiene ahora ahora?

Sakura se acercó a nosotros, y usando mi brazo como almohada, se recostó a nuestro lado, acariciando los cabellos negros de Taichi y poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de él.

-Como te dijo tu papá todos vamos a dejar este mundo algún día Taichi, pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos solos a nuestros seres queridos… si algún día nos pasa algo a mi o a papa ustedes nunca estarán solos, porque siempre los estaremos cuidando y mirándolos desde el cielo –Le dijo susurrando, calmando su mente curiosa de infante de 5 años- Incluso ahora mismo, sabes que seguramente tu tío Itachi los estará cuidando desde arriba, junto a tus abuelos ¿cierto? Aunque no podamos verlos, ellos están allí velando por todos nosotros.

La mención de mi hermano me sorprendió sobremanera, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca había escuchado a Sakura hablar así de él o de mis padres.

Sakura me miró con esos ojazos verdes, y mi corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco. ¿Se puede ser tan dependiente de una persona, como lo era yo de Sakura en este momento?

Le dio un beso a Taichi y murmurando un pequeño "_vamos a dormir_" cerró sus ojos pegándose más a mí. Al instante Taichi también dormía pacíficamente, el discurso de Sakura lo había calmado y hecho dormir.

La verdad no sé qué haría en estas situaciones sin ella.

Me costó conciliar el sueño, enumerando en mi mente todas las situaciones que pasa un niño pequeño normalmente, en las que Amaterasu seguramente no tuvo contención de nadie.

.

.

.

La primera claridad del día se colaba por las ventanas hasta llegar a mis ojos. Me senté en la cama y estiré mis brazos; me sentía cansado aún, ya que fue una noche bastante interrumpida y no pude dormir una mierda.

Miré hacia mi costado, y tuve que armarme de paciencia. Souta, Taichi y Rokuro, los tres invadiendo mi cama plácidamente dormidos.

Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha para calmar mis nervios. Estaba decidido, me sentaría a hablar con los tres y con Sakura porque no iba a tolerar más intromisiones en mi lecho.

¿¡Era demasiado entender que quería tener un poco de sexo matinal con mi esposa!?

Luego de refrescarme, bajé y fui hasta la cocina, Sakura estaba tranquilamente preparando el desayuno.

-Oh, buen dia Sasuke-kun –Me dijo con una sonrisa, dándome la espalda y siguiendo con lo suyo.

No pude evitar echarle una mirada a ese bello y suculento trasero que se transparentaba a través de la yukata, pero rápidamente recordé que estaba enojado y que iba a hablar con ella.

-Sakura, estoy cansado de despertar cada mañana con los niños durmiendo con nosotros –Le dije intentando sonar severo y serio.

Ella me miró extrañada.

-Sasuke-kun, solo tiene años… –Dijo intentando recriminarme.

-Exactamente –La interrumpí, no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer- tienen edad suficiente saber que ellos tienen que dormir en sus propias camas.

Ella iba a refutarme pero escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse; nos asomamos por la puerta que da al living, y para nuestra sorpresa vimos a Amaterasu sacándose los zapatos en la entrada.

-¿Amaterasu-chan? –Llamó su atención la pelirrosa.

-Oh…buen dia –Dijo, sorprendida- No esperaba encontrarlos tan temprano.

¿Dónde había estado llegando a casa a estas horas?

-¿Dónde estabas? –Cuestioné, intentando no sonar tan severo. Creo que no me funcionó porque bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-E-etto… n-no podía dormir y…quise salir a correr un rato. Lo siento –Dijo notablemente arrepentida.

-No! No, no, tranquila…-Dijo Sakura rápidamente acercándose a ella- Esta perfecto, ¿no es así Sasuke-kun? Solo nos preocupaste, eso es todo. No te disculpes, para nada.

-No pensé que… es decir, no quise… -Siguió dudando la pelinegra.

-Puedes salir cuando quieras Amaterasu –Sentencié, intentando apaciguarla- Solo… quiero que tengas cuidado.

-_Hai_… um, iré a bañarme –Dijo excusándose y encaminándose a su habitación.

Nunca pensé que ella estaba interesada en esas cosas, quiero decir, después de pasar toda su vida siendo obligada a entrenar no imaginé que quisiera seguir haciéndolo.

Tendré que hablar con ella, tal vez hasta en realidad le guste.

.

.

.

Al término del desayuno, Amaterasu se excusó hacia su habitación, Daiki se fue con Kenta para ir a entrenar juntos esa mañana y, como Daisuke no había vuelto de su misión aún, quedamos en la mesa Sakura, los tres pequeños y yo.

-Souta, Taichi, Rokuro –Dije seriamente llamando su atención, y los tres me miraron expectantes, por el tono de mi voz supieron que no venía nada bueno -Quiero que escuchen atentos los tres. Desde hoy en adelante, no quiero que ninguno de los tres se pase a nuestra cama para dormir por las mañanas, ni en la mitad de la noche ¿Entendieron?

Miré a los mellizos, y ellos asintieron cabizbajos al coro de un "_si papá_", no les gustaba que los regañen y seguramente se pasarían el resto del día ofendidos conmigo.

-Rokuro, ¿entendiste? –Lo miré severo, hablaba enserio y quería que lo entendiera.

Él rápidamente busco con los ojos llorosos a su madre, seguramente para que lo defienda. Sakura le devolvió una mirada seria, apoyándome con su silencio.

Sin encontrar el apoyo que siempre tenía, me miró nuevamente con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y asintió también cabizbajo, seguramente también ofendido porque no dijo una palabra.

Nos esperaba una lucha por delante, él no dejaría tan fácilmente que lo alejen de su mamá, mucho menos su papá.

-Vayan a prepararse para la academia –Les dije a los mellizos y salieron pitando para sus habitaciones. Rokuro se bajó de su asiento y salió corriendo tras ellos.

Miré a Sakura, que se quedó observando preocupada como se iban sus pequeños.

No pude evitar reír mentalmente, era obvio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo gigante para no salir corriendo a abrazarlos y consolarlos.

Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, y como seguía aun sentada me incliné un poco para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Mañana por la mañana, cuando estemos solos me lo agradecerás –Murmuré, mientras le daba una corta pero firme palmada en su trasero y me alejé rápidamente sin mirar atrás para que no pueda refutarme. Iba a lidiar con ella luego.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Amaterasu, toqué la puerta y luego de un tímido _"pase"_, me adentré en su cuarto.

Ella salía de su vestidor con una calza negra suelta que cubría ¾ partes de la pierna, nuevas sandalias para entrenar y un top deportivo corto –demasiado corto, tanto que podía ver su ombligo- de color rosa.

Era la ropa que Sakura le había comprado ayer. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando compró ese top super corto y revelador?

_Contrólate Sasuke, ha pasado toda su vida siendo controlada y manejada, no quieras hacer tu lo mismo._ Me dije a mi mismo para intentar apaciguar mi humor.

-¿Cómo me veo? –Me preguntó mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero.

-No te parece que es demasiado… ¿corto? –Pregunté cauteloso no quería herir sus sentimientos pero tampoco permitiría que se pasee por toda la aldea semi-desnuda.

-Mmm… para mi está bien, es bastante cómodo para entrenar –Sentenció y volvió a adentrarse en su vestidor.

-Así que ¿tienes ganas de continuar entrenando Amaterasu? –Le pregunté, no me dio una respuesta al instante, seguramente estaba pensándolo así que no quise presionarla.

Un instante después salió nuevamente, ahora vistiendo un vestido rojo corto -¡también era demasiado corto!- con detalles en negro, ajustado al cuerpo -¡y también demasiado apretado!- con mangas tres cuartas, con dos tajos a los costados de sus caderas, y debajo una calza negra corta. Lo mejor de todo era el símbolo Uchiha que tenía en la pierna y en la espalda.

Se veía preciosa pero su cara no concordaba con su atuendo; cabizbaja y seria.

-Claro que tengo ganas… es decir, ser un ninja es mi vida, y por mucho tiempo lo único que podía considerar como bueno fue considerarme buena en lo que hacía –Dijo sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

-¿Pero…? –Dije alentándola a seguir.

Ella suspiró y me miró, se notaba que estaba llevando a cabo un debate interno. No se sentía segura, y yo no quería presionarla tampoco.

-Mira, no importa si quieres seguir siendo ninja o no… -Le dije apoyándome en la pared frente a ella- lo importante para mi es que seas feliz con tu decisión.

-Gracias Sasuke, por todo… quiero decir, todo esto es demasiado –Dijo mirando alrededor de su habitación.

-Nada es suficiente para mis hijos –Le respondí sincero.

Ella parecía todavía no hacerse a la idea porque miró hacia el piso vergonzosa. Se paró y se metió nuevamente al vestidor.

_Tranquilo Sasuke, necesita tiempo._

-Sakura me dijo que ayer estuvo preocupada por ti.

-Estuve todo el día aquí –Me gritó desde donde se encontraba.

-Lo sé, no es eso…

Iba a continuar pero salió nuevamente parándose frente al espejo.

Era un pantalón largo de cintura alta y una remera blanca arriba suelta para entrenar, me gustaría si no fuera porque ¡tenía un escote demasiado revelador! Maldición, no quería ni mirarlo.

-Ese no me gusta –Sentencié, no iba a ir a ningún lado con eso.

-Tienes razón… el blanco no es mi color –Y volvió tranquilamente a su vestidor.

Siempre supe que si algún día tendría una hija mujer, no iba a dejar que se ande mostrando por toda la aldea con ropas reveladoras y dejarla a la merced del escrutinio de tantos hombres que seguramente se lanzarían sobre mi hija cuando les dé la espalda.

Cuando la hija del dobe nació, el siempre intentaba explicarme sus deseos de asesinar a todos los que se acercaran a Himawari pero sinceramente, nunca pensé que sería tan fuerte este deseo de querer meterla dentro de una caja de cristal para que no se dañe nunca.

Claramente, tendríamos un pequeño desacuerdo con la ropa.

Ahora tenía puesto un traje de una pieza ajustado de color negro con bordes rojos, que iba hasta la mitad del muslo y el escote no era ni tan cerrado ni tan abierto. Lo mejor de todo era el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, claro.

-Este es mi favorito creo –Me dijo sonriente. Me alivié enseguida, ese me agradaba- Entonces ¿por qué Sakura estaba preocupada? –Dijo sentándose nuevamente en la orilla de su cama.

-Me dijo que ayer estuviste literalmente todo el día sentada en medio del patio, que no te moviste hasta la hora de cenar.

Me sonó realmente extraño cuando mi esposa me lo contó.

Pareció recordar algo que le hizo brillar los ojos, y mostrarme una media sonrisa.

-Puede parecer estúpido pero…-Hizo una pausa, indecisa de contarme- …la verdad, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no… tenía la posibilidad de sentarme en el césped a que me dé el sol, de estar tranquila un momento, solo disfrutando de la calidez del sol en mi rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo, no tenía esa tranquilidad que nadie estaría persiguiéndome o buscándome o intentando matarme ¿sabes?... y creo que me gustó tanto estar así que quise aprovechar hasta el último rayo de sol.

Intenté contar hasta diez y tranquilizarme, allí estaba ese maldito nudo en la garganta y esa presión en el pecho cada vez que ella decía algo así tan tranquilamente y natural.

Suspiré profundo e intenté ignorar el dolor de mi corazón que se rompía un poco más.

¿Algún día podrás perdonarme Amaterasu por todo lo que te hice pasar?

-Lo siento, hablé de mas, yo…

-No –La interrumpí, y continué mirando a todo menos a ella, no resistía esa mirada en mi- perdóname tu a mi… ¿algún día lo harás Amaterasu?

-¿Perdonar? –Me preguntó sin comprender.

Sentimos unos pasitos corriendo rápido hacia la puerta, e interrumpiéndonos tocaron un par de veces. Amaterasu pronunció un "_pasen_" y los mellizos se adentraron a la habitación con una sonrisa radiante; que al verme, se desvaneció instantáneamente.

Me miraron ofendidos ambos por unos segundos, y luego miraron a Amaterasu con una sonrisa en la cara nuevamente.

-Nos vamos a la academia nee-chan y queríamos saludarte –Dijo Souta

-_Um_ –Respondió asintiendo la pelinegra, despidiéndolos con una mano- Nos vemos luego.

-¡Adiós nee-chan! –Gritaron a coro y se fueron, sin dedicarme ni una mirada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Desde cuándo le avisaban a ella cuando se iban y a donde?

-Ellos parecen muy a gusto contigo –Le dije curioso.

-Eso parece… son unos pequeños muy interesantes -Me contesto sonriendo.

Me quitaba otro peso gigante de la espalda que ellos se estén llevando bien.

-Debo irme a una reunión ahora –Le comenté separándome de la pared y encaminándome hacia la puerta, y mirándola nuevamente le pregunte sincero- ¿Estarás bien Amaterasu?

Ella solo atinó a asentir y a darme une media sonrisa.

Le dediqué una última mirada y dejé la habitación.

Cada vez que hablábamos, sentía que iba conociendo de a poco más sobre ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Diablos, era una cobarde.

Nunca me animaría a contarle toda la verdad ¿cierto?

Luego que Sasuke se fuera, decidí salir a caminar por la aldea para despejar mi mente. Era un bello día, con un sol radiante y la nieve estaba comenzando a derretirse, dando señales que el invierno estaba por llegar a su fin.

Estuve a punto de largarle todo allí mismo, pero me acobarde a último segundo. Es que, era un momento tan lindo el que estábamos teniendo.

Es decir, parecíamos padre e hija de verdad. Yo pidiéndole opinión sobre mi ropa nueva como una tarada, el intentando opinar sobre ese tema tan insignificante.

Pero era eso lo que en verdad yo quería, esas cosas insignificantes, pequeñas, que en realidad terminaban llenándote por dentro.

Perdida entre mis reflexiones, no me di cuenta y perdí la noción de donde estaba.

Perfecto, lo único que me faltaba era perderme. Habría que ser tan despistada como yo para caminar sin prestar atención por donde iba, en un lugar que recién conocía y no saber cómo regresar.

Volví atrás un par de cuadras, pero no conseguí ubicarme. Intenté dar unas vueltas a la manzana, y nada.

Maldición. Definitivamente estaba bien perdida.

Y para empeorarlo todo, la gente no dejaba de mirarme y de susurrar a mi espalda.

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nunca habían visto a una persona perdida!? Idiotas.

Me puse la capucha de mi cazadora para intentar esconder mi rostro e intentar, torpemente, no ser reconocida.

De vez en cuando, algunos eran tan maleducados que ni siquiera intentaban esconder que me estaban mirando, y yo claramente no iba a quedarme atrás, por lo que me quedaba mirándolas con la mejor cara de aborrecimiento que tenía.

En una de esas mientras continuaba caminando me quedé mirando a una niñata que susurraba a su madre algo al oído, me hice la desinteresada y doblé hacia la izquierda en esa esquina sin mirar adelante, solo para chocarme con un idiota que estaba corriendo en mitad del camino.

El maldito iba a tanta velocidad que hasta me tiró al piso.

-¡Ay no! ¡L-lo lamento muchísimo, de veras! Yo, diablos… no iba por donde venía ¡Lo siento, de veras! ¿Estás bien?

Alcé mi rostro con mi mejor cara de furia y total frustración, pero cuando lo vi, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

No sé si les habrá pasado pero, ¿alguna vez sintieron algo tan genuino que el corazón se les para por un segundo?

.

.

.


	14. Acercamiento

.

.

.

**Acercamiento**

Inmediatamente diferencié una desprolija cabellera rubia extrañamente familiar, una banda con el símbolo de la hoja en su frente y dos marcas simulando bigotes en las mejillas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron dos grandes ojos azules llenos de ¿preocupación?

Imaginen la situación: yo allí tirada en el piso, intentando descifrar lo que decían esos dos estanques que eran sus ojos, mientras el parloteaba tantas cosas juntas que me costaba identificar oraciones claras entre las palabras "lo siento" y "de veras" que repetía una y otra vez cual un disco rayado. Me di cuenta que estaba extendiéndome la mano con las intenciones de querer ayudarme a ponerme de pie, bajo la mirada atenta de varios aldeanos que pasaban por allí y no podían ocultar su curiosidad.

Al volver a la realidad rápidamente me puse de pie –sin aceptar su mano, claro- y sacudía la tierra que había quedado prendida a mi trasero gracias a la caída provocada por este intento de ser humano -con lindos ojos- que no paraba de emitir sonido mientras hacia una reverencia disculpándose nuevamente.

-¡Lo siento mucho, de veras! No veía por donde iba –Se irguió nuevamente y me miró detalladamente- ¿Te hiciste daño?

Automáticamente se encendió una alarma de alerta en mi cabeza. Era una descerebrada, ¡claro que me parecía familiar! Era una copia exacta del Hokage, amigo de Sasuke.

-Créeme, te hace falta mucho para hacerme daño –Respondí a su pregunta escéptica poniéndome nuevamente la capucha- Fíjate por dónde vas.

El pelirrubio me mostró una sonrisa avergonzada con todos sus dientes, mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una mano.

-Lo siento de nuevo, ¡de veras! Soy Bolt Uzumaki, a tu servicio –Dijo presentándose- No te conozco, ¿eres nueva en la aldea?

-Algo así. ¿Eres pariente del Hokage?

-Ah sí, el viejo ese es mi padre, para mi desgracia –Dijo riéndose y continuó, cambiando de tema- ¿Tu quien eres? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí.

-Amaterasu _desu_.

-_Hajimemashite_ Amaterasu-chan. De verdad me disculpo por lo de antes, soy un poco torpe –Dijo escandalosamente. ¡Diablos! hasta hablaba igual que su padre- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti en compensación?

Ah perfecto, lo estaba haciendo muy fácil. Le diría que me oriente un poco donde estaba la mansión y volvería a tiempo para el almuerzo.

-Necesito llegar a la calle principal, ¿me indicas donde es? –Desde esa calle podría llegar tranquilamente a la mansión por mí misma.

-¡Claro! Ven te acompañaré, no está muy lejos de aquí –Dijo marcando el paso para que lo siguiera- Así que Amaterasu-chan, es un nombre muy extraño, ¿no eres de aquí verdad? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Visitas parientes o algo?

-Algo así. Soy de la Villa de la Roca.

-¡Genial, de veras! –Dijo sorprendido- Siempre quise viajar allí, es decir he ido, pero no he conocido lo suficiente, es decir me gustaría conocer más lugares ¡de veras! Me han dicho que…

Y siguió parloteando cosas parecidas, las cuales para mi carecieron de importancia; pero lo que si llamaba poderosamente mi atención, era esa gran sonrisa que sostenía mientras hablaba.

¿Acaso vivía toda su vida con esa sonrisa gigante que te cegaba de lo brillante y poderosa? La verdad estaba cuasi-embobada ante este hombre, tenía algo tan particular que llamaba mi atención y no dejaba que aparte mi vista.

Solo estando a su lado, ya te envolvía en un aura de positivismo que te llenaba de azúcar las venas. Una verdadera lástima que el negativismo salga por cada poro de mi cuerpo, pero de igual forma era interesante de observar.

Diablos, ya habían pasado cinco minutos enteros y el muchacho no paraba de hablar.

-…pero entonces finalizo mi misión y tuve que volver a la Aldea -Finalizó su historia, me miró para asegurarse que le estaba prestando atención, y me dio una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes- Mira, la calle principal es la siguiente, yo debo doblar aquí para ir a mi entrenamiento ¿segura te ubicas desde aquí?

Yo solo atiné a asentir convencida.

-De acuerdo, et-tto… s-supongo que nos veremos por aquí… ¿tu… t-te quedarás mucho tiempo en la aldea? –Me preguntó mirando hacia otro lado y tartamudeando, claramente intentando esconder su sonrojo.

¿Acaso estaba coqueteando conmigo?

-Sí, bastante…-Le dije con una media sonrisa, era demasiado divertido verlo tan tímido luego que estuvo hablando tanto hace solo unos segundos- Nos veremos por allí.

Me di la vuelta y, dándole la espalda, me dirigí tranquilamente hacia la calle principal.

-¡OYE, TU! –Escuché como gritaba el pelirubio. Miré sobre mi hombro, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada mentalmente por cómo se veía su rostro, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras me señalaba acusadoramente y tartamudeaba. Creo que se dio cuenta del símbolo que llevaba en la espalda de mi cazadora- ¿¡Acaso eres de la familia Uchiha!?

Yo solté un sonoro "_já_" acompañado de una media sonrisa, y lo miré divertida.

-Tal vez… -Dije, y me esfumé saltando al techo más próximo y desapareciendo, sin poder ignorar las cosas que me estaba gritando con esa cara de sorprendido, cual berrinche de niño de 5 años.

Esta aldea se ponía cada vez más interesante.

.

.

.

-Es que papá ya no me quiere.

-Claro que sí Rokuro, pero quiere que aprendas a dormir en tu cama.

Estábamos sentados en el patio disfrutando este día que nos daba un receso del frío, bebiendo jugo, rodeados de sus juguetes, y yo intentaba explicarle por qué Sasuke y Sakura no querían que duerma con ellos.

-Pero yo quiero dormir con mami –Dijo con sus ojos llorosos a punto de soltar un par de lagrimas contenidas.

En verdad era bueno el pequeño, ¿quién no le daría todo lo que quisiera al ver su pequeña carita empapada en lágrimas? Era demasiado tierno.

A mí nunca me han gustado los niños pero este era especial, tenía un no sé qué que hacía que tu corazón se derritiera al instante al sus pequeños ojitos verdes suplicantes.

Pensé un segundo, e intenté con otra estrategia, porque además de lindo era más testarudo que un asno.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que querías ser un ninja fuerte y poderoso como tu papá? –Él asintió con la cabeza, curioso- Bueno, para llegar a ser un gran y fuerte ninja, debes crecer y ser un niño grande ¿cierto? Como tus hermanos.

Asintió nuevamente, frunciendo el seño con determinación.

-¿Tu lo vez a Kenta durmiendo la siesta abrazado a tu mamá?

-¡No! –Grito mientras se reía a carcajadas, imaginar a su gran hermano mayor en esa situación lo divirtió.

-Bueno, eso es porque los niños grandes y futuros ninjas ya no duermen con sus papás.

Se quedó reflexionando en eso un tiempo mientras observaba su serpiente de peluche.

Por Kami-sama, era tan lindo cuando inflaba sus cachetes y fruncía el ceño al estar concentrado en algo. Creo que quería comérmelo.

-P-pero… -Se sonrojó-… a-a veces tengo miedo porque los monstruos aparecen en mis sueños y me asustan.

-Te voy a decir un secreto, ven acércate –Le dije murmurando, e inmediatamente se acercó a mi- Yo también tengo pesadillas. ¿Y sabes que hago para no tener miedo? Cierro los ojos, cuento hasta cinco y pienso en cosas lindas que me gusten.

-¿Cómo helado? ¿O chocolate? –Me pregunto sorprendido de mi confesión.

-_Um_ –Asentí- y ahora tú también puedes usar mi técnica especial para pesadillas.

Sus ojitos brillaron emocionados e ilusionados por tener una "técnica especial" que espante sus pesadillas.

-Pero si no funciona –Continué en un murmuro, diciéndoselo como un secreto con un dedo delante de mi boca- Tienes seis hermanos mayores con seis camas diferentes para colarte en las noches.

El imitó mi gesto y se rió sintiéndose cómplice de mi secreto.

Seguro a ninguno de los demás le molestará que él se cuele en sus camas en la noche. Y si les molesta, al demonio, yo solo quería que Rokuro no este triste.

Lo miré mientras volvía a sus juegos, más tranquilo ahora, y vi en sus ojos como se reflejaba una inocencia que me ponía nostálgica. Me di cuenta que no quería que nunca se borrara en ese niño ese puro sentimiento que yo nunca experimenté, no quería que se borrara esa sonrisa de su pequeño rostro… creo que me había encariñado con él demasiado rápido.

Intenté luchar ese sentimiento y aislarlo, diciéndome a mi misma que no tenía el derecho de sentir tales cosas.

_"Eres una maquina, solo naciste para matar."_

¿Por qué últimamente el mundo intentaba arrastrarme hacia esto? Quiero decir, no es que no **podía** tener sentimiento alguno… es que no **quería**.

Hay veces en que alguien te lastima tanto, que deja de doler completamente. Hasta que hay algo que te hace sentir de nuevo.

Y luego todo regresa.

Cada palabra. Cada dolor. Cada momento.

_"¿Crees que eres suficientemente buena? No lo eres, y nunca lo serás."_

_"Te lo repetiré mil veces, así nunca lo olvidas: no vales nada, no mereces nada. Solo dolor."_

_"Viniste a este mundo solo para sufrir, y para hacer sufrir."_

_"Papá te ama Amaterasu, pero tú no mereces el amor de papá. Siempre me decepcionas, cada día, todos los días, por eso papá hace lo que hace, pero no puedo culparte. Solo eres una maquina, solo naciste para matar."_

Esa era toda mi verdad. Si me acercaba demasiado, iba a terminar lastimando a todos.

_"Eres una maquina, solo naciste para matar. Amaterasu."_

Recordé sus manos tocándome, su voz ronca y espesa, sus ojos negros delante de mí y se me erizó la piel.

_"Amaterasu"_

-Amaterasu.

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, automáticamente la aparté de un manotazo y me di vuelta, agitada y con la guardia alta nuevamente.

No era él, sino Sasuke que a unos pasos de mi me miraba cuidadoso, con las manos al aire, un gesto que trataba de tranquilizarme. Giré mi cabeza y Rokuro, aun entre sus juguetes, también me miraba extrañado.

-Lo siento, te tomé por sorpresa. ¿Estás bien?

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y había olvidado donde estaba. El corazón me palpitaba a mil, miré brevemente a mí alrededor e intente tranquilizarme.

Estaba segura, estaba en la mansión, nada podía pasarme allí.

Mire a Sasuke arrepentida, miré mi mano con la que lo había apartado y me sentí muy mal. Había reaccionado automáticamente, no estaba pensando.

-Lo lamento –Murmuré, me levanté y salí de allí. Era una idiota.

Salí de la casa y tome rumbo desconocido nuevamente por la aldea –esta vez por un sendero del que luego pueda volver, claro-.

Me puse la capucha de la sudadera nuevamente, en un vano intento de apartar todas esas miradas que nuevamente la gente dirigía hacia mí.

A veces me preguntaba si alguna de todas esas personas habían sufrido por mi culpa, si me miraban porque sabían lo que yo realmente era; me preguntaba si yo habría matado a su madre, a su padre, a sus hermanos, algún compañero o solamente a un amigo. He matado tanta gente que supongo no lo recordaría, pero ellos a mi sí.

Intentando escapar de esos pensamientos me desvié del camino que tomaba, y me adentré en un extenso parque lleno de arboles. Me senté en una banca solitaria al fondo del mismo y miré al cielo, estaba rosado gracias al atardecer.

Mis temores comenzaban a confirmarse. Con el pasar de los días aquí solo reafirmaba mi idea inicial: no estaba hecha para este tipo de vida.

Nunca podría estar en paz, nunca podría estar totalmente relajada, o con la guardia baja, nunca conseguiría sentirme segura, nunca conseguiría sentirme en casa. No importaba cuanto se esforzara Sasuke, Sakura o quien mierda sea.

Era una persona rota, era una persona vacía, ¿siquiera era una persona?

No le veía sentido seguir esforzándose en mí, no quería hacerle perder el tiempo a Sasuke pero tampoco sabía cómo explicárselo. Ayer habría querido contarle todo, es decir, todo lo que había hecho en mi vida, pero hoy me suena absurdo.

Hola Sasuke, mira he matado tanta gente que he perdido la cuenta, entre ellas familias enteras, y nunca sentí ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por ello, es mas a veces disfrutaba viendo a la gente sufrir, así que bueno ¿me aceptas en tu familia de nuevo?

Pf. Era absurdo, nunca podría contarle el verdadero monstruo que era.

Me sentía en una encrucijada, incapaz de tomar una decisión. Nunca antes me había pasado esto de sentirme tan insegura sobre mí misma.

¿Por qué mierda me era tan difícil solo dejarlo todo y largarme de ese lugar? A pesar de saber que debía hacer lo correcto – y por única vez en mi vida enserio quería hacerlo- yo solo deseaba ignorar todo, ser egoísta y quedarme aquí para siempre.

En ese momento me di cuenta que me había vuelto dependiente, necesitaba de ese calor que sentía al entrar a esa casa como si fuera del aire para vivir.

Maldición, nunca me había permitido a mi misma depender de nadie más que de mí misma. Y aquí estaba la gran ninja, lloriqueando –en sentido figurado claro- en la banca de un parque a oscuras. Era verdaderamente patética.

Sentí una presencia cerca y alcé mi rostro, allí estaba nuevamente la raíz de todos mis problemas. ¿Nunca se cansaría de buscarme?

Sasuke se acercó y sin mediar palabra se sentó a mi lado en la banca soltando un suspiro. Seguro estaba harto de mí para estas alturas.

-No creas que puedes escapar de mi tan fácil –Me dijo mirando al suelo.

Yo no le respondí, solo dirigí mi mirada hacia los faroles del parque que comenzaban a encenderse.

-Dime ¿Qué te está preocupando Amaterasu?

Ok, no esperaba esa pregunta. Se había dado cuenta que algo estaba ocupando mi cabeza últimamente. Pero no podía contarle, no estaba lista aún.

Mierda, ¿por qué me costaba tanto hablar? Era como si se me atoraban las palabras en la garganta y no las podía sacar.

Intenté pensar en alguna mentira convincente, pero me di cuenta que no tendría sentido, solo empeoraría las cosas.

Me miró, esperando mi respuesta, pero nunca llegó, solo hice mi cabeza hacia un lado haciéndole entender que no estaba lista. El solo se puso de pie.

-Se hace tarde, vamos a casa Amaterasu –Me dijo mirándome sincero.

Era extraño porque su rostro la mayoría del tiempo era casi estático, es decir, nunca sonreía o mostraba ningún sentimiento, pero cuando miraba sus ojos sentía que podía descifrar todos sus secretos. Y él los míos.

Pero era mirada era todo lo que necesitaba para ponerme en pie y seguirlo camino a la mansión.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Respiré profundo el aire fresco de la noche, intentando tranquilizar mi cabeza un momento. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y ya me estaba volviendo loco.

Sentí a Sakura salir al balcón y acercarse hasta donde yo estaba. Me abrazó por la espalda sin decir una palabra, sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a algo, y esperaría hasta que yo se lo cuente.

Después de tantos años de matrimonio, aprendió que presionarme para que le cuente mis problemas solo hacía que me molestara más. Así que solo me abrazaba o tomaba mi mano, y estaba allí para mí. Tarde o temprano, yo siempre acudía a ella.

-Es como si cada vez que quiero acercarme a ella, solo consigo alejarla más. Ya no sé qué hacer Sakura. Quiero que confíe en mí.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, buscando las palabras correctas.

-Solo necesita tiempo Sasuke-kun –Me respondió mientras ahora se posicionaba delante de mí, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello- A mí también me preocupa, pero debe ser difícil para ella adaptarse. No intentemos forzar las cosas, dale espacio. Ella acudirá a ti cuando lo necesite, tu trabajo ahora es solo estar presente para ella cuando eso suceda.

Pasé mis brazos por su pequeña cintura, acerqué mi nariz a su cuello e inspiré su aroma. Sentir su perfume de cerezos siempre calmaba mis nervios.

Depositó un casto beso en mi mejilla, y se adentró en la habitación nuevamente.

Yo la seguí perdido en mis pensamientos y me tiré en la cama.

No estoy seguro que acuda a mí cuando me necesite, es más, creo que ni siquiera necesita de mí. No estuve presente en toda su vida, ¿por qué iría a necesitarme ahora?

-¿Cómo hago que tenga en cuenta que quiero estar presente para ella? –Pensé en voz alta esperando que Sakura me escuche desde su espejo mientras cepillaba su largo cabello.

-Mmmm… no es igual a como lo hiciste con los chicos, eso es seguro –Intentó explicarse mientras se acercaba a su lado de la cama, y se acomodaba bajo las sabanas.

-Explícate.

-Bueno, es obvio que la manera en la cual le demuestras a tus hijos varones tu apoyo, no va a ser la misma en la cual le demuestras a tu hija mujer tu apoyo. Las chicas son más allegadas a las palabras y a lo simbólico, y los chicos son más físicos, se demuestran más las cosas con gestos concretos… Lo que quiero decir es que, sí será un desafío para ti, ya que no eres muy bueno con las palabras, pero tampoco es imposible.

No comprendí mucho lo que quiso decirme Sakura, pero intenté procesarlo. ¿Eso quería decir que debía sentarme y hablar con ella directamente?

Sakura se acercó a mí, y se abrazó a mi pecho mientras yo seguía analizando el asunto.

Maldición, las mujeres son complicadas.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun –Dijo haciendo que la mire a los ojos- Eres un padre maravilloso para nuestros hijos, estoy segura que para Amaterasu también lo serás.

Me sorprendí, Sakura nunca me había dicho tal cosa. Siempre me había considerado un padre bastante mediocre, nunca sentí ser lo suficientemente bueno para mis hijos, es decir, no tenía paciencia, era malhumorado, no era para nada comunicativo y bastante severo; pero allí estaba Sakura, rompiendo mis esquemas nuevamente e intentando hacerme ver bien a mí mismo.

La besé para demostrarle mi agradecimiento, un beso dulce y pausado, intentando expresar lo tanto que la necesitaba en estos momentos.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, me miró con esas lagunas verdes que tanto me gustaban y depositando un suave y corto beso en mis labios, se abrazo nuevamente a mí para intentar conciliar el sueño. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de ella y cerré los ojos también.

Respira un poco en mi pecho y me hace sentir que no existo más que para ella.

.

.

.


	15. Fiesta fallida

.

.

.

**Fiesta fallida**

-Sasuke –Dije con voz firme para llamar su atención.

Era temprano en la mañana luego del desayuno, yo estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina, y allí se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura hablando mientras la ultima terminaba de preparar los obentos para los más pequeños. Ambos me miraron curiosos, esperando que hable.

-Quería preguntarte… si yo quisiera, digamos, entrenar un poco ¿dónde podría hacerlo?

Se quedaron callados por un momento, claramente no esperaban mi pregunta. Sakura le dio un pequeño y disimulado codazo al Uchiha mayor y este volvió en sí.

-¿Entrenar? ¡Claro! Te enseñaré el campo –Dijo rápidamente claramente animado, guiándome hacia el patio principal.

Pasamos a través del pequeño puente y me guió hacia la derecha, que para mi sorpresa había un pequeño sendero a través de los arboles. Hicimos unos pasos y encontramos una gran puerta.

-Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras –Me dijo, dándome paso a que entre primera.

Entré y vi un extenso campo con paredes altas de piedra, techo descubierto y piso de tierra. En una pared lejana vi varios estantes llenos de armas ninjas, katanas, kunais, shurikens, sellos explosivos, cadenas, de todo lo que pudieras imaginar; hasta había varios pergaminos apilados, suponía yo que contenían técnicas o sellos. Más alejados habían algunas maquinas de ejercicios, junto con pesas y demás herramientas para entrenar.

Era como el sueño de todo ninja, tener un campo de entrenamiento tan completo y tan espacioso dentro de tu propia casa. Me quedé sin palabras.

-Seguro vas a encontrar todo lo que necesites aquí, puedes utilizar todo lo que quieras cuando quieras.

Me adentré en el lugar y me acerqué a las armas. Fui directamente a las katanas, había por lo menos diez de ellas exhibidas, todas diferentes, pero eran geniales, se notaba que eran de primera calidad. Pasé mis dedos por el filo de una de ellas, hasta llegar al mango. Tenían cierto uso, no eran nuevas pero aun así conservaban su estilo. Eran preciosas, y todas tenían grabadas elegantemente el símbolo Uchiha en la parte inferior de su hoja.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sostuve una, que me parecieron años.

-¿Entrenas con ellas? –Pregunto Sasuke detrás mío, no me había dado cuenta que me había seguido tan de cerca.

-A veces… -Respondí vagamente.

-Y ¿cuál es tu estilo? ¿taijustu? ¿genjustu? –Intentó nuevamente.

Yo la verdad que no quería hablar mucho de eso con él. Por lo menos no por ahora. Ni siquiera estaba lista para tomar una katana nuevamente, solo quería ponerme un poco en movimiento.

-Lo que amerite la situación supongo… -Respondí seca.

Él mayor solo atinó a asentir en silencio y a cerrar la boca.

Era una zorra, lo había incomodado y el solo intentaba ser amable.

-Yo aun no estoy segura de querer hacer esto de nuevo, todavía… solo quería saber que era una opción. Y quería dar unos golpes, ya sabes… para descargar energía, hacía mucho que estaba tanto tiempo seguido sin actividad y me siento algo tosca.

-Claro, comprendo –Me dijo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta nuevamente- Ya sabes, si necesitas algo o quieres compañía, solo búscame hoy me tomé el día libre del trabajo.

Yo asentí y me dejó sola en ese gran espacio. Di un vistazo hacia las demás armas y me decidí por comenzar ahora mismo.

.

.

.

Cuarenta minutos después allí seguía, frente a un falso contrincante hecho de madera y paja, lo suficientemente fuerte para no ceder ante mis puños y patadas.

Estaba volviendo todo, a pesar que hacía semanas que no movía un dedo, mi cuerpo recordaba cada movimiento perfectamente como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Conservaba un buen ritmo entre puños y patadas, lo suficientemente rápido para hacerme sudar y agitarme un poco.

Claro que esto no era nada en comparación a como solía entrenar, pero necesitaba sentir nuevamente como corría la sangre por mis venas gracias a mi corazón galopante, como acompasaba mi respiración con mis golpes, como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se contraía y distendía a medida que mi ejercicio lo merecía. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía esto, y cuanto me relajaba el descargar mi energía contenida junto con mis problemas a través de un puño o una buena patada.

Definitivamente volvería a entrenar pronto.

De repente escuche como se abría la puerta, por allí entraban Kenta y Daiki con ropa de entrenamiento. Ambos se quedaron pasmados al verme allí, seguramente no me esperaban.

-¡Ey! Ama-chan, no sabía que entrenaras –Dijo Daiki mientras se adentraba en el campo con una sonrisa sincera- Me alegra verte aquí, no queríamos interrumpirte.

En cambio Kenta solo estaba parado allí aun en la puerta con su típica cara de disgusto. Me miró altanero, y yo le devolví el gesto, para luego ignorarlo y darle mi atención a su hermano.

-No interrumpes, solo estaba dando unos golpes –Le dije amable.

-Perfecto, ¿te molesta algo de compañía? No te molestaremos –Me respondió dejando su equipo en el suelo, y comenzando a vendarse los puños.

Iba a responderle pero escuchamos la puerta cerrarse de un golpe seco. Kenta se había ido sin decir una palabra.

Maldito mocoso, ya comenzaba a molestarme su puñetera actitud.

Daiki suspiró y me miró disculpándose.

-Me disculpo por él, es un poco malhumorado y de pocas palabras. No le hagas caso –Intento explicarme sincero- ¿Te gustaría un oponente de carne y hueso?

No estaba muy segura de querer aceptar su oferta, pero cuando lo vi posicionarse en medio del campo esperándome con su amable sonrisa, no pude rechazarlo. Siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, desde el inicio, y no quería herir sus sentimientos.

-¿Te parece una clásica practica de taijustu? –Me dijo esperanzado, mientras yo me acercaba también al centro del campo.

Asentí y me puse en posición defensiva, hacía mucho tiempo no combatía cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bien onee-san, veamos que puedes hacer.

.

.

.

-¡No, no! De verdad, ¡fue increíble! ¡Nunca había visto algo como eso!

Almorzabamos con Daiki, Sasuke, Sakura, Rokuro y Daisuke –que recién había llegado esta mañana de su misión- y el primero no dejaba de hablar sobre el entrenamiento que habíamos compartido esa mañana.

-No es para tanto…-Dije bajito intentando callarlo, jugando con la comida de mi plato.

-¡Claro que sí! Papá tendrías que haberla visto, su técnica es totalmente de otro mundo –Dijo mirando a Sasuke y luego volviendo la mirada hacia mi- Definitivamente tendrías que alistarte como ninja de la Hoja, la aldea necesita más ninjas tan talentosos como tu Amaterasu-chan.

-No estoy muy segura –Le respondí con la verdad. Si quería volver a entrenar porque lo disfrutaba, pero no sé si era uno de mis deseos "servir" a la aldea como ninja.

Estaba cansada de servir a la gente y de recibir órdenes.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser un ninja fuerte como papá one-chan? –Me preguntó Rokuro.

No supe que responderle, a veces ese demonio hacia preguntas muy difíciles de contestar para un pequeño.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y salió a mi rescate.

-Rokuro, deja a tu hermana almorzar tranquila.

-Daisuke-kun, esta noche iremos a cenar de Naruto. ¿Vienes con nosotros? –Dijo Sakura, rápidamente cambiando de tema.

-Y luego iremos a la fiesta de Inojin con Bolt y Himawari. –Agrego Daiki a la oferta para su gemelo.

El susodicho solo atinó a asentir y a seguir con su comida. Estaba segura que, al igual que su hermano mayor, no le agradaba muy bien la idea de que yo siga aquí.

-Amaterasu-chan, tu vienes también ¿cierto?

-¿Dónde? -Me ataje rápidamente, ¿yo? ¿ir a una fiesta?

-No creo que sea buena idea –Dijo Sasuke automáticamente con cara de disgusto.

-Vamos papá, así podrá conocer al resto de los chicos, no puedes estar encerrada aquí para siempre Amaterasu –Insistió Daiki para luego dirigirse nuevamente a su padre- No estará sola, iremos los tres con ella.

El Uchiha mayor lo pensó un momento y me miró intentando descifrarme. No lo veía muy emocionado con la idea.

-¿Tu quieres ir Amaterasu? –Me preguntó- No es obligación que vayas si no quieres. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

-Vamos Ama-chan, será divertido y conocerás a nuestros amigos –Intento convencerme Daiki.

Miré a su gemelo, no tenía cara de estar maravillado con la idea que yo vaya. Y ni hablar de lo que pensará Kenta cuando se entere que su hermano me ha invitado.

-No creo estar invitada Daiki, tal vez otro día –Le dije, intentando no rechazar su oferta de manera brusca.

-¡Tonterías! Ya les he hablado de ti, claro que estas invitada. ¡Todos quieren conocerte!

Esa sonrisa amable no me permitía rechazarlo, así que lamentablemente tuve que ceder.

-De acuerdo, iré –Le dije fingiendo una media sonrisa, de verdad se me hacía muy difícil decirle que no después de que siempre fue tan amable conmigo.

-¿Segura Amaterasu? –Preguntó Sasuke claramente preocupado.

Yo asentí con otro intento de sonrisa.

Claro que no estaba segura.

Dios, ¿en qué me había metido?

.

.

.

Caminábamos por la Aldea esa noche hacia la Villa del Hokage, estaba toda la familia desde el más pequeño al mayor. Se notaba que todos disfrutaban ir a visitar a la familia Uzumaki porque mientras caminábamos había un aire liviano y tranquilo.

Suspiré e intente calmar mis nervios. No había sido buena idea aceptar la invitación de Daiki.

Es decir, ¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahí? No conocía a nadie, y no creía caerle bien a ninguno de los amigos de mis hermanos. Ya tenía demasiado con las extrañas miradas que la gente de la aldea me daba cada vez que andaba por la calle. Supongo le diría que no me sentía bien y que lo dejemos para otra ocasión.

Nos abrió la puerta la amable señora Uzumaki, Hinata, quien tenía unos extraños ojos blancos.

-_Hajimemashite_ Amaterasu-chan. –Tenía una voz dulce y tranquila. ¿Enserio era la esposa del engendro hablador que era el Hogake?

-¡Ey! Hola a todos, pasen, ¡bienvenidos! –Dijo el Hokage apareciendo por la puerta que da al comedor.

Los tres Uchiha más pequeños corrieron hasta él y se le abalanzaron al grito de "tío Naruto" muy contentos. Se notaba a plena vista que todos eran muy cercanos, ya que se saludaban con abrazos y sonrisas.

Era un muy lindo ambiente, muy familiar y cálido.

Creo que me agradaba.

Naruto me presentó a su hija Himawari que tenia la misma edad que los gemelos, era una copia de su madre, sacando esas marcas en sus mejillas -clara herencia de su padre-. También tenían otro hijo pequeño llamado Saburo de 6 años.

-¿Dónde está Bolt Hinata? -Le preguntó Sakura mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa y comenzábamos a disfrutar la comida preparada por la pelinegra.

-Esta mañana salió en una misión y se retrasó un poco, así que no llegará a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Pero irá a la fiesta verdad? –Preguntó Daisuke a la Uzumaki mayor.

-¡Más le vale! Papá no me dejará ir si el no va –Dijo enojada Himawari mirando reprobatoriamente al rubio mayor, a lo que él le sacó la lengua riendo y continuando su conversación con Sasuke en la otra punta de la mesa, haciendo caso omiso a su hija adolescente.

-¿Yo puedo ir a la fiesta? –Preguntó Rokuro firmemente sentado a mi lado para que lo escuchen todos.

Todos rieron ante su comentario, explicándole su madre que era una reunión para grandes y que los niños se iban a dormir temprano.

-Y dime Amaterasu-chan, ¿Cómo llevas la vida en la aldea? ¿Te sientes cómoda aquí?–Me preguntó de repente el Uzumaki mayor.

Nadie habló, todos esperaban mi respuesta. No tuve otra opción que entablar conversación con el Hokage.

-Bien, por ahora… -Vamos Amaterasu, tienes que hacerlo un poco mejor que eso- Es un lugar muy tranquilo y muy cálido… Me gusta estar aquí.

-¡Me alegro, de veras! Tenía miedo que vivir con los 6 diablos que son hijos de mi amigo te espanten y quieras salir corriendo.

-No, me siento bien allí –Dije torciendo una sonrisa.

Y como siempre Sasuke salió a mi rescate, cambiando el tema y arrastrando la atención del Hokage a otro tema de conversación. Le agradecí mentalmente, como dije no se me daban muy bien este tipo de charlas.

El resto de la cena siguió entre chistes, risas alborotadas de los Uzumaki, gruñidos de los Uchiha y mucha comida deliciosa. Realmente, creo que aceptaría la invitación que me hizo Hinata a tomar el té con ella cuando quiera, definitivamente quería probar de nuevo ese pastel de chocolate que hizo para el postre.

Toda la noche sentí la mirada de Kenta encima mío como si fuera un virus pegado a mi espalda.

Parece que ese muchacho tenía decidido hacerme la vida imposible, y yo claramente no iba a dejarlo. Así que cada vez que lo encontraba mirándome con esa expresión aburrida y exasperada, lo miraba fijamente por unos segundos con la misma expresión y luego corría mi mirada ignorándolo. Claramente eso lo exasperaba mucho, así que lo seguí haciendo más divertida aun.

No quería problemas con el hijo mayor de Sasuke, pero claramente me estaba desafiando con su actitud y yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. Si esto era una guerra de orgullos, espero que este preparado para perder. Iba a divertirme un poco con él.

Cuando se hizo medianoche los jóvenes decidieron que era hora de partir hacia la fiesta. Daiki le prometió a Sasuke y Naruto que iba a cuidar de mi y de Himawari –como si yo necesitara que alguien haga tal cosa por mi-, y partimos los tres junto a Daisuke y Kenta hacia el lugar de la fiesta, a sabiendas que nos encontraríamos con el Uzumaki restante ya en el lugar.

Al llegar ya estaban casi todos los invitados allí, así que Daiki me fue presentando uno a uno de los presentes. Había música, luces y algunos tragos –de contrabando claro, porque había menores de edad en la fiesta-.

Me presentaron a Inojin Yamanaka, Chōchō Akimichi, Shikadai Nara, y un extraño de cabello negro con corte de taza y vestido con un entero verde que me llamó la atención su aspecto extraño. También allí estaba Ren, el hijo de Kakashi.

De esos son los que recuerdo, luego hubo un par más que se escaparon sus nombres pero eran aproximadamente unas 50 personas.

Intentaba mantener el perfil bajo y no llamar la atención de nadie. La mayoría era amable conmigo, pero solo lo justo y necesario, como para no pasar por maleducados. Se presentaban, con una sonrisa falsa y luego seguían con su vida. A nadie realmente le interesaba que este allí y yo lo agradecía porque no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Quien sí estuvo toda la noche pegada a mí y a Daiki fue Himawari, realmente esos dos se llevaban bien, y la pelinegra era muy amable y dulce como su madre. Entablo conversación conmigo e intentaba incluirme en las conversaciones con los demás también para que no me sienta excluída.

Llegado un punto de la noche, me di cuenta que era demasiado obvio que Daiki y Himawari se gustaban, así que comencé a sentirme como la tercera en discordia junto a ellos dos. Maldición, tendría que dejarlos solos.

Me excusé diciendo que iba a ir al baño y me adentre en la fiesta con mi bebida en la mano. Algunos me daban una mirada amable, otros solo me ignoraban cuando les pasaba por al lado, pero no era como si me importara tampoco.

En mis vueltas por la casa, pase por al lado de Kenta que solo me hizo una de sus miradas gélidas y siguió hablando con una rubia que no parecía tener mucho en la cabeza.

En secreto, odiaba las mujeres rubias. No lo sé, solo me caían mal, y yo no era de las personas que disimulaba por cortesía cuando alguien me caía mal.

Decidí que no iba a empezar otra guerra de miradas, así que solo opté por ir a tomar aire y salí a un pasillo interno que estaba junto a un jardín. La verdad ya comenzaban a aburrirme este tipo de situaciones, en un tiempo había disfrutado de salir en la noche en secreto a fiestas y bares con Yuuto y hacer de las nuestras como dos adolescentes alborotados, pero esto ya no era para mí.

Uf, me estaba volviendo vieja. En ese momento sentí que tenía 50 años más que cualquier persona de esa fiesta.

Me apoyé en la baranda que da al jardín, y lo contemplé por un momento. Terminaría mi cerveza y volvería a la mansión.

-Así que visitando parientes ¿no? Debería darte vergüenza, de veras.

Escuche a mi espalda, ese tono alegre y chillón en su voz podría reconocerlo aunque estuviera sorda creo.

-Te dijeron que eres igual de chillón que tu padre ¿no?

El se acercó a mí y se apoyó igual que yo en la baranda del jardín, pero mirándome con esa sonrisa que te noqueaba, así que no le devolví la mirada y seguí contemplando como la luz de la luna bañaba los arbustos.

-Lamentablemente, si me lo han dicho. Y a ti te dijeron que eres tan sinvergüenza como tu padre ¿no?

-La verdad que nunca me han comparado con mi padre, pero me han dicho lo de sinvergüenza. -Dije con una media sonrisa, dándole otro sorbo a mi cerveza.

-Me hubiera gustado saber quien eras desde el principio, es todo. ¡Casi me da un infarto al ver el símbolo en tu espalda! Luego caí en cuenta que mí viejo me había comentado algo sobre la situación del tío Sasuke y até los cabos.

-Wow, eres muy inteligente, de veras. –Le dije irónica intentando imitarlo, y al ver su cara volverse roja con su expresión de ofendido, no pude evitar reír mentalmente. Dios, era tan divertido meterse con este chico.

-¡Oye! Eres tú la que fuiste poco amable en primer lugar –Me acusó escandalosamente y apuntándome con el dedo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, eres tú el que me tiro al piso en primer lugar –Lo enfrenté desafiándolo, ahora si mirándolo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero yo me he disculpado contigo por eso anteriormente, en cambio de ti nunca he escuchado una disculpa por tomarme el pelo ese día. –Me respondió cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-Y no la vas a escuchar –Le dije fingiendo una sonrisa inocente.

-De verdad eres tan orgullosa como tu padre y tus hermanos.

-Tal vez… -Le respondí burlona.

-No pensé que ibas a venir a la fiesta… pero pensándolo mejor es como si no estuvieras, ¿Qué haces aquí sola y aburrida?

-Solo... no me gusta el alboroto.

-Una lástima que sea tan chillón como mi padre ¿verdad? –Dijo, sobándose la nuca con una mano.

No respondí, solo alcé mis hombros en un gesto de "no me interesa". Terminé mi cerveza, deje la botella vacía y me di vuelta encarando hacia la puerta.

-Ya me voy.

-¡O-oye! ¿ya te vas tan rápido? –Dice poniéndose a la par mía.

-Solo vine porque me lo pidió Daiki y ahora que ya he cumplido no veo el por qué quedarme más tiempo.

-¡Vamos! No seas aburrida, quédate a tomar una cerveza más y charlemos.

Era lindo e insistente, pobrecillo, no sabía lo que hacía.

-No gracias, adiós –Le dije apurando el paso e intentando perderme entre la gente que bebía y bailaba alegremente.

Busqué a Daiki con la vista para avisarle que ya me iba, pero no lo encontré, así que preferí solamente irme en silencio.

Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta y apuré el paso, ya que no veía la hora de irme de allí. Entonces sin aviso alguno, alguien pasa rápidamente por delante de mí y simulando tropezarse me tira con un vaso de cerveza que me empapa desde la cabeza a los pies.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y me quedé estática en el lugar, cerré los ojos y conté hasta tres para reprimir toda la ira que estaba a punto de brotar de mí contra el estúpido o estúpida que haya hecho eso y no matarlo al instante.

Abrí los ojos y miré al pobre desgraciado que desearía no haber nacido, y era nada más y nada menos que el queridísimo primogénito de Sasuke, Kenta, que me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas –Me dijo sonriendo sin disimulo, mientras todos en esta puta fiesta nos miraban, intentando disimular uno que otro las pequeñas risas que les provocaba mi presencia bañada en cerveza.

No sé de donde saqué la fuerza para reprimir toda la ira que sentía por esa persona, y solo atiné a salir de allí en un suspiro.

.

.

.

Tomé el camino más rápido hasta la mansión, desquitándome con el suelo con cada paso que daba.

Maldito mocoso hijo de perra, me las iba a pagar ese desgraciado infeliz.

-¡Amaterasu! ¡Espera! –Escuché que alguien gritaba unos metros detrás de mí.

Oh no, no tenía el humor suficiente para aguantar a nadie. Apuré el paso ignorándolo, como clara señal de que no quería ser molestada.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame! –Grito de nuevo el muchacho. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaba de ser tan chillón y alborotado? Se puso a la par mío con un ligero trote y me seguía. –Oye, ¿estás bien? Vi lo que pasó, no le hagas caso, Kenta está algo ebrio.

Atiné a fulminarlo con una mirada llena de enojo pero al encontrar sus grandes ojos celestes mirándome con preocupación, no pude soltarle ninguna grosería.

-Déjame en paz Bolt.

-Tranquilízate, seguro fue un accidente ¡de veras!

Paré de repente mi andar y lo encaré nuevamente.

-¡Que me dejes en paz! –Le grite furiosa, sabía que él no era el culpable de la situación pero en momentos como estos no estaba acostumbrada a reprimir mi ira, no estaba diseñada para hacerlo. Es más, creo que hace mucho tiempo no estaba tan furiosa.

El me miró con esas dos lagunas azules y, sin decir ni una palabra, se sacó el abrigo que tenía y lo dejo en mis hombros.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa –Dijo tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa intentando apaciguar mi ira.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en querer estar con alguien como yo Bolt? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

¿De verdad dije eso ultimo en voz alta?

El solo alzó los hombros como diciendo "no lo sé" y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. No me quedó otra opción que aguantármelo, así que empecé a caminar también.

-Definitivamente eres un idiota –Le dije murmurando.

-Tal vez…-Dijo alzando los hombros de nuevo e imitando mí gesto burlón.

Tuve que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, enserio era un idiota. Y yo estaba demasiado enfadada para reírme de su idiotez, y que él lo note.

Un silencio agradable se había asentado entre nosotros mientras caminábamos. Por suerte la mansión solo estaba a un par de cuadras de allí así que llegamos en seguida.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta, le devolví su abrigo con un pequeño e ineludible "_gracias_". Él me regaló una de esas sonrisas gigantes, y con un saludo con su mano junto con un "_buenas noches_" emprendió el paso de vuelta. Le devolví el gesto y me quedé mirándolo unos instantes hasta que desapareció.

Si, definitivamente ese chico era un idiota.

Cuando mi mano estaba a centímetros de la puerta principal de la mansión para ingresar, se abrió repentinamente dejando ver un impaciente –y sin dormir- Sasuke claramente exasperado. Su cara no decía nada bueno, y mi expresión de enfado en mi rostro indisimulable no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Qué te paso que estas toda empapada Amaterasu? –Dijo alzando un poco la voz, claramente sorprendido.

-Nada –Expresé secamente, entrando a la casa dirigiéndome directamente a mi habitación para evitar a la bestia que el Uchiha parecía en ese momento siguiéndome de cerca todo el camino.

-¿Volviste tu sola? ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? –Y no paraba de tirar preguntas como esas- Te dije que no andes sola a estas horas, es peligroso Amaterau, y ¿por qué estas empapada? Maldición, ¿Por qué mierda tus hermanos no están contigo?

Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, lo encaré.

-Esto fue un accidente –Dije señalando mi ropa mojada, e intentando disimular mi enojo pero con tono severo continué- Me perdí en la fiesta y como no encontré a nadie conocido me vine a casa. ¿Contento? ¿Puedo dormir ahora?

Mi discurso tranquilizador de padres furiosos claramente no funcionó del todo, pero si el tono en que lo dije porque se obligo a tranquilizarse. Se quedó callado un segundo observándome, hasta que con un suspiro derrotado se pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Duerme, mañana hablaremos –Sentenció, emprendiendo camino nuevamente hacia dentro de la mansión.

Entré a mi habitación, me saqué la ropa mojada, me di un pequeño baño y me tiré en la cama. Que noche de mierda, nunca más iría a una fiesta en este puñetero lugar.

.

.

.


	16. Recaída

.

.

.

**Recaída**

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

…

Cuatro.

Maldición no podía hacerlo, no podía calmarme. En cualquier momento iba a estallar.

Luego que Amaterasu llegara, solo pude dormir una hora, tal vez dos, pero nada más que eso. Estaba tan furioso que me obligué a mi mismo a ir a mi habitación porque juraba que si veía la cara de alguno de mis hijos mayores iba a despertar a toda la casa con mis gritos.

Mocosos desgraciados, iban a vérselas conmigo luego del desayuno. Pero mientras debo mantener la calma y contar hasta cinco, por lo menos hasta que los pequeños se levanten de la mesa.

El hecho de que Amaterasu no haya venido a desayunar solo empeoraba todo. ¿Por qué carajos habrá estado toda bañada en cerveza? No iba a comerme su cuento de "fue un accidente".

¿¡Por qué ninguno de los tres la había acompañado hasta la mansión!? ¿¡Como se les ocurre dejar a su hermana sola caminando de noche por la villa empapada en cerveza!? ¿¡Acaso estaban locos!?

Las caras de los tres me daba un adelanto de lo que se me iba a venir, esta mañana la mesa estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Tal vez sea mi cara de furia que no puedo esconder lo que esta intimidando a todos un poco.

Suficiente, no resisto más.

-Terminen de desayunar todos –Dije mirando a los más pequeños, para luego mirar a mis tres mayores- Kenta, Daisuke y Daiki al living los tres.

Me levanté enseguida y los tres me imitaron, siguiéndome como vacas al matadero. Me quedé parado delante de los sofás, frente a la chimenea, caminando de un lado a otro; mientras ellos tomaron asiento frente a mí. Sabían bien lo que les esperaba.

Tomé aire un par de veces, intentando que la poca paciencia que tenía sea suficiente para mitigar el enojo que crecía dentro de mí.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? –Pregunté haciendo énfasis en cada palabra por si no se habían dado cuenta lo furioso que estaba.

Nadie me contestó, ninguno de los tres me miró. ¿Ninguno se atrevía a hablar ahora?

-He preguntado que qué mierda pasó anoche –Repetí alzando un poco más la voz.

Daiki miró a sus hermanos y se decidió por ser el vocero.

-L-lo siento papá solo la perdí en un segundo de mi vista, y-y luego la busqué por toda la fiesta, y no la encontré más, así que supuse que había regresado con alguien a casa, eso es todo –Me explicó tímidamente, aceptando que había cometido un error.

-Yo vine temprano a casa, no sé nada –Se excusó rápidamente Daisuke, mirando a otro lado haciendo caso omiso.

Miré a Kenta, esperando que él también tuviera una excusa pero solo se limitaba a mirar hacia el piso.

-Explíquenme la razón por la cual decidieron dejar a su hermana sola, en una fiesta donde no conoce a nadie, en una aldea que es prácticamente nueva para ella, en la mitad de la noche cuando les pedí específicamente que no lo hicieran –Dije ya casi gritando y mirándolos esperando una repuesta.

-Lo siento papá, no tengo excusa –Dijo Daiki apenado, se notaba que realmente estaba arrepentido.

-¿Y por qué llegó como si la hubieran bañado en cerveza? Me dijo que fue un accidente, ¿qué sucedió?

-Sí, solo fue eso… un accidente –Me respondió el mismo gemelo, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, para luego mirar a sus hermanos fijamente- ¿O no fue así Kenta?

Miré a mi hijo mayor, pero él ni se inmutó ante la pregunta de su hermano o ante mi mirada.

-¿No piensas hablar Kenta? Eres el mayor, ¡era también tu responsabilidad cuidar de ella! ¡Es tu hermana!

-No soy la puta niñera de nadie –Dijo en voz baja y enfurecida mirando hacia un lado- y ella no es mi maldita hermana.

No podía creer las palabras que salieron de la boca de mi hijo. Literalmente me tuve que tomar unos segundos para procesar si lo que había dicho era cierto.

-Daiki, Daisuke, están castigados. Vayan a sus habitaciones ahora –Sentencié sin quitar la mirada de encima de Kenta. Debía hablar con él a solas.

Cuando estuvimos solos me tomé unos minutos para tranquilizarme nuevamente, respiré hondo y lo encaré.

-Sígueme –Le ordené mientras me dirigía hacia el pasillo interno.

Lo guié hasta su habitación, entramos y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Entrégame tu katana Kenta –Le dije tranquilo.

Él me miró extrañado, entro hasta su armario, y me la entregó. La desenvainé unos centímetros, lo suficiente para ver el símbolo Uchiha grabado y para leer la frase "para siempre" en ella.

-Ahora dame tu cadena.

Toscamente se descolgó el collar que llevaba un dije grabado con el mismo símbolo y frase, y me lo entregó también.

Tome ambas cosas y lo miré seriamente.

-Aquel que niega su propia sangre, no es digno de llevar los estandartes del clan. Pensé que habías entendido el verdadero significado de estas palabras grabadas aquí Kenta, pero parece que me he equivocado contigo, estoy decepcionado… Cuando en verdad las comprendas y seas realmente digno, te los devolveré.

Él solo atinó a mirar al piso todo el tiempo, cabizbajo e intentando aparentar una fuerza infundada. Lo había deshonrado totalmente al negarle llevar estos símbolos, y él claramente estaba al tanto de lo que esto significaba.

-… y estás castigado por un mes. –Sentencié finalmente y salí de la habitación a paso tranquilo; mientras él no se movió ni un centímetro.

Desde ahora, mi vida y la de él iba a ser bastante más dura.

¡Y mierda! llego tarde para la reunión con el Consejo de Konoha.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Música alta._

_Conversaciones subidas de tono, carcajadas y risas._

_El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose._

_Y yo en medio de todo el alboroto. Solo estaba parada en medio de la fiesta._

_Miraba fijamente como dos personas estaban tiradas en el piso, una arriba de la otra. Una golpeando a la otra. Nadie los veía, solo yo._

_Me acerqué y los miré mejor, la victima que estaba siendo golpeada salvajemente era un joven de cabello negro. No lo conocía._

_Si lo conocía._

_Miré mejor, y me di cuenta que era Kenta. Estaba siendo golpeado una y otra y otra vez. Tenía la nariz rota y cortes sangrantes por toda su cara._

_Miré mejor al victimario y no pude ver bien quién era. Era una joven de cabello negro. No la conocía._

_Si la conocía._

_Claramente era yo misma, y lo golpeaba y lo golpeaba una y otra y otra vez sin descanso. Lo golpeaba como si fuera una bolsa de arena que nada tuviera dentro. No podía detenerme a mí misma, no podía moverme, solo podía mirar._

_-¡Déjalo! ¡Detente, basta!_

_Miré mi propio rostro y mientras sus puños iban y venían del rostro de Kenta, podía ver una clara sonrisa reluciente. Y sangre._

**_Rojo_**

_Vi esa inconfundible luna alzarse en la ventana._

**_Sangre_**

_Sangre en sus puños. Sangre en mis puños._

**_Dolor_**

**_-_**_¡Basta!_

-¡NO!

Abrí los ojos y me senté inmediatamente de un salto. Otra vez lo mismo.

En días como estos, que no puedo pegar un ojo creo que extraño un poco las drogas para dormir que me daban en el recinto. Por lo menos descansaba.

Miré el reloj que marcaba las 09.16 am y me alivié. Por lo menos había dormido un par de horas.

De pronto como un balde de agua fría, me volvieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Ese idiota no sabía con quien se metía definitivamente. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

A ese maldito sueño creo que lo disfrute más de lo que debería.

Tengo que hacer algo para sacar todos estos pensamientos de adentro de mi mente, no debo meterme en problemas en este lugar. Y en toda mi vida solo supe hacer una cosa para expulsar el odio, para controlarme.

Me levanté y me puse uno de los conjuntos para entrenar. Tomé las vendas que tenía en mi botiquín del baño y me envolví sin cuidado mis manos y mis piernas.

Es bastante tarde, seguramente a todos habrían desayunado hace un largo rato.

Salí hacia el pasillo intentando no encontrarme con nadie y lo atravesé rápidamente. Pasé rápidamente hacia el jardín trasero, y luego directamente hacia el patio de entrenamientos que Sasuke me había mostrado el día anterior.

Bien, no había nadie allí. Supuse que nadie utilizaría este lugar un sábado en la mañana.

Dejé mis cosas a un lado de donde estaban las armas y me acerqué hacia un tronco de árbol cortado, que estaba plantado cerca de allí. Se notaba que estaba golpeado anteriormente, toqué su gruesa e irregular corteza, comprobé que estaba bien firme en la tierra y decidí que me serviría.

Di un paso atrás, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo un par de veces concentrando todo mi chakra en mis brazos y mis piernas. Active mi -ahora llamado- sharingan y supe que estaría un poco violenta hoy.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Entré a la mansión luego de la reunión y al instante sentí el olor al almuerzo que seguramente Sakura estaba preparando. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar que a esa mujer nada se le pasaba por alto, nunca descuidaba a su familia.

Fui directo hasta la cocina pero cuando entré supe que algo la tenía preocupada, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras cortaba las verduras y miraba por la ventana que daba al patio repetidas veces.

Me acerqué a ella, que solo me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando notó mi presencia y siguió cocinando.

Miré por la ventana y vi que en el patio estaban los tres más pequeños jugando a la pelota junto a Daiki y Daisuke. Todo parecía normal allá afuera.

-¿Qué sucede? –Indagué.

Ella solo atinó a mirarme indecisa, parecía no saber si contarme o no.

-Bueno, tal vez no sea nada, ya sabes cómo soy pero… Amaterasu se levantó poco después que te fuiste a la reunión y solo se metió en el patio de entrenamientos sin mediar palabras con nadie. Y está allí desde entonces, no la he visto salir y nada, solo… me preocupa que este tanto tiempo allí sola, sin haber desayunado ni nada –Me contó intentando sacarle importancia al tema mientras sacaba cosas de los estantes y seguía preparando el almuerzo.

¿Acaso no se le pasaba nada en verdad a esta mujer? Me acerqué y la rodee con mis brazos por su espalda.

Seguramente solo estaba entrenando, estoy seguro que no era nada de qué preocuparse.

-No se te escapa nada ¿cierto? –Le dije mientras depositaba un beso en la curvatura de su cuello.- Iré a verla, no tardo.

-Y dile a los chicos que el almuerzo estará listo pronto.

-¿Kenta ha salido de su cuarto?

-Todavía no… -Me respondió y se da la vuelta, pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y acerca a mí sus labios, imitándome, dejando un beso ahora en mi cuello- no te preocupes, no te odiará por siempre.

Era tan dulce intentando borrar mis preocupaciones, le di un beso en la coronilla y salí de la cocina para ir al patio.

Una vez fuera, Rokuro corrió hacia mí estirando sus manos para que lo tome en brazos, mientras Souta pateaba la pelota hacia mí incluyéndome en el juego. La patee hacia Taichi que me esperaba emocionado y deje a Rokuro en el suelo luego de revolver sus cabellos.

-El almuerzo está listo, vayan a ayudar a su madre –Les dije, a lo que todos asintieron.

Crucé el patio observando a los mayores, que no quisieron devolverme la mirada. Daisuke solo me ignoró, pero Daiki creo que no lo hizo porque estaba avergonzado. Nunca terminaría de sorprenderme lo igual Sakura que era.

Llegué rápidamente a la puerta del patio y me acerqué a ver si escuchaba algo, solo golpes y patadas, rápidas, con buen ritmo y constancia. Entraría solo para avisarle que vaya a almorzar, ya que parecía solo un entrenamiento normal.

O eso pensé.

Cuando entré, la vi frente a uno de los pilares de madera que usamos para probar jutsus de largo alcance o técnicas explosivas.

Estaba propinando puños y patadas sin parar, utilizando distintas combinaciones y ángulos, pero lo que llamó mi atención al instante fue que los vendajes que tenía en los puños y piernas estaban llenos de sangre. Realmente tuve que mirar dos veces, se estaba lastimando tanto que podía ver las gotas de sangre corriendo a lo largo de sus pies, y como goteaban en el piso desde sus manos.

A medida que me acercaba, comenzaba a sentir la intensidad de sus golpes y la fuerza que utilizaba en cada uno, pude notar la expresión en su rostro con su sharingan activado. Era una expresión que me erizó la piel, su mirada era fría y calculadora, no parecía inmutarse ante el dolor que seguramente los golpes que propinaba le estaban causando.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que se estaba lastimando?

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? -Dije espantado, a lo que ella ni se inmutó, solo siguió concentrada en su tarea.

-Entrenando –Respondió secamente entre respiraciones agitadas, golpes y patadas. No paraba de moverse, no le importaba que yo estuviera ahí mirándola como se dañaba salvajemente a ella misma.

-¡Para eso! ¡Estas lastimándote Amaterasu! –Intenté hacerla entrar en razón, sin obtener resultados. Ella solo ignoró mis órdenes y aumentó el ritmo de los golpes, estaba llevándose al límite.

-¡Amaterasu! –Intenté nuevamente, sin respuesta.

Yo no supe que hacer para que dejara esa locura.

-¡Te he dicho que pares ya! –Alcé mi voz, mientras la toma del brazo para llamar su atención.

Apenas sintió mi mano alrededor de su brazo, tiró violentamente el mismo hacia ella para librarse de mi tacto y que la suelte.

-¡No me toques! –Gritó fuerte de repente, mirándome con su sharingan ofensivamente y tomándose el brazo como si mi tacto la hubiera quemado.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar, sin saber que decir. Solo se escuchaba entre el silencio sus agitadas respiraciones.

-Nunca me toques… -Murmuró repitiéndose con la mirada perdida y dándome la espalda para seguir con su entrenamiento.

-¡Espera! –Le grité, ya sin saber cómo actuar. Ella me miró sobre su hombro, señal que me escuchaba– Termina con eso Amaterasu, mírate, estas lastimándote.

-Claro que estoy lastimándome, dije que estaba entrenando –Sentenció seriamente, poniéndose nuevamente en posición ofensiva hacia su oponente de madera.

-¡Pero no en ese extremo Amaterasu! Esta no es la manera correcta.

-Es la única manera…déjame sola –Dijo tácita mirando hacia el piso, propinando otro fuerte golpe contra la ya maltratada corteza del tronco, haciendo que se abran de nuevo sus heridas y que comiencen a sangrar de nuevo.

-Suficiente –Sentencié, y cuando ella estaba por dar otro golpe me interpuse entre ella y el tronco, atajando su puño. Ella me miró confundida.

-Te pedí que me dejes sola –Me repitió alejándose unos pasos de mi.

-No lo haré –Respondí desafiándola, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no la dejaría alejarme, no más– Habla conmigo Amaterasu, ¿por qué quieres lastimarte de esa manera?

Ella no me respondió. Solo miró sus puños extrañamente.

-No están tan mal… déjame seguir, lo necesito.

-Claro que no, tú no necesitas esto. No necesitas dañarte a ti misma.

Ella miró al suelo claramente enfadada conmigo, se tomo de la cabeza cerrando los ojos y me dio la espalda.

-Necesito esto –Murmuró suplicante.

-Pero ¿por qué dices eso? –Le pregunté acercándome lentamente para que no se sienta invadida.

No respondió a mi pregunta, pero cuando estaba a solo pocos metros de ella comenzó a temblar y sentí como su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

-No, por favor… -Dijo con la voz quebrada, cayendo de rodillas a piso aun dándome la espalda- No me toques, por favor…

La desesperación en su voz me rompió el corazón, estaba mostrándome una parte de ella que nunca había visto. ¿Se pensaba que le iba a hacer daño?

-Oye, tranquila –Intente calmarla, intentando que no se quiebre mi voz al hablarle agachándome a su lado- Nunca te haría daño Amaterasu, nunca... pero esas heridas hay que tratarlas.

Ella solo se abrazó a sí misma, bajando su cabeza intentando calmar su respiración, cosa que claramente no estaba funcionando.

Debía hacer que Sakura atienda sus heridas para que dejen de sangrar y las limpie, ya que al arrodillarse se llenaron de la tierra del suelo. Pero no sabía si era buena idea cargarla, ya que claramente no quería que la tocara y no quería que se ponga más nerviosa de lo que notablemente estaba.

-Levántate, vamos a que Sakura te atienda esas heridas –Intenté convencerla, pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del piso, ausente y vacía, como si estuviera en otro mundo y no aquí conmigo.

-Amaterasu –La llamé gentilmente de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta nuevamente.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer? No podía dejarla allí sola para ir a buscar a Sakura, no quería gritar porque no quería asustar a los chicos tampoco.

Pero como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, Sakura entró por la puerta en ese instante con expresión preocupada.

-¿Sasuke? –Dijo buscándome con la mirada por el gran patio, hasta que sus ojos se apoyaron en mí y en mi hija. Se tapo la boca acallando un grito de sorpresa, y le hice un ademan para que se acercara rápidamente.

\- Oh, por Dios ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es toda esta sangre? –Dijo arrodillándose al lado nuestro.

Al mirar las manos ensangrentadas de Amaterasu las quiso tomar para verlas mejor, pero ella automáticamente las quitó acercándolas a su propio cuerpo y mirando a mi esposa asustada y agitada.

Sakura me miró y yo también, entendió que Amaterasu no estaba muy bien.

-Tranquila, Ama-chan –Dijo con su dulce voz, mirándola amablemente– Solo quiero ver mejor esas heridas, ¿me dejas verlas por favor? Prometo no tocarte.

La pelinegra, me miró a mí y luego de nuevo a mi esposa, y lentamente las acercó a Sakura para que pudiera observarlas –las cuales estaban temblando aún-. La última alzó las manos muy lentamente y las puso encima sin tocarla, cuando comenzó a emitir un aura de chakra verde para curarlas.

-Trae el botiquín –Dijo suavemente mirándome, yo prácticamente corrí y se lo traje en menos de un segundo. Luego continuó hablándole a ella con la misma tranquilidad y amabilidad de antes– Detuve el sangrado ya, pero debo sacar estas vendas sucias y limpiar las heridas, ¿te parece bien? Prometo que no dolerá nada.

La susodicha solo asintió, mirando atentamente todo el proceso en que Sakura cortó las vendas que ya tenía, limpiaba amablemente con una sustancia sus puños machacados y volvía a envolverlos lentamente, siempre con el cuidado que sus manos no tengan contacto alguno. Todo el proceso, sentí como estuvo tensa y aguantando la respiración, como si el mínimo roce con alguien la molestaba sobremanera.

La observé a los ojos en todo momento, y entendí la verdadera gravedad del asunto. Mi pobre pequeña estaba profundamente herida, no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro.

Cuando acabó con sus manos hicimos que se siente, para que pueda continuar con sus piernas. Tardó un poco más, ya que las heridas eran un poco más profundas y se extendían por ambas espinillas, pero con mucha paciencia Sakura limpio y vendó cada una de ellas con sumo cuidado.

-Mejor así ¿no? –Le preguntó cuando acabó de atenderla con una sonrisa-¿Vamos a almorzar? Debes estar hambrienta.

Ella negó con la cabeza mirando nuevamente hacia el piso.

-¿Quieres ir a descansar entonces? –Le pregunté intentando imitar el tono amable de mi esposa, pero no era mi fuerte así que salió algo tosco.

Amaterasu me miró con esos impenetrables ojos y asintió. Nos levantamos yo y Sakura, y le tendí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella me miró, la miró y dudosa, la tomó.

La acompañé hasta su habitación, sin pasar por la cocina para que los chicos no la vean en este estado mientras Sakura volvía con ellos.

Al llegar, cerré las cortinas para esconder la segadora luz del sol mientras ella se metía en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza y mirándome. Yo me acerqué la silla que tenía frente al escritorio y me senté apoyado en la pared paralela a su cama.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, pero luego ella cerró los ojos con intenciones de dormir.

-¿Duele mucho? –Pregunté, tal vez Sakura podría darle algún analgésico para dormir más tranquila.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que mentirme ¿sabes? –Le dije resignado, era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo.

-He tenido peores –Aceptó a regañadientes.

Claro que has tenido peores Amaterasu. Y no puedo evitar pensar que es todo gracias a mí. Si no fuera por mi irresponsabilidad tú nunca tendrías que haber pasado por todo esto, y hoy me di cuenta que llevaría el peso de tu dolor para siempre.

Nunca se borraría de ti, y definitivamente nunca se borraría de mí.

Pero a pesar de saber eso, estaba decidido a seguir el consejo que Sakura me había dado.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí? –Me preguntó de repente.

-Si piensas que voy a dejarte sola ahora estás loca.

Iba a estar ahí para ella, siempre, en todo momento. Iba a acompañarla, no importa en qué, solo me iba a sentar en silencio a velar por ella.

-¿Solo te sentarás ahí en silencio entonces?

Asentí mirándola para enfatizar mi decisión. No iba a moverme de allí.

Ella solo cerró los ojos, al rato supuse que ya estaba dormida gracias a que su respiración se acompasó en un ritmo lento y tranquilo.

Me sentía tan impotente, verla y no poder hacer nada mas por ella, hacía que mis nervios se pusieran de punta y que mi alma se hiele.

¿Cómo seguiría adelante desde ahora? Quiero que sea una mujer relajada, divertida, sin miedo a nada, confiada en sí misma, capaz de reír, pero definitivamente era algo muy alejado de la realidad. Quiero que confíe en mí, quiero que hable conmigo pero supongo que presionarla no es el mejor camino. Maldición, era tan frustrante no poder ayudarla.

"Necesita tiempo" me había dicho Sakura, pero no sé si llegaría vivo al final de todo esto. Tal vez me dé un paro al corazón si la veo haciendo otra vez lo que hoy hizo en medio de esa crisis de histeria.

Miré su rostro mientras dormía, estaba seria aun durmiendo, ni siquiera parecía que dormía pacíficamente. ¿Cómo podría hacer para hacerla sentir parte de esta familia y que confíe en nosotros como para poder dormir tranquila por las noches?

En ese momento se me ocurrió la mejor idea de todas. Me levanté y acercándome cuidadosamente acaricié sus cabellos.

Voy a hacerte sanar, ya lo verás.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Me despertaron unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta, al instante supe que eran ellos y emití un pequeño "pasen" para invitarlos a entrar.

Los vi a los tres pequeños de la casa entrar y correr hasta mi cama, subiéndose de un salto. Yo me incorporé en la cama, sintiendo un poco de dolor aun en mis puños al rozar contra el colchón, viendo como entró también Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Hola onee-chan! –Dijo Souta siendo el primero en subir a la cama. Su mellizo lo imitó y subió también.

Por último Rokuro, también subió con la ayuda de Sasuke que necesitó empujarlo para alcanzar el borde de la cama. Vi que tenían unas hojas de papel en sus manos.

-Mami nos dijo que estabas enferma y vinimos a visitarte –Dijo el más pequeño acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado. Sus hermanos asintieron.

-Y queríamos hacerte sentir mejor, entonces te hicimos una sorpresa onee-chan –Agregó Souta. Los miré extrañada y los tres me extendieron sus hojas de papel para que pueda verlas. Eran tres dibujos, o eso pretendía ser.

-Esta eres tú, y este soy yo, y allí dice mi nombre, yo lo escribí –Me explicó Rokuro, señalando dos círculos con líneas raras por dentro y por fuera, y su nombre en una esquina con una ortografía de principiante.

-Ahora yo mira… -Dijo Souta acercándose también, el de él no necesitaba tanta explicación podía entenderse –algo-… esta eres tú en la cama durmiendo y este soy yo cuidando de ti.

Su mellizo entonces me acercó con una mano su dibujo, y mirando hacia otro lado escondiendo su sonrojo. Lo tomé y era un gran corazón pintado de muchos colores conmigo dentro de él.

Eran demasiado tiernos.

-Gracias chicos, son geniales…-Fue lo único que atiné a decir, no me salían las palabras, así que solo medio sonreí-… ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Ellos sonrieron también, felices porque sus regalos fueron aceptados. Nunca pensé que alguien se tomaría el tiempo para hacer algo así por mí.

-Ya le dieron sus regalos, ahora a cumplir lo que prometieron, vayan –Les dijo Sasuke, bajándolos de la cama.

Rokuro antes de que su padre lo baje, deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se fue corriendo luego detrás de sus hermanos que ya habían dejado la habitación.

Miré nuevamente sus dibujos, y sentí una presión en el pecho que me llenó de calidez. No podía dejar de sonreír. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Son tan geniales –Pensé en voz alta.

-Estaban dibujando cuando Sakura los mandó a limpiar sus habitaciones, así que prometieron que si les dejábamos terminar los dibujos para ti y luego dártelos, luego iban a hacerlo -Me explicó Sasuke acercándose a un lado de la cama, yo que seguía embelesada mirando los dibujos, atiné a sonreír más aún- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, estoy bien… -Le respondí dejando los dibujos de lado.

-Sakura va a prepararte algo para que comas, pero debes salir de aquí e ir a la cocina.

Asentí. No tenía ánimos para salir de la habitación, pero no podría rechazar una propuesta así después de lo que hizo por mí esta mañana durante mi recaída.

-Pero primero yo también tengo algo para ti –Se sentó al borde de mi cama y me mostró una pequeña caja de forma rectangular- Esto es muy importante, le doy a cada uno de mis hijos uno de estos al cumplir los diez años porque es el momento el cual yo les cuento la historia detrás de nuestro apellido. Y claramente, no tuve la oportunidad de dártelo a tiempo pero aquí está. Es tu decisión si quieres usarlo.

Dejó la pequeña caja a mi lado, se puso de pie, y me dejó sola.

Lo abrí y dentro tenía una preciosa cadena de oro con un dije. El dije era el símbolo de los Uchicha, y detrás tenia grabado "para siempre".

Entendí al instante el significado detrás de esas palabras y todo lo que significaba esto para Sasuke.

Sin dudarlo lo saqué de la caja y me lo puse. Fui hasta el espejo y me miré en el, poniendo especial atención al nuevo colgante de mi cuello.

Tenía frente a mí al reflejo de mi misma que siempre quise ver.

Y no estaba haciendo ni un poco de esfuerzo para conservarlo. ¿Quién era yo en esta familia además de la desgracia? ¿Qué aportaba yo a esta familia además de sufrimiento y desunión? ¿Realmente valía la pena quedarme?

Me di vuelta y vi en la cama los tres dibujos de los pequeños. Los tomé y observé nuevamente. No pude evitar que la sonrisa se plantara en mi cara de nuevo.

Claro que si valía la pena.

.

.

.


	17. Sonrisa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sonrisa**

-Buenos días! Si que dormiste mucho hoy –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras guardaba los platos recién lavados en el mueble de la cocina.

Yo le sonreí también y me senté en el desayunador a unos metros de ella mirándola.

Ayer al ser domingo pasamos todo el día aprovechando el sol cálido en el patio -ya que comenzaba la primavera y el ambiente se calentaba de a poco-, los pequeños jugando y los mayores descansando en el fresco pasto.

Daiki aprovecho y hablo conmigo, se disculpó por lo pasado el viernes en la fiesta, me explico que me busco pero no me encontró y que recién al final de la misma se enteró lo que había pasado con Kenta, pero que no me preocupara ya que según él "lo habían puesto en su lugar". No quise indagar mas en eso para dejar el tema en el pasado, ya que Kenta no había venido a pasar el día con la familia y supuse sería mejor olvidar todo.

Fue un lindo "domingo de flojera" como le decía Souta. Ahora yo quería que todos los días sean domingos para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Pero lamentablemente, hoy era lunes y había que volver a la rutina.

-¿Ya se fueron todos? –Le pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, hoy todos están ocupados desde temprano –Dijo mientras terminaba su tarea, y volvía a verme amablemente. -¿Quieres desayunar?

-No, gracias.

-¿Qué harás hoy Ama-chan? Yo voy al hospital todos los lunes para ayudar en algunos asuntos y no quiero que te quedes tú sola aquí.

-¿Sola? ¿Y Rokuro?

-Se queda con Hinata mientras trabajo.

-Oh, bien… no te preocupes por mí, pensaré en algo que hacer –Intenté convencerla, no quería ser una molestia para ella y sus actividades.

-¿Segura? Me dejas algo preocupada…

Pero no pudo seguir porque sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

-Ya vienen por Rokuro –Me dijo mientras se dirigía a atender.

Ahg, ¿qué se supone que haré aquí sola? Que aburrido.

En eso Rokuro apareció en la cocina y se acercó corriendo hacia mí, arrastrando su mochila.

-Onee-chan ¡quiero que vengas conmigo! –Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la ropa y me tiraba de ella para hacer énfasis a su pedido.

-Lo siento enano, luego podemos jugar todo lo que quieras cuando vuelvas –Le dije mientras intentaba peinar su desordenado cabello rosado.

Entonces, pasó algo que sinceramente no esperaba. Entraron a la cocina no solo Sakura, sino también otra persona que definitivamente no era apta de verme en piyamas.

Bolt Uzumaki me miraba con esa maldita amable sonrisa desde la puerta de la cocina.

Lo observé detenidamente por un segundo, ¿acaso siempre fue tan alto? Realmente me di cuenta que nunca le presté la debida atención a su persona, porque se veía diferente esa mañana; se veía más… ¿casual? No tenía uniforme, ni ropa de entrenamiento, solo tenía una playera –horriblemente naranja- manga corta y unos jeans despreocupados. Llevé mi mirada a sus brazos, en los cuales nunca había reparado antes, ¿acaso siempre había sido tan… musculoso?

Gracias a Dios por la primavera y el calor, pensé para mis adentros.

Disimulé mi mirada mientras Rokuro se acercaba a él con sus brazos extendidos al grito de "oni-chan", y él lo tomaba en brazos saludándolo también.

O él estaba ridículamente sexy esta mañana, o yo recién me había levantado y seguía algo soñolienta.

-Buenos días Amaterasu-chan –Me dijo el rubio ahora dirigiéndose a mí.

-Buenos días –Le contesté secamente, intentando hacer caso omiso a su presencia.

-Bueno Bolt, ya tiene todo lo que necesita en su mochila, dile a Hinata que seguramente Sasuke vaya a buscarlo.

-Claro tía Sakura –Le contestó mientras bajaba a Rokuro y lo ayudaba a ponerse su mochila, mirándome- Y tú Amaterasu-chan, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

-E-etto, yo… -Quise inventarle una excusa pero claro, el pequeño diablo siempre es más rápido.

-Amaterasu-neechan se quedará sola aquí hoy, ¿puede venir con nosotros Bolt? –Dijo rápidamente mirándolo con esos ojos verdes suplicantes.

-Rokuro, lo hablamos desde que despertaste, Hinata ya es demasiado amable de tenerte a ti y no queremos molestarla –Le explicó pacientemente mientras tomaba su taza de té y lo miraba con reproche.

-Estoy seguro que a mi madre no le molestará que nos acompañes hoy Amaterasu-chan. En realidad es buena idea ¡de veras! –Explicó el rubio mientras intentaba convencer a Sakura, ella no parecía muy convencida, y yo tampoco estaba muy segura que digamos.

-Yo no quiero molestar... –Dije para que no siga insistiendo.

-¡Vamos! si el viernes en la cena te dijo que estabas invitada a ir cuando quieras ¿recuerdas? Además, nos vendrá bien un poco de compañía, ¿verdad Rokuro?

-¡Sí! Ven con nosotros onee-chan, ¡te mostraré el parque!

Yo no tan convencida miré a Sakura, y ella alzó los hombros devolviéndome la mirada.

-Bueno, por mi está bien… queda en ti si quieres ir Ama-chan.

Lo pensé un segundo, no estaba segura que sería una buena idea pero ¿qué mas iba a hacer sino aquí sola?

Miré esos ojos azules que no se despegaban de mí, y no tuve que pensarlo dos veces.

-Iré a cambiarme –Les dije, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Los sentí chocar los cinco detrás de mí riendo.

.

.

.

Cinco minutos después Sakura nos despedía desde la puerta de la mansión y nosotros nos dirigíamos a la casa de la familia Uzumaki.

Todo el camino Rokuro se la pasó parloteando acerca de todo lo que habíamos hecho ayer, que habíamos jugado, habíamos comido, habíamos dormido en el pasto verde, etc. Se llevaba muy bien con Bolt, ya que al rubio parece que también le encantaba la cháchara sin sentido.

Por momentos vi como Bolt se reía a carcajadas junto a Rokuro como si fuera también un niño más.

Ojala yo pudiera reír a su lado de esa manera.

Estábamos a un par de cuadras de llegar a su casa, cuando doblaron para tomar un camino diferente.

-¿Donde van? Tu casa queda por allá –Le señalé a Bolt. Él y Rokuro me miraron y se rieron cómplices.

-¿Le contamos nuestro secreto Rokuro-kun? –Le pregunto el rubio al pequeño que llevaba sentado en sus hombros. El pelirrosa me miró seriamente, examinándome, y luego asintiendo.

-Cuéntale onii-chan –Le respondió con una sonrisa emocionado.

-Todos los lunes, antes de ir a casa… -Murmuró acercándose a mí para que nadie más oiga, con un dedo delante de sus labios indicándome silencio-… vamos a comer helado de chocolate a escondidas.

¿Ese era el secreto? No le veía nada de malo.

Lo miré extrañada, no comprendía por qué tanta confidencialidad.

-Mamá solo nos deja comer helado los fines de semana, dice que mucho chocolate o comida chatarra puede hacernos mal –Me explicó Rokuro, contento con su travesura- Ahora debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie onee-chan.

Me miraron ambos expectantes; observé esas dos miradas, verde y azul, encima de mí y supe que no podía llevarles la contra.

-Está bien… pero con una condición –Sentencié intentando no reír ante sus miradas preocupadas de que pueda revelar su secreto- Yo también quiero uno, y que sea doble.

Ambos rieron aliviados de que les siga el juego, y seguimos caminando ahora con destino a la heladería.

Un rato después, estábamos sentados los tres en la banca de un parque cercano, mientras terminábamos nuestros helados. El primero fue Rokuro, que sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo a los juegos que había en la caja de arena para niños. Nosotros lo observábamos atentos mientras terminábamos los nuestros.

-Te llevas muy bien con él –Le digo, ya acabando con los restos de mi helado.

Él me miró y comenzó a reírse en mi cara. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso acaso?

Cuando se dio cuenta que no entendía el chiste, intentó apaciguar su risa.

-Lo siento, es que… -No pudo terminar la oración que comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Ok, esto no era gracioso- … es que tienes chocolate en la cara.

Agh genial, no podía verme. Debía lucir como una completa idiota que nunca había comido un helado. Intenté limpiarme con el dorso de mi mano, pero solo conseguí que riera más aún.

-Ahora lo tienes por toda la cara –Me dijo entre risas nuevamente, mientras abría la pequeña mochila de Rokuro y sacaba una pequeña toalla- Ven, déjame.

Acercó su mano con la toalla hacia mí, intentando sacarme el helado, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Estaba bastante cerca de mí por lo que pude ver con más detalle sus ojos, la forma de ellos, el profundo azul enmarcado en esas gruesas pestañas.

Segundos después volví a la realidad y me aparté, aclaré mi garganta y le saqué la toalla de las manos, para hacerlo yo misma.

¿Qué me pasaba? Actuando como una niñata embobada, que imbécil.

Él automáticamente se alejó unos centímetros y volvió la mirada a Rokuro -que felizmente ajeno a toda situación seguía en sus juegos- intentando esconder el sonrojo de su cara. Era extraño, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que vas a desmayarte –Pregunté inocentemente inclinándome sobre él.

Él comenzó a hiperventilar y su cara se puso más roja aún.

-¿Y-yo? Claro, cl-claro estoy b-bien…-Tartamudeaba. Debía admitir que era divertido cuando se ponía así de nervioso.

Definitivamente, uno de mis pasatiempos en esta aldea iba a ser molestarlo por siempre.

-Es fácil llevarse bien con Rokuro, es un niño muy bueno –Me explicó segundos después- ¿A ti te gustan los niños cierto? También te llevas bien con él.

-En verdad no… pero no puedo mirarlo y no decirle que si a todo lo que diga -Me sinceré.

Él me miró nuevamente con una sonrisa amable.

-Estoy seguro que eres una buena hermana mayor.

Me mordí el labio, si supiera… No le contesté, preferí zanjar el tema.

-Okey, entiendo…-Dijo tranquilo con un suspiro- ¿Hay problemas en casa?

¿Se lo pueden llamar "problemas"? En realidad, la causa de todo conflicto allí adentro era yo misma.

Miré hacia un costado, no iba a hablar de esto con él.

-L-lo siento, no quise incomodarte… A veces hablo un poco demás, enserio lo siento –Me dijo avergonzado, con su típico gesto pasando su mano sobre el rubio cabello de su nuca. Afilé un poco más la vista a ese lugar, ¿sería tan suave su melena rubia como parece?

¡Ya! Basta Amaterasu, deja de pensar de esa manera sobre el ¿Qué te sucede?

-No te preocupes –Le contesté tranquilamente, mientras me paraba y me acercaba a Rokuro. Iba a ayudarlo con sus castillos de arena porque tenía que alejarme de esos pensamientos extraños que esa chillona persona provocaba.

Uf, ¿hace un poco de calor hoy no?

.

.

.

-Siempre eres bienvenida Amaterasu-chan, puedes venir cuando quieras así que no te preocupes –Me dijo amablemente Hinata mientras nos recibía en la entrada de su casa.

Le agradecí con una pequeña reverencia, y entramos los cuatro.

Rokuro se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Bolt en nuestro camino hacia allí, luego de pasar toda la mañana en el parque, así que entró y se lo llevó, imaginé yo para acostarlo en alguna habitación.

Hinata me dirigió hacia el living, donde estaba sentada anteriormente. Me sirvió una taza de té, que agradecí y se sentó a seguir tejiendo en su sofá.

Al rato Bolt regresó y se sentó pesadamente al lado de su madre.

-¿No me dijiste que tenias mejores cosas que hacer antes que quedarte aquí Bolt? –Le dijo la pelinegra a su hijo, mirándolo de reojo.

La cara el rubio se tiño de rojo y comenzó nuevamente a tartamudear una respuesta incomprensible. Me sacó una media sonrisa, nunca dejaría de divertirme su expresión.

-¡S-se me cancelaron los planes! ¡Ya! déjame mamá –Dijo cruzado de brazos, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bien, entonces ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes terminar de reparar de una vez por todas el techo cobertizo que tu padre nunca acabó por favor?

-Ahg, mamá ¿enserio quieres que haga eso yo?

-Si esperamos a tu padre, pasará otro año antes de que esté listo. Por favor hijo.

Hinata lo miró con una mirada suplicante, y el pelirubio se tomó la cabeza, exasperado.

-Yo lo hago –Dije tranquilamente terminando de tomar mi taza de té.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, procesando mi última oración.

-E-eres muy amable Amaterasu-chan pero Bolt puede hacerlo, no te molestes–Me explicó su madre.

-¿Cómo piensas que voy a dejarte hacer eso? ¡Claro que no Amaterasu! –Gritó automáticamente Bolt.

-Bien, entonces déjame ayudarte –Le respondí.

Los Uzumaki se miraron entre ellos, no tan convencidos de mi idea.

-No voy a quedarme sentada aquí sin hacer nada, algo debo hacer –Les dije intentando convencerlos.

La pelinegra alzó los hombros, y asintió.

Bolt vencido, me llevó hasta donde estaba el cobertizo. Trajo un par de herramientas, y al costado del mismo había unas maderas tiradas –que claramente llevaban tiempo allí-.

-Solo hay que tapar los agujeros del techo, yo puedo hacerlo, tu quédate aquí y pásame las maderas cuando las necesite –Me dijo mientras subía de un salto con un par de herramientas en sus manos.

Instante después, sentimos un crujido y al segundo, todo el cobertizo se vino abajo.

Él, sin poder tomar impulso de ningún lugar con sus pies como un buen ninja haría, solo cayó como un peso muerto. Afilé mi mirada para calcular donde iba a caer e intenté atraparlo.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos ambos tirados sobre las maderas, él arriba mío aplastándome, era un poco pesado. Nos medio incorporamos y nos dimos cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca uno de otro.

Entonces, por un segundo, todo nuestro alrededor se congeló.

Me dejé llevar por esa mirada que tanto me intrigaba y en verdad me perdí.

En ese, el más largo segundo de mi vida sentí, todo tan real pero tan efímero, era consciente de todo mi cuerpo y el suyo rozándose, era como si después de ese segundo nada existiera, como que se iba a borrar todo.

Distinguí perfectamente todos los puntos en que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, el número de latidos de su corazón palpitante cerca del mío, el calor de sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza –casi que hasta podía sentir la fuerza de sus músculos para sostener su cuerpo y no caer completamente sobre mi-; mi piel se volvió hipersensible y sentí como su respiración acariciaba la piel de mi rostro.

En ese segundo, y solo en ese ínfimo segundo, yo solo existía allí y ahora, no había pasado, no había futuro, no había problemas, no había dolor. Solo yo y él.

_Pero siempre el dolor vuelve a mi vida, de una manera u otra._

Cuando reaccionamos y fuimos conscientes de la realidad, me levanté rápidamente tirándolo nuevamente sobre las maderas.

-¡L-lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? –Me preguntó insistentemente mientras se paraba y se acercaba a mí para confirmar que no me había hecho daño.

-¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió? –Gritaba Hinata mientras se acercaba a nosotros rápidamente.

-¡OH NO! ¡AMATERASU ESTA HERIDA! –Grito escandalosamente el rubio delante de mí, señalándome con el dedo.

-¿Dónde? –Me observé, no vi ninguna herida, y tampoco me dolía nada.

-¡Ay no! ¡Traeré el botiquín! –Exclamó la pelinegra, yendo dentro a buscar lo susodicho.

-¡Espera! No tengo nada, no seas chillón –Le grité al pelirrubio.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estas sangrando! –Gritó nuevamente exagerado mientras señalaba mi rostro.

Me toqué la mejilla, vi mi mano y tenía un poco de sangre en ella. Da, solo era un pequeño corte, no era como que iba a morir.

Me tomó de la mano, y prácticamente me arrastró hasta adentro de la casa, sentándome en una silla. Inmediatamente vino Hinata, y se sentó frente a mí a limpiar la herida.

-¿Estará bien mamá? ¿La llevamos al hospital? –Preguntó Bolt tras ella, mirando sobre su hombro como la mayor me limpiaba la mejilla hábilmente.

-Estará bien –Dijo volviendo ya a su usual tranquilidad- Quédate tranquila, no es profundo, no necesitarás puntos, así que no te quedará cicatriz.

-¡Ese maldito cobertizo, estaba toda la maldita madera podrida y se vino abajo todo! –Grito enojado Bolt.

-Ya, tranquilo Bolt-kun, no ha sucedido nada –Intento calmarlo su madre, mientras guardaba los materiales que utilizó en mi mejilla, luego de ponerme un pequeño vendaje.

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Amaterasu se ha lastimado el rostro! ¡Mira si pasaba algo más grave, mira si Saburo estaba jugando cerca cuando esa cosa se venía abajo!

-No ha pasado nada, no seas llorón –Le dije ya cansada.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? –Se escuchó una soñolienta vocecita.

Rokuro venia refregándose los ojitos por el pasillo a donde nos encontrábamos. Me miró y se le abrieron los ojitos sorprendido.

-Nee-chan, ¿Qué tienes ahí? –Me preguntó acercándose, y estirándome los brazos para sentarse arriba mío.

-No pasó nada Rokuro-kun, solo fue un golpe –Le explicaba mientras lo sentaba en mi regazo, y el acercaba su manito hasta la pequeña venda.

Lo siguiente que hizo me heló el corazón. Pasó sus pequeños dedos por mi herida, acercó su rostro y depositó un suave beso en ella.

-Siempre que me lastimo, mamá me da un beso para que no me duela… –Me explicó tranquilamente, y esbozando una radiante sonrisa siguió-… ahora yo lo haré por ti nee-chan.

Yo no supe que decir, literalmente no pude decirle nada. Él solo se bajó, tomó la mano de Hinata y ambos salieron de la habitación hablando sobre algo de preparar del almuerzo.

Me tomó unos segundos reaccionar después de eso, tenía la piel de gallina.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?

Volví en mi misma, y me di cuenta que Bolt me estaba hablando.

-Estas pálida, mejor te llevaré al hospital, vamos. –Me dijo tomándome la mano e intentando arrastrarme nuevamente.

-¡Que estoy bien! –Le respondí alejando mi mano.

Su tacto era cálido y amable, tenía manos fuertes y grandes, en realidad no quería soltarlo pero era algo automático en mí.

-Lo lamento, de veras… no quería que te lastimes –Me dijo apenado mientras se alejaba unos pasos, recibiendo mi advertencia anterior.

-¿Puedes dejar eso? No es nada Bolt, he pasado cosas peores.

-Es que me siento responsable, si no fuera por mi padre no habría pasado esto –Dijo cabizbajo mientras volvíamos ambos hasta el fallido cobertizo en el patio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre con todo esto?

-Es que… tú no entiendes. Él es, digamos… nunca está aquí ¿sabes? Al ser el Hokage desde que tengo memoria nunca pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros, se va temprano, vuelve tarde –Me explicaba nostálgicamente mientras movía algunas de las maderas caídas y separaba las nuevas de las viejas- Y nunca termina lo que empieza, y nunca cumple lo que promete.

Lo observé minuciosamente, por un momento vi que el brillo de sus ojos se apagó un instante.

-No me mal interpretes, no es por mi… yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, a mi ya no me afecta. Pero me duele por mis hermanos.

¿Debía decirle algo? La verdad es que no era muy buena dando consejos, mucho menos sobre problemas familiares.

Lo intentaré, sino no podría borrar esa mirada apagada de mi mente en todo el día.

_¿Cómo borrar la tristeza de esos ojos?_Nunca me había pasado esto.

-¿Hola? ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí, si… es solo que, no sé qué decirte. –Confesé, un poco avergonzada.

-No eres muy buena socializando ¿verdad? –Dijo divertido mirándome, con ese brillo de nuevo.

-No, pero estoy segura que podría arreglar un techo sin que se venga abajo –Retruqué.

-¡Oye! Eso no fue culpa mía… ¡Ouch!

Se había pinchado el dedo con un clavo y sacudía su mano intentando desvanecer el dolor.

Solté media sonrisa, era un idiota.

-Eres bastante torpe, ¿lo sabías? –Le dije acercándome, y ayudándolo a correr las maderas desparramadas y apilándolas.

-Y tú eres bastante malhumorada.

-Y tú tienes la costumbre de tirarme al suelo siempre que nos vemos.

-Ah ¡vamos!… si me dices que no lo disfrutaste sabré que me mientes.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada en voz alta, realmente era de las personas que tiraba la piedra pero escondía la mano.

-¿Disfrutar que cosa?

Sasuke estaba tras de nosotros, y desafortunadamente había escuchado su comentario. Ah Uzumaki, quiero verte salir de esta.

Yo simplemente me di vuelta y salude a Sasuke con un gesto de mi mano, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Bolt se había dado vuelta también mirando a Sasuke, de nuevo todo rojo y a punto de estallar de la vergüenza, comenzando con su típico tartamudeo mientras el pelinegro le devolvía una mirada penetrante e interrogadora.

En verdad, no podría aguantarme la risa más tiempo.

-¡Papá!

Escuchamos su vocecita corriendo desde la casa, y automáticamente supe que Bolt se había salvado de esta.

Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada fría y se dio vuelta para tomar a su hijo pequeño en brazos entrando a la casa.

-Nos vamos Amaterasu –Sentenció sin molestarte en voltear.

Volteé a mirar al Uzumaki, y parecía que le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo. Respiraba agitadamente, y sudaba frío. Se había pegado lindo susto.

Él solo me miró aliviado apoyándose en sus rodillas, y yo comencé a seguir al Uchiha mayor a paso calmo.

-Gracias por el helado –Le dije volteando sobre mi hombro para mirarlo una última vez.

Alzó una mano y la agitó en el aire en forma de saludo, intentando calmar su respiración aún. Le di una de mis medias sonrisas, y él me regaló esas radiantes de las suyas, que completaban mi día. Y creo que, lo hacían valer la pena.

.

.

.


	18. Epifanía

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epifanía**

-¿¡Que te hiciste ahí!? –Me preguntó horrorizado Sasuke en el camino de vuelta a la mansión señalando mi mejilla.

Que fastidio, ¿acaso todo el mundo iba a exagerar este pequeño cortecito hoy?

-Solo un pequeño corte, no es nada –Dije armada de paciencia.

-Ven, Sakura te curará en el hospital –Me contesto mientras cambiaba el rumbo de nuestra caminata hacia el hospital de Konoha. Rokuro siguiéndolo ya que iban de la mano.

-¡No! ¿¡Por qué a todo el mundo le gusta exagerar las cosas!? –Pregunté hastiada ya con el mundo, retomando nuestro original camino hacia la mansión.

Siguiéndome los dos, se puso a la par mío.

-Es que parece que lo único que haces es lastimarte todo el tiempo Amaterasu.

Okey, eso había dolido.

Ni siquiera lo miré, solo seguí caminando ignorándolo. ¿Por qué estaba tan irritada? Si al final de cuentas, era la verdad.

Llegamos a la mansión y fui directo a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de hablar así que me tiré en la cama.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Estaba transformándome en una loca malhumorada, cuando todos eran amables conmigo.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de arruinar todo? Parece que daba un paso bien, y otros mil pasos mal.

Examiné todo lo que sucedió esta mañana, y automáticamente fue como si sintiera su aliento cerca de mi rostro. ¿Por qué tenía estos sentimientos? ¿No había aprendido en mi vida que cualquier tipo de felicidad, conmigo no tenía un buen final?

Recordé como me tomó la mano, era muy parecido a cuando toque la mano de Sasuke por primera vez. Tenían manos fuertes, seguras, cálidas que no temblaban como las mías.

¿Qué habrán sentido cuando tomaron mi mano? ¿Habrían sentido la frialdad de mi cuerpo? ¿Los callos de tanto entrenar? ¿Ásperas, arruinadas, para nada cómodas al tacto?

¿Qué verán cuando me ven? ¿A una pobre arruinada por el paso del tiempo, malhumorada y para nada amable? ¿A una persona rota?

Porque eso era yo, una persona rota. Y no podría ser reparada.

¿Por qué todos ponían tanto esfuerzo en intentar ser amables conmigo? Si yo no tengo remedio. Tal vez les dé lastima. Sí, eso debe ser.

Pero sea el sentimiento que sea, yo no puedo dejar de ser yo. Es decir, Sasuke y su familia me dan todo lo que tienen, se preocupan por mí y me tratan como si en verdad valiera la pena; y yo, ¿Cómo les estoy pagando? Siendo insensible y refunfuñona todo el tiempo. Alejándome.

Toda mi vida, todo el mundo se alejó de mí, todo el tiempo. Y ahora, cuando tantas personas tienen la intención de acercarse a mí, yo me alejo de ellas. ¿No es irónico?

…

Me incorporé en la cama de un salto.

Tal vez no sea irónico. Tal vez no sea una coincidencia. Tal vez eso no sea una _**casualidad.**_

_Tal vez todo eso __sea _**_causalidad._**

¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Solo estaba repitiendo el mismo patrón que había vivido toda mi vida, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que me hicieron en toda mi vida. Maltratando, alejando a la gente y siendo insensible.

Exactamente como lo habían hecho conmigo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estas personas no son las mismas que me torturaron tantos años, ellos no tienen la culpa de que yo haya pasado todo lo que pase, ellos no empuñaron la espada que me hizo añicos el alma por años. Ni mis hermanos, ni Sakura, ni Bolt, ni mucho menos Sasuke.

Entonces ¿por qué sigo lastimando a la gente que no quiero lastimar?

Usaba la palabra idiota para muchas personas, pero definitivamente se aplicaba a mí en todo sentido.

En ese momento me prometí algo a mí misma, no iba a alejar más a las personas de mí. Es más, yo voy a acercarme.

Confío en ellos.

Dios mío, ¡sí confío en esta gente!

Ellos no me lastimarán nunca, y yo lo sabía.

¿Eso significaba confiar? Para mí, era exactamente lo que significaba.

Iba a comenzar en este mismo momento, no iba a perder ni un segundo más. No iba a quedarme en el lado oscuro, en el lado de la tristeza y a autocompasión; iba a atravesar esa puerta que yo misma había construido e iba a permitirme a mi misma pasarme al otro lado, a un lado donde iba a poder disfrutar, donde me iba dejar disfrutar, me iba dejar ser "feliz" –o todo lo "feliz" que alguien como yo podría ser-.

Me levanté rápido y salí de mi habitación. Iba a buscar a mi papá.

¿A mi papá?

Claro, Sasuke era mi papá.

Un papá que me quería. Un papá que me cuidaba. Un papá que se preocupaba por mí.

Todo lo que conocí en mi vida pasada iba a borrarlo. Lo iba a convertir en una pesadilla e iba a olvidarme de ella. Iba a tomar todo lo malo, hacerlo un bollo y tirarlo al olvido.

No permitiría nunca más que mi pasado manche mi presente, ni mi futuro.

Mucho menos, iba a permitir que mi pasado lastime a las personas que no quiero lastimar.

Salí al pasillo de las habitaciones para buscarlo, debía estar en la cocina o el living tal vez.

Pero lamentablemente, siempre el destino iba a ponérmela difícil.

Kenta entraba por el mismo pasillo que yo a paso cansado con una mochila al hombro, recién llegaba de entrenar seguramente. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia frente a él, alzó la vista y me dio una mirada gélida sin aminorar su paso. Yo hice como si nada, y también seguí caminando, sin dar ni un paso atrás.

Debía agarrar el toro por los cuernos, y este niñato no iba a intimidarme.

Cuando pasó por al lado mío, gopeó deliberadamente su hombro contra el mío brusca y secamente haciendo que voltee gracias al choque.

-Apártate de mi camino –Me dijo secamente sin dejar de caminar hacia el final del pasillo, donde estaba su habitación.

Conté hasta tres, armándome de paciencia, como siempre hacía cada que me encontraba con él. Di unos pasos firmes para seguirlo y cuando él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, yo puse mi mano sobre la misma para detenerlo y encararlo.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo? –Le pregunté sin más rodeos.

Él solo se rió irónicamente mirando al suelo, puso su mano nuevamente sobre la puerta e intentó abrirla ignorándome. Yo apliqué más fuerza en mi brazo y no deje que lo haga. No iba a escapar de mí.

-¿Quieres escapar? ¿Qué tan cobarde eres? –Le dije para provocarlo.

Si algo no iba a olvidar de mi pasado, eran mis técnicas para hacer que la gente diga y haga lo que yo quiero.

Y él tan furioso como predecible, me encaró también mirándome a los ojos. Perfecto, lo tenía.

-Si piensas que puedes dirigirme la palabra, estás equivocada –Me dijo claramente aguantando lo que en verdad quería decirme.

-¿O sea que tu puedes hacerlo conmigo, y yo no contigo? ¿Qué tal si esta vez yo te tiro un vaso de cerveza a ti?

-Te lo merecías por zorra entrometida.

-¿Y tú que te mereces por ser un estúpido orgulloso y egoísta?

-¿Yo egoísta? No me hagas reír. Desde que llegaste todo ha sido por y para ti, no te das una idea todo lo que esta familia tuvo que ceder para que tu tengas el lugar que tienes ahora.

-Tengo exactamente el mismo lugar que tú y los demás; y lo siento por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por mi culpa pero yo no pedí que nada de esto.

-¿Piensas que tienes el mismo lugar que nosotros? Te equivocas, nunca dejarás de ser la bastarda de la familia Uchiha, nunca dejarás de ser el desafortunado resultado de un polvo que mi padre se hecho con alguna zorra de por ahí. Tienes la palabra desgracia escrita en el rostro, así que no nos pongas en la misma bolsa.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho Kenta?

Se nos paró el corazón a ambos cuando escuchamos esa profunda voz. Alcé mi vista y nada menos que Sasuke estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Pero no era el Sasuke que conozco, tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor que me helaba los pelos de todo mi cuerpo.

Se acercó unos pasos hacia nosotros.

-Si te atreves, date la vuelta y dilo de nuevo Kenta–Sentenció con una voz contenía en una ira implacable.

El susodicho, inhaló profundo y sin cambiar la cara me dio la espalda para encarar a Sasuke.

-Dije que era una bastarda, resultado de un polvo tuyo con alguna zorra desconocida –Le escupió sin más rodeos lentamente, saboreando cada palabra.

¿Acaso estaba loco? Con la mirada que Sasuke en ese momento tenía creo que ni yo me atrevería a encararlo. Debía admitirlo, tenía coraje ese muchacho.

-Amaterasu vete –Me dijo sin mirarme, yo solo atiné a salir de allí con pasos ligeros. No quería estar allí cuando la bomba explote.

Agh, había empezado bien el día. ¿Siempre iba a arruinarse cada pequeño atisbo de felicidad?

Voy hasta a cocina y allí estaba Rokuro en su corral jugando. No quería que el escuche los gritos que seguramente no iban a tardar en llegar.

-Oye, tengo una idea ¿por qué no me ayudas a entrenar hoy? –Le dije sacándolo de corral rápidamente.

Lo llevé al patio y luego hasta el campo de entrenamientos, iba a entretenerlo allí para que no sea vea involucrado en nada de esto.

En un momento, Kenta me dio un poco de pena. Quiero decir, así como yo no había pedido nada de esto, él tampoco, y debe de ser difícil ver cambiar tu vida sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Claro que era un imbécil, no iba a negarlo porque atacarme a mi no iba a arreglar nada pero… ¿Qué se podría esperar? Solo quería ver feliz a su familia.

Esperen…

¿Yo, teniendo lastima por alguien? Wow, esto es nuevo.

.

.

.

Una hora después ya no sabía cómo entretener a Rokuro, que me preguntaba constantemente sobre su hermano y su papá. Bueno, creo que ya sería seguro salir ¿no?

Lo tomé en brazos y salimos al patio, todo tranquilo. Fuimos hasta el living y allí estaba Sasuke, tirado en un sofá apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo, visiblemente exhausto.

Deje al pequeño pelinegro en su corral nuevamente, y me acerqué al Uchiha mayor. Me senté a su lado y esperé que reaccione.

Lo sentí suspirar y se incorporó, apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos que descansaban en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento Amaterasu… siento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso –Me dijo sin moverse de esa posición- Perdónalo, no es mal chico… solo está pasando por un mal momento.

Otra vez esta situación, yo no sabía cómo consolar a nadie cuando estaba decaído, ¿qué se supone que diga?

Me recordé a mi misma la promesa que me había hecho, iba a acercarme a él y de eso no tenía dudas pero… ¿Cómo?

-Es difícil para todos, todo esto… -Solo dije eso porque era lo primero que me había venido a la mente ¡Bien hecho! Sonó terrible– Rokuro es el único que parece pasarla bien en todo esto…

Ambos lo miramos como jugueteaba en su corral, tan tranquilo y ajeno a todo, creo que verlo en su inocencia nos calmó a ambos.

-¿Eres feliz aquí?

Bueno, no esperaba esa pregunta. Él me observó esperando la respuesta, y entonces decidí ser sincera.

-Sí, lo soy… -Le dije tacita mirando hacia el suelo, vamos podrías hacerlo mejor Amaterasu.

-¿Pero…?

Tragué en seco, ¿cómo lograba codificarme de ese modo?

-Pero… me cuesta un poco, dejar ir al pasado… -Comencé. Aquí vamos, sé sincera con él- Ya sabes, todo lo que soy ahora, es gracias a todo lo que he vivido y la verdad es que, ambas cosas no van bien juntas… es decir, mi pasado y mi presente no son para nada compatibles, y de verdad quiero cambiar quien soy pero… me cuesta trabajo… es como si ya estuviera rota para siempre… ¿Algo de todo eso tiene sentido siquiera? A veces ni yo pudo entenderme.

Bajó su mirada también.

-Te comprendo Amaterasu, de verdad lo hago… -Me dijo sincero- A veces hasta a mi mismo luego de casi 20 años me cuesta trabajo dejar ir al pasado y al viejo yo. Solo quiero que sepas que, no debes apresurarte…

De repente se incorporó y se sentó ahora mirándome. Puso una de sus manos palma arriba delante de mí, como ofreciéndola.

-¿Confías en mi?

Miré su palma, y pude ver como estaba llena de callos y un par de cicatrices entre los dedos. Claro, siempre olvidaba todo lo que había pasado él hasta aquí. Alcé mi mano, y la miré también. Era más pequeña pero igual de arruinada. En el fondo, éramos más parecidos de lo que yo admitía.

Honrando mi promesa, tomé el riesgo y acerqué mi mano a la de él, apoyando suavemente mi palma sobre la suya. Lo miré y él me dio una de esas medias sonrisas características. Acercó su otra mano y ambas apretaron fuerte y seguramente la mía.

-Entonces, créeme cuando te digo que no me importa quién seas, quien fuiste o quien vas a ser; lo único que me importa, es que eres mi hija, y nada más. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Y cuando lo vi a los ojos, supe que lo había comprendido por primera vez desde que lo conocí. Me estaba diciendo que yo podría ser la mujer más mala del universo, o la más buena, o la más idiota, pero que nada opacaría el hecho de que era su hija y siempre me apoyaría pase lo que pase.

Asentí mirándolo fijamente, y ese fue el primer momento que sentí que en verdad era mi padre; y no solo eso… sentí que en verdad yo era su hija, y que estábamos conectados por algo que era superior a nosotros.

Sentí que en verdad pertenecía aquí.

Me soltó las manos y fue a buscar a Rokuro, que se había quedado dormido en su corral. Lo tomó en brazos y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado pero con el pequeño demonio dormido en su pecho.

-No es mi intención pelear con Kenta, Sasuke. De verdad quiero llevarme bien con él y con todos –Le dije explicándole lo que rondaba en mi cabeza.

Mi padre suspiró y negó con la cabeza mirando nuevamente hacia el piso.

-El problema no eres tú Amaterasu, el problema que él tiene es conmigo, solo que tu llegada fue como la gota que rebalso el vaso para él. Nuestra relación siempre fue un poco accidentada, así que no debes preocuparte, ya lo resolveremos.

-Nunca me perdonaría si él se alejara de ti por mi culpa.

-No eres tú la culpable ni nadie, solo que es bastante testarudo y le cuesta hablar.

Lo mire un segundo, ¿estaba diciéndolo enserio? Como si él no fuera nada de esas cosas.

-Me pregunto de quien habrá heredado eso –Le dije divertida con mi sonrisa.

-De la misma persona que tú seguramente –Me respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Reflexioné un segundo, y aún con la sonrisa pintada, decidí decir lo que pensaba nuevamente.

-Por primera vez desde que llegué, siento que tal vez estaremos bien… es decir, conmigo viviendo aquí –Murmuré temerosa mirando hacia otro lado.

El no tardó en responder.

-Nunca lo he dudado, hija.

Yo era su hija. ¿Que había hecho de bien en la vida para tener a alguien como él de padre?

Y por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentí verdaderamente afortunada de ser quien soy.

.

.

.


	19. Mil Maneras

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mil maneras**

-Entonces, repíteme la secuencia de sellos del Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (火遁・豪火球の術 Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)

-Serpiente, cabra, mono, oso, caballo… uhmm ¿tigre? –Respondió en voz alta acompañando cada uno con los sellos de las manos, mirándome al final para que de por correcta su respuesta.

A Souta le costaba bastante recordar los sellos y no era tan aplicado como su mellizo, así que lo estaba ayudando a repasar sus técnicas. Estabamos en el despacho que tenia para trabajar en casa.

-Bien, es correcto –Le dije y automáticamente largó un suspiro aliviado. Lo había logrado luego de tanto esfuerzo- ¿De qué rango es? Y, ¿Qué tipo de técnica es?

Pensó un segundo su respuesta, y al recordarla me respondió rápidamente.

-Es de rango C, y es un tipo de técnica ofensiva de corto alcance.

Lo estaba haciendo bien, iba a complicarlo un poco ahora.

-¿Y cuál es la mayor dificultad que puede presentarse al utilizar este tipo de técnica en batalla?

Sonrió, y supe que sabía la respuesta.

-La dificultad radica en que la llama pierde intensidad a medida que avanza. Esta técnica no es muy eficaz en batalla debido a la dirección invariable que toma la bola de fuego que es muy fácil de evadir.

Al escucharlo hablar así no podía evitar hinchar el pecho, estaba orgulloso de la calidad de ninja que eran mis hijos. O por lo menos, los futuros ninjas que iban a ser.

Solo atiné a sonreírle, cerré su cuaderno de prácticas que yacía delante de mí sobre mi escritorio, lo tomé y le di un suave golpe con él en la cabeza.

-Bien hecho, ya puedes irte a jugar –Él tomo su cuaderno entusiasmado de haber pasado la lección. Me hizo una reverencia agradeciéndome con un "gracias oto-san" y salió corriendo por la puerta. Seguramente iba a contarle a su hermano lo bien que lo había hecho hoy.

Agh, me estaba volviendo viejo aunque me cueste aceptarlo. Mirarlos crecer tan rápido me pone algo nostálgico. En verdad estaba orgulloso de mis hijos, de todos ellos. También de Kenta.

Miré por la ventana que daba a uno de los jardines interiores de la mansión, no podía sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras de esta mañana mientras discutíamos.

_-Puedes quedarte con tus estandartes, puedes quedarte con tu supuesta perfecta familia que pretendes tener, puedes quedarte con tu clan y toda la mierda que conlleva porque a mí no me interesa ni un poco ya pertenecer a nada que tenga que ver contigo._

Por favor, no me hagas esto.

Kenta, no puedo escucharte decir que me rechazas.

_-Nunca entendiste, y nunca vas a entender. Llevas ese Kekkei Genkai regodeándote en tu propio orgullo y no te das cuenta que en realidad estas totalmente ciego._

Juro que quiero entenderte, pero tú no hablas conmigo nunca, sobre nada.

_-¿Cómo pretendes conocerme si nunca has estado aquí? Siempre te estabas yendo, constantemente siempre alejándote. Hasta cuando estabas aquí con nosotros, en realidad tu mente estaba en otra parte. No quieras actuar como un verdadero padre para mí de un momento a otro, si en 17 años nunca estuviste aquí._

Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ustedes Kenta, solo quería cuidarlos. Nunca pretendí dañarte.

_-Estoy harto de que todos nosotros tengamos que hacer tantos sacrificios por ti, cuando a ti solo te importa tu maldita reputación y tu maldita carrera como ninja de la Hoja._

Claro que no, hijo. No me importa nada más que ustedes, ¿cómo no lo puedes ver?

_-Oh claro, y ahora también tu preciosa hija._

Ella no tiene que pagar por mis pecados. Y sé que tu tampoco.

_-Nunca más me dejaré arrastrar por ti y por tus elecciones de nuevo, tal vez mamá te perdone todo, absolutamente todo lo que hagas pero no esperes que yo también sea tan aprensivo contigo._

Nunca esperaría tal cosa de ti, ni de tus hermanos. Solo quiero que sean felices.

_-Desde que ella llegó solo nos trajo desgracias, no puedo aceptar eso. ¿Te piensas que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no he escuchado a mamá llorar por la existencia de esa chica? ¿Crees que no veo como mis hermanos se separan? ¿Cómo nuestra familia se rompe de a poco?_

Lo siento hijo, solo quise hacer lo que era correcto. Nunca quise lastimarte. No quiero seguir lastimándote Kenta.

Sé que soy un padre horrible para ti, y lo acepto. Siempre supe que no iba a ser lo suficientemente bueno ni para Sakura, ni para ninguno de mis hijos.

Mierda, me merezco todo esto. La vida siempre va a seguir golpeándome, haciéndome pagar por mis pecados. Y no quiero arrastrar a nadie conmigo, ojalá solo pudiera sufrir yo mismo pero… fui lo suficientemente egoísta para pensar que algún día podría ser 'feliz', y que algún día podría hacerla feliz a Sakura y a mis hijos.

Lo peor de todo esto, es que no me arrepiento de nada.

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, y de todos los problemas que tenga esta familia, se me hace totalmente impensable arrepentirme de haberlos tenido en mi vida.

Nunca podría arrepentirme de ninguno de mis hijos, ni mucho menos de haberme casado con Sakura.

Perdonen chicos, pero no puedo arrepentirme de mi pasado -aunque eso signifique que lleven esta gran carga que es el apellido Uchiha-, si el mismo me trajo hasta aquí… junto a ustedes.

Volví a sentarme en mi escritorio e intente distraerme del tema con trabajo, a veces traía algo del papeleo de Naruto para ayudarlo, el idiota era bastante descuidado con esto y Shikamaru siempre debía hacerlo solo. Ahora Shikamaru no está, viajó a Suna un par de días y claramente Naruto no iba a hacer nada de esto solo.

Estuve media hora haciendo esto y miré el reloj. Eran las 8 de la noche y Sakura aún no había llegado del hospital. Qué extraño, ella no suele salir tan tarde y alguien debe preparar la cena.

Salí de mi despacho y me dirigí hasta el living donde estaban los chicos jugando, Souta, Taichi, Rokuro, bajo la atenta mirada de Amaterasu que leía un libro entremedio del alboroto de los pequeños.

Vaya, en verdad le gusta leer. Le compraré más libros, o tal vez podamos tomar una de las habitaciones vacías de la mansión y convertirla en una biblioteca completa. Sería genial, creo que le gustará.

Se dio cuenta que los estaba espiando y me miró con una tímida sonrisa. Cielos, nunca la había visto tan cómoda y a gusto aquí. Luego de la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana siento que va a poder relajarse un poco más.

Sakura tenía razón después de todo, había que darle un poco de tiempo.

Salí al patio y me dirigí hasta el campo de entrenamientos. Allí estaban Daiki y Daisuke entrenando.

Sin interrumpirlos entre y me quedé a un costado a observarlos. Era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como les gustaba entrenar entre ellos dos. Sus movimientos eran firmes pero no pesados, ágiles pero acertados, seguros y atentos. Eran muy buenos con el taijustu, y habían heredado la gran fuerza de su madre.

Estaban tan metidos en su batalla que no quise molestarlos y me fui. No sé por qué pero momentos antes había tenido la necesidad de controlar a ver si todos estaban bien.

Entre al living y me senté en unos de los sillones, mientras los pequeños seguían jugando y Amaterasu leyendo.

Mire el reloj, 8.26 pm. ¿Dónde estás Sakura?

Y como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento, sentí su presencia acercándose por el camino de entrada a la mansión.

Tenía mucho que hablar con ella, debía contarle lo que había pasado esta mañana con Kenta. Necesitaba escucharla decir que todo iba a estar bien, necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí. Mi mente había estado agitada todo el día, y después de 17 años de matrimonio aprendí que una de las mejores maneras de calmar mis demonios era teniéndola a mi lado.

Lamentablemente, apenas puso un pie dentro supe que no había tenido un buen día. Podía leerla como un libro abierto, su cara y su ánimo me estaban gritando a leguas que algo le estaba pasando.

Los tres pequeños al ver a su mamá llegar, automáticamente dejaron sus juegos y fueron corriendo a abrazarla, nunca se habían acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, mucho menos Rokuro.

Ella se plantó forzadamente una sonrisa en la cara para sus pequeños y los besó y abrazó uno por uno, pase lo que le pase le era imposible estar mal frente a sus niños. Sakura los consentía tanto que a veces me preocupaba que sea un impedimento para el correcto desarrollo de su maduración.

Vi que traía varias bolsas, seguramente había parado a comprar comida.

Entró intentando escuchar todo lo que los niños le gritaban pretendiendo contarle lo que habían hecho en el día sin ella. Mi esposa al llegar donde estábamos nosotros dos, nos saludó con un pequeño "Konbanwa" y siguió de largo hasta la cocina.

Amaterasu la saludó también y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda con la cena, pero ella le respondió que no se preocupara.

Era raro, ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. Tuve un feo presentimiento.

Fui hasta donde se encontraban, y me apoyé en la mesada donde mi esposa comenzaba a preparar la cena mientras escuchaba lo que los pequeños le contaban. La observe, sus movimientos eran toscos y nerviosos estaba claramente alterada, y que los pequeños estén gritando y saltando por toda la habitación no estaban ayudando.

-Vayan a guardar los juguetes que dejaron en el living a sus habitaciones –Dije mirándolos a los tres, pusieron un poco de resistencia ya que querían quedarse con su madre pero una mirada seria basto para que vayan a cumplir mi pedido.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Suspiró ruidosamente, seguía sin mirarme.

-Nada, Sasuke –Dijo secamente, mientras iba y venía por la cocina.

Fruncí el seño, no me gustaba que me mintiera.

-No me mientas

Ella no me respondió, solo comenzó a preparar la mesa para que cenemos. ¿Estaba ignorándome? Ya cansado, m interpuse en su camino y la tomé del brazo para que me preste atención.

-Háblame Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?

Me miró a los ojos, y por unos segundos me observó analizándome, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, entraron nuevamente los tres pequeños junto a Amaterasu parloteando. La solté automáticamente.

-Luego Sasuke, por favor.

Siguió preparando todo, y momentos después ya estábamos cenando. Daiki se había ido a un turno nocturno en el hospital y Kenta se había ido esta mañana luego de nuestra discusión.

¿Acaso Sakura sabrá lo que había sucedido?

La cena concurrió más tranquila de lo común, Sakura estaba callada, solo respondía lo que sus hijos le preguntaban o atinaba a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rokuro estaba algo inquieto esta noche, gritaba y jugaba con su comida; y a pesar de mis advertencias seguía portándose muy mal. Llegó un momento que tuve que reprenderlo, diciéndole que lo iba a castigar pero comenzó a llorar escandalosamente y fue corriendo hacia Sakura escondiéndose en su pecho.

Estoy seguro que esta inusual actitud que tenía era resultado de que se daba cuenta que su madre no era la misma de siempre e intentaba llamar su atención.

No pude soportarlo más, me levanté, me dirigí a mi despacho y me quedé allí. La tensión me estaba matando allí afuera y necesitaba estar a solas para tranquilizarme. Había sido un día muy agitado.

.

.

.

Escuché un par de golpes en la puerta de mi despacho y luego se abrió mostrando a una Sakura claramente alterada.

Me había quedado dormido en la silla del escritorio y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Miré el reloj y eran las 10.17 pm. Seguramente ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones para esta hora.

Me levanté y me apoyé en el escritorio frente a ella. Sakura camino nerviosa hasta la ventana y cerró las cortinas. Algo grave sucedía. Se paró frente a mí y nos miramos unos segundos, supuse que estaba preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía.

-Dime que no es cierto Sasuke… dime que no echaste a tu propio hijo de su casa –Me dijo sin rodeos. ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo que pasó esta mañana? No lo sabía nadie más que yo y Kenta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hablé con Kenta y me contó todo, resulta que mi hijo tuvo que pedirle a Kakashi si lo dejaba quedarse en su casa y yo, su madre, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía.

Hablaba con la voz a punto de quebrarse, pero no era de dolor sino su cara daba claras indicaciones que estaba realmente furiosa.

-Iba a contártelo cuando llegaras.

-¿Acaso estás loco Sasuke? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible de dejar en la calle a tu propio hijo? ¡Solo tiene 17 años!

-Baja el volumen, los niños te escucharán gritar –Le advertí.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Quiero saber que mierda pasó por tu cabeza para hacer lo que hiciste!

-¿Acaso tienes idea lo que hizo tu querido hijo? Primero, en una fiesta le tiró un vaso de cerveza encima a Amaterasu totalmente intencionalmente; segundo, le dijo en la cara "zorra entrometida", tercero le dijo que era una bastarda y que era una desgracia para esta familia. Y ¿sabes qué Sakura? Yo no he criado a ese malagradecido para que trate así a su propia sangre entonces le dije que si no cambiaba de actitud, no iba a soportar tenerlo ni un segundo más bajo mi techo, y el tomó la decisión de irse.

-Kenta no es ningún malagradecido, es un chico bueno y es un buen hermano para los niños, ¿y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es dejarlo solo en la calle sin lugar a donde ir?

-Ya es mayorcito para arreglárselas solo, debe aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Sasuke, solo tiene 17 años! El nunca ha hecho nada malo, ha sido un buen hijo y un buen hermano siempre… pero claro, siempre fuiste más severo con él porque es el mayor, sin importar que nunca lo hayas ayudado en nada.

-¿¡En nada!? ¿Estás loca mujer? Les absolutamente di todo lo que tengo, todo lo que quisieron lo tuvieron, los cuidé y les di un hogar seguro en donde crecer.

-Entonces es cierto, es verdad lo que me dijo… tu no comprendes. ¿No comprendes que lo único que quiere Kenta es que lo escuches? Sasuke por favor, tu hijo solo quiere tu atención. Absolutamente nada de lo que hagas va a tener valor si no lo acompañas como es debido que un padre lo haga –Se acercó a mí y apoyó una mano en mi rostro- Yo sé que tú no has tenido un padre que te lo enseñe, pero lo que a él le duele es que no estés presente apoyándolo, es tan simple como eso… quiere tenerte cerca.

Me alejé dejando caer su mano, estaba furioso.

-Desde que nació he cumplido todos sus caprichos y he escuchado cada una de sus peticiones y las he cumplido, ¡y así es como me paga! ¡Negando y deshonrando su propia sangre y su propio apellido!

-¡Eso no es a lo que se refiere! –Me gritó ya exasperada- Él siempre te vió de lejos Sasuke, ¿recuerdas todas las misiones que hacías los primeros años que estuvimos casados? Casi nunca estabas en casa, y cuando lo hacías tampoco pasabas tiempo con él. Los primeros 8 años de su vida, prácticamente eras un desconocido para él que vivía en la misma casa y eso ha dejado un marca en él que no ha podido superar nunca. Cuando llegaron los mellizos nuestra relación ya había cambiado y tú eras distinto pero ustedes dos seguían distanciados.

Caminé hasta la ventana y miré hacia afuera. No era necesario enumerar todos los errores que había cometido como padre en todo nuestro matrimonio.

-No por eso tiene derecho a tratar a mi hija como lo hizo.

-No puedo seguir escuchándote más hablar así, no eres el mismo desde que Amaterasu llegó ¿sabes? Tal vez puedas abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que Kenta también es tu hijo, y que también te necesita –Murmuró mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la puerta para irse – Y tal vez, también puedas darte cuenta que aún mas importante que ser un Uchiha, es ser el padre que tus hijos necesitan.

Y dejando esa última oración flotando en el aire, se fue cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco y ruidoso.

¿Qué se supone que quería decir con eso?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Mamá y papá están peleando verdad?

Presentía que iba a preguntarme algo así, porque no estaba muy interesado en el cuento que le estaba leyendo. Estábamos ambos en su habitación tirados en su cama.

-¿Por qué dices eso Rokuro?

-Porque papi estaba enfadado, y mamá estaba triste y no vino a darme el beso de las buenas noches aún.

Maldición, ¿qué iba a decirle?

-No, no están peleando… solo están hablando, los papás a veces necesitan tiempo solos para hablar de sus temas de adultos.

-¿Y por qué Kenta-nisan no vino a darme las buenas noches tampoco? Últimamente ya no juega más conmigo.

-Tu hermano está algo ocupado con sus misiones, estoy segura que no es nada malo.

No pareció convencerlo mi respuesta porque en su carita podía verse que estaba triste.

-Escúchame ahora pequeño –Le dije sentándome y mirándolo- Tu no debes preocuparte por esas cosas ¿sí? Tus papás están bien y tu hermano también, confía en mí, nunca te he mentido, ¿o sí?

Él negó con la cabeza, un poco más animado ahora.

-Tú nunca dejarás de jugar conmigo ¿verdad nee-san?

-Claro que no, es una promesa.

Me levanté y lo arropé, apagué la luz y lo miré desde la puerta de su cuarto para corroborar que estará bien.

-Buenas noches, descansa.

-Buenas noches, onee-chan.

Me dirigí hasta mi habitación, y fui a buscar mis cigarrillos. Subí a mi lugar habitual del techo, me recosté y me dediqué a fumarme un cigarrillo y a mirar las estrellas.

Claro que estaban peleando, había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos para que los pequeños no lo notaran.

Perdóname Rokuro, todo esto es mi culpa. Estoy segura que yo era la razón de todas las peleas entre Sakura y Sasuke.

A veces cierro los ojos y pienso que en verdad la mejor solución a todo es irme de aquí y no destruir esta familia.

Era totalmente un dilema en mí, ya que este es el primero y único lugar al que realmente quiero pertenecer. Mi antigua yo, hubiera tomado el camino fácil y se habría ido sin más, cortando todos los lazos que me ataban a este lugar.

Pero soy una persona totalmente diferente desde que llegué aquí y no quiero volver a lo que era.

...

Sabía que no iba a tardar en llegar.

Sentí la presencia de Sasuke en el pasillo y segundos después había pegado el salto y había subido a hacerme compañía. El solo se sentó a mi lado sin decir una palabra.

-Día duro ¿no? –Pregunté casualmente mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

Él solo atinó a asentir. Me incorporé y lo miré. Podía leer en su rostro el cansancio que acarreaba.

-Perdóname Sasuke –Dije, intentando que no se note como me temblaba la voz-… todo esto es mi culpa.

-¿Qué dices Amaterasu? –Preguntó extrañado, claramente no esperaba eso.

-Sé que han peleado, no solo con Kenta sino también por Sakura, y claramente es por mi culpa.

-Deja de decir eso Amaterasu, nada de esto es tu culpa.

-Claro que lo es, no soy idiota. Nada de esto habría pasado si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida. A veces desearía que yo nunca…

-Calla –Me interrumpió mirándome- No te atrevas a decirlo.

-Es que no quiero que esta familia se separe por mí… de todas las cargas que llevo conmigo, esa sería la única que no podría soportar.

-Escúchame, nadie va a separarse Amaterasu. Solo son tiempos difíciles.

-No puedes negar que nada es lo mismo desde que yo llegué.

-No lo niego, todos cambiamos desde que llegaste aquí.

-Souta y Rokuro a veces me dicen que ya no pasas más tiempo con ellos. Sasuke yo no quiero interponerme entre nadie, mucho menos entre tú y tu familia.

-Amaterasu, tú también eres mi familia. Y también eres la familia de ellos.

-Yo lo sé pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que te estás distanciando con ellos gracias a mi.

-No lo entiendo, ya es la tercera vez que escucho eso en el día.

-Bueno, tal vez puede que solo te falte escuchar.

-No quiero que sientas que es tu responsabilidad lo que suceda o no con mi relación con mis hijos o mi esposa. –Suspiró pesadamente- No quiero seguirte lastimando más de lo que ya lo han hecho, nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Oye, sé que nunca me lastimarías, y eso es en verdad increíble viniendo de mí. Nunca confié en nadie en toda mi vida Sasuke, eres la primera persona con la cual tengo esta certeza que nunca me harías daño –Apagué mi cigarrillo y lo arrojé lejos- Pero quiero que dejes de preocuparte tanto por mí, yo estaré bien… sé que mientras siga a tu lado, estaré bien.

Él me miró sorprendido, analizando lo que le había dicho.

-Creo que lo que necesitas, si me permites la intromisión, es sentarte de esta misma manera en que lo haces conmigo, pero con tu hijo. Creo que todo lo que Kenta hace, es para llamar tu atención. Inconscientemente claro, es tan testarudo que nunca lo aceptaría.

Miró al piso y se quedó unos segundos reflexionando. Luego me miró, y ya pude ver un cambio en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme Amaterasu –Me dijo calmo con media sonrisa- Me pregunto a quién habrás salido tan inteligente.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Supe que lo había ayudado, y nunca había sentido tanta gratificación ayudando a otra persona.

Me encantaba descubrir todas estas partes de mí, que no sabía que tenía. Y todo gracias a este hombre.

Este hombre que me había salvado de mil maneras.

.

.

.


	20. Por Siempre

_._

_._

_._

**Para siempre**

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Miré a mis lados, solo veía paredes blancas a mí alrededor y una puerta interrumpía toda esa blancura._

_¿El hospital de Konoha?, ¿qué hacía allí?_

_Se abrió la puerta de repente delante de mí, dejando ver a una Tsunade con cara de estar exhausta._

_-Costó trabajo pero por fin está aquí. Ya puedes pasar Sasuke. ¡Felicitaciones! –Dijo la rubia mayor acercándose a mí y estrechando mi mano, dejando lugar a que pase a donde sea que esa puerta llevaba. Entré cauteloso, y eché un vistazo._

_Enseguida la vi a Sakura también con cara de cansancio y el cabello atado en una coleta, semi-recostada en una cama de hospital con un bulto envuelto entre sus brazos. Automáticamente al entrar me miró y me dio una sonrisa tan excepcionalmente radiante que sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco._

_-Alguien quiere conocerte pequeño –Le hablaba al bulto suavemente envuelto en mantas celestes, para luego dirigirse a mi- Acércate, ¿no quieres conocer a nuestro hijo?_

_El corazón me empezó a latir a mil por minuto y comencé a sudar frío. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado en la cama para ver el pequeño en sus brazos._

_Lo destapó así podía observarlo mejor y lo reconocí al instante. Era Kenta. Este era el día que Kenta nació._

_Tenía unos grandes ojos negros delineados con largas pestañas, y motas del poco cabello igual de azabache. Definitivamente su pequeña carita hinchada y todo lo que la acompañaba gritaba que era un Uchiha en toda regla._

_No podía dejar de mirarlo, era perfecto. Era justo todo lo que me había imaginado, y mucho más. Parecía tan frágil que tenía miedo hasta de respirar cerca de él para no incomodarlo._

_Había olvidado por completo, todo lo que sentí al conocerlo. Había olvidado esa sensación cálida que comenzó a inundar mi pecho cuando mi hijo depositó sus ojos en mí esa primera vez. Había olvidado lo que se sentía la felicidad plena. Pero también había olvidado todo el miedo, el terror y la preocupación que se apoderaron de parte de mi alma._

_-Hola papi –Dijo Sakura dulcemente mientras pasaba su mano por su pequeña cabeza en forma de caricia haciendo que los ojos del bebé se entrecierren soñoliento-¿Quieres cargarlo?_

_Tragué en seco. Me temblaban las manos._

_¿Y si se me caía accidentalmente? Era demasiado pequeño y frágil para un idiota como yo._

_Ella sin esperar respuesta lo depositó suavemente en mis brazos junto con la orden de "cuidado su cabeza"._

_Y allí estaba, tan cálido y pequeño que me invadió un pánico terrible de lastimarlo sin quererlo. Él comenzó a revolverse entre las mantas y a soltar pequeños gemidos. Claramente no estaba a gusto conmigo._

_-Tómalo, yo no le gusto –Le dije a mí (en ese momento reciente) esposa, intentando devolvérselo para no hacer alguna idiotez._

_-Háblale Sasuke-kun –Me respondió sonriente en cambio sin tomarlo._

_Lo miré, se me trabaron las palabras en la garganta. ¿Qué iba a decirle a un bebé?_

_-H-hola Kenta, soy tu padre Sasuke –Hable lo mas suave que pude (seguramente no me habrá salido igual que Sakura, sino todo lo contrario), y al instante para mi sorpresa me miró con esos dos grandes ojos negros y se quedó en silencio- Tranquilo, estoy aquí._

_-¿Lo ves? Claro que le gustas, reconoce la voz de su papá –Me dijo la pelirrosa, mirándonos con esos pozos verdes ahora cristalinos por culpa de las lágrimas acumuladas._

_Tenía razón, él era mi hijo._

_Acerqué mi dedo a la pequeña manito que salía de entre las mantas y acaricié lo mas suavemente que pude el dorso de la misma. Él instantáneamente lo atrapó en su pequeña mano -que no ocupaba más de 1/3 de mi dedo índice- y lo apretó con determinación._

_Ese pequeño gesto paró mi corazón por completo, y en ese instante comprendí que nunca iba a dejarlo caer. Nunca._

_De a poco cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido en mis brazos tan cómodamente que para mi parecía algo increíble. Se lo devolví a Sakura con extremo cuidado para que lo recueste en su pecho, y luego le limpié las lágrimas que corrían tímidas por sus rosadas mejillas._

_-Gracias Sakura –Murmuré y le di un beso en la coronilla. Esa mujer me había dado la oportunidad de ser padre aunque no lo mereciera y nunca podría agradecérselo._

-Papá despierta- Me sobresalté al instante. Abrí los ojos y vi a Daikii parado delante de mí observándome extrañado.

Claro, había dormido en el sillón del living.

-Me quedé dormido –Le mentí- ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 5 am. Recién llego de mi turno nocturno.

-Bien, ve a dormir. –Le ordené mientras me sentaba e intentaba estirar mis músculos entumecidos. Maldición, ¿por qué teníamos un sillón tan incómodo?

Que sueño tan extraño, tengo como una presión en el pecho que me dice que las cosas no están bien. Mi mundo no está bien.

Fui hasta la cocina y mientras me preparaba una taza de café reflexionaba. Ese día parecía tan lejano, fue hace 17 años atrás y ya prácticamente lo había olvidado. Después de pasar 4 embarazos uno archiva en un lugar de su memoria ciertos momentos mientras mas se van alejando en el tiempo.

Pero lo que es aún mas extraño es lo fácil que es sentir todas esas sensaciones nuevamente. Es como si pudiera sentir nuevamente su pequeña mano alrededor de mi dedo.

Pasa todo tan rápido, ayer era un pequeño que se sostenía de mis manos con temor para poder dar sus primeros pasos y hoy ya es un adolescente que voluntariamente se aleja de mí con su propio caminar.

Claro, Kenta ya era mayor. Era un hombre con sus propias opiniones y pensamientos, era crítico y no se conformaba fácilmente, era independiente, capaz de defender sus propias ideas.

Era tan difícil para un padre aceptar que su hijo se ha convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho que a veces nuestra propia inconsciencia de eso mismo los termina haciendo retroceder. Creo en el fondo debía aceptar que una de las cosas por las cuales discutía con Kenta era porque me costaba bastante trabajo dejarlo ir de debajo de mi "ala protectora".

Já. Y yo pensaba que era en verdad Sakura la que los malcriaba y mimaba demasiado.

Debía arreglar las cosas con Kenta, definitivamente pero: ¿Cómo?

Dejé la taza vacía en el fregadero y salí al fresco del patio, me dirigí a través de los árboles hasta la conocida entrada de piedra que me conducía hacia las tumbas.

Me acerqué hacia la tumba de Itachi y pasé mis dedos índice y medio por su nombre, remarcando aletargadamente las palabras allí grabadas.

_"…para siempre"._

Me quedé mirando esas dos palabras y ese nombre durante largo rato.

Repasé algunos momentos junto a él, buscando entre sus palabras y enseñanzas alguna pista.

"_Qué tanto ven, esos ojos", _me había dicho una vez. Es exactamente lo que Kenta me dijo durante nuestra pelea.

Rememoré las últimas palabras que me dedicó antes de que el Edo Tensei se lo llevara.

_"…para siempre"._

…

Maldición, creo que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para resolver todo esto.

Observé nuevamente su nombre tallado en la piedra, y no pude evitar una media sonrisa.

Gracias hermano.

Volví a la mansión y todo seguía en silencio, eran las 5.41 am y ya Sakura debería estar por levantarse dentro de 20 minutos. Subí hasta nuestra habitación y cuando entré ella seguía durmiendo. Quise acercarme para asegurarme de que estaba bien pero me contuve para no despertarla.

Silenciosamente entré en al guardarropas y me cambié para comenzar mi día. Fui hasta el baño me higienicé un poco, y cuando salí ella ya estaba parada frente al espejo para cambiarse la pijama.

Me dirigió una corta mirada y siguió con lo suyo. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ir hasta donde estaba y abrazarla como hacia todas las mañanas pero frene mis impulsos ya que ella seguía enfadada conmigo seguramente de nuestra pelea de ayer.

Me limité a acercarme a la puerta y salí de allí, no quería comenzar a discutir con ella de nuevo. Iba a arreglar las cosas con Kenta, pero seguramente estaba entrenando a esta hora, yo debía ir de Naruto para una reunión temprana…y terminar de resolver otros asuntos que iban a ayudarme con lo que hoy se me venía.

Pero primero sentí la necesidad de hacer algo.

Fui hasta la habitación de Amaterasu, me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta para escuchar algún movimiento pero al sentir su pausada respiración supe que seguía durmiendo. Escondí mi chakra para no sintiese mi presencia, y abrí la puerta lo mas sigilosamente que pude para echar una mirada dentro. Allí estaba en su cama aún dormida.

No se por qué pero sentí la necesidad de repente de ver si estaba bien. La observé bien y pude ver que se revolvía un poco entre las sabanas, ¿la había despertado? Escuché como su respiración se agitaba un poco, y como que decía algo entre murmullos.

Entré en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi y me acerqué a ella.

Estaba acurrucada escondiendo su rostro entre las sábanas, pero su expresión era lo que me puso en alerta. ¿Estaba soñando? Tenía el ceño fruncido y con sus manos apretaba la almohada a la que estaba abrazada fuertemente, sudaba frío y de vez en cuando se sobresaltaba.

-No, ya déjame por favor –Dijo en murmullos ¿tenia pesadillas?- Por favor, suéltame.

Lo decía con tanto sentimiento que no pude resistir despertarla para sacarla de su sueño.

-Amaterasu despierta –Dije con tono alto para despertarla- ¡Oye despierta!

-Basta, por favor –Repitió de nuevo con una expresión de dolor que me desgarró en dos.

-¡Amaterasu! –Dije ya casi gritando. Sabía que ella no le gustaba que la tocara mucho pero tenía que despertarla. La tome de los hombros y la sacudí suavemente primero, pero seguía sin despertar entonces aumenté la presión del agarre y sacudí sus hombros mas bruscamente- ¡Despierta!

-¡No! –Ella gritó ahora, incorporándose en la cama y soltando mi agarre a la fuerza con el Sharingan en sus ojos empujándome unos pasos atrás. Me miró unos segundos y luego miró a su alrededor, como perdida sin saber donde estaba.

-Soy yo, tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño –Dije cautelosamente alzando mis manos.

Ella volvió a mirarme ya sin el Sharingan, estaba bañada en sudor y su respiración era agitada. Pasó una mano por su cara intentando calmarse.

-Lo siento, perdóname no quise empujarte así –Me dijo rápidamente.

-Es mi culpa, no debí acercarme tanto –Le respondí- ¿Estas bien?

Ella me miró desconcertada por mi pregunta.

-Si, solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Siempre tienes estos sueños?

-No –Me respondió secamente mientras se levantaba e iba hasta su guardarropa- ¿Querías algo que viniste hasta aquí?

-S-solo pasé a ver si estabas bien. Tengo cosas que hacer –Dije apenado por no tener excusa para estar aquí.

-Un, de acuerdo. Nos vemos –Me respondió mirándome y entrando rápidamente al baño. Actuaba extraño.

Me fui para darle privacidad. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

.

.

.

Salí de la torre del Hokage esa tarde, habíamos estado todo el día entre papeles y reuniones.

Llegó una carta desde el País de la Tierra que el juicio en el cual Amaterasu era victima iba a comenzar en una semana y que ella debía testificar si queríamos que esos bastardos queden encerrados de por vida. No quería presionarla pero era necesario que haga esto. Luego iba a tener que hablar con ella.

Por suerte a Shikamaru se le ocurrió una propuesta para el juez, en la cual Amaterasu no tendría que salir de la Aldea. Espero que acepte y todo resulte según lo planeado.

Pero primero, tengo otro tema del cual ocuparme.

Me dirigí directamente a la casa de Kakashi, tenía que hacer esto tarde o temprano.

Toqué la puerta y me abrió mi ex sensei.

-Oh, hola Sasuke –Me dijo extrañado- No esperaba verte por aquí.

Tiré un suspiro al aire, nadie confiaba en mi y mis habilidades como padre después de todo.

-¿Está Kenta aquí?

-Claro, sube. Esta en la habitación de arriba, ya sabes el camino. –Me indicó, dejándome pasar.

Subí las escaleras y allí estaba la puerta que me separaba de mi hijo. Inspiré hondo, tomé fuerzas y golpee un par de veces. Al no obtener respuesta, sospeché que ya sabía que estaba aquí, así que solo entré.

Estaba recostado en el futón leyendo un libro, y cuando sintió que entré se incorporó mirándome lleno de odio.

-No quiero hablar contigo –Dijo duramente, recostándose de nuevo volviendo a su lectura.

-Entonces te sentarás y me escucharás. –Dije entrando y apoyándome en la pared frente a él, al lado de un ventanal que daba a un balcón.

Me miró con una mirada envenenada e intentó ignorarme nuevamente.

¿Desde cuando nos habíamos alejado tanto? Debía arreglar esto.

-No vengo a pelear Kenta, vengo en son de paz.

Me miró escéptico.

-¿Qué? ¿Mamá ya te ha echado la bronca y vienes a arreglar las cosas así vuelve a hablarte? ¿O ya te has cansado de estar detrás de tu preciosa hija?

Cerré los ojos y miré al piso armándome de paciencia. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

-¿Por qué siempre las metes a ellas Kenta? Esto es entre tú y yo, y ya estoy cansado que quieras defenderla a tu madre o ataques a Amaterasu.

-Tsk. Ya vete ¿quieres? ¡Te dije que no quería hablar contigo!

-No vengo a pelear Kenta, solo quiero que me escuches.

-Si es la única manera que te largues y me dejes en paz, adelante, haré como que te escucho y luego puedes irte por donde viniste. –Dijo mientras se puso de pie, y luego se sentaba en la silla del escritorio mirándome.

Bueno, allá voy.

-Estuve pensando mucho, y creo que me he dado cuenta que…-Exhalé profundo y me tomé la cara. Maldición ¿por qué se me hace tan difícil hablar con mi propio hijo? Le di la espalda y miré por la ventana, y tomé un envión- que me cuesta entenderte Kenta, y creo que eso es mi culpa, porque… nunca me he acercado a ti lo suficiente. Y es verdad que, por mucho tiempo, tal vez hasta el día de hoy, no fui el padre que necesitabas que fuera pero quería que sepas que tenias razón en todo.

Me di vuelta y lo miré, su cara estaba seria y su ceño fruncido. Miré al piso y continué.

-Desde el día que tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti, un horrible miedo se apoderó de mí porque… siempre supe que nunca iba a poder ser el buen padre que tú ibas a merecer, siempre supe que nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ni para tus hermanos. Hoy, no solamente estoy cargando mis pecados del pasado, sino estoy llevando conmigo esta carga de no merecer tener la familia que tengo.

Nuevamente le di la espalda para mirar por la ventana, veía como la Aldea se movía como todas las tardes, familias yendo al mercado, niños corriendo por las calles, parejas de la mano disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol. Tragué en seco y continué.

-Ustedes no se merecen cargar con el peso de mi pasado Kenta, pero ciertamente Amaterasu tampoco, por eso hice lo que hice. Y estoy de acuerdo con que me juzgues, tu y tus hermanos pueden hacerlo, pero no puedo abandonarla… aunque ahora me doy cuenta que les he fallado a ustedes y de a poco los he abandonado de cierta manera desde que llegó.

Lo miré de nuevo y miraba al piso con la mirada perdida.

\- Ya sabes que siempre a nosotros nos ha costado hablarnos, probablemente sea mi culpa por mi forma de ser, y se que has tomado nuestra falta de comunicación como falta de interés de mi hacia ti. Pero hoy quiero cambiar eso y mostrarte algo –Saqué de mi bolsillo unos viejos papeles doblados, amarillentos y con las esquinas gastadas. Los desdoblé y miré el primero sonriendo- Estas son las fotografías que siempre llevaba conmigo a mis misiones.

Dejé en el escritorio a su lado las primeras dos. Una era de Sakura embarazada riendo, y la segunda era también de ella pero ahora con un pequeño bebé entre unas mantas celestes. Él las tomó y las observó detenidamente.

-Puedo asegurarte que no hubo día o noche en mis misiones que no las sacara unos minutos a contemplarlas. Kenta, tú me convertiste en padre, tú me diste la oportunidad de explorar un lado de mí que ciertamente no había sabido nunca que existía, tú me demostraste que la felicidad existía hasta para una persona como yo. Y por más de que estaba lejos de ustedes la mayor parte del tiempo, no existe el día que no pensara en ustedes y quisiera dejar todo para volver a verlos. –Dejé las demás fotos arriba de la mesa también- Con el tiempo y cuando tus hermanos comenzaron a nacer fui cambiando las fotos, pero nunca estuvieron lejos mío en mi pensamiento ni aunque este del otro lado del mundo…hoy también es así. No existe el día que no piense en ustedes, en todos ustedes.

Volví caminando tácito hacia la ventana y observé de nuevo hacia afuera.

-Y hoy me di cuenta de algo más… con todo esto me hiciste entender un poco mejor lo que me dijo Itachi con esas ultimas palabras. –Sentí como él se levantó y se apoyó también del otro lado de la ventana a ver hacia afuera, pero escuchando atentamente. El nombre de su tío lo puso en alerta- Kenta yo, sé que no puedo deshacer todo lo que ya he hecho, pero quiero demostrarte que lo que digo es enserio.

Saqué de mi otro bolsillo la última carta que tenía para jugar. Era una llave, junto a la cadena con el símbolo Uchiha que le había quitado hace días atrás.

-Ni yo ni nadie puede negarte que esto es tuyo –Le dije mientras le entregaba la cadena- Esta es tu familia, pero también es tu historia y tu legado, ni siquiera yo, tu padre, puedo quitarte lo que te corresponde.

Él la observó con detenimiento entre sus manos con expresión nostálgica.

-Pero… -Exclamé, y el automáticamente me miró extrañado- eres mi hijo Kenta, y eso es mucho más importante que todo este asunto del clan y el pasado. Yo tampoco puedo obligarte a que acarrees esta pesada carga sobre tus hombros, ni puedo obligarte a que aceptes mis errores ni mis decisiones. Lo único que quiero es que mi hijo sea feliz…y si ser feliz para ti significa no tener que ver nada con todo esto, entonces voy a aceptarlo. Porque soy un Uchiha, pero antes que nada soy tu padre.

Lo miré seriamente intentando acentuar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Estas llaves abren la puerta de un departamento nuevo en el centro de la Aldea. Si quieres alejarte de todo, y te sientes más cómodo viviendo fuera de casa, es tuyo para que puedas mudarte cuando quieras. Con tu madre planeábamos dártelo para cuando cumplas 18 años, pero la situación lo amerita. –Suspiré y dejé las llaves en sus manos, para volver a mirar por la ventana al atardecer- Si fuera mi decisión, y tu madre estaría de acuerdo conmigo, quisiera que te quedes para siempre a mi lado hijo… pero es tu decisión, porque es tu vida y voy a apoyarte de ahora en más.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, y tome las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para terminar mi discurso. Esto iba a ser difícil de decir.

-"No tienes que perdonarme" –Cité con un nudo en la garganta, mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre su cabeza y revolvía su desordenado cabello- "…no importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora... yo te amaré por siempre"

Él bajó su cabeza y no me miró, solo se quedó allí callado. Tal vez no había podido llegar a él, pero estaba bien mientras supiera la verdad.

Decidí dejarlo solo, así que caminé hacia la puerta, y antes de irme lo miré nuevamente. Seguía en la misma posición pero ahora podía ver como luchaba por contener las gruesas lágrimas que caían de igual manera por sus mejillas.

Sonreí antes de salir. Tal vez después de todo si le había llegado… tal vez esta vez había hecho algo bien.

.

.

.


	21. Reconciliación

.

.

.

**Reconciliación**

La primera claridad del día pegaba en mis ojos. Qué molesto, Sasuke había olvidado cerrar las cortinas de nuevo. Me di vuelta en la cama bajo las sábanas, dándole la espalda a la molesta ventana y abrí mis ojos.

Por un segundo me sorprendí al no ver a Sasuke a mi lado durmiendo, pero luego lo recordé. Cierto, ya era la segunda noche que no dormía aquí conmigo.

Suspiré y me levanté para comenzar mi día. Ya estaba cansada de hacerme problema de estas peleas con Sasuke, y si el continuaba sus días como si nada hubiera pasado, pues yo también.

Ayer luego de cruzarnos ese par de minutos por la mañana, no me había dicho ni una palabra y luego no apareció hasta el atardecer. Podría haberme dicho "vuelvo por la tarde" o "no almuerzo con ustedes" o algo así, pero su estilo era el silencio. Siempre el silencio, siempre escapando de sus problemas. Ni siquiera se dignó a dormir en nuestra cama, ¿ahora el enfadado era él? Pues no lo creo, no voy a seguirle su jueguito de la ley del hielo.

Me di un baño rápido, sequé y cepillé mi cabello, y recogí unos mechones. Decidí ponerme un bello vestido blanco que no utilizaba hace mucho, era fresco y práctico. El hecho de que sea un poco mas corto de lo habitual no tenía nada que ver con enfadar a mi celoso esposo.

Bajé las escaleras lista para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Entré en la cocina y lo que vi me detuvo en seco.

Miré hacia todos lados pero no había nadie allí. Solo estaba yo y ese gran ramo de flores arriba de la mesa/desayunador. El corazón me comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y prácticamente me tiré arriba de las flores para verlas más de cerca.

Era un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos, envueltos en un delicado papel verde.

¿Acaso Sasuke se golpeó la cabeza? No me dirige la palabra pero me deja un ramo de flores. ¿Quién lo entiende? Agh, es un hombre tan frustrante.

Entre el papel descubrí que había una pequeña tarjeta. La desdoblé y leí.

_"Seamos felices"._

_En el lenguaje de las flores, el_**_lirio de los valles_**_, simboliza el regreso de la felicidad,_

_"reconciliémonos"._

Maldita Ino, seguramente lo ayudó a planear todo esto. Zorra traidora.

Guardé la tarjeta, porque los niños no debían verla claro. Puse el ramo en un florero con agua y me dediqué a preparar el desayuno.

Maldito Sasuke, sabía exactamente como ganarme, él sabía que esos detalles me derretían por dentro. Era tan tierno, ¿cómo estar enfadada con él después de esto? Estos pequeños detalles me hacían amarlo cada vez más, a pesar de ser un malvado insensible no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada con ese hombre. Y lo extrañaba mucho en nuestra cama, solo pasamos dos días separados y ya sentía que iba a volverme loca.

¡Basta! Sakura, alto. Tienes que ser fuerte, tomaste una decisión y tienes que ser firme. Los chantajes no van a poder quebrarte.

Va a tener que hacer mucho más para ganarme. Va a tener que comportarse como un adulto responsable y arreglar las cosas con sus hijos de una vez por todas o no volvería a hablarle.

Agh, pero era un desgraciado. Ojala lo amara un poco menos para poder mandarlo al demonio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Me sobresalté en la cama nuevamente. No debo dormirme. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es de día?

Luego de que Sasuke ayer me encontrara y lo empujara de esa manera gracias a mi pesadilla, decidí que no iba a ser tan descuidada nuevamente. ¿Y si lo lastimaba? ¿Y si no era capaz de despertarme y le hacía daño sin saberlo?

Estuve toda la noche luchando contra el sueño, fumando bastantes cigarrillos para quedarme despierta, y de vez en cuando solo me acostaba para descansar un rato. Cada una hora me levantaba a mi misma para no quedarme dormida profundamente y entrar en la fase de las pesadillas.

Miré por la ventana y el sol ya había salido, bien seguramente ya deben estar levantados todos. Me di un buen baño frío para despejar todo el cansancio acumulado de mi noche de insomnio, y me cambié con algo fresco para comenzar el día.

Nadie debía darse cuenta que no había dormido, menos Sasuke porque comenzaría a preguntar cosas y sería problemático.

Salí de la habitación, y en el pasillo me encontré con Daiki que también se dirigía a la cocina.

Caminamos juntos hasta allí y cuando entramos vimos un bello ramo de flores blancas en el centro del desayunador.

-Wow mamá, creo que alguien esta intentando conquistarte –Dijo Daiki queriendo avergonzar a Sakura.

Me alegré por ellos, seguramente estaban reconciliándose. De verdad quería que todo esto de las peleas pasara de una vez por todas.

Luego de desayunar, todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas y me quedé haciéndole compañía a Daiki que le tocaba lavar los platos hoy.

-¿Qué harás hoy? –Me preguntó de repente mientras acababa de secar la vajilla y guardarla.

Yo solo alcé los hombros, la verdad que nunca tenía planes para hacer nada.

-Bueno, debo ir hasta los campos de entrenamiento de la Aldea a llevar un par de papeles que me ha encargado Tsunade sobre el hospital. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? De paso, conoces el lugar.

-¡Claro! No tengo nada que hacer aquí –Le respondí de inmediato. Ciertamente quería conocer todo lo que tenga que ver con la palabra "entrenamientos".

.

.

.

Treinta minutos después ya estábamos en camino al lugar.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde estamos yendo exactamente? –Le pregunté curiosa, quería saber todo.

-Vamos hacia el lugar donde generalmente la mayoría de los equipos ninja entrenan. Hay cerca de 200 campos de entrenamiento, de distintos niveles de complejidad por lo cual lo pueden utilizar desde Gennin hasta equipos Anbu. Específicamente vamos al edificio principal donde están los administradores de los campos, y también hay un par de ninjas médicos con los cuales debo resolver unos asuntos. También en el edificio están las duchas, los baños, hay una tienda de armas, un lugar para descansar y reunirse, unas jaulas de simulación, etc, etc. Te gustará, es bastante completo.

Wow, eso me emocionaba mucho. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer ese lugar.

Cuando llegamos, era exactamente como Daiki lo había descripto. Pasamos por al lado de un par de campos donde algunos equipos estaban reunidos entrenando, era realmente genial.

Llegamos al lugar donde estaba el edificio principal, el lugar era como un complejo con distintos edificios. Había uno administrativo, había una sala de emergencias a lo lejos, había otro que vendía armas. Era como el cielo de los ninjas.

Era bastante concurrido, había muchas personas dando vuelta, y mientras más tiempo pasaba allí, más me sentía totalmente observada. Pero no me importaba, estaba demasiado emocionada con estar allí. Yo no podía dejar de ir de aquí para allá, viendo cada detalle de cada lugar, arrastrando a Daiki conmigo que pacientemente me enseñó todo el lugar.

Más de lejos vi un campo apartado que era como una gran jaula, parecía que estaban combatiendo allí dentro porque había varias personas alrededor mirando. Miré a mi acompañante pidiendo permiso, y el asintió llevándonos hacia allí para presenciar la batalla que se llevaba a cabo.

Hacía cuánto no veía una buena pelea, sentía como mi corazón bombeaba firme y la adrenalina corría por mis venas.

Llegamos al lado de la jaula y cuando pude ver mejor a los participantes, me dije a mi misma que esto debía ser una broma.

Bolt Uzumaki estaba allí adentro, enfrentándose a un ninja pelirrojo. Ambos estaban agitados, parecía que ya llevaban tiempo allí.

No pude pasar por alto el hecho de que el rubio no tenía remera y podía distinguir desde esta distancia perfectamente las gotas de transpiración que corrían por sus fuertes pectorales, pasando por sus marcados abdominales hasta perderse en el borde del pantalón.

Agh, creo que me iba a dar un infarto.

Era un simple enfrentamiento de taijustu pero, ¡mierda que peleaban estos tipos! Entre rápidas patadas y fuertes puños siguieron peleando por un par de minutos más. A nuestro alrededor los ninjas presentes, de vez en cuando aplaudían por algún movimiento o gritaban consejos para los participantes.

De repente Bolt al encontrar un punto con la guardia baja del otro ninja, le propinó una rápida patada al pie de su contrincante, provocando que el mismo pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso de espaldas. Aprovechó para tirarse encima del pelirrojo y hacerle una llave tomando uno de sus brazos y su cuello, haciendo presión detrás de su espalda para obligarlo a rendirse.

El contrincante luchaba por salirse de la llave que el rubio le puso pero fue inútil porque terminó por tocar tres veces su hombro indicando que se rendía. El Uzumaki lo soltó y los demás ninjas que veían la pelea comenzaron a aplaudirlo.

Bolt le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantar al pelirrojo y salieron de la jaula riendo juntos. Parecían buenos compañeros.

-¡Ey Daiki! –Escuchamos a nuestra espalda, nos dimos vuelta y un joven alto de cabello castaño con uniforme se acercaba a nosotros- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo estas compañero?

-Hola Ryu, solo vengo a dejar unos papeles –Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a el también y estrechando la mano que le ofrecía- ¿Todo bien? ¡No te veo hace miles compañero!

-Lo sé, hace bastante no te aparecías por aquí –El joven me miró por sobre el hombro de Daiki, y soltando su mano se acercó a mi sonriéndome- Y ahora entiendo por qué, con una señorita tan bella acompañándome tampoco vendría a entrenar seguido.

-Ella es mi hermana Ryu –Y dirigiéndose a mi nos presentó- Amaterasu él es un viejo compañero de la academia, Ryu Tanaka.

-Es un placer conocerla bella señorita Uchiha –Dijo el tomándome la mano y depositando un casto beso en el dorso- Así que usted es la joven de la que toda la Aldea habla ¿no?

-Supongo… -Le respondo quitando mi mano de entre las suyas.

-Si me permite decirle la verdad, es mucho mas hermosa de lo que la describen –Dijo observándome de arriba abajo.

-No me digas –Repliqué escéptica, ¿estaba tomándome el pelo?

-Bueno, bueno, ya fue suficiente –Interrumpió (gracias a Dios) nuestra incomoda presentación Daiki- Luego nos vemos Ryu, tenemos cosas que hacer. Adiós.

Mi hermano me arrastró prácticamente de la mano, y quisimos rodear la jaula para llegar por fin al edificio a donde él tenía que dejar sus papeles, pero nos encontramos con un grupo de aproximadamente 15 ninjas que comenzaron a saludarlo y a rodearnos sin dejarnos pasar. No sabía que Daiki tenía tantos compañeros.

Claramente él quería salir de allí pero todos comenzaron a querer saludarme, diciendo cosas todos al mismo tiempo como "oye Daiki preséntanos a tu hermana" o "vengan a tomar algo con nosotros" o "mi nombre es tal, mucho gusto Amaterasu-chan". Daiki intentaba espantarlos diciéndoles que teníamos cosas que hacer pero claramente no se calmaban. Y tal vez era mi imaginación o parecían reproducirse como moscas.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, cuando escuchamos algo que dejó a todos en silencio casi sin moverse.

-¿Que mierda hacen? –Se escuchó por detrás de toda la parva de idiotas que nos acorralaba. Todos se dieron vuelta avergonzados y nos dejaron ver a un Kenta con su típica cara de estreñido. Si, lo odio por si no se dieron cuenta.

De un momento a otro comenzaron a llover excusas mientras lo miraban apenados, y se fueron dispersando como ratas al ver un gato a punto de cazarlos.

Daiki tomó aire y exclamó un "gracias nii-chan" agradecido por salvarnos. Él solo atinó a mirarnos con una ceja arqueada y siguió su camino.

Idiota. Quien se cree que es.

-No es tan malo como piensas Amaterasu-chan –Me dijo Daiki notando mi cara de disgusto- Es un poco obstinado, pero no es malo.

-Se comporta como un idiota –Le respondí escéptica mirándolo con cara de aburrida.

-Bueno, pero… -Se acercó a mi oído y me murmuró rápidamente-… cambia esa cara de amargada porque Bolt se esta acercando hacia nosotros.

Me puse derecha automáticamente e intenté disimular. Daiki se rió fuertemente de mi sobresalto y tuve ganas de golpearlo.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –Escuché detrás de mí una voz cantarina y chillona. Yo me di vuelta e intenté disimular las ganas de asesinar a mi hermano- ¿De qué tanto se ríe Daiki eh?

-Nada, nada… -Dijo el Uchiha entre risas restándole importancia al asunto- Buena pelea la de hoy Bolt, ¡una pasada!

-Ah, ¡gracias, de veras! Ya sabes como es Kyoshi, cuesta trabajo tirarlo al suelo –Nos contó poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado- ¿A ti que te pareció Ama-chan?

¿Ama-chan? ¿Quién le dijo que podía decirme así?

-Un, regular –Le contesté secamente mirando hacia otro lado, haciéndome la desinteresada.

Mi hermano comenzó a reírse, mientras Bolt me miraba sorprendido y boquiabierto.

-Pero fue una de mis mejores peleas –Dijo lamentándose.

-Es que Amaterasu es demasiado buena en taijustu Bolt, una pelea como esa no la impresionará. En serio, lo he comprobado yo mismo. –Le explicó Daiki.

-¿De veras? Bueno, tal vez algún día tengas que demostrármelo en el campo de batalla –Dijo desafiante Bolt cruzado de brazos y mirándome.

-Lo lamento, pero no quiero lastimarte –Le respondí divertida desafiándolo también.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

-Oigan, todo muy interesante pero tenemos cosas que hacer ¿verdad nee-san? –Intervino mi hermano, yo asentí con la intención de seguir nuestro camino.

-¡P-pero! ¿Ya se van? Quédense y seguimos charlando un rato –Nos dijo Bolt algo nervioso, a lo que luego se le ocurrió una idea- ¡Ya se! Mejor aún, e-esta noche le prometí a Himawari que iba a llevarla a comer al Ichikaru, ¿quieren venir con nosotros?

Al escuchar el nombre de la hermana del rubio, los ojos de mi hermano brillaron y le respondió al instante.

-¡Claro! ¡Es buena idea! Estaremos ahí a las ocho Bolt –Contestó intentando esconder su emoción, cosa que claramente no funcionó.

-¡Genial! A las ocho entonces, ¡Ja ne! –Nos dijo el rubio sonriente, levantando una mano y alejándose de allí.

Ambos, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos mirando como el rubio desaparecía. Luego nos miramos, él me sonrió cómplice y yo miré hacia otro lado comenzando a caminar, intentando esconder mi media sonrisa.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Respira hondo.

Inspira profundo. Ahora exhala.

No podía estar nervioso de ver a mi propia mujer. Yo Sasuke Uchiha, tenía un poco de incomodidad por no saber como Sakura reaccionó a las flores.

Si algo había aprendido con el pasar de los años es que esa mujer podría ser un poco impredecible, y tal vez por eso estaba en la puerta principal de la mansión tomando fuerza para entrar.

Mi pequeño detalle hacia ella podría haber sido un éxito total, o un fracaso horrible. Pero no podía esperar más, necesitaba verla. Entré a la mansión, me saqué los zapatos y pude sentir el riquísimo aroma a comida casera de Sakura de todos los mediodías.

Saludé a Rokuro y Daisuke que jugaban en el suelo del living, y me dirigí a la cocina donde sabría que estaba. Cuando entré, la vi sentada en la mesa leyendo unos papeles, y frente a ella el ramo que le había dejado esta mañana en un florero.

Bien, por lo menos no lo había tirado a la basura. Era un comienzo.

No me miró, solo siguió revisando sus papeles. Yo me quedé en la puerta estático sin saber qué hacer. Vamos Sakura dame una señal de si estas terriblemente feliz o terriblemente enojada.

-Hola –Dije en un tono de voz grave así me prestaba atención.

-Hola –Me respondió suavemente desinteresada. Ella no despegó sus ojos de esos malditos papeles. Seguramente eran del hospital.

-¿C-como estas?

¿Esa fue mi voz flaqueando?

-Bien.

Maldición, iba a volverme loco si seguía ignorándome. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¿Te gustaron las flores?

-Un...

…

No lo soporté más, un impulso me llevó a acercarme a ella cual depredador hacia su presa. Ella me miró sorprendida por mi cambio repentino.

Yo la tomé del brazo e hice que se ponga de pie, para luego tomarla de las caderas y aprisionarla contra la pared más cercana. Ella quiso alejarme pero rápidamente tomé sus manos y las atrapé contra la pared.

-¿Qué mierda hac…–Pero no la dejé continuar porque apreté mis labios contra los de ella haciéndola callar. Hacía dos días que no la probaba y ya había perdido la razón.

Ella se resistía a mi beso y no me permitía entrar en su boca, pero yo no iba a rendirme fácilmente. Llevé mi boca a su cuello y mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo mientras apretaba mi erección contra ella.

-Sasuke déjame –Dijo débilmente, intentando apartarme nuevamente. Ya casi la tenía, estaba seguro porque si en verdad hubiera querido podría haberme empujado y alejado fácilmente con su fuerza.

Ah, mierda. No me había dado cuenta que tenía _ese_ maldito vestido puesto, mis manos se colaron por debajo para apretar fuertemente su trasero y elevarla unos centímetros en el aire mientras subía mi boca hasta su oído.

-¿Por qué mierda te pusiste _este_ vestido? Te dije que lo usarías solamente para mí.

-Basta Sasuke, te he dicho que me suelt…

Pero no habló más porque sentimos como se abría la puerta principal, dejando pasar un chakra bastante conocido. Yo la solté automáticamente, y ella fue apresurada hasta la puerta de la cocina que daba al living.

Yo la seguí y me posicioné tras de ella, y así ambos vimos entrar a un despreocupado Kenta luego de sacarse las sandalias ninja.

Sakura no lo podía creer, estaba boquiabierta. Realmente no se esperaba ver a su hijo aquí.

Kenta solo nos dedicó un gesto de saludo con la mano, mientras tomaba a Rokuro que corrió hacia el gritando su nombre, y se sentaba al lado de su hermano en el sofá del living para hacerles compañía.

Sakura me miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos para luego volver a mirar a su hijo mayor, cerciorándose que en verdad estaba allí con nosotros, en nuestra casa, sin pelear conmigo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entonces Kenta sacó algo de su bolsillo, me miró un segundo y me aventó el juego de llaves. Yo lo atrapé facilmente en el aire, mirándolo con media sonrisa en mi rostro, y el me la devolvió.

-Te la pediré cuando la necesite –Me dijo fuerte y claro, volviendo luego su atención a su hermano pequeño que quería que juegue con él.

Cuando ya ninguno de nuestros tres hijos nos estaba prestando atención, Sakura me empujó hacia la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar que, un segundo después era ella la que me apretaba contra la pared con la respiración entrecortada, refregando su cuerpo contra el mío bruscamente y besándome salvajemente mientras me tomaba del cabello.

Apreté su bello trasero nuevamente y lo estrujé entre mis manos.

-Este vestido nunca más saldrá de nuestra habitación ¿entendiste? –Murmuré nuevamente en su oído.

-Amé las flores, gracias –Me respondió entre suspiros con una bella sonrisa, apretándose contra mi erección y volviéndome a besar.

Ella había entendido al instante la situación, que yo había hablado con Kenta y solucionado nuestros problemas. Y me había dado al instante su opinión como madre al respecto.

Dios, amaba cuando se ponía así. Quería hacerla mía allí nomas arriba de la mesa de la cocina.

Y así supe que las cosas, desde ahora solo podrían mejorar.

.

.

.


	22. Haru no teien

.

.

.

**Haru no teien**

Estaba decidido. No iba a ir.

Solamente le diría a Daiki que me sentía mal y que no podría ir.

Si, bien. Eso haría y todo arreglado.

…

Esperen un momento, ¿y qué tal esta blusa con este pantalón?

Agh, no. Era demasiado.

Vamos no puedo estar haciéndome problema por esto pero… ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBO USAR ESTA NOCHE?

En verdad quiero ir, pero la verdad es que no tenía ropa para usar. Todo lo que le había pedido a Sakura que me comprara era ropa bastante informal de entrenamiento, y no podía ponerme eso para ir a comer a algún lugar de por allí.

Es decir, tampoco era que me importe mucho. Claro, en realidad no me importaba salir con Bolt y Himawari. Pero ahora debía mantener una reputación y debía verme bien y prolija todo el tiempo ¿no? Claro, eso era.

Bueno, si no encontraba nada para ponerme en los próximos minutos le diría a Daiki que no iría.

A ver… ¿y estos leggins con esta remera sin mangas?

No, no, no y no.

Me tiré rendida sobre toda la ropa tirada arriba de mi cama, eso era una misión imposible.

Vamos, debo encontrar una solución a este problema. Piensa Amaterasu, piensa.

Genial, soy capaz de pensar miles de planes de escape para una misión, soy capaz de organizar una banda de criminales para cometer un robo, soy capaz de pensar en un segundo la solución a los problemas más difíciles en cualquier tipo de batalla… pero no soy capaz de decidir que usar en una salida.

Entre mis reflexiones escuché gritando a Sakura desde las habitaciones de los chicos, seguramente los mellizos corrían por la casa nuevamente sin querer hacer sus tareas.

Creo que tenía la solución. Pero sería muy vergonzoso.

Vamos, ¿qué tan difícil sería pedirle a Sakura un consejo? No sería el fin del mundo…

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el pasillo común. Y allí estaba Sakura, poniendo en penitencia a los mellizos, uno en cada habitación hasta que terminen sus tareas y cerrando las puertas de sus cuartos. Suspiró cansada luego de levantar un par de ropas sucias del piso, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia detrás de ella. Me miró y me sonrió amablemente.

-Lo siento, ¿escuchaste mis gritos Ama-chan? Es que los mellizos están revolucionados hoy… -Me explicaba tomando un par de calcetines también regados por el piso.

-Etto…-Se me trabaron nuevamente las palabras en la garganta y no querían salir.

-¿Necesitas algo querida? –Me dijo mirándome preocupada, seguramente mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

-En realidad si… -Miré al suelo y continué- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Ella asintió con cara extrañada. Esto debía ser inusual de ver en mí, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Ella me siguió hasta mi habitación y entramos. Se sorprendió al ver prácticamente toda mi ropa arriba de mi cama y me miró sorprendida cerrando la puerta tras de si, esperando que me explique.

-Em… e-esta noche iremos a comer a un lugar con Daiki y unos amigos y… no sé que ponerme. ¿T-tu me ayudarías a escoger algo, por favor? –Le dije muy rápido, avergonzada mirando al suelo.

Ella me miró unos segundos, sorprendida y boquiabierta, hasta que reaccionó y se sobresaltó.

-¡Claro que si! –Se acercó hacia mí, tirando la ropa que había recogido, tomo mis dos manos, sonrojada mientras me miraba a los ojos decidida, como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte– Amaterasu ¡cuenta conmigo!

Luego de eso puso manos a la obra, repasó toda mi ropa intentando sacar algo que valiera la pena para salir, pero diez minutos después había concluido como yo que nada era suficientemente bueno.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Gritó de repente asustándome, y salió corriendo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

¿En qué me había metido? Volvió a los dos minutos con una montaña de ropa en sus manos, y la dejó nuevamente arriba de mi cama.

-Esta es toda la ropa que Sas… que no uso desde que me casé. Así que seguramente será genial -Dijo entusiasmada. Creo que esa mujer estaba más emocionada que yo por esto.

Comenzó a armar conjuntos, con sus prendas pero ninguna me terminaba de convencer.

Hasta que en un momento de iluminación encontramos la respuesta, nos miramos y ambas dijimos que si al mismo tiempo.

El conjunto era una remera roja suelta con un hombro caído, mangas largas, junto con un short ajustado negro, combinándolos con una medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas cortas, bien cómodas, también negras.

Era perfecto, no demasiado arreglado, pero lo suficientemente lindo como para salir a comer una noche con amigos.

Una vez conseguida la ropa, me preguntó qué me haría en el cabello y yo le dije que claramente nada. Ella se asustó tanto que casi le dio un infarto y salió corriendo nuevamente de la habitación.

Volvió minutos después no solo con cosas para el cabello, sino también con ¿maquillaje?

Ok, no estaba acostumbrada a usar todo esto.

Me hizo sentar frente al espejo de mi cambiador y comenzó a peinarme el cabello. Decidimos que algo tranquilo estaba bien, solo una trenza suelta que lleve mi largo cabello negro a un costado y listo.

Mientras me estaba peinando y poniendo un poco de maquillaje, claro que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de chismorrear un rato.

-Entonces, ¿a donde irán a cenar?

-A un tal lugar llamado Ichi-no se cuanto.

Pude ver en el espejo como sonreía pícaramente. Esa mirada no traía nada bueno.

-¿El Ichikaru Ramen? Entonces supongo yo que irá Bolt-kun ¿verdad?

Yo automáticamente fruncí el seño y miré hacia un costado restándole importancia.

-Bueno, el nos invitó, así que supongo que si.

-Claro… qué interesante –Dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de peinarme.

-¿Por qué sonríes así? Ni que me importara tanto que él vaya.

-Yo no he dicho nada Ama-chan –Me respondió nuevamente intentando ahora esconder su sonrisa. Entonces se paró a unos metros de mí, observándome de arriba abajo con corazones en los ojos- ¡Lista! Estás perfecta para tu cita.

-¡No es una cita! –Le respondí enfadada.

Ella se rió de mí, mientras fue hasta mi mesa de luz, tomaba algo y volvía al cambiador.

-Ahora, el último toque –Murmuró mientras se ponía detrás de mí, y me colgaba del cuello la cadena de los Uchiha que Sasuke me había dado.

-¡Ay te ves tan linda! Si tan solo Sasuke pudiera verte…

-¿Y por qué no podría verme? –Pregunté extrañaba mirándome ahora al espejo a verme como había quedado.

Pero antes que pudiera contestarme, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Nee-san ¿ya estás lista? –Gritó Daiki desde el pasillo, a lo que yo le respondí un pequeño "pasa", haciendo que el susodicho entre al cuarto.

Salio Sakura del probador y luego salí yo, y cuando Daiki me vio se le abrieron los ojos cual platos.

-¡Wow! Estas bellísima Ama-chan –Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-¡Lo sé! ¿No esta preciosa? –Dijo Sakura nuevamente mirándome con corazones en los ojos.

-Ya, no es para tanto –Dije molesta por ser el centro de atención.

-Bueno, ¿ya podemos irnos? ¿Mamá estas lista? –Le preguntó a lo que ella asintió determinada.

-No comprendo, ¿tú vienes con nosotros? –Pregunté sin entender que pasaba.

Sakura me miró tiernamente y se acercó a mí tomándome de una mano.

-Hay querida, tu no conoces a tu padre aún… él nunca te dejaría salir vestida así a ningún lado, pero ¡no te preocupes! Con Daiki hemos preparado un plan para que puedan salir sin que Sasuke ponga el grito en el cielo.

¿Era una broma?

No veía que ninguno de los dos se riera, es más me veían bastante determinados a llevar a cabo esto como una misión de alto riesgo. Casi podía ver las llamas del fuego de la determinación flameantes en sus ojos cual caricaturas.

¿Sasuke no me dejaría salir vestida así? ¿Así como? ¡Estaba vestida súper normal! Hasta era un conjunto demasiado lindo. Para mi estaban exagerando un poco, mi padre no era así…

Pero no di mi opinión y solo les seguí el juego.

Sakura se fue a "preparar el terrero", diciendo que esperemos "la señal". Así que nos pusimos "en nuestras posiciones" según Daiki, es decir detrás de la puerta que llevaba del descanso de la escalera a la cocina.

-Recuerda Ama-chan, déjame hablar a mí; sé rápida y sigilosa, y una vez que estemos fuera no mires atrás. Y, lo más importante, no te despegues de mi lado ¿ok? Procura que te vea lo menos posible.

¿¡Qué demonios!? Esto parecía una misión de suicida. ¿Acaso estaban todos locos?

Daiki pegó su oído a la puerta y cuando escuchamos un grito de Rokuro dentro de la cocina seguido del ruido de algo de vidrio rompiéndose contra el piso, me miró seriamente.

-Es la señal, andando –Murmuró, separó erguido, me tomó fuerte del brazo poniéndome a su lado y entramos rápidamente a la cocina.

Lo poco que pude ver cuando entramos fue un total caos.

Sakura estaba parada al lado de la cocina en puntas de pie haciéndonos señas para que salgamos lo más rápido de allí, y Sasuke a su lado sosteniendo a los mellizos en sus brazos, intentando que nadie pise el vidrio que había por todo el piso de la cocina. Rokuro estaba sentado en la encimera al lado de Sakura gritando fuertemente logrando que el caos sea mas insoportable.

Daiki no dejó de arrastrarme desde la puerta inicial donde entramos, hacia la puerta en el otro extremo de la cocina que daba al living, es decir, a nuestra salida de allí.

-Ya nos vamos, mamá, papá. ¡Adiós a todos! –Dijo casi en un suspiro Daiki, que entre los gritos de Rokuro y las risas de los mellizos casi ni se sintió.

Estábamos a punto de salir por la puerta sin ser notados, cuando Sasuke nos dirigió una rápida mirada, pero pareció recapacitar porque nos miró por segunda vez ahora con el ceño fruncido a punto de decir algo.

Pero antes que pueda decir nada, Sakura lanzó un "grito de dolor" que automáticamente desvió la atención de Sasuke por unos segundos, los suficientes para que nosotros ya estemos saliendo por la puerta hacia nuestra libertad.

.

.

.

Ya una vez fuera del territorio de la casa, paramos a tomar un poco de aire. Estábamos bastante agitados.

-Dios, ¡eso fue una locura! –Dije mirando al suelo, intentando que mi corazón se tranquilice.

-Lo sé, ¡una locura! –Repitió mi hermano mirando preocupado hacia la mansión asegurándose que nadie nos siguiera.

Segundos después nos miramos seriamente, y no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada. Él comenzó a reír despreocupado y yo no pude evitar sonreír a la par mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino.

Ok, debía aceptarlo. Eso había sido bastante divertido.

Tal vez, esta noche no sería tan mala.

.

.

.

"Solo faltan un par de cuadras para llegar" había dicho Daiki hace un instante. No se por qué pero cuando dijo eso, automáticamente se me comenzó a retorcer el estomago y deje de escuchar el resto de lo que decía.

Me comenzaron a transpirar las manos y esta molestia en el estómago no se me iba. ¿Qué me sucedía?

-¿Me estas escuchando? –Escuché al pelinegro a mi lado mientras pasaba una mano por delante de mí intentando llamar mi atención.

-Claro –Mentí. El me miró escéptico con media sonrisa.

Decidí concentrarme en algo diferente a este nerviosismo repentino, así que cambie de tema.

-Entonces… ¿ya le dijiste que te gusta? –Le pregunté seriamente mientras observaba las tiendas que pasábamos al caminar.

Él se sonrojo automáticamente y frunciendo el seño miró hacia otro lado. Tardó en contestarme pero al final lo admitió.

-Aún no… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Daiki se puede ver a leguas que te gusta, créeme. Y también noto que le gustas a ella, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Intentaba no intimidarlo, por lo que me hacía la desinteresada mientras observaba cualquier cosa en nuestro camino que no sea él. No quería ponerle más presión.

-¿Eso notas, enserio? –Me dijo casi con estrellas en sus ojos, ilusionado.

-Claro, solo debes dar el siguiente paso, que es confesarte. Hazme caso, soy tu hermana mayor, lo se todo.

Lo pensó un segundo con el seño fruncido mientras miraba al piso, y luego me miró asintiendo decidido. Le sonreí para dejarlo mas tranquilo y continuamos caminando.

Doblamos en la esquina y segundos después pude ver a Bolt a una cuadra de distancia, moviendo su brazo en alto para llamar nuestra atención. Claramente no era necesario, porque resaltaba en medio de la gente gracias a su cabellera rubia y a su escandalosa forma de ser.

Agh, ¿por qué me había puesto así antes? Es solo el idiota de Bolt, no hay ninguna razón por la cual estar nerviosa.

A medida que nos acercábamos Daiki también alzó la mano imitando al rubio con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? –Dijo el rubio mayor ya a unos pasos de nosotros. Himawari nos saludó alzando una mano tímida, y les devolvimos el saludo a ambos- ¡Ya entremos porque muero de hambre, de veras!

Era un simple lugar donde vendían ramen con banquetas altas. Los Uzumaki parecían clientes regulares ya que el anciano que atendía los saludó a ambos muy cálidamente y los llamaba por sus nombres.

Nos sentamos primero las mujeres una al lado de la otra, y luego los varones que se acomodaron a nuestros extremos, Bolt a mi derecha y Daiki a la izquierda de la morocha. Iba a quejarme por la distribución de los asientos pero decidí ayudarlo a mi hermano así que solo me quedé callada.

-¡Teuchi-san cuatro de sus mejores platos por aquí! –Grito el idiota a mi lado casi dejándome sorda.

-¡En camino! -Le respondió dejando instantes después cuatro platos frente a nosotros.

Debía aceptar que tenía buena pinta.

Comenzamos a comer mientras el anciano le preguntaba a Bolt y Himawari por su padre y se ponían a charlar. Parecía que eran viejos conocidos, y por la nostalgia con la que hablaba también conocía al Hokage bastante bien.

-… ¡Y ella es la hija de Sasuke! –Dijo el rubio sentado a mi lado señalándome. No había prestado atención como la conversación había terminado en mi.

El anciano me examinó de cerca con cara seria y una mano en el mentón.

-Así que tu eres la hija del Uchiha ¿eh? –Seguía observándome con los ojos entrecerrados y pensativos.

-¡Si! Y es genial ¡de veras! –Siguió Bolt mientras prácticamente succionaba el contenido de su tazón.

-Ella muy amable Teuchi-san es verdad, y quisimos traerla a que pruebe el mejor ramen de toda la aldea –Agregó Himawari presintiendo que no le estaba cayendo muy bien al viejo.

-… ¡Y de todas las cinco grandes naciones! –Gritó de repente el viejo alzando un puño decidido, para luego retirarse misteriosamente sin dejar de mirarme.

-No te preocupes Ama-chan, el anciano ya esta viejo y gruñón –Me dijo Daiki del otro lado sonriéndome para que no me sienta mal.

-¿Te gusta Amaterasu-san? –Preguntó amable Himawari también sonriéndome, para cambiar de tema.

Yo asentí y seguí comiendo mirando fijamente mi plato por un largo rato.

¿Siempre iba a hacer sentir incómodo a todo el mundo, arruinando la cena?

Ellos dos siguieron hablando tranquilamente, seguramente para salir de este ambiente incomodo.

Pero había algo extraño, hacía más de dos minutos que no escuchaba abrir la bocota al idiota de Bolt. Giré mi cabeza para comprobar que seguía a mi lado, y allí estaba.

Creo que nunca había visto comer a nadie tan rápido y tan concentradamente. Prácticamente se estaba atragantando con el contenido de su plato como si fuera la última cosa que haría en su vida. Desde que comenzó a comer no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Creo que había encontrado el único momento en su vida que no estaba escupiendo palabrotas.

Lo observé por unos segundos, y no pude evitar disimular una pequeña sonrisa. En verdad era como un niño: despreocupado, gracioso, alborotado y alegre. Te contagiaba una energía que parecía transportarte a un mundo sin maldad.

Sintió que lo estaba observando y me miró, dejando sus palillos cargados de fideos en el aire con la boca semiabierta. Se veía tan ridículo, lleno de fideos por toda la cara con esa cara de idiota sorprendido.

Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y hubo como un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos donde, ese azul profundo me envolvió y sentí como si pudiera ver claramente su alma a través de ellos.

Era como un libro abierto, era sincero y transparente.

Creo que no recordaba la ultima vez que vi unos ojos tan libres sin secreto alguno, sin oscuridad. Se mostraban siempre reales y honestos, y creo que era exactamente eso lo que me revolvía el estómago.

-¿Qué? –Me preguntó de repente trayéndome a la realidad nuevamente.

Haciendo a un lado mi mirada, tomé una servilleta y la alcé ante su cara.

-Tienes ramen en… -Lo miré de reojo-… prácticamente toda la cara.

Él la tomó enseguida, limpiándose luego de darme un tímido "gracias" algo nervioso.

_Si lo sé, yo también lo había sentido._

-¿No es cierto nii-san?-Dijo de repente la pelinegra a mi lado llamando la atención de nosotros dos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de las luces en el camino de los jardines. ¿Podemos ir a verlas? –Preguntó su hermana a lo que el rubio respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras seguía atragantándose con su plato.

-¿Qué cosa iremos a ver?

-Todos los años en la Aldea se celebra el festival de comienzo de primavera, y como será pronto y ya empezaron los preparativos, han puesto en un camino muy bello al lado de un lago unas luces espectaculares este año y quería mostrárselas a Daiki-kun –Me explicaba calmadamente Himawari.

-Vamos nee-san, ¿podemos ir, verdad? –Me dijo del otro lado Daiki con una sonrisa compradora.

Ok, nadie me había dicho nada de ningún camino por ningún lado.

-No lo sé Daiki, no podemos llegar tarde porque Sasuke se pondrá furioso. Tal vez mañana –Le respondí intentando que deje sus planes y no siga insistiendo.

\- ¡Por favor Amaterasu-san, no te arrepentirás, de veras! –Me dijo la pelinegra con todas sus ganas, juntando las manos en posición de pedido y cerrando los ojos sonrojada.

Era graciosa, cuando estaba nerviosa se le pegaba la frase de Bolt.

Estaba por responder –otra vez negativamente, claro- y sentí el codo de Bolt clavándose en mis costillas y salté de la sorpresa mientras me miraba con expresión aburrida.

-No seas aguafiestas, será solo un momento –Refutó el rubio seriamente.

Yo lo miré molesta, luego miré a nuestros hermanos y a sus caras de perros mojados, y no pude negarme.

-D-de acuerdo, pero solo un momento.

Ellos asintieron y terminaron rápidamente de comer. Bolt pagó la cuenta –luego de una larga pelea de por qué el pagaba la cuenta, respondiendo que él fue quien nos había invitado- y salimos hasta nuestro siguiente destino.

Según Daiki quedaba bastante cerca de donde estábamos, solo tendríamos que salir del centro de la aldea. Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta que encontramos una entrada de madera rodeada por dos grandes árboles, con un cartel que decía "Haru no teien" (春の庭園 Jardines de la Primavera).

Apenas entramos Himawari tomó de la mano a Daiki y comenzaron a correr dentro al grito de "nos adelantaremos".

Perfecto, el nudo en el estómago había vuelto y se había multiplicado por mil al darme cuenta que me había quedado sola con Bolt.

-¡No se alejen mucho Hima-chan! –Gritó Bolt a mi lado mientras los veíamos desaparecer entre las curvas del camino.

Primero era un camino estrecho de tierra, ladeado por grandes arbustos y viejos árboles. Sinceramente no le veía nada bonito.

Pero luego que caminamos –en un incomodo silencio, por cierto- por unos metros, los árboles se acabaron y a nuestros lados se podía ver dos filas de árboles llenos de flores iluminados por luces circulares de papel. Ahora si veía a que se refería Himawari.

A nuestra izquierda, detrás de los árboles se podía observar un gran lago iluminado por la luz de la luna. Me acerqué hacia uno de esos árboles para poder verlo más de cerca. Nunca había visto algo tan bello.

Era tan transparente el agua que parecía que las estrellas en realidad estaban nadando en el agua, pero era solo su reflejo.

-Hermoso ¿verdad? –Dijo el rubio poniéndose a mi lado.

Yo no podía emitir palabra, en verdad nunca había visto nada tan bello.

-Nunca vi nada como esto –Dije en un murmuro anonadada- ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie por aquí?

-Bueno, en realidad nadie sabe todavía que esta parte esta habilitada porque estuvo cerrado mucho tiempo por los preparativos. Digamos que ser el hijo del Hokage a veces es bueno.

Lo miré extrañada, el también observaba fijamente el lago pero con una mirada nostálgica.

-¿Por qué a veces? Debe ser genial.

-Bueno… la verdad es que no lo es –Bajó su mirada mordiéndose el labio, como guardándose algo.

-No lo entiendo.

Me miró seriamente por unos segundos y luego suspiró volviendo su mirada al lago y apoyándose en el árbol.

-Mucha gente piensa como tú, "debes estar orgulloso de tu padre" me dicen siempre pero, no todo es color de rosas. El siempre esta ocupado yendo y viniendo, nunca está en casa y sé que hace lo mejor que puede pero… es difícil ver a mis hermanos sufrir por eso, y a mi madre también. –Su mirada se oscureció por un instante, pero luego volvió esa chispa habitual de él y me sonrió avergonzado- Ya te lo he dicho a esto, debes pensar que soy un pesado.

Yo no le sonreí de vuelta, y miré nuevamente el lago.

-Por lo menos siempre has tenido un padre que cuide de ti.

Me alejé y retomé el camino entre las luces sin mirarlo. Al instante el me siguió y se puso a caminar a mi lado.

-Yo… lo siento, no quise…

-No te preocupes –Lo interrumpí, no me gustaba que la gente se disculpe sin razón.

Caminamos unos metros más en silencio.

¿En verdad él pensaba que su vida era mala? Ojala yo hubiera tenido el padre que el siempre tuvo, o la familia con la que creció. Digo, yo no soy de las personas que se lamentan de su sufrimiento o tampoco me pongo en el papel de victima pero no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y… ¿cómo llevas la relación con los demás? Digo, veo que te llevas muy bien con Daiki y Rokuro

Se que intenta cambiar de tema, pero ya estaba algo incómoda.

-Con el único que no me llevo es con Kenta.

-Ah si, es muy malhumorado ¿no? Nosotros somos amigos desde hace años pero la verdad que a veces tengo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro… tenemos como una relación amor/odio –Me explicó.

-Es un idiota… y creo que el me odia.

-Si, es un idiota… pero es bueno, seguramente ya se le pasará solo dale tiempo ¡de veras! –Dijo intentando confortarme con una sonrisa.

Dios, esa sonrisa de nuevo. Sonreí de lado mirándolo.

-Volviste a ser tú…

-¿He? –Preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno, he descubierto que mientras comes es el único momento en tu vida que te callas la boca. Desde que llegamos hasta que nos fuimos del Ichikaru no dijiste mucho, como que no eras tú chillando por todas partes –Le expliqué divertida mirándolo de reojo.

Me miró unos segundos divertidos y cuando terminé, soltó una gran carcajada y riendo miró hacia otro lado.

-B-bueno, es que no es solamente eso… -Me dijo algo nervioso. ¿Estaba sonrojado?- Etto, ¿cómo explicarlo?... también estaba a-algo… nervioso creo.

-¿Nervioso por qué? –Le pregunté intentando buscar su mirada, que claramente me estaba evitando.

-E-etto es que, t-tú… quiero decir que… -Dios era tan divertido verlo nervioso, que apenas podía aguantarme la risa-… apareciste de repente y, bueno allí estabas, t-tan linda y así vestida y, sentada a mi lado… y-y yo…

Él de repente dejó de caminar y se tomó el rostro frustrado. Tomó aire un par de veces y me miró con la cara roja como un tomate.

-No soy bueno hablando de estas cosas, gomen…

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir, pero no quería que lo dijera.

Iba a arruinar todo.

-Entonces no digas nada –Dije dándole la espalda y siguiendo mis pasos por el camino.

-P-pero pensé que tú… –Lo escuché detrás de mi.

-Déjalo ya Bolt –Lo interrumpí nuevamente.

Por favor, deja todo como estaba. Yo no soy capaz de hacer estas cosas.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí rápidamente y se ponía delante de mí, interrumpiendo mi caminata.

-No escapes de mi Amaterasu, se que tu también puedes verlo.

-¿Ver qué cosa?

-Lo que nos pasa, d-digo entre nosotros. E-esto que desde el primer día que te conocí me pasa y sé que a ti también.

-No sé de que me hablas.

Esquivé su mirada y pasé a su lado para seguir caminando. Iba a buscar a Daiki y a salir de allí.

De repente sentí como su mano quería tomar la mía, pero la aparté inmediatamente y me di vuelta mirándolo.

-¡No me toques! –Grité de repente con la voz quebrada.

Automáticamente él sintió la amenaza en mi voz y dio un paso atrás levantando sus manos al aire.

-Tranquila, lo lamento. No quise asustarte.

Debo tranquilizarme, me abracé a mi misma y respiré profundo un par de veces mirando hacia el lago.

Tranquilízate Amaterasu, mira lo que estas haciendo. Es solo Bolt.

Maldición, siempre tenía que arruinar todo ¿no?

Unos segundos después sentí en mi espalda un ligero peso. Bolt se había acercado y había dejado su chaqueta de jean en mis hombros, para luego alejarse de nuevo.

Lo miré y pude ver en sus ojos esa preocupación que me consumía.

-Perdona por gritarte –Murmuré mientras me acercaba a una banca a un lado del camino, entre los árboles, mirando hacia el lago.

-No fue mi intención incomodarte -Me respondió mientras se sentaba a mi lado, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y mirándome de reojo.

Era una noche fresca de primavera y pude sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era una persona tan cálida y amable, y yo lo único que podía hacer era gritarle. Tremenda zorra sin corazón era.

Merecía que, por lo menos, intente explicarle algo de lo que me sucedía ¿no?

Había decidido que no quería alejarme más de las personas que querían acercarse a mí, e iba a hacer patria por esa decisión ahora mismo. O lo intentaría.

-Bolt yo… -Ok, no era tan fácil ponerlo en palabras-… debes saber que yo no soy como las demás personas. No es tan fácil para mi todo esto… aún me cuesta relacionarme con mi propio padre, imagina con otra persona…

-Creo que eso es exactamente por lo que estoy aquí ¿sabes? –Dijo con la mirada perdida en el lago- Porque tú no eres como nadie que haya conocido nunca.

-No estas entendiendo, eso en realidad es muy malo.

-Para mi eso es muy bueno –Dijo irguiéndose en el asiento, quedando a mi altura nuevamente y mirándome fijamente- No eres como las demás chicas, presumidas, interesadas, para nada interesantes, egoístas… tú eres diferente y, eso es exactamente lo que me gusta de ti.

Se me paró el corazón por un segundo y el nudo en el estómago estaba a punto de subir hasta mi garganta. Mi corazón comenzó a galopar sin control.

Me perdí nuevamente en esos dos cielos azules que tenía como ojos. Era tan sincero y dulce que me hacía temblar las piernas.

¿Cómo una persona como yo, tan rota y sucia, podía tener el valor para estar al lado de alguien que parecía, casi como un ángel cuando me miraba? Pero… ¿cómo podría alejarme de él, si todo lo que él era me gritaba que me acercara?

-Soy mas egoísta de lo que crees –Murmuré sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él se fue acercando lentamente a mí, respirando tranquilamente y, de mirar mis ojos, pasó a observar mis labios.

Sabía lo que tenía intenciones de hacer, pero ¿en serio iba a dejar que esto sea la llave que lo deje entrar a, seguramente, un mundo de sufrimiento por el cuál yo hacía pasar a todo el que se me acercaba?

Nuestros labios estaban ya a unos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración golpeando en mi cara, y el perfume de su piel atravesando mi nariz como si de una bala se tratara. De aquí cerca podía ver la nívea piel de su rostro, y lo brillante de su cabello.

Sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho gracias al alocado galope que estaba dando.

Si dejaba que me bese ahora, iba a ser el sello de su pasaje a un camino donde seguramente iba a terminar lastimado.

Y era una persona tan especial, que nunca me perdonaría si llenara esos ojos de dolor.

Me alejé unos centímetros, y cuando él lo advirtió me miró nuevamente a los ojos. Dios mío, si seguía mirándome de esa manera tan suplicante iba a perder todo mi autocontrol e iba a tirar todo a la mierda.

Alejé mi rostro definitivamente hacia un lado alejando mi mirada y luego me puse en pie, decidida ya a buscar a Daiki para irme de aquí.

No podía quedarme un segundo más porque iba a cometer una locura.

Retomé el camino y comencé a caminar a paso ligero. Unos metros después sentí como él también comenzaba a caminar detrás de mí.

Había entendido y me había respetado. Que sea tan bueno solo me daban mas ganas de arrepentirme de mi anterior decisión y abalanzarme arriba de él.

Me aferré a su chaqueta para mantener mis manos alejadas de la tentación y me tapé aún mas con ella, tenía su perfume. Tendría que conformarme con esto.

Minutos después encontramos a Himawari y a Daiki sentados en una banca también mirando el lago, estaban sentados muy cerca y el pelinegro estaba señalando algo a lo lejos, a lo que Himawari asentía y reía. Sintieron rápidamente nuestra presencia y automáticamente se alejaron un poco.

Les tenía un poco de envidia. Poder hacer lo que quisieran cuando quisieran sin más preocupaciones, debería ser muy bonito.

-Hima-chan ya vámonos comienza a hacer frío y es tarde –Dijo Bolt acercándose y sonriendo.

Claro, nada iba a borrar esa sonrisa. Y así debía seguir siendo.

Me saqué la chaqueta y se la entregué con un pequeño "gracias". Él la tomó y se la puso.

-Adiós chicos, ¡nos vemos la próxima! –Gritó la pelinegra ya del brazo de su hermano, saludando con la mano con una bella sonrisa mientras se alejaban.

-¡Buenas noches! –Gritó Daiki también agitando un brazo en el aire.

Bolt me miró de reojo por última vez y puse sentir como mi corazón se partía un poco con cada paso que daba alejándose.

-¿Vamos ya? –Dijo mi hermano a mi lado, dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a la mansión.

De solo verlo tan alegre me contagiaba una sonrisa y me hacía olvidar por un momento mis problemas. Casi daba saltos de alegría.

-Fue una linda noche ¿no? –Le dije divertida empujándolo un poco con mi hombro, y mirándolo un poco de reojo. Como era mas alto que yo se tambaleó un poco, se sonrojó y comenzó a reír apenado.

-Vamos cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada solo… hablamos y nos divertimos un poco.

-O sea que ¿no le has dicho?

-Decidí que tal vez pueda esperar un poco mas, ya sabes… disfrutar un poco mas de esto y divertirnos.

Le sonreí sinceramente y le di otro pequeño empujón, ese chico me caía muy bien. Era más inteligente de lo que pensé.

-¿Y tu? –Me preguntó de repente.

-¿Yo qué?

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez tu y…

-No pasa nada entre Bolt y yo Daiki –Lo interrumpí para zanjar el tema.

-Okei, okei… si tu lo dices…

Me miró de reojo nuevamente y rió de nuevo, ahora él empujando levemente mi hombro para seguir caminando.

En todo el camino no borro esa sonrisa de su rostro y, por lo tanto, yo tampoco. Creo que era la primera vez que me alegraba tan sinceramente la alegría de otra persona.

-¿Quieres que pasemos a comer un helado antes de ir a casa? –Me dijo animado cuando ya estábamos por el centro de la aldea.

Yo asentí instantáneamente. Amaba el helado.

.

.

.

Eran las doce y veinte de la noche y nosotros recién entrábamos por la puerta principal de la mansión. Estábamos sacándonos los zapatos entre risas y chistes de Daiki, cuando sentimos una escalofriante presencia bajando a paso ligero las escaleras principales.

Nos miramos y supimos que no nos esperaba nada bueno cuando Sasuke llegue hasta donde estábamos. Nos comenzamos a reír en silencio mientras intentábamos sacarnos los zapatos a la velocidad de la luz para escapar.

-¿Tienen una idea de la hora que es? –Sentimos detrás nuestro una voz seria y grutal.

Nos paramos automáticamente y dejamos de reír cuando vimos su cara. Estaba tan furioso que casi podíamos ver como salía vapor por sus orejas cual dibujo animado.

-L-lo siento papá es que nos tardamos porque nos desviamos para tomar un helado –Nos excusó Daiki rápidamente.

Nos miró fijamente a los dos, serio y enfadado.

-Ya sabes las reglas Daiki, los días de semana deben volver antes de las doce de la noche.

-Pero yo no lo sabía y yo le insistí para que me lleve a comer un helado, l-lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar –Dije adelantándome y actuando como si estuviera avergonzada.

Bien, la actriz en mi parece haberlo convencido.

Nos miró por unos segundos más y suspiró profundamente, frustrado.

-Ya, a dormir.

Daiki me saludo haciendo un gesto con su mano y yo se lo devolví con media sonrisa, y cuando estaba a punto de encarar para mi habitación también Sasuke me interrumpió.

-¿Dónde fueron? –Me pregunto intentando parecer casual, cosa que no le funcionó porque sabía que moría por saber todo lo que hicimos.

-Solo a comer por ahí, tengo un poco de frío creo que me iré a dar un baño –Respondí también casualmente, intentando evitar el tema e ir hacia mi habitación, pero el se interpuso nuevamente.

-Amaterasu, ¿no te parece que la manera en que estas vestida es poco apropiada?

Observé mi ropa, y no le vi nada de malo la verdad.

-¿Porque hace frío? ¿A eso te refieres? –Dije haciéndome la desentendida. Sakura y Daiki ya me habían advertido de esto.

-No, quiero decir… no te parece que ese pantalón es muy ¿corto? ¡Puedo ver tus muslos desde aquí! ¡Por Dios, ponte algo mas largo la próxima vez… p-por favor! –Dijo las ultimas palabras con una cara tan sufrida que casi se me escapa una carcajada.

Me aguanté la risa, mire nuevamente mi atuendo y yo seguía pensando que era bonito, pero decidí darle la razón.

-Etto, si tu lo dices... ¿ya puedo irme a dormir? Estoy cansada –Intenté escapar por tercera vez y ahora si me dejo el paso libre.

Cuando estaba por perderlo de vista me di vuelta y lo descubrí mirándome mientras se revolvía el pelo con cara de exasperado.

-Buenas noches –Le dije sonriendo para calmarlo un poco.

El negó con la cabeza intentando esconder una media sonrisa y asintió, dejándome ir.

Dios, era tan mono cuando se ponía así.

Entré en mi habitación y vi que el desastre original que había dejado ya no existía. Todo había vuelto a su lugar, seguramente Sakura se tomo el trabajo de ordenar todo.

Automáticamente me tiré en mi mullida cama y no pude evitar que, al cerrar los ojos, sean dos ojos azules los que vengan automáticamente a mi mente.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al no corresponderle a Bolt pero… ¿por qué entonces sentía esta pesadez en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar?

.

.

.


	23. Mañana agitada

¡Por fin! Terminé de editar la historia completa. Y aquí la continuación, espero sea de su agrado y puedan darme su opinión sobre como quedo la edición y la continuación (que es bastante agitada; desde hace tiempo quería escribir este momento de la historia y decidí no dilatarlo más).

Muchas gracias a todos por el constante apoyo a esta humilde historia. ¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mañana agitada**

Abrí los ojos de repente.

Sentí como alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación. No estaba dormida, últimamente tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible que no me permitía descansar.

Miré el reloj: 3:51 AM. Sentí como la pequeña presencia se paraba frente a mi puerta, y se quedaba allí parada sin ni siquiera tocar.

Ya sabía que era Rokuro, reconocí su presencia al instante pero me preocupó el hecho que esté fuera de su cama a estas horas. Me levanté rápidamente, y me precipité sobre la puerta abriéndola rápidamente, haciendo sobresaltar al pequeño pelirrosa.

Solo estaba allí apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, abrazando a su oso de peluche con terrible cara de estar llevando una batalla interna. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el me miró sobresaltado un segundo y luego volvió su triste mirada hacia el piso, abrazando aun mas su compañero peludo.

Al constatar que no estaba herido de gravedad o nadie lo perseguía, me tranquilicé un poco y decidí hablarle.

-¿Qué te sucede hombrecito? –Le dije susurrando lo más tranquila posible, pero al no tener respuesta continué- Es tarde, deberías estar en la cama.

Él no me miró, hundió su cara entre los felpudos bracitos de su peluche y comenzó a murmurar algo que me costaba entender.

-Tuve otra pesadilla pero no puedo ir con mami ahora, y fui con Kenta pero me dijo que tenía que quedarme en mi habitación y ser valiente pero tengo mucho miedo nee-san –Hizo una pequeña pausa y, dejando el objeto en el suelo y juntando sus regordetas manitos en forma de petición prosiguió con la voz quebrada- ¡Déjame dormir contigo esta noche _onegai_!

¿Enserio estaba pidiéndome eso a mi? Maldición, esto no podía estar pasándome.

Claro que no podía dejarlo dormir conmigo, ¿y si accidentalmente me dormía y entraba en unas de mis pesadillas? No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar…

Lo miré y ya había tomando nuevamente su peluche, y me miraba expectante.

Mierda, esos dos ojos verdes llorosos, ese cabello desordenado, y su pequeño cuerpito metido dentro de ese pequeño pijama enterizo con shurikens estampados definitivamente podían hacer estragos conmigo y mi fuerza de voluntad para no apretujarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente tierno parado sobre dos pequeñas pantuflas de conejo, como para no poder decirle que no?

Basta Amaterasu, debes ser fuerte. Su seguridad está en juego, no puedes ponerlo en peligro.

Al ver que yo no respondía, el mocoso astuto utilizó la carta de la tortura. Se cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, antes de comenzar a emitir pequeños sollozos dejando correr un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Solo por esta noche –Dije rápidamente para que deje de llorar.

El muy desgraciado dejó de llorar instantáneamente y, aferrándose a su compañero sin vida, ingresó corriendo a mi habitación.

Suspiré vencida y cerré la puerta.

Cuando me di vuelta, él ya estaba arriba de la cama y me miraba tapado hasta la nariz, abajo del edredón. Claramente estaba escondiendo una sonrisa de triunfador.

-Ahora duérmete ¿si? –Dije mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio, me pondría a leer alguno de mis libros.

-¿No vas a dormir conmigo? –Me preguntó con cara preocupada.

-Sólo duérmete. Yo me quedaré aquí y vigilaré que no tengas más pesadillas.

Él pequeño Uchiha dudó un poco, claramente sin estar totalmente convencido de mi plan. Intenté sacarle interés al asunto y me puse a leer mi libro con una pequeña luz en mi escritorio, ignorándolo para que se aburra y cierre los ojos de una vez.

…

-Nee-san –Pero claro que no iba a dormirse así como así- ¿puedes contarme una historia? Mamá siempre me cuenta historias cuando tengo pesadillas así puedo dormir.

Suspiré cansada, estaba muerta de sueño. Me acerqué a la cama y me semi-recosté a su lado, mientras él se acomodaba mejor entre las sabanas.

-Yo no sé contar historias Rokuro-kun.

-Papá tampoco sabe contar cuentos… -Tomó mi mano izquierda y comenzó a observarla detalladamente- Nee-san ¿por qué tienes dibujado todo el brazo?

Ya me estaba preguntando cuánto tardaría en venir esa pregunta. Hace ya varios días venía tomándolo por sorpresa mientras observaba detenidamente los tatuajes de mi brazo.

¿Qué podría decirle para que lo comprendiera? Tenía solo 3 años.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me hiciste un dibujo cuando estuve enferma y yo lo colgué en la pared porque te dije que quería verlo siempre para sentirme mejor? –El asintió con una sonrisa, orgulloso que me acuerde de su dibujo- Bueno, esto es parecido… Son dibujos que quiero llevar conmigo a cada lugar que vaya.

-¡Aaah! –Exclamó dándome la pauta que había comprendido… mas o menos- Entonces mañana voy a hacerte otro dibujo así te lo puedes pegar en el brazo para acordarte de mi siempre nee-san.

No pude evitar una sonrisa y un calor en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Seguramente no era consciente de lo que significaban sus palabras para mí.

-Créeme, no necesito un tatuaje para acordarme de ti siempre –Respondí mientras volvía sus cabellos y él reía.

-¿Yo también puedo hacerme uno? –Preguntó entusiasmado, sentándose de repente y mirándome ilusionado.

-Mmmm… tal vez, cuando seas mayor –Lo tranquilicé arropándolo de nuevo- Pero por ahora tienes que cerrar los ojos y dormir Rokuro-kun.

Cerró los ojos y yo lo imité, así tal vez se dormía de una vez.

…

-Nee-san

Suspiré profundamente, armándome de paciencia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde esta tu mamá?

Abrí los ojos de repente, ¿a que iba esa pregunta ahora? Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que antes que vengas a vivir con nosotros, papá nos dijo que tú eras nuestra hermana y que él era tu papá pero que mi mamá no era tu mamá, entonces ¿dónde esta la tuya?

Tragué en seco, no tenía idea que responderle. Era una buena pregunta, definitivamente era mucho mas inteligente de lo que pensé. Vaya a saber uno qué otras conclusiones tendrá adentro de esa cabecita rosada suya que trabaja a mil por hora.

Me acomodé de lado, mirándolo y vi que tenía esa mirada curiosa que no desaparecería hasta tener una respuesta que lo satisfaga.

-Yo no tengo mamá –Le dije suavemente.

-¡Claro que si! Todos tienen una mamá.

-Pues… yo no.

El frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando al techo pensativo.

Dios mío, ya basta de preguntas así por favor.

Luego de unos minutos pensando, se acercó a mí y me rodeó el cuello con sus dos bracitos.

-No estés triste –Me dijo mientras me apretujaba- Yo te presto a mi mamá.

Sentí como algo adentro mío se rompía.

-¿P-por qué piensas que estoy triste?

-Porque si yo no tuviera a mi mamá estaría muy triste.

Volvió a acostarse luego de separarse de mí, y me miró con esos dos faroles verdes.

-Escúchame, yo no estoy triste… ¿y sabes por qué? –Él sacudió su cabeza en señal negativa- Porque estar con ustedes todos los días, me hace feliz.

-¿De verdad?

Yo asentí y me recosté nuevamente a su lado.

Cerré mis ojos, y analicé las palabras que habían salido de mi boca hace segundos. Solo habían salido, ni siquiera fui conciente de lo que dije. En mi desesperación por querer contestarle al pequeño no me di cuenta la gran verdad que había salido de mi boca.

¿Yo era feliz?

Miré de reojo al enano a mi lado, que soñoliento entrecerraba los ojos abrazado a su oso de peluche.

Claro, ellos me hacían feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Ya! Sasuke-kun! –Dijo entre risas mi esposa en mi oído- Se nos hará tarde.

Yo solo atiné a gruñir mientras seguía besándole el cuello, y pasaba mis manos por su cuerpo desnudo a mi merced. Ella, atrapada entre la pared de cerámica y mi propio cuerpo, intentaba safarse de mi agarre con unos leves empujones en mis hombros.

Claramente, muchas ganas de librarse de mi agarre no tenía.

-¿No has tenido suficiente ya? –Siguió ella mientras atrapaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba nuevamente.

La tomé del trasero y la levanté fácilmente, haciéndola envolver sus piernas en mi cintura. Pero en medio del beso, y pareciendo una sucia jugarreta de destino, el agua que caía sobre nosotros de repente pasó de ser caliente a ser malditamente helada lo que nos hizo pegar un salto y alejarnos de la ducha.

Entre las risas de Sakura, la apoyé en la pared más alejada del agua y seguí atacando su cuello.

-Nos acabamos toda el agua caliente Sasuke-kun –Murmuró entre risas mientras atrapaba nuevamente mi cara haciendo que la mire- Creo que es una señal que ya fue suficiente por hoy.

Me dio un casto beso y estiró sus piernas haciendo que la baje mientras yo soltaba un bufido de protesta, dando por finalizada la sesión de sexo matinal en la ducha. Salió rápidamente para que no pueda atraparla de nuevo y comenzó a secarse con una toalla para dirigirse a la habitación, pero no sin antes llevarse una palmada mía en su trasero por tener el culo más bello del mundo.

Decidí quedarme unos segundos bajo el agua fría, como para calmar mis impulsos y poder comenzar el día sin una nueva erección que dolía. Intenté enjuagarme los restos de jabón que habían quedado por mi cuerpo y me lavé el cabello rápidamente.

Al terminar me envolví con una toalla y me decidí por afeitarme hoy.

Diez minutos después entré nuevamente a la habitación pero Sakura ya no estaba allí, seguramente había bajado para hacer el desayuno y despertar a los chicos.

Me cambie tranquilamente para comenzar el día pero cuando estaba acabando, poniéndome la camiseta sentí que mi mujer subía rápidamente por las escaleras. No me dio buena espina.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y vi la preocupación en su rostro.

-No encuentro a Rokuro.

Esas son las frases que hacen que a uno se le pare el corazón de un golpe. Me levanté de un tirón y ambos bajamos las escaleras casi en un suspiro.

-No está en ninguna de las habitaciones de los chicos, ni en el patio, ni en tu despacho, ni en la sala.

-Buscaré en las habitaciones de huéspedes, tu ve a ver el campo de entrenamiento y en las catacumbas –Le dije y ambos nos separamos.

Dos minutos después había revisado cada habitación de la casa y no había ni rastro de él. En el transcurso, mi mente ya comenzaba a imaginar un millón de cosas que lo podrían haber sucedido.

Me dirigí a las habitaciones de los chicos y revisé nuevamente en todas, silenciosamente para no despertarlos, pero no estaba en ninguna. Al cerrar la puerta del último cuarto, miré a mi izquierda y vi el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Amaterasu.

¿Será posible?

Caminé el pasillo sigilosamente y apoyé mi oído en la puerta de la habitación intentando escuchar algo. Agudicé mi sentido y al instante pude sentir dentro dos respiraciones acompasadas y tranquilas.

Literalmente el alma me volvió al cuerpo y solté un pequeño suspiro como si hubiera estado sosteniendo mi respiración por los últimos minutos.

Solo para asegurarme, abrí lo más sigilosamente posible la puerta y asomé mi rostro para ver dentro. Afilé mi vista y allí estaban ambos.

Rokuro entre las sábanas estaba durmiendo pacíficamente con su peluche preferido a su lado. Pero Amaterasu estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, apoyando sus brazos sobre la misma y su cabeza sobre ellos. ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida vigilándolo? O eso parecía…

No podía dejarla seguir durmiendo así, así que me adentré en la habitación y me acerqué a ellos. Vi el rostro de Amaterasu mientras dormía y una amargura me invadió de repente. No parecía estar durmiendo tranquila, es más, su rostro era serio y hasta parecía estar soñando con algo para nada placentero porque a veces sus facciones se endurecían en una mueca dolorosa.

Mi pobre niña…

Estuve tentado a apoyar mi mano en su cabeza para intentar acallar su pesadilla pero al instante recordé su aprensión a que la toquen sin su consentimiento.

-Amaterasu –Susurré mientras me acuclillaba cerca de ella para despertarla- Oye…

Al instante irguió su cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, me miró sorprendida y miró a la cama asegurándose que el pelirrosa siguiera allí.

-¿Qué hora es? –Murmuró mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su rostro para espabilar.

-Muy temprano –Le respondí mientras me paraba y me acercaba al pequeño diablo ocupa camas- Perdona por esto.

Ella se irguió y lo miró divertida.

-No es problema –Me dijo, seguramente mintiéndome.

Claro que era problema, había dormido en una posición totalmente incómoda solo porque mi hijo era un malcriado que no quería dormir solo. Tomé al pequeño entre mis brazos, dispuesto a llevármelo, mientras seguía durmiendo como si nada pasara.

-Duerme un poco más, es temprano aún –Le aconsejé mientras me llevaba al pequeño.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y vi a una alterada Sakura asomarse por el pasillo. Cuando divisó el niño entre mis brazos con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro durmiendo pacíficamente, soltó un suspiro llevándose una mano al pecho y recostándose contra la pared, intentando tranquilizarse.

Había sido una mañana bastante agitada… Y con el sonido de golpes en la puerta principal, tuve el presentimiento que seguiría así.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Me tiré nuevamente agua fría en el rostro para intentar espabilarme, y mirándome al espejo, solo confirmé mi pensamiento. Mi rostro era el de un zombie más o menos.

_Otra noche sin dormir_, pensé.

Resignada salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana así que seguramente ya todos se habrían ido.

Allí estaba Sakura como acostumbraba a esta hora ordenando todo lo utilizado en el desayuno.

-¡Buen día Ama-chan! –Me dijo alegremente mientras, secándose las manos, se acercaba a mí para tomar las mías- Primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por Rokuro-kun, está siendo imposible con esto de dormir en su cama, lamento que te haya ido a molestar a ti.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada –Contesté intentando ponerle mi mejor cara de nada.

-Para compensarte te he hecho tu café favorito.

Me sirvió una taza y me la entregó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ah, y Sasuke-kun me dijo que cuando despiertes vayas hasta su despacho –Agregó volviendo a sus tareas- Puedes llevar el café si quieres.

Yo asentí y me dirigí con mi taza hacia donde me dijo la pelirrosa. Al llegar toqué la puerta dos veces y sentí el "pase" de mi padre desde adentro, como señal para entrar.

-Siéntate Amaterasu –Dijo él serio sentado detrás de su escritorio y señalándome una silla delante del mismo. Hice lo indicado y esperé a que hable.

El Uchiha mayor, dejó los papeles que estaba revisando cuando yo entré y recostó su espalda en su sillón mirándome.

-Hoy temprano me llegó un mensaje de Naruto importante, que debemos discutir –Suspiró y se irguió en su silla apoyando sus codos en el escritorio sin dejar de mirarme. Yo tragué en seco y se me erizaron los bellos esperando lo peor y dejé mi taza de café apoyada sobre la madera- Recibió noticias de la Aldea de la Roca y básicamente dice que el juicio de por allá ya comenzó pero que requieren tu presencia para que testifiques. Como ya sabemos que tú no quieres volver allá, estuvo contactándose con la Tsuchikage, que es una vieja conocida nuestra de la cuarta guerra y pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. Ellos mandarán a un par de representantes oficiales de la Aldea y tomarán tu testimonio aquí mismo en la Aldea. ¿Qué te parece?

Me quedé de piedra. No pude mirarlo, desde que comenzó a hablar del tema me puse a observar con detenimiento el piso del despacho para que no pueda identificar lo que seguramente mis ojos mostraban.

En mi mente empecé a imaginar tantos escenarios que no llegaba a caer en cuenta de todos ellos. ¿Yo teniendo que contarle a un completo extraño cosas sobre mi pasado? ¿Sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el recinto? ¿Sobre mi padre? ¿Sobre los castigos? ¿Sobre el sufrimiento y las matanzas y todo lo demás?...

Sentí como subía la bilis a mi garganta quemándome por dentro y me sentí fatal. Todos los recuerdos de mi pasado estaban regresando produciéndome taquicardia.

-¿Amaterasu? –Llamó mi atención Sasuke a mi lado, no me di cuenta cuando se había parado y se había dirigido hacia mí.

-¿Cuándo será eso? –Pregunté intentando alejar mi mente la oscuridad que quería inundarme.

-En cuatro días, tal vez cinco –Respondió mirándome preocupado, y luego de un pequeño silencio continuó- Mira, yo sé que es difícil para ti pero sabes que…

-Okey –Lo interrumpí de repente. No podía hacer esto, no ahora- Lo haré y ya.

Diciendo eso rápidamente me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Necesitaba salir de allí, me sentía asfixiada.

-Espera Amaterasu, hablemos de esto –Intentó el pelinegro antes que yo saliera de allí.

-Saldré a correr un poco –Sentencié y escapando de allí, me dirigí hacia la puerta principal sin mediar palabras con nadie más.

Necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba distraer mi mente de esa oscuridad, necesitaba aire fresco; así que comencé a correr hacia las puertas de Konoha con mi capucha puesta al ritmo exacto que necesitaba para hacerme trabajar la respiración y calentar mis músculos.

Por suerte esa mañana entraba y salía mucha gente de la Aldea así que pude pasar desapercibida por los guardias de la puerta y salir hacia el bosque. Una vez resguardada por los árboles y demás, comencé a acelerar el ritmo de mis piernas hasta mi límite.

Necesitaba canalizar toda esa ansiedad, todo esto que estaba sintiendo, en mi propio cuerpo. Correría hasta desgastarme tanto que no me quedaría un ápice de ganas ni de pensar. Correría hasta dejar atrás los nervios. Correría hasta tomar toda esa oscuridad que amenazaba con asfixiarme y ocultarla en lo más profundo de mi inconsciente. No permitiría que me invada de nuevo. No de nuevo.

.

.

.

Tres horas había pasado corriendo en círculos y ahora me encontraba tirada en medio de un claro en el pasto intentando recuperar el aliento. No sentía las piernas y me costaba respirar.

Fue una buena carrera. Lo único que podía pensar ahora era en seguir respirando porque si no iba a morir.

El cielo parecía especialmente bello hoy, la primavera se había adelantado porque con el sol del mediodía hasta estaba transpirando del calor que emanaba.

Me senté torpemente y me saqué la sudadera quedándome con el top rosado que Sakura había comprado para mí anteriormente y una calza que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Vi en mi pierna derecha como estaba pegado el símbolo Uchiha en el muslo y lo acaricié con la yema de mis dedos aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Pero decidí que aún no era suficiente.

Me levanté, me acerqué al árbol más cercano y salté hasta colgarme de mis manos de una de sus ramas más gruesas –lo suficiente para aguantar mi peso. Haciendo uso de la fuerza de mis brazos los flexioné para acercar mi cuerpo a la rama, mientras flexionaba al mismo tiempo mis rodillas y me colgaba con las mismas de la rama. Solté mis manos y quedé colgada solo de mis piernas.

Me quedé un momento así mirando el mundo al revés todavía con el pulso algo agitado, apoyé mis brazos en mi pecho y entonces comencé a levantar el peso de mi cuerpo hasta tocar mis rodillas haciendo fuerza con los abdominales, para luego bajar y comenzar de nuevo.

Concentré mi mente solamente en contar cada abdominal que hacía, sin querer pensar en nada más.

Luego de un tiempo ya había hecho más de quinientos y comenzaba a hacer mella en mis músculos el cansancio, pero no paré. Debía continuar. Los haría más lentos pero serviría para concentrarme en el dolor del ejercicio y no en otro tipo de dolor que empañaba mi alma.

-Quinientos setenta y tres –Susurré dificultosamente mientras subía y bajaba otra vez. Suspiré y miré cansada hacia el claro vacío mientras tomaba un descanso de unos segundos.

Debo hacerlo. Puse mis manos en mi pecho y nuevamente subí lentamente mi torso y mi cabeza hasta acercarlos a mis piernas.

–Quinientos setenta y cuatro –Susurré sosteniéndome allí arriba por unos segundos para luego dejar caer controladamente mi peso de nuevo. Pero esta vez el claro ya no estaba vacío.

Vi a unos pasos de mí una alborotada cabellera rubia mirándome extrañado. Aun viéndolo de cabeza pude reconocer a Bolt inmediatamente, y no supe si lo que sentí en mi estómago era el dolor por el ejercicio u otra cosa.

-¿Estas de coña verdad? –Dijo extrañado mirándome- ¿Quinientos setenta abdominales?

Yo solo atiné a poner los ojos en blanco, acerqué mis manos a la rama para, de un rápido movimiento, quedar sentada en la misma.

-Tú sí que estás loca –Dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dije secamente con la respiración entrecortada sintiendo como la transpiración corría por mi cuerpo.

Me quedó mirando por un momento algo ido, y luego pareció volver en sí.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y te encontré de casualidad –Dijo tranquilamente llevando sus manos a su nuca en su gesto ya familiar para mí- No quise interrumpirte, de veras.

Lo quedé mirando extrañada. ¿Enserio iba a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior?

-Igual ya me iba –Sentencié, bajándome de un salto del árbol y buscando mi sudadera tirada a un lado.

El me acompañó con la mirada mientras yo hacía, claramente nervioso porque no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos. Comencé a caminar nuevamente hacia el bosque para volver pero me detuvo.

-¡Espera! Amaterasu-chan, y-yo… ne-necesito decirte algo –Habló hacia mi tartamudeando como acostumbraba y me miraba tímido. Yo paré mi andar, pero no lo miré- Es sobre anoche. Y-yo me dejé llevar y… actué impulsivamente, tal vez. Lo que quiero decir es que, quiero disculparme contigo. No quise arruinar la noche ni nada.

Me di vuelta y lo encaré, me miraba sincero y decidido con esos ojos azules de siempre, tan genuinos que me derrumbaban.

Y por más que quise alejarme de su presencia, no tuve la fuerza para hacerlo.

-No te disculpes, yo soy la que arruina todo –Dije vencida sentándome y apoyando mi espalda en la corteza del árbol detrás mío.

-A pesar de mi disculpa también quiero que sepas otra cosa –Continuó el rubio sentándose a mi lado a una distancia prudente, pero también apoyándose en el árbol- Todo lo que te dije era verdad, y quiero que lo tengas presente.

Pasé mi mirada del césped hacia su rostro y vi su mirada tan sincera que me sentí derrotada. Sus palabras me calaban hondo por más que las luchara y no sabía por qué. Sentí el mismo impulso que tuve anoche de acercarme y contagiarme de ese calor que emanaba su presencia, pero me detuve. No podía hacerle eso a él. No a una persona como él.

-Y-yo se que tal vez estés sorprendida, es decir, yo también lo estoy. N-no lo digo por ti, sino porque… -Ahora dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, suspirando, también pareciendo resignado- … a veces me veo a mi mismo y me digo "Bolt eres un completo idiota, ¿cómo a alguien como ella podría gustarle alguien como tú?" y luego me golpeo mentalmente por lo imposible que suena eso, de veras.

¿Enserio acababa de decir eso? Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y tragué en seco.

-Tú eres alguien tan bonita y especial, y yo soy tan yo, o sea, tan torpe y hablo todo del tiempo de gillipolleces y…

No pude parar mi impulso, en verdad no pude. Sin dejarlo terminar me acerqué rápidamente a él y callé esa bocaza suya con mis propios labios de un suspiro.

Cuando pensaba en él como un idiota, yo nunca hubiera sabido que en realidad lo era hasta que dijo esto último. ¿Enserio pensaba así de mi?

Nos quedamos estáticos unos segundos solo sintiendo el roce tímido de mis labios contra los suyos, para luego separarnos unos centímetros y mirarlo a los ojos.

-No digas esas cosas, idiota –Susurré cerca de su rostro, disfrutando el hecho de tener esos ojazos suyos a solo unos centímetros de los míos, dejando que el azul me envuelva.

Nos miramos por unos segundos más sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero al instante nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron instintivamente y se acercaron el uno al otro, sellando nuevamente nuestros labios.

Él rubio llevó sus manos a mi cintura, pegándome más hacia sí, mientras yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Nuestros labios comenzaron a danzar desesperados entre ellos, como intentando borrar el rastro de frustración por no haberse conocido nunca antes, para luego dejar unirse nuestras lenguas a la danza, primero tímidas pero luego encontrando el ritmo adecuado para saborearse entre ellas.

En la desesperación por sentirnos más cerca uno del otro él me arrastró y me sentó en su regazo, haciendo que mis piernas quedaran una a cada lado de su cadera. Mientras, yo aproveché y llevé mis manos a su nuca, sintiendo –y confirmando- la suavidad de su rubio cabello en esa zona que siempre andaba tocándose el mismo.

Sabía que debía parar, pero no me importaba. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía este fuego quemándome por dentro que lo necesitaba. Y el roce de sus grandes y firmes manos en mi cintura desnuda gracias al corto top que llevaba, no hacían más que incrementar ese calor dentro de mí. Había una electricidad entre los dos que nos animaba a seguir.

Luego de unos momentos disfrutando de nuestro intenso beso, el me tomó ahora el rostro y separó nuestras bocas unos centímetros, aunque aun podíamos sentir el aliento agitado del otro rozar nuestros labios. Nos miramos unos segundos, intentando caer en cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo e intentando procesar este torbellino de sensaciones que nos transmitíamos.

Con su pulgar acarició mi mejilla tiernamente, sin poder despegar nuestras miradas. Pero por un segundo volví a la realidad.

-Bolt, no podemos hacer esto –Murmuré sin poder separarme aún de él y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Bueno… ya lo hicimos –Dijo con una sonrisa tan bella que casi me noquea.

Y la verdad… es que me era imposible no querer darle un beso cada vez que sonreía. Así que solo lo hice. Por primera vez en mi vida hacía algo sin pensar. Y mierda que se sentía bien.

Comenzaba nuevamente a aumentar la intensidad de nuestro beso, pero yo no podía conmigo misma.

-Yo no soy la persona para ti Bolt –Dije, entre besos, manos y lenguas.

-A mi me parece que encajamos de puta madre –Respondió entrecortado nuevamente implacable mientras me atraía más hacia él y me callaba para seguir besándome.

-T-tu no me conoces –Intenté de nuevo mientras él bajaba sus labios hasta mi cuello.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso –Retrucó mientras repartía besos desde mi oreja hasta mi clavícula.

No lo resistí más. Lo empujé un poco para que vuelva a mirarme y vea de lo que hablo.

-Hablo enserio Bolt, no podemos hacer esto porque no tienes idea de quién soy yo –Le dije clavando mi oscura mirada en sus lagunas azules- Y te aseguro, que no quieres saberlo tampoco.

El me miró sin entender por unos segundos. Y yo preferí que siga siendo así, el no debía saberlo. No debía conocer al monstruo. Demasiado tengo con mi padre, no quiero destruir otra vida.

-Lo siento –Susurré y me levanté, para tomar mi sudadera olvidada y encarar rápidamente hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás.

No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, porque sabía que no podía sentir el peso de su mirada sobre mí y saber que podría borrar todo lo bueno de él con solo el atisbo de mi pasado.

Y así huí de allí. Con esa sensación desconcertante que te agarra cuando sabes que lo que acabas de hacer es algo que quedará grabado en su mente y en tu cuerpo el resto de tu vida.

.

.

.


	24. Normal

.

.

.

* * *

_¿If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly_

_Would you still love me the same?_

_¿If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly_

_Would you still love me the same?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Normal**

Golpee nuevamente el oponente sin vida frente a mí.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué mierda había hecho? ¿Acaso no tenía suficientes problemas ya?

Me senté frustrada en el piso del campo de entrenamiento de la mansión Uchiha y me apoyé contra el tronco de madera que era mi adversario desde hace unos minutos.

¿Por qué mierda lo había besado? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Toqué mis labios y hasta pude sentir realmente el calor de sus labios contra los míos, era una sensación tan reconfortante. Todo él me era reconfortante, su sonrisa, sus bromas idiotas, su mirada, la forma en que me tomaba de la cintura, todo, ¡todo! Y yo allí como una idiota, cayendo ante él como una niñata enamorada de 15 años.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía iba a estallar. Gracias a Kami al volver a la mansión Sasuke ya se había ido a la Torre del Hokage y no tuve que encontrármelo para darle explicaciones y esas bolas.

No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería que ese maldito dolor de cabeza pare.

Suspiré rendida y cerré mis ojos.

Me lo merecía, yo misma me había buscado todo. Yo misma había dejado a Bolt acercarse tanto a mí, yo misma lo besé, yo misma le oculté a mi padre toda mi verdad por tanto tiempo que ahora sería descubierta de un día para otro.

Nunca me había sentido tan desconcertada en mi vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Todo lo que podría hacer mal, lo hice.

Tal vez, Eita tenía razón al final sobre mí. Tal vez mi vida si era una total desgracia que no servía para nada.

Escuché la puerta del campo abrirse y apareció por allí la última persona del mundo que deseaba en este momento.

Kenta se asomaba por la puerta y me miraba con aburrimiento analizándome.

No nos habíamos cruzado desde nuestra discusión hace días atrás y la verdad que no tenía ganas de aguantármelo. Pero para mi sorpresa, en vez de cerrar la puerta e irse por donde salió, entró tranquilamente al campo totalmente indiferente a mi presencia. Se acercó hacia donde guardábamos el armamento, dejó sus cosas, tomó una katana de la pared y un par de herramientas ninja más. Fue hasta el medio del campo y comenzó a entrenar tranquilamente, haciendo caso omiso a mí presencia.

Yo me relajé y cerré los ojos de nuevo. Perfecto. Si desde ahora íbamos a ignorarnos sería más fácil la vida por aquí. Se lo agradecí mentalmente.

Luego de unos minutos me puse de pie y haciendo caso omiso a su persona también, me acerqué a donde estaban mis cosas, las tomé y encaré hacia la puerta.

Pero sucedió algo totalmente inesperado. Sentí como su movimiento cesó detrás de mí y se hizo silencio en el campo. Me di vuelta para ver de qué iba y estaba mirándome seriamente con la respiración algo entrecortada por su ejercicio.

¿Qué estaba tramando?

Alzó del suelo la katana que había tomado de la pared y la estiró hacia mí.

-¿Entrenas? –Dijo secamente, mirándome desafiante.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Me estaba hablando a mí? ¿El niñato malcriado arrogante primogénito de la familia Uchiha estaba dirigiéndose a mí?

-¿Contigo? –Pregunto extrañada, devolviéndole la mirada.

El alzó una ceja, como señalando lo obvio.

No sé si sería una buena idea, pero sinceramente me moría de ganas de romperle el trasero. Me divertiría un poco con él.

Dejé mis cosas a un costado y fui a escoger alguna de las katanas, escogiendo una larga de doble filo que me hacía recordar a la que yo solía utilizar. Con una media sonrisa me dirigí también hacia el centro del campo, a unos metros de él, mientras me miraba con la misma sonrisa en su cara de capullo.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Quieres que canalicemos el odio que nos tenemos en un enfrentamiento de katanas disfrazado como entrenamiento? Bueno, que así sea.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Entré en la mansión temprano esa tarde. Por suerte el papeleo de hoy fue ligero y Kiba nos fue a dar una mano con las asignaciones de las misiones de hoy.

Extrañamente todo estaba demasiado pacifico por allí, solo la encontré a Sakura leyendo un libro tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala. ¿Ningún niño revoloteando por allí, ni recibiéndome? Eso era nuevo.

-¿A qué se debe la paz de esta tarde? –Le pregunté a mi esposa mientras dejaba mis cosas en el armario de la entrada y me sacaba los zapatos.

-Están en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Los seis? –Continué extrañado.

-Los siete –Me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su libro.

¿Amaterasu también estaba allí, con Kenta bajo el mismo techo? Tenía que ver eso. Salí hacia el jardín rápidamente, para luego dirigirme hacia donde se encontraban mis hijos reunidos; y sinceramente al entrar me asusté un poco.

Kenta y Amaterasu estaban en medio de una muy –_demasiado_ para mi gusto- intensa batalla de katanas, ambos con la respiración agitada y llenos de tierra, signos de haber estado en esto hace tiempo. Mis otros cinco hijos estaban a un lado, sentados mirando la batalla como si se tratara de un espectáculo.

Los dos primeros ni siquiera repararon en mi presencia y siguieron luchando como si yo no me encontrara allí. ¿Qué creen que hacían? Me acerqué hacia "el púbico", para intentar entender de qué iba todo esto.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Pregunto a Daisuke, el que tenía más cerca.

-¡Papá córrete que no veo! –Exclamó hacia mi Souta, haciéndome ademanes para que me haga a un lado.

-¡Dale fuerte Ama-neesan! –Gritó entonces Rokuro, sentado en el regazo de Daiki, animando a su hermana.

-Están entrenando –Me explicó Daisuke tranquilamente- Ya llevan así como una hora.

-Tal vez más, cuando nosotros llegamos ya llevaban un tiempo –Ahora dijo su mellizo, Daiki.

Los observé de nuevo, ambos agitados pero sin apaciguar el ritmo. Era claro que ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer. Estaba seguro que eso no podía ser un entrenamiento normal, la intensidad con la que chocaban las katanas, la rapidez con la que se movían y la sensación que podía sentirse en el ambiente era agobiadora. Sus miradas no denotaban más que concentración, no podía leer en ellas nada más que eso.

Me daba mala espina todo aquello, pero no estaba seguro si debería intervenir. ¿Era una buena idea que resuelvan sus problemas de esta manera? ¿O solo sería una manera de alimentar el enfrentamiento que había entre ellos? Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Cuida tu izquierda Kenta! ¡La izquierda! –Se alzó la voz de Daisuke entre el sonido de la batalla, aconsejando a su hermano.

Llevé mi atención a mi hijo mayor, luego que por un empujón de la katana de Amaterasu sobre la suya, sea arrastrado hacia atrás levantando tierra con él. Lo analicé mientras el mismo retomaba el aire, estaba claramente exhausto, solo lo veía así de cansado cuando entraba conmigo. Tenía la guardia alta y la respiración enloquecida, sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente y vi como ponía el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna derecha, señal que seguramente su izquierda estaba lastimada de alguna manera.

Luego analicé a Amaterasu, visiblemente mucho mejor de aspecto que su medio hermano. Su respiración era algo más tranquila y controlada pero aún un poco agitada, sus manos firmes empuñando la katana sin titubear con una posición segura y serena. Se notaba que estaba luchando hace un par de horas, pero no dejaba ver señal de debilidad o de cansancio más de lo necesario, tenía un autocontrol increíble y me sorprendí. Para hacerle frente a mi hijo mayor en un enfrentamiento con katanas –en el cual él era experto- y tener ese aspecto de tranquilidad, no era nada fácil… Tal vez estuve subestimándola todo este tiempo, debe ser mucho mejor ninja de lo que imaginé.

Luego de esos pocos segundos de paz, Amaterasu en un instante apareció a la derecha de Kenta haciéndolo apoyarse de repente en su pierna herida para defenderse con su katana. El plan de ella era claro y funcionó porque el repentino ataque hizo que el pelinegro se debilite por un momento cayendo al piso por el impulso; oportunidad que aprovechó la kunoichi para hacer que la katana de su oponente salga volando fuera de su alcance, y que el mismo quede entre el suelo y su propia katana amenazante de poder cortarle el cuello en un segundo.

Claro que todo esto pasó tan rápido que solo yo y tal vez alguno de mis mellizos mayores pudieron verlo. Todo lo que vieron los pequeños fue que de un instante a otro Amaterasu tenía a Kenta atrapado contra el suelo con la katana de ella al cuello de su hermano, y la katana del último clavada lejos.

El polvo se dispersó, dejando solo esa imagen de los dos ninjas y sus respiraciones agitadas, con nuestros seis pares de ojos atentos a ellos.

Amaterasu entonces alejó su katana del cuello del pelinegro mayor y se irguió, estirando una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. Kenta la miró unos segundos ofendido pero al final desistió y tomó su mano para levantarse, sabiendo que yo lo estaba observando atentamente.

El público a mi lado comenzó a aplaudir de repente y a gritar ovaciones mientras se acercaban a ellos rápidamente. Daiki les alcanzó un par de botellas de agua y los pequeños comenzaron a hablar a los gritos de lo genial que había estado el entrenamiento.

Yo solo me los quedé observando de lejos desde mi sitio. Tal vez si era un entrenamiento amistoso… o tal vez no tan amistoso, pero terminó bastante bien para lo que me había imaginado. En mi mente había sangre, golpes y gritos, pero no era nada de eso, solamente hablaban con sus hermanos tranquilamente mientras recuperaban el aliento. Claro, entre ellos dos no se dirigieron la palabra pero estaban bastante pacíficos.

¿Acaso era posible que ellos se lleven bien algún día?

Tal vez tendría que confiar un poco más en ellos, debía darles más crédito a mis hijos de que podían resolver sus problemas solos. Después de todo, ya no eran unos niños.

Después de todo, ¡eran mis hijos! Los conocía y sabía que eran ambos buenas personas, así que debía tranquilizarme un poco. Tal vez Sakura tenía razón, solo debía darles tiempo a acostumbrarse el uno al otro.

Encaré hacia la puerta y me decidí dejarlos hacer, no me necesitaban allí.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Continué cepillando mi largo cabello, húmedo luego de la ducha, y me miré al espejo satisfecha. Estaba hecha papilla de todo el ejercicio que había hecho hoy, teniendo como broche de oro ese enfrentamiento con Kenta –el cual obviamente había ganado yo.

Por más que le duela a mi ego como ninja, tenía que aceptar que el niñato tenía buen estado. Aunque creo que nunca olvidaré su cara de derrota cuando tenía mi katana en su cuello. Satisfacción plena. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reírme en su cara, y parecer una buena ganadora frente a los más pequeños y frente a Sasuke que había aparecido ya al final.

¡Já! Guárdate el orgullo donde te quepa ahora, capullo arrogante.

Sentí mis tripas crujir y recordé que no había probado bocado en todo el día, así que me dirigí a la cocina. Encontré gratamente un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que había sobrado seguramente del desayuno de hoy y le di un mordisco gigante.

Sakura realmente era buena cocinera.

Me dirigí nuevamente al pasillo interno con intenciones de meterme en mi habitación, pero me lo encontré a Daiki leyendo bajo un pequeño árbol en el jardín interno que rodeaba las habitaciones. Él me sonrió y yo me dirigí hasta donde estaba él, sentándome a unos pasos de él mientras comía mi pastel.

Había aprendido con el tiempo que la silenciosa compañía de Daiki era perfecta para una persona como yo, que aprecia la tranquilidad.

Luego de unos minutos de paz, dejó su lectura y me miró divertido.

-Estoy seguro que disfrutaste ese entrenamiento más de lo que debías –Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Puede ser… -Respondí sinceramente imitando su sonrisa y recostando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos disfrutando la suavidad del pasto bajo de mí.

-No estuvo mal… además me hiciste ganar tres días de libertad.

-¿Lo hice?

-Ajá, le aposte a Daisuke tres días de quehaceres en la cocina si ganabas tú.

No pude evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

-Además almacenaré su cara de derrota en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida, lo juro –Dijo nuevamente uniéndose a mi risa- Y la cara de sorpresa de papá al descubrir que no se abrieron el cuello mutuamente.

Él volvió a su lectura aún sonriente y yo no pude evitar sentirme un poco nostálgica. Todo esto me había echo olvidar mis verdaderos problemas, y Bolt se hizo presente en mi mente nuevamente.

-Oye… ¿puedo contarte algo? –Le pregunté tímida aún tirada a su lado y mirando al cielo.

Él dejó su lectura y llevó su atención hacia mí, asintiendo. Me mordí el labio. Tal vez el podría ayudarme con esto. Me incorporé y me senté a su lado.

-Promete que no le contarás a nadie –Dije seriamente en un susurro.

-Lo prometo.

Yo suspiré y tomé fuerzas para contarle.

-Esta mañana me encontré con Bolt.

Eso llamó su atención y volvió todo su cuerpo hacia mí.

-¿Y bien?

-Pasó algo malo… o más bien, hice algo malo –Y ante su mirada intrigada, lo confesé- Nos besamos.

Mi hermano se quedó de piedra por unos segundos mirándome aturdido, cuando reaccionó sonrió deliberadamente y me tomó por los hombros claramente feliz.

-¡Por Kami! ¿¡Estas de coña!? ¿¡Y qué más pasó!? ¡Cuéntamelo todo ahora! –Exclamó sonriente mientras me daba pequeños sacudones, hasta que se dio cuenta que yo no sonreía ni compartía su felicidad y me soltó- ¿Por qué lo cuentas como si estuvieras arrepentida?

-Es que no está bien Daiki-kun, simplemente no debió haber pasado. Nunca tendría que haberse acercado a mí en primer lugar –Confesé con pesadez mientras miraba el pasto a mis pies.

El me miró intentando comprender mi dilema.

-Pero ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Es que no te gusta?

-Si claro que me gusta, creo, pero el punto es que… yo no puedo hacer esto Daiki. ¡Literalmente no puedo! Una persona como yo, que ha pasado tantas cosas en su vida como para no poder confiar en nadie, es literalmente imposible tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie y que salga algo bueno de eso.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio procesando ambos lo que yo había dicho, me había salido sin pensar y de un tirón.

Interrumpiendo nuestros pensamientos, y antes que Daiki me pueda dar una respuesta, llegó corriendo hacia nosotros un sollozante Rokuro tirándose a los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucedió Rokuro-kun? ¿Por qué lloras? –Le pregunto dulcemente Daiki mientras Rokuro solo atinó a limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro y mirarlo avergonzado.

-Perdoname nii-chan, ¡no quise hacerlo a propósito! –Dijo entre sollozos lamentándose el pequeño pelirrosa- Solo estaba jugando con él y se cayó, lo atrapé pero ahora está todo _rompido_ ¡y es mi culpa!

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo pequeño, ya deja de llorar y cuéntame.

El pequeño se tranquilizó un poco y jugando con sus dedos se confesó, volviendo a llorar a lo último de su relato.

-Estaba jugando en el salón con los mellizos y se me rompió tu libro del hospital. El azul que llevas a todos lados, le arranqué un par de hojas ¡Lo siento mucho nii-chan! ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡No te enojes conmigo!

-¿Y por eso tanto escándalo? –Dijo el pelinegro mayor, mirándolo y secando sus lágrimas nuevamente- Escúchame, no pasa nada. Se puede arreglar Rokuro-kun pero ya no llores, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas? Porque Souta-niichan me dijo que dejarías de quererme porque arruiné tu libro favorito.

-Sí te perdono, ya tranquilo. Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Ahora ve a jugar de nuevo y ya iré yo también tras de ti.

El pelirrosa se fue nuevamente saltarín con su humor de siempre a seguir jugando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Sabes Ama-chan? Por más que seamos quienes seamos, a veces hacemos cosas malas, queriendo o no, pero las hacemos al fin. Y pensamos que eso será el fin del mundo, imaginamos que la peor de las situaciones va a sucedernos como consecuencia, y queremos escondernos del resto del mundo porque no queremos que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestros errores… sin saber que, tal vez, lo único que tenemos que hacer es dejar que la persona que tenemos al lado, nos ayude a superarlo y seguir adelante… tal vez, hasta haciéndolo tan fácil como volver a pegar una hoja de un libro –Dijo tranquilamente mirando por donde se había ido anteriormente nuestro pequeño hermano.

Él me sonrió sinceramente, y se levantó para irse por donde Rokuro lo hizo antes, dejándome sola junto a mis pensamientos, que eran un completo desastre.

.

.

.

**_Rojo_**

_La misma luna llena de color carmesí entre el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas._

**_Sangre_**

_Mis sueños siempre se teñían en ella._

**_Dolor_**

_La única palabra que podía sentir verdaderamente era aquella, en este preciso momento donde me embarcaba en esa profunda mirada azul que tanta paz me traía. Pero no era la misma que antes, era una mirada azul, vacía, opaca, lo único que se reflejaba en ella era eso. _

**_Dolor_**

_Me miraba y yo no podía moverme. En su mirada encontraba esa desaprobación que siempre supe que iba a encontrar. Miré mis manos bañadas en sangre y observé sin emoción alguna el cuerpo a mi lado sin vida, de donde el liquido provenía. Miré de nuevo esos dos ojos azules que tanta paz me traían. Pero ya no era la misma que antes, ahora me odiaba, me aborrecía, tenía miedo de mí, de mi monstruo. _

_Había conocido al monstruo en mí, y yo no podía hacer nada más que resignarme. _

_Yo quise acercar una mano hacia él pero se alejó rápidamente con su mirada azul estupefacta llena de terror._

_-No te me acerques, nunca más. _

_Sentí nuevamente esa sensación dentro de mi tan conocida, ese dolor profundo proveniente de mi alma en pedazos que nada se asemejaba al dolor físico. _

_-Eres un monstruo, ¡aléjate! –Gritó Bolt, alejándose de mí corriendo y mirándome por última vez con esa mirada azul que tanta paz me traía. Pero ya no era la misma que antes, nunca más lo sería. _

Me sobresalté en mi cama con el corazón desbocado y una sensación amarga en la boca. Ese sueño se había pasado. En verdad que se sintió horrible.

Salí apurada de mi cama y abrí las cortinas de un tirón, dejando entrar las primeras luces del día. Me temblaban las manos, y no podía tranquilizarme a pesar de ya haber despertado.

Esa sensación de desesperación y vacío estaban clavadas en mi como una estaca en medio de mi pecho. Y sentí frío, sentí mucho frío.

Me sobresalté nuevamente pero por unos inesperados toques en la puerta, y detrás un "Soy yo Ama-chan" con la voz de Sakura. Exclamé un pequeño "pasa" luego de tomar un par de respiraciones controladas y ella entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días! Me alegro que ya estés despierta. Solo quería avisarte que te prepares porque luego de desayunar iremos hasta el centro a comprar algo muy especial –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, claramente emocionada por la idea.

Lamentablemente, esta mañana no tenía el humor para seguirle el cuento.

-Yo… no lo sé, estoy un poco cansada hoy -Intenté excusarme.

-¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta! Vamos Ama-chan, será divertido. Por favor acompáñame, _onegai_ –Exclamó juntando sus manos delante de sí, pero sin dejarme responder continuó- Desayunaremos y nos vamos, ponte algo lindo.

Y sin dejarme decir nada más, salió como torbellino de la habitación.

Maldición, no podría safarme de esta.

.

.

.

-¿Me dices entonces que venimos a comprar? –Dije ya cansada de recorrer las calles del centro de Konoha de aquí para allá sin objetivo alguno, esquivando a la gente que animadamente paseaba.

-Primero nos encontraremos con alguien, que ya deberían llegar –Dijo la pelirrosa a mi lado terminando de tomar su frapuccino mientras caminábamos mirando las tiendas- ¡Ya, cámbiame esa actitud que será muy divertido!

Rodeé los ojos sin que pueda verme, imitándola y llevando el sorbete de mi frapuccino hasta mi boca para terminar de tomar los últimos vestigios del mismo.

-Allí están –Dijo emocionada Sakura, mientras levantaba una mano saludando a lo lejos- ¡Hina-chan!

Vimos a lo lejos dos pelinegras saludando también y yo quería tirarme al pozo más hondo que pueda encontrar. ¿Enserio íbamos a estar toda la mañana con la madre y la hermana de Bolt? Definitivamente, este día no podría empeorar.

Ellas se acercaron y nos saludamos las cuatro, para comenzar a caminar juntas.

-¿No están emocionadas? –Gritó Sakura, colgada del brazo de Hinata, a lo que ambas pelinegras asintieron- Ya falta tan poco para el festival de primavera.

-Estuve esperando este día hace tanto tiempo Tia Sakura –Dijo Himawari a mi lado con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo sé! Yo también Hima-chan.

-¿Y exactamente qué día es hoy? –Pregunté intentando comprender a las tres mujeres.

-Hoy Ama-chan, es el día donde compraremos nuestros vestidos para el festival de primavera que comenzará el próximo sábado –Las Uzumaki asintieron apoyando la emoción de Sakura y yo quise morir por segunda vez.

Lo último que necesitaba hoy era ir de compras.

-¿El próximo sábado? ¿O sea mañana?

Las tres asintieron y siguieron caminando alegres.

Definitivamente lo último que necesitaba era mañana ir a una tonta fiesta.

-¡Llegamos! –Exclamó Sakura dando saltitos cual quinceañera frente a una doble puerta de madera, bordeada de cerámicos con extrañas pinturas en ellos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunté nuevamente desconcertada.

-Estamos en la tienda del diseñador más famoso de todo el país del fuego, que nos reservó toda la mañana para que nosotras cuatro podamos elegir lo que usaremos en la fiesta de inauguración –Me explicó amablemente Himawari murmurando a mi lado.

Ah.

¿Y por eso tanto alboroto?

Se abrieron de repente las puertas dejando ver dos sirvientes que nos daban la bienvenida y nos dejaron pasar, cerrando la puerta tras nosotras. Era una sala muy amplia y claramente muy fina con arreglos florales y cuadros elegantes en las paredes. Más lejano podían verse tres espejos y un par de sillones frente a ellos.

De una puerta al fondo de la sala salió un hombre mayor, que aunque un poco extraño –y afeminado si me lo preguntaran- nos recibió totalmente emocionado y haciendo énfasis en el honor que sentía al tener a la esposa del Hokage y a la señora Uchiha junto a sus "hijas" en su tienda.

Rápidamente luego de presentarnos, nos llevó personalmente hacia la siguiente habitación que era una habitación llena –literalmente- de vestidos. De todos los colores, de cualquier largo y con todos los diseños que puedan imaginarse, allí estaban todos para nosotras.

Las Uzumaki rápidamente comenzaron a chusmear entre los vestidos, totalmente exaltadas por la cantidad y haciendo a un lado inmediatamente los que les gustaban para probárselos. Yo solo me quedé allí observándolas en un rincón y asintiendo a todo lo que decían.

Creo que yo no servía para esto…

-Hiroko-san, ¿tienes el mío? –Preguntó amablemente Sakura, mientras él le entregaba el vestido y la mujer entraba en un probador para medírselo.

Luego las dos pelinegras entraron a los probadores para probarse los vestidos seleccionados también. Internamente me alegré de su emoción, ya que estaban tan ensimismadas que ni repararon en mi presencia.

De repente vi como el señor Hiroko se dirigía hacia mí. Comencé a rezar internamente que no intente iniciar conversación conmigo porque de vestidos sabía poco y nada.

-Amaterasu-sama, veo que está algo callada –Me dijo amablemente.

¿Enserio me había llamado "–sama"?

-Es que sinceramente no sé nada de moda Hiroko-san –Dije disimulando mi falta de interés con un intento de sonrisa.

-No te preocupes… tienes suerte que yo esté aquí entonces.

-¿Suerte por qué?

-Porque tengo el vestido perfecto para ti.

Y con esa explicación se dirigió a la sección de los vestidos largos, sacando uno de ellos que estaba dentro de una funda y lo metió dentro de un probador, haciéndome señas para que me meta allí dentro también.

Suspiré e hice lo indicado, esperando lo peor.

Cinco minutos después salí del probador para poder verme mejor.

-¡Por Kami Ama-chan! ¡Te ves hermosa! –Exclamó la Uzumaki mayor apenas me vió salir, y a su lado estaban Sakura y Himawari mirándome sorprendidas.

Me miré al espejo y realmente yo también me sorprendí. Era un elegante vestido negro y largo, strapless con escote de corazón, que se ajustaba a mis curvas como un guante y que debajo de las rodillas se abría cual estilo sirena con unas bellas plumas que acariciaban el suelo al moverme. Me di vuelta y, haciéndome el cabello a un lado, vi que en la espalda tenía grabado delicadamente el símbolo de los Uchiha en brillantes blancos y negros.

Realmente, era como si este vestido hubiera sido hecho especialmente para mí.

-Me encantan Hiroko-san, ¡te han quedado hermosos! –Lo felicitó Sakura, enfundada también en su soberbio vestido verde que hacía juego con su mirada jade.

-¡Ah! Gracias a Kami, no sabes el trabajo que me dieron sus dos vestidos, y en tan poco tiempo –Le respondió exageradamente haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

-¿Te gusta Ama-chan? –Me preguntó ahora la pelirrosa a mí.

Yo la miré con una media sonrisa sincera y asentí, realmente me gustaba.

Tal vez el ir al festival, no sería tan malo después de todo.

Treinta minutos después las Uzumaki ya habían escogido también sus vestidos, y nosotras dos apartamos dos pares de tacones, a juego con los nuestros.

Salimos de allí riendo de los ademanes que hacía el señor Hiroko todo el tiempo. Me vi a mi misma en esta situación y sonreí, suponiendo que así se sentía ser una chica normal.

Luego de dar un par más de vueltas las cuatro juntas, nuestros caminos se separaron y Sakura dijo que tenía que pasar por el Hospital para resolver unos asuntos, preguntándome si no me importaba volver sola a la casa.

Así que allí estaba yo nuevamente caminando por la calle principal de la Aldea, sintiéndome alguien medianamente normal. Miré a las personas que pasaban a mi lado y noté que ya menos gente me miraba al pasar. Digamos que los aldeanos ya se acostumbraban a mi presencia y comenzaba a pasar más desapercibida, sin tantas miradas extrañas encima. Se sentía extrañamente bien ser tan normal.

Recordé cuando dudaba de si venir o no a esta Aldea cuando Sasuke me lo propuso cuando nos conocimos, yo dudaba si esta sería una vida para mí. No podía culparme a mí misma, luego de vivir una vida encerrada en ese lugar y teniendo una vida de mierda era obvio que iba a sentirme de esa manera. Pero aquí estoy, semanas después de ese momento y realmente se sentía muy bien comenzar a sentirse alguien medianamente normal.

Sasuke tenía razón, solo debía dejarme llevar.

…

¿Se aplicará eso a todos los aspectos de la vida?

Una cabellera rubia inmediatamente me llegó a la mente. ¿Y si solo debía dejarme llevar también? ¿Dejar de pensar solo por un momento, y hacer lo que me plazca hacer?

Me quedé mirando una pareja que caminaba frente a mí, tomados de la mano y riendo entre ellos de quién sabe qué, cómplices de ellos mismos, confiando que el otro es capaz de soportar el peso de tu mano en la suya.

¿Sería así de fácil en verdad?

Sospesé por un par de segundos la posibilidad de verme a mí misma así con él.

Una media sonrisa me pegó a mi cara, y continuó así por un par más de cuadras.

De repente, reconocí una inconfundible voz cerca de mí. Agudicé mis sentidos y pude reconocer la presencia de Bolt a un par de metros a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿Es que el destino estaba empecinado en encontrarnos todos los días o qué?

Apure inconscientemente mi paso hasta llegar a la esquina y disimuladamente espié un poco hacia mi derecha, para ver qué estaba haciendo el idiota por aquí.

Estaba hablando animadamente con alguien, tenía puesta ropa de entrenamiento y a mi mirada se veía tan apuesto como ayer en el bosque. Al aparecer su sonrisa seguida de una gran carcajada, supe que realmente hacía estragos en mí y lo decidí.

Decidí que quería dejarme llevar. Por él.

Me asomé un poco más para ver quién era su interlocutor y vi a una joven muchacha de cabello rubio atado en una coleta tirante con una boba sonrisa en la cara y mejillas sonrosadas. Estaban riendo juntos a carcajadas de algo que escapaba de mi y ella no despegaba su mirada da él, mientras el idiota hablaba gesticulando exageradamente como siempre.

Y por alguna razón, mi sangre comenzó a hervir y la sonrisa en mi cara desapareció. Los observé unos segundos más y no pude soportar más las sonrisas bobas que se dedicaban.

Me di la vuelta inmediatamente y tomé otro camino para llegar a la mansión.

¿Kenta estará en casa hoy? Porque necesitaba clavarle una katana a alguien en este preciso momento.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Algún review que les sobre para dejármelo aquí? Sería muy apreciado.


	25. Festival de Primavera

.

.

.

**Festival de Primavera**

Le di otra pitada al cigarrillo y miré nuevamente al cielo nocturno en busca de una nueva constelación que no haya visto antes.

Nuevamente aquí en el techo de mi habitación, era de madrugada y yo sin dormir… otra vez. Me había pasado todo el día entrenando y descargando frustraciones pensando que el cansancio iba a hacer mella en mi cuerpo, pero yo seguía fresca como lechuga.

Para lo que si me sirvió esta vez era el poder despejar la mente y evitar pensar en ciertos temas que hervía mi sangre que incluyen una cierta cabellera rubia hablando con una rubia tonta esta mañana en mitad de la aldea como si nada.

_Para Amaterasu, no pienses en ello de nuevo._Me corregí a mi misma e intente dispersar mi mente buscando nuevas estrellas que ver.

O tal vez era hora de encarar el próximo problema en la agenda. Mi padre.

Desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en su despacho, y luego de vernos en el campo de entrenamiento, no habíamos cruzado palabra porque fue mandado a una misión urgente en la que volvería supuestamente hoy, aunque aún –siendo las 2 am- no ha llegado.

Pero de igual manera se iba aproximando el momento en que tenga que verlo a la cara de nuevo y explicarle de qué fue todo el rollo de ayer. Suspiré mientras llevaba el cigarrillo nuevamente a mis labios, ¿qué iba a decirle? Hola, me da miedo que te espantes por todo lo que voy a contar ese día en mi testimonio y por eso no quiero hacerlo.

Buena idea, claro.

Supongo que tengo que sacármelo de encima, solo sentarme a hablar con él y… dejarse llevar ¿no? Parecía un buen plan, aunque supongo que va a ser un poco más difícil la práctica de lo que parece la teoría.

Y como si el destino hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, sentí una presencia inconfundible y pesada tras de mí. Me incorporé, mirando tras de mí y allí estaba mi padre, con su uniforme para las misiones y su mirada impoluta sobre mí.

-_Tadaima_ –Murmuró con su grave y profunda voz.

-_Okaeri_ –Susurré mientras le dedicaba una pequeña media sonrisa.

-Empieza a preocuparme que te acuestes tan tarde todas las noches Amaterasu –Me reprochó mientras se sentaba junto a mí en el techo, como se nos había hecho costumbre inconscientemente.

-La costumbre –Respondí alzando mis hombros para restare importancia- Debes estar cansado por la misión ¿no?

-Yo siempre estoy cansado –Dijo taciturno analizándome mientras suspiraba- Los años no vienen solos.

Su última frase me hizo reír porque en realidad no parece para nada un hombre de su edad, alguien que no lo conociera le daría poco más de treinta años aunque tuviera casi una década más que eso.

-¿Cómo te fue la misión?

-Fue bien, hace algún tiempo que no tenía algo de acción.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, como ya nos era costumbre, disfrutando del fresco viento que el comienzo de la primavera traía consigo.

-¿Ya tienes lo que vas a usar mañana? –Preguntó de repente, como recordándolo.

-Fuimos con Sakura, si. –Le contesté, con otra pequeña sonrisa, tirando la colilla del cigarro. Y pensándolo mejor, agregué- Fue divertido.

-Bueno, a ella le gustan esas cosas y pensé que sería bueno para las dos. Ya sabes, pasar algo de tiempo juntas haciendo cosas de mujeres y eso.

Yo asentí mirando lejos, la mañana hubiera sido perfecta si no hubiera pasado ese último episodio antes de regresar.

-Gracias –Susurré, con mi mirada aún en el horizonte- Ese vestido debe costar una fortuna.

-Podemos permitírnoslo –Contestó alzando los hombros como quien no quiere la cosa- Además, es una fiesta importante ya que van muchas personas importantes como señores feudales y eso, y tu eres la mayor de los hermanos de la familia Uchiha, así que debes estar vestida acorde. Y como es tu primera vez allí, vas a conocer a muchas personas, así que prepárate para tener una noche de sociales.

Decidí ignorar el peso de sus palabras y dejarlos para analizarlo más adelante si no quería que me agarre un ataque de nervios allí mismo.

-O sea, ¿que todo el mundo va a ir? –Le pregunté, pensando en cierta persona escandalosa que no quería ver ni en pinturas.

-Básicamente, si –Respondió también mirando a lo lejos, pero en su mirada podía ver que quería decir otra cosa en realidad.

Temía que responda eso. Claro, era el hijo del Hokage de la Aldea, ¿cómo no iba a asistir?

-Amaterasu, quería que hablemos del tema que se nos presentó ayer –Y allí estaba, por fin mi padre sacando el tema, pero lo interrumpí.

-No hay nada que hablar Sasuke, solo… lo haré y ya –Respondí abrazando mis piernas delante de mí y apoyando mi mentón en ellas.

-No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer nada que no quieras –Aclaró rápidamente observándome con esos dos ojos negros infranqueables.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Tu estarás allí? –Pregunté casi en un susurro, ya sin voz.

-Si es lo que quieres, claro que estaré ahí –Dijo intentando apoyarme.

Preferí no responder a eso, no quería que se sienta mal porque le diga que no quería que este allí. Porque en realidad ni siquiera sabía si quería que el escuche o no.

-Mírame –Dijo suavemente, intentando que no suene como una orden, pero igual lo hice- Sé que tienes miedo, sé que es difícil recordar cosas que no quieres recordar… y también se que, tienes miedo de lo que yo piense de ti.

Alcé mi cabeza de mis piernas extrañada, ¿cómo lo sabía?

-Te dije algún tiempo que somos más parecidos de lo que piensas, y yo también pasé por esa etapa donde uno teme ser juzgado –Dijo tranquilamente mirando nuevamente al cielo nocturno, tal vez para que no me sienta intimidada por sus palabras-… pero ya te he dicho que, yo nunca te juzgaría. No importa lo que pase aquel día, tú no dejarás de ser mi hija.

No pude mirarlo más, aún me incomodaba un poco que él me llame así. Era estúpido, pero no estaba acostumbrada.

Sentí como se puso de pie a mi lado, y apoyando su mano en mi cabeza por un momento susurró un "buenas noches", y se fue.

Así como vino impredecible, se fue de igual manera. Dejándome sola con el peso de sus palabras aún dando vueltas en el aire que me envolvía.

.

.

.

Me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero una vez más, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me gustaba lo que veía ahí.

Ya estaba dentro de mi vestido negro que habíamos comprado el día anterior, con unas sandalias de tacón impregnadas de piedras plateadas. Tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante peinado que solo dejaba sueltos dos o tres mechones de mi negro cabello. Y por último -gracias a que Sakura insistió en pasar cuatro horas haciéndonos un tratamiento facial previo- tenía un bello maquillaje que delineaba mis ojos con sombra esfumada negra, color en mis mejillas y mi boca pintada con un leve brillo.

Nunca me había sentido en toda mi vida tan… bonita.

Y así decidí que tal vez una sonrisa iba a ser el accesorio perfecto para completar mi atuendo de esta noche. Hasta se podría decir que estaba emocionada.

Sentí un par de toques en la puerta y, luego de mi pequeño "pase", entraron corriendo tres pequeños enfundados en tres pequeños trajes negros con pequeñas camisas y corbatas. Se veían tan adorables que pensé en comérmelos a besos.

-¡Nee-san estas muy bonita! –Dijo Taichi acercándose a mí y pegándose a mi falda llena de plumas negras. Souta y Rokuro hicieron lo mismo gritando mas halagos para mi persona.

Si, definitivamente iba a comérmelos a besos a los tres.

-¿Tú serás mi pareja de baile verdad? -Exclamó Rokuro mientras se subían a la cama a mirar como terminaba de prepararme.

-Oh no, pensé que yo era tu pareja para bailar Rokuro-kun –Dijo una elegante Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación también ya terminada de vestir.

-Mamá ya tengo tres años, no puedes ser mi pareja de baile por siempre –Le grito el pequeño pelirrosa ofendido desde arriba de mi cama con un gesto orgulloso.

Sakura se acercó a mí sonriendo por la ocurrencia de su hijo y me entregó una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo. Yo le sonreí de igual manera, y abriéndola vi un hermoso brazalete plata con un pequeño símbolo Uchiha en medio.

-Pertenecía a la madre de Sasuke, tu abuela Mikoto –Me explicó sacándolo de la caja y poniéndolo en mi muñeca derecha- Estoy segura que querría que lo llevaras tú.

-Gracias Sakura –Respondí sincera mientras lo observaba con detalle.

-¿Estas lista? Ve yendo para la sala que nos iremos en un momento Ama-chan.

Se llevó a los pequeños con ella, y dándome una última mirada en el espejo, apagué la luz de mi habitación y salí tras ellos.

Caminé por el pasillo de las habitaciones, notando que aún los tres mayores estaban lidiando con su vestuario, así que me dirigí directamente a la sala.

El único que parecía estar listo, además de mi, era Sasuke que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Cuando me vio entrar a la sala se puso de pie –con toda su apabullante presencia vestida en un soberbio traje negro, imponente como pocas personas que conocí- y mirándome tiro un profundo suspiro al aire, estirando su mano para animarme a tomarla. Yo tomé su mano, el se acercó a mí y depositando un beso en mi mejilla me susurró.

-Tengo algo para ti.

Me acercó otra caja de terciopelo negro pero más grande y con un moño rojo en la tapa. Lo tomé y lo abrí, pero lo que estaba allí dentro me dejó sin aliento.

Era una hermosa gargantilla plata a juego con mis zapatos, calado con unas hermosas piedras y que al ponerlo formaba una elegante red alrededor del cuello y que caía del mismo elegantemente. Yo lo miré sin poder creerlo, era muy bella pero supuse que costaba una fortuna.

Él tranquilamente la sacó de allí y, parándose detrás de mí, la colgó alrededor de mi cuello.

-Ahora si estas perfecta –Dijo tranquilamente volviéndose a sentar en el sofá como si nada pasara.

-Esto es… -Intenté decir algo, pero no me llegaban las palabras. No podía decirle es demasiado ostentoso y abrumador porque no quería ofenderlo, pero en verdad lo era. Y pesaba como la hostia.

-Es solo un detalle –Me interrumpió como si no quisiera la cosa.

Yo sin poder decir nada más, me senté a su lado en el sofá y puse mis manos encima de una de las suyas.

-Gracias –Le dije con la sonrisa más sincera que podría darle a alguien.

-Estamos listos, ¿ya nos vamos? –Escuchamos detrás de nosotros a Daiki que caminaba acomodando su saco negro; detrás de él su mellizo y su hermano mayor también envestidos en sus trajes negros con diferentes corbatas. Muy elegantes todos- ¡Ah maldición! Olvidé mis kunais.

-¿Y para qué quieres tus kunais? –Preguntó una extrañada Sakura entrando en la sala con los tres pequeños.

-Pues ¿no es obvio? –Dijo acercándose a mí mientras me guiñaba un ojo, tomando mi mano y besándola –Para alejar a todos los hombres de la fiesta que seguramente irán detrás de mi hermana.

Sakura y Sasuke rieron ante su ocurrencia, mientras la pelirrosa tomaba el brazo de su esposo y se disponían a salir por la puerta principal. Daiki me ofreció su brazo caballerosamente para escoltarme, el cuál acepté, para luego el resto de nosotros seguir a los mayores, y encarar nuestro camino hacia la fiesta de inauguración del festival de la primavera de Konoha.

.

.

.

La fiesta privada se hacía en un elegante salón, que pertenecía a un gran hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos era una de una apabullante belleza, imponente y totalmente decorado para la ocasión. Daiki me contaba que asistían cerca de 500 personas todos los años a la fiesta privada, porque el festival era para toda la aldea –por lo que la aldea entera fue decorada propiciamente- pero la fiesta de inauguración solo asistían ciertas personas, de importancia para el país del fuego y la aldea. Entre ellos asistían representantes de todas las aldeas ninja, señores feudales de todo el país y sus familias, y demás personalidades influyentes del país, como ninjas reconocidos o funcionarios públicos.

Como debía ser –y para mi desgracia- en la entrada del salón recibiendo a la gente estaba el Hokage y su esposa. Di gracias mentalmente a Kami porque no se le haya ocurrido a Bolt también estar allí mientras saludaba a sus padres y recibía un par de halagos de su parte.

Las primeras dos horas no tuve tiempo ni de sentarme, Sasuke y Sakura me llevaban de aquí para allá presentándome a tal persona o a tal otra, digamos que me la pasé haciendo sociales y presentándome ante la "alta sociedad" –pijos- del país del fuego. Y la verdad que me sentía un poco incómoda porque me sentía un poco observada por la mayoría de la fiesta.

Ya doliéndome la cara de tanto sonreír falsamente a todas las personas que me presentaban, llegó de un momento a otro Daiki a salvarme de la tortura y llevándome directo a la barra para tomar algo. Bueno, yo tomaba algo, el aún es menor de edad, y era extraño porque a veces olvidaba que tenía solo quince, no solo por su altura sino porque parecía tan maduro y serio la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mientras estábamos sentados allí, él me explicaba cómo era la "alta sociedad" aquí en Konoha. Es decir, básicamente me contaba todos los chismes e historias de cada invitado que se nos pasaba por enfrente. Que el hijo de tal había tenido un amorío con la hija de este otro, o que el hermano de tal dejo a tal otra por su propia prima, etc.

Una hora después ya sabía la historia de media Konoha, y me encontré a mi misma riendo como una tonta junto a mi hermano del peinado que tenía la hija de un importante feudal o del vestido de tal otra, o del sobrino ebrio de tal funcionario que bailaba ridículamente en medio del a gente. De vez en cuando nos veíamos interrumpidos por algún que otro pijo de alta sociedad que quería conocerme obligando a Daiki a hacer los honores, pero no importaba ya que estábamos tan en nuestra salsa burlándonos de las idioteces que decíamos que realmente ni nos importaba.

Tiempo luego se nos unió Daisuke y mientras seguíamos riéndonos con la historia de cómo la esposa del jefe de un importante clan de la Aldea de la Arena lo miraba con segundas intenciones, apareció en mi campo de visión entre todas esas 500 personas la única que no quería cruzarme en el planeta.

Su alta, robusta y –ahora- elegante presencia, enfundada en un traje azul oscuro, con camisa blanca y corbata celeste, era claramente llamadora no solo de mi atención, sino también de muchas personas que se reunían a su alrededor –la mayorías mujeres, claro. Lo único que quedaba del despreocupado y simple chico que conocía era esa desbaratada cabellera rubia que seguía igual de alborotada que siempre. Elegante, y claramente cómodo con toda la situación, hablaba animadamente con las personas que se le acercaban dedicándoles esa sonrisa que te quitaba el aliento. Estaba tan perfectamente impecable y seguro de sí mismo que daban ganas de ponerlo en una tarima en mi alcoba para poder observarlo todas las noches.

Pero claro, él toda su vida fue el hijo del Séptimo Hokage, ya esta acostumbrado a esto. No necesitaba hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para encajar, porque ya era parte de ese mundo.

_No es como tú, que pareces un sapo de otro pozo._ Me regañé a mi misma.

En ese preciso instante –y mientras lo observaba reír junto a dos bonitas chicas de exagerados escotes y perfectos cuerpos-, yo me sentí a un millón de leguas de distancia a pesar que solo unos pocos metros nos separaban.

Y en ese momento deseé ser una chica normal realmente, deseé que esa sensación que había experimentado ayer junto a Sakura fuera verdadera. Pero siempre terminaba, de una manera u otra, recordando quién era. Una chica rota. Para nada especial, a diferencia de lo que me había dicho en nuestro encuentro.

Y el sí que era especial.

Me permití observarlo unos segundos mas, con un sabor amargo en la boca, y alejé mi mirada rápidamente o llamaría la atención de mis hermanos. Apuré hacia mis labios el último vestigio del sabroso sake que estaba en mi vaso y le dije a los pelinegros que iba a ir al baño -para que no insistan en seguirme- yéndome lo mas sigilosa posible para no llamar la atención de nadie y que frustre mi escape.

Esquivando todo tipo de personas, diez minutos después pude encontrar la puerta que daba a los jardines del salón, que para mi alegría estaba prácticamente vacío. Era tan grande el espacio verde que se notaba que rodeaba todo el hotel con varios senderos de piedra, y banquetas para disfrutar de la vista de una hermosa fuente que decoraba el centro del mismo. A sus lados había senderos de árboles que vaya uno a saber donde iban.

Solamente había por allí dos o tres parejas caminando dispersadas, cada una en su propio mundo. Bajé las escaleras que separaban el salón del césped y me decidí caminar a través de un sendero, ladeado de bellos pero frondosos árboles, así me darían un buen refugio de la vista de las demás personas.

Caminé –dificultosamente, gracias a mis altísimos zapatos- disfrutando de la leve ventisca y de la bella y brillante luna llena que decoraba el cielo junto a un millón de estrellas. Estar rodeada de tantas personas por mucho tiempo me ponía algo nerviosa. Me recordaba a las veces que me obligaban a colarme en alguna fiesta para cometer algún asesinato silencioso o formar una emboscada.

Suspiré y me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra al costado del sendero. Me saqué los zapatos, y dejé que mis pies se regocijaran de estar en contacto con una superficie plana por unos momentos.

Pensé en él nuevamente y en la próxima media hora intenté convencerme a mi misma que yo no era la persona correcta para él. Seguramente tenía un futuro genial por delante en su vida como un exitoso ninja, y seguramente junto a una persona que pudiera estar a su altura, una persona que pueda y sepa acompañarlo en sus logros día a día, una persona que pueda amarlo sin atapujos, una persona sana y que pueda cuidarlo como se lo merecía. Porque el era prácticamente perfecto y merecía todo, todo lo mejor de este mundo. Y yo no.

Y esa persona no era yo. Claramente, no era yo. No encajaba ni en esa descripción, ni en su mundo. Simplemente, no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Simplemente, yo no estaba destinada a estar junto a nadie.

Repentinamente siento una presencia a unos metros a mi derecha y, como si el diablo lo hubiera llamado, ahí estaba la persona a la cual mi cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. Tenía una mirada sorprendida pero parecía relajado por su caminar tranquilo y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera lo sentí acercarse.

Nos miramos por unos instantes sin saber que decir, atravesados por una pegajosa energía que no nos dejaba despegar nuestras miradas, provocándome que se me retuerza el estómago; hasta que él habló con su ya familiar tartamudeo cuando se pone nervioso.

-Lo siento, n-no sabía que estabas aquí.

Yo, aún sin quererlo, despegué mi mirada de sus grandes ojos azules y me puse los zapatos. Me puse de pie en un segundo, y utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en el cuerpo, comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a él. Me alejé lentamente sin dirigirle ni una palabra, ni una última mirada –porque sabía que si mis ojos y los suyos se encontraban de nuevo, no podría resistir este impulso a tirarme encima de él y no dejarlo escapar nunca más.

-Amaterasu, espera –Dijo el rubio al notar que me alejaba de él. Pero lo ignoré.

_Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien. _

-¡Si quiero saberlo! –Gritó de un momento a otro, haciéndome frenar de la sorpresa. Agradecí que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la fiesta para que nadie escuche –Sí quiero saber quien eres. Y no me importa lo que digas, o que siempre te alejes. T-tu me gustas demasiado para dejarte escapar. Quiero conocerte, y que me conozcas. Y-y quiero pasar tiempo juntos, así que no me rendiré con esto.

Mi corazón comenzó a aumentar su ritmo nuevamente, cabalgando desbocado por sus palabras.

-No sabes lo que dices, Bolt –Susurré, aún sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí lo se –Afirmó mientras lo sentí caminar lentamente hacia mi- Enserio, lo sé.

Lo encaré mirándolo sorprendida y extrañada. ¿Qué era lo que sabía?

-Sé tu historia Amaterasu, sé de donde vienes y por lo que has pasado -Se me heló la sangre y me quedé de piedra. ¿¡Qué cojones!? Él me miró arrepentido y luego miró al piso nervioso, resobándose los cabellos de su nuca- E-es que ayer me escabullí en el despacho de mi padre y leí algunos documentos confidenciales que decían tu nombre. Lo siento, pe-pero ¡tenía mucha curiosidad!

El mundo se me vino abajo, y pensé que iba a caerme de bruces al piso. Aún no podía mover ni un músculo, estaba de piedra.

-El punto es que, quería decirte que… siento mucho por todo lo que has pasado en tu vida Amaterasu.

De un golpe de ira me volvió el movimiento y clavé mis ojos en él. ¿¡Que sentía por lo que había pasado!?

-¡Esto es exactamente por lo que no voy por allí contando mi vida Bolt! ¡No quiero, ni necesito tu maldita lástima! –Grité furiosa, alejándome nuevamente de el a pasos pesados.

-¡No! no, no, e-espera no es lo que pretendía –Se disculpó apresuradamente siguiendo mis pasos de cerca, pero yo no le hice caso y seguí caminando.

¡Puedes dejar de ser tan terca por un segundo y escucharme! –Me gritó de un momento a otro parando su andar ya harto, y haciéndome parar nuevamente por la sorpresa. ¿Enserio me estaba gritando?

-¡Tu eres el terco aquí! –Retruqué rápidamente, encarándolo en un arrebato de ira- ¡Deja de seguirme de una vez!

-¡Te dije que no iba a dejar que te alejes, y no lo haré! –Respondió acercándose a mí y quedando a centímetros de mí rostro, me susurró tranquilamente- Ahora ¿vas a besarme o seguirás siendo una cabeza dura haciendo que vaya a por ti de nuevo?

Me vi inundada de sus ojazos azules que, clavados en los míos una vez más, irradiaban una seguridad que me hacía temblar. Podíamos sentir nuevamente nuestros alientos en el rostro del otro, y el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos, a solos unos centímetros, nos quemaban cual lava hirviendo.

Tragué en seco y no me animé a dar ese paso. Porque seguramente si probaba esos labios cálidos y francos una vez más, serían mi perdición y me haría adicta de por vida.

-Por favor Bolt, aléjate de mí… -Susurré derrotada, con mi último ápice de fuerza.

-Es que te ves tan hermosa que se me hace físicamente imposible –Me respondió en el mismo tono, para luego tomarme suavemente de la cintura y corriendo delicadamente un mechón de mi cabello que tapaba mi rostro- ¿Tú también sientes esta sensación que te dice que si no nos besamos ahora el mundo podría acabarse?

Yo solo asentí suavemente con la cabeza, sin encontrar más fuerzas para mentirle.

-Entonces, es todo lo que me importa –Dijo suavemente, para luego tomarme del mentón y dulcemente juntar nuestros labios en una suave caricia.

Estuvimos así unos momentos, intentando reaccionar del primer contacto, disfrutando nuestra cercanía. En un impulso llevé mis brazos a su cuello, rodeándolo, y haciendo que comience entre nuestras bocas y lenguas esa danza hipnótica que parecía no tener fin.

Sus manos pasaron a mi cintura, apretándome firmemente a él, y yo anclé mis brazos a su cuello aún más si era posible, como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Si esto significaba dejarme llevar, entonces ¡venga!

Sin separarnos, me llevó gentilmente hacia uno de los árboles que ladeaba el camino y nos apoyamos en él para no caer al piso, porque esta sensación arrolladora que nos envolvía parecía que iba a tumbarnos en cualquier momento.

Cada segundo que pasábamos besándonos, parecía solo incrementar más nuestras ansias del calor del otro e intensificaba nuestro beso. Parecíamos dos desesperados que encontraron agua en un desierto.

Porque él me hacía sentir exactamente así: me reconfortaba tanto su presencia como cuando un naufrago encuentra una balsa en mitad del océano. Y se siente salvado. Y siente esperanza.

E iba a aferrarme de esa balsa.

.

.

.

* * *

Tengo un pequeño bloqueo mental hace días que no puedo pasar de este punto, así que decidí subirlo hasta aquí y así me dan sus opiniones para ver si vuelve mi musa. Pensé que este capitulo iba a ser genial pero no me salió, asi que bueno. Nos vemos la proxima! Diganme que piensan así vemos juntos donde continuar.

Ja ne!


	26. Hana

.

.

.

**Hana**

Acaso, ¿esto era un atisbo de la felicidad que me esperaba en este lugar?

No estaba totalmente segura de ello pero, de lo que si estaba segura era que entre los brazos de este hombre, tan cabeza dura y tan idiota como era, me sentía como volar. Literalmente, sentía como si todas mis preocupaciones y mis problemas se esfumaran por un instante, dejándome tan liviana que me aliviaba esta carga que arrastraba dentro de mí.

Corté nuestro beso y lo separé de mi unos centímetros para volver a ver esos ojos tan azules que me dejaban desarmada, y entre nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas el me tomó del rostro y me acarició con su pulgar mi mejilla tan dulcemente que me sentí a morir.

Yo me quedé de piedra allí, perdida en esa mirada que me atrapaba y sintiendo como toda esa franqueza de sus ojos me traspasaba y me desarmaba. Era su mejor arma contra mí, esa mirada que podía tirarme abajo y volverme a levantar en un suspiro.

Era como si derrumbara fácilmente todos los muros que había puesto entre mi misma y el mundo exterior, y pudiera verme el alma. Y eso me daba tanto miedo.

De un segundo a otro me regaló una de esas bellas sonrisas suyas y tragué en seco.

_"Da pánico estar vulnerable… nunca nadie me sonrió así."_

Estaba a punto de unir nuestros labios nuevamente cuando sentí que alguien se dirigía hasta donde estábamos. Lo tomé del traje y lo empujé rápidamente entre los árboles para escondernos, mientras él me tomaba de la cintura e intentaba no reírse por la situación en que nos encontrábamos. De un movimiento me acorraló entre su cuerpo y el árbol, y siguió besándome entre sonrisas.

Dios mío, me gustaba tanto este hombre que hasta dejé escapar también una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero cuando estoy experimentando un poco de felicidad en mi vida siempre pasa algo que me baja a la realidad de un guantazo. Siempre.

Lo que había sentido antes, y que ahora pasaban por el sendero, al lado de donde nosotros estábamos escondidos, eran dos jóvenes parejas que paseaban relajadamente riendo sin notar nuestras presencias. No les hubiese prestado atención, si no fuera porque escuché mi nombre en su conversación y con Bolt no pudimos evitar escuchar lo que decían.

-Es decir, ¿no le da vergüenza? Presentarse aquí, así como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Lo sé, si hubiera pasado en mi familia yo no sé qué haría, y lo peor de todo es que la presentan como la hija mayor del clan Uchicha. Yo si estuviera en el lugar de Kenta estaría totalmente avergonzado.

-Y ni hablar de Sakura-sama, la pobrecilla debe hacer como si no pasara nada cuando tiene una bastarda viviendo bajo su propio techo.

-¿Saben lo que escuche de ella? Que era utilizada por su Sharingan por un funcionario corrupto para tratar con ninjas renegados y traficantes de armas.

-Yo he escuchado que la entrenaron para poder borrar a cualquier ninja del libro bingo.

-A mi me han dicho que es drogadicta, y que es muy violenta. Bueno, aunque tiene sangre Uchiha en sus venas, lo debe tener por herencia.

No pudimos escuchar más porque se fueron alejando en el camino, haciendo que perdamos sus voces y su conversación.

Yo me quedé de piedra mirando al piso mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración. No sé cuando comencé a hiperventilar pero podía sentir como me hervía la sangre y mi corazón bombeaba desenfrenado. Ya no por el intercambio de besos con el rubio –que me miraba en este momento expectante a mi reacción, sin poder creer lo que escuchó- sino porque tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

Decidí entonces que era suficiente para mí, me había cansado de ser el payaso de esa maldita fiesta de pijos.

No podía ni mirarlo a la cara a Bolt, seguramente estaría avergonzado y todo por mi culpa. Espero que ahora se dé cuenta con quien se estaba metiendo. Esquivé su mirada, le di la espalda y me dirigí hacia el sendero por el cual las dos parejas habían pasado hace minutos atrás.

-¡E-espera! –Intentó detenerme el rubio siguiéndome, y me tomó del codo para detener mi andar- No les hagas caso Amaterasu, no saben lo que están diciendo.

Yo ni siquiera me atreví a encararlo, solo alejé mi brazo de él.

-Me voy de aquí –Dije en un susurro y encaré hacia el salón para largarme de ese lugar.

El se puso a mi altura con un par de pasos e intentó tranquilizarme mientras me seguía el ritmo.

-Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso pero no les prestes atención Amaterasu, son solo unos idiotas que hablan de lo que no saben.

Pero yo no quería escuchar razones, no quería ni siquiera escucharlo a él. ¿No podía dejarme tranquila?

-Vamos Amaterasu. Por favor, quédate.

-No quiero seguir siendo el payaso de la fiesta Bolt –Le dije secamente todavía sin parar mi andar furioso- Ni siquiera fue una buena idea haber venido.

-¿Estás loca? Claro que tienes que estar aquí.

-¡No entiendes! –Le dije encarándolo e intentando no gritar para que nadie nos oiga- Ellos tienen razón, soy una vergüenza para la familia y lo he aceptado. Pero lo que no voy a permitir es seguir dándoles de qué hablar. Ya vine a la puta fiesta y cumplí porque Sasuke me lo pidió, pero ahora mismo me voy porque no aguanto estar rodeada de esta mierda de gente.

-Entonces quédate conmigo –Murmuró acercándose a mi rostro y rozando mi mejilla con su pulgar nuevamente- Por favor.

Con su mirada nuevamente cerca de mí, sentí como se aplacaba un poco la ira dentro de mí y se extendía esa sensación cálida en mi pecho, pero el amargo sabor a la realidad todavía estaba allí.

-Adiós Bolt –Y alejándolo bruscamente me dirigí nuevamente hacia el salón para largarme de ese lugar. Él no siguió mis pasos.

Minutos después me encontraba sorteando todo tipo de gente para encontrar la salida, con una cara que no invitaba a ser apelada por nadie, totalmente diferente con la que salí. Obviamente iba intentando ser lo más discreta posible también, y sin que nadie –especialmente ningún Uchiha- pueda verme y persuadirme de mi decisión. Además que no quería dar explicaciones por mi humor de perros y mi ira contenida, claramente palpable.

Estaba por salir victoriosa en mi misión de escabullirme sin ser notada de la fiestucha cuando, entre la mezcla de presencias y chakras de los distintos ninjas a mí alrededor, sentí una que me parecía familiar.

Bastante más familiar de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Seguí mis instintos hacia donde se encontraba y si. Definitivamente era mucho más familiar de lo que hubiera preferido nunca encontrarme allí.

A lo lejos la divisé. Era ella sin dudas. Cabello castaño y corto, alta pero robusta, chakra débil pero constante, desaliñeada y nada elegante. Hana.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado y empecé a tener un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué mierda hacía allí?

Ella debe haberme sentido también porque desde la barra, bastante lejos de mí y colgada del brazo de un caballero bastante mayor, me miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Tuve que salir de mi sorpresa antes que alguien notara la situación, y le señalé sutilmente con la mirada en dirección a un pasillo apartado de la multitud. Ella entendió al instante.

Entré al pasillo disimuladamente como quien no quiere la cosa, asegurándome de no ser vista y me interné allí. Lo bastante apartado y oscuro para que nadie pueda vernos, adentrándome en una de las últimas puertas luego de asegurarme que era una simple habitación de servicio.

Instantes luego, entró Hana y cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de sí, recostó la espalda sobre la misma y me miró por unos segundos anonadada.

-Hi-hime-sama…–Soltó aun sin salir de su asombro. Ese nombre me dio un escalofríos recordándome viejas épocas- … t-tu estas muerta.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –Respondí intentando calmar los cientos de interrogantes en mi mente.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Todo el mundo piensa que no existes.

-Respóndeme Hana, ¿quién mas sabe que estoy en esta Aldea? –Insistí impacientemente.

Ella tomó un largo suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Todos allá pensábamos que estaba muerta Amaterasu-hime, con el desastre que fue la noche de la intervención al recinto pensábamos que no habías salido con vida. Como muchos otros… -Conto diciendo esto último casi en un susurro- No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que esta aquí con vida? ¿Por qué está aquí y no allá? ¿Yuuto-san está contigo? Porque luego del desastre salió a buscarte y no lo vimos más ¿Y qué hace en esta fiesta, así vestida? No pareces tu misma…

El alivio invadió mi cuerpo al entender entre sus palabras que nadie sabía nada de mí, ni mi ubicación, ni de nada. También en parte por saber que Yuuto había escapado sano y salvo, y que tampoco se había quedado en ese mugroso lugar luego. Respiré profundamente e intenté indagar aún más.

-Es una larga historia Hana, no es el momento de explicar pero es una situación delicada. ¿Qué pasó con el recinto, el equipo, el pueblo? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Ella pareció tragar en seco y miró al piso con una mirada desolada.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste. El pueblo tiene nueva gente a cargo y está siendo restituido a sus mejores épocas, de a poco se va transformando en un lugar más habitable, con menos delincuencia y más trabajo honorable. Pero para los que quedamos del equipo, no está siendo tan positivo el cambio –Hana contó amargada mirándome de reojo con sus grandes orbes negros vacíos- Sin contar que la mitad del equipo no sobrevivió esa noche, los que quedaron fueron arrestados y fueron llevados a prisiones en otros Países. Los únicos que pudimos escapar somos Yuuto, Tsubasa, Kazuo, parte de los ninjas del escuadrón seis y cinco, Yuri, Megumi, Ayami y yo.

Estaba temblando y con los ojos cristalizados, no iba a gustarme lo siguiente que tenía por contar.

-Tsubasa-san, Ayami-chan y el resto de los escuadrones decidieron huir hacia aldeas lejanas para no ser notados. Pero Yuri-chan, Megumi-chan, y yo, no pudimos escapar de Tsubasa-san y nos llevó hacia otro pueblo asqueroso donde nos hace trabajar para él –Y quebrándose al final, concluyó- Pero encontrarte hoy Hime-sama hace que todo se vea más claro. Por favor ayúdanos a escapar de él porque queremos dejar de ser sus esclavas. Nos hace trabajar de prostitutas para conseguir dinero, información y contactos para facilitarle sus planes. Quiere reorganizar todo el equipo y continuar con el trabajo de Eita-sama. Por favor ayúdanos Hime-sama.

Sentí un poco de lástima por ella, fue mi compañera por mucho tiempo y la respeto porque ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento. Pero al instante supe que no podía conceder su pedido.

-¿Qué sabes de Yuuto? –Insistí intentando un tono amable.

-Ya te lo he dicho, luego de ser intervenido el recinto, nos encontramos los sobrevivientes en el refugio Hiroki a las afueras. Yuuto-san al notar que no estabas allí salió desesperado a buscarte pero no volvió y no supimos nada mas sobre él desde entonces –Contestó mientras secaba las rebeldes lágrimas que corrían su maquillaje, pero continuó como recordando algo importante- Amaterasu-hime, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Es peligroso... ¿Cómo ha podido escapar y no volver? Si se enteraran que está convida vendrían directamente a…

-¡No! –Le grité perdiendo mi paciencia por un segundo. Debía serenarme y pensar claramente.

Caminé unos pasos por la reducida habitación para calmar mis nervios. Era una situación complicada y debía actuar bien, no tenía que cagarla. Nadie de mi pasado tenía que saber que yo estaba en la Aldea de la Hoja. Nadie tenía que saber que yo seguía viva. Nadie tenía que saber sobre los Uchiha.

Y por más que una parte de mi quisiera ayudarla, no iba a arriesgarme.

**No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlos a ellos**.

En un segundo la tenía a Hana acorralada contra la pared, agarrada del cuello y haciendo que me mire directo a los ojos, con el sharingan amenazante.

-No puedo arriesgarme a que nadie sepa de mi vida aquí –Le dije en un susurro. Ella intentando safar su pequeño cuello de mi firme mano, me refutó.

-Hime… Hime-s-sama. Su poder… es demasiado gra… grande –Intentaba articular palabra mientras respiraba entrecortado- D-ebe… d-debe volv…ver…

-Lo lamento Hana –Sentencié finalmente y con un parpadeo activé mi Mangekyō Sharingan para adentrarla en mi técnica, imponiéndome en su mente e implantando mi voz en ella- _No recordarás nada de esta conversación, ni que te has encontrado conmigo esta noche. Piensas que yo estoy muerta, y, si te preguntan, respondes que no hay nada interesante en esta Aldea que merezca la pena para ningún objetivo. Vuelve a la fiesta y no mires atrás._

Sellé ese discurso en su mente, haciendo que se vuelva parte de su propio inconsciente, para que nunca salga a la luz. Y al soltarla, salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

_-Lo siento Hana. No puedo ayudarte –_Me disculpé con ella dentro de mí misma, intentando mermar la culpa de haberla dejado encerrada en la jaula del enemigo.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo lamento, estoy en un bache gigante hace bastante tiempo. Pero no los voy a abandonar.

Quise traerles algo, por menor que sea.

Lo siento. Prometo retomar ya que mi tiempo libre se ha incrementado.

Ja Ne!

(PRONTO LO PROMETO)


	27. Piece by Piece

.

.

.

**Piece by piece**

.

_"__And all I remember is your back"_

_._

_¿Por qué no podía solo cumplir con lo que me pedían?_

_-Otra vez._

_Ah cierto, me había quedado sin chakra nuevamente. _

_Ya sabía lo que seguía._

_-Por favor papá, no de nuevo –Intenté que me escuchara entre sollozos débiles y cansados, pero desde el otro lado de la habitación su mirada vacía ni siquiera se inmutaba ante mis suplicas- ¡Por favor, no! ¡No!_

_Un señor con bata blanca se acercaba lentamente a mí, con esa jeringuilla nuevamente entre sus dedos, llena de un líquido amarillento que me repugnaba. Intenté safar mis brazos y mis piernas, pero estaban fuertemente atados._

_Detrás de mí, otra persona tomó mi cabeza y la apoyó, contra mi débil fuerza, en la silla intentando mermar mi lucha. Con una gaza limpiaba la sangre de mi rostro que surgía minutos antes de mi nariz y mis ojos, gracias al esfuerzo al que mi cuerpo era sometido._

_El dolor en mi cabeza era un zumbido y una presión a la que ya estaba acostumbrada._

_El señor de bata blanca, pinchaba mi brazo nuevamente mientras mi yo de siete años intentaba buscar una escapatoria. Busqué en los ojos de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta del laboratorio algo de ayuda, pero solo me devolvieron compasión los negros ojos de Hana para luego apartar la mirada vencida. _

_-Por favor… basta –Seguía suplicando débilmente entre sollozos mirándolo nuevamente a mi padre. No quería más pruebas, ni más exámenes, ni más nada. Solo quería descansar. Me sentí tan agotada que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. _

_Eita Hiroko me dio un último vistazo –lleno de lo que yo sentí que era decepción- y se dio la vuelta ligeramente para salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin mirar atrás. _

_Dejándome allí. Sola. _

_._

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, por un instante el miedo de aquel entonces me invadió como si pudiera sentirlo allí mismo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando alejar esos oscuros recuerdos y guardarlos nuevamente en el fondo de mi mente.

¿Por qué venían a mí ahora? Pensé que ya había superado esto.

Suspiré e intenté distraerme mientras caminaba pensativamente por la aldea. Estaba llena de aldeanos y ninjas por todos lados, gracias al enorme festival que esta noche se festejaba en sus calles. Vi sus rostros, llenos de sonrisas, transmitiendo solo alegría y se me revolvió el estómago. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sentirme tan lejana a todos aquellos sentimientos?

Recordé esa sensación que había tenido de tranquilidad y paz mientras estaba con Bolt en la fiesta minutos atrás y supuse que debía ser algo parecido a aquello que la gente normal sentía a diario.

Gracias a Dios pude escaparme de aquella asquerosa fiestucha. Luego de mi encontronazo con Hana solo había quedado aún más inquieta y ansiosa que antes. Verla allí, delante de mis narices, me hizo viajar al pasado y solo me trajo viejos recuerdos. Horribles recuerdos.

Por eso necesité escapar de allí pronto, y sin darme cuenta terminé caminando entre los aldeanos que disfrutaban de los puestos del festival, la música y los juegos que esta noche estaban en prácticamente cada rincón de la aldea.

Repasé la conversación con Hana en mi mente una y otra vez, intentando aclarar mi mente pero no conseguía cambiar mi ansiedad.

¿Yuuto no aparecía? ¿Tsubasa quería seguir el negocio de Eita?

Millones de panoramas se plantaron en mi mente, imaginando miles de opciones de lo que podía pasar de ahora en más. Yuuto muerto en algún lugar desconocido. Tsubasa dándose cuenta que yo no estaba muerta y viniendo a buscarme a la aldea.

-_Espera, tranquilízate. Probablemente nada de eso suceda_ –Me dije a mi misma intentando calmar mi mente y borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Llegué hasta unas apartadas calles, no tan transitadas ya, pero con algunas que otras personas dando vueltas a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, dirigiéndose hacia la diversión del festival. Yo solo quería un poco de paz para aclarar mis miedos.

Pero sentía una pesadez en el pecho que poco me dejaba andar, así que me senté en un banquillo bajo la luz de con un pesado suspiro. Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

La oscuridad me trajo a la mente esos ojos; inevitablemente ligados al vacío y a la angustia venían los recuerdos de Eita Hiroko.

_._

_"__I begged you to want me but you didn't want to."_

_._

_-Ya mi niña, el dolor pasará pronto –Me decía Eita mientras acariciaba mi cabello lentamente._

_Yo sin fuerzas ni para responder a su gesto, tirada en esa fría camilla de laboratorio, intenté hablar pero el dolor en mi cabeza era tan fuerte que me arrepentí al instante._

_Era como si alguien hubiera clavado mil agujas en mis ojos mientras me aplastaba la cabeza un árbol de mil kilogramos._

_-Sh, no digas nada. Los doctores te darán algo para descansar –Susurró a mi oído, y dejándome un corto beso en la coronilla se enderezó encarando la puerta, dejando duras y frías órdenes a los médicos allí presentes._

_-La quiero lista para mañana por la mañana. Tiene que terminar con las pruebas._

_-Pero… Eita-sama, a este ritmo ella no va a…_

_-¡Debe cumplir con su trabajo! –Sentenció, dejando la habitación._

_Perdí la conciencia luego de su portazo, que lo sentí como una patada dentro de mi sensible y dolorida cabeza._

_._

_"__And all of your words fall flat"_

_._

_-Menuda mierda Amaterasu._

_Caí nuevamente de rodillas ante él, con la respiración agitada, el corazón galopante y la típica presión detrás de mis ojos que antecedía al dolor luego de un largo esfuerzo._

_-Si no eres capaz de pasar este simple entrenamiento ¿piensas que alguien va a tenerte compasión en una batalla de verdad?_

_Sus palabras eran como una puñalada en la sien._

_-La verdad que nunca tuve muchas esperanzas de ti pero esto ya es inaceptable, nunca pensé que Kami-sama iba a castigarme dándome una hija tan inservible como tú, que no pude pasar ni un simple entrenamiento._

_-Lo… lo siento –Dije poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ponerme de pie dificultosamente, decidida a comprometerme más y poner todo mi esfuerzo en intentar cumplir con las expectativas de mi padre- Lo intentaré de nuevo._

_-Y espero que esta vez lo hagas bien porque estoy cansado de tener que perder mi tiempo contigo._

_._

_"__Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was… worthless"_

_._

Intenté tragar el nudo que se me había armado en la garganta mientras la pesadez en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más pesada.

Apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos, intentando suprimir estúpidamente todos estos sentimientos y estos recuerdos que venían a mí desde mi inconsciente.

-Otto-san… -Murmuré para mí misma, intentando exteriorizar un poco del dolor que aprisionaba mi pecho.

-_No, el no es mi padre_ –Me corregí mentalmente y la imagen de Sasuke se hizo presente en mi mente. La preocupación y sinceridad en sus ojos en mi cabeza, rápidamente me hicieron arrepentirme de esa palabra.

¿Otto-san? ¿Eito? Claro que no, mi padre era Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

_._

_"__But piece by piece he collected me_

_Up off the ground where you abandoned things"_

_._

Recordé como Sasuke se quedó vigilando mi sueño luego de mi recaída en el campo de entrenamiento. Recordé sus ojos sinceros llenos de preocupación y su inquietud al verme allí arrodillada en la tierra mientras mis nudillos sangraban. Recordé como no despegó los ojos de mí mientras Sakura-san curaba mis heridas.

Poco a poco mi ansiedad fue mermando y el nudo de mi garganta fue achicándose.

Medio sonreí recordando su pequeño episodio de ansiedad cuando volvimos con Daiki de cenar con Bolt y Himawari la otra noche.

Mi corazón se estrujó con una rara y placentera sensación.

Hasta pude sentir la misma seguridad de sus brazos rodeándome, aquel día en que lo conocí, al alzarme de la fría nieve luego de haber escapado del hospital e intentado atacarlo.

La pesadez en mi pecho se fue aclarando para abrir paso, poco a poco, a una calidez ya familiar, y pude respirar más ligeramente.

_._

_"__Piece by piece he restored my faith_

_That a man can be kind…"_

_._

-¿Amaterasu?

Casi que hasta puedo escuchar su voz claramente, como si de verdad estuviera aquí.

-¡Amaterasu! –Esperen, eso fue muy real. Volví a la realidad y voltée mi cabeza en dirección a esa presencia abrumadora, parada a unos pocos metros míos, con unos ojos negros llenos, inescrutables pero sinceros- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-¿Estás bien? –La preocupación en su voz mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mí, para asegurarse que estaba bien, me golpeó como una cálida brisa en medio de mis fríos recuerdos- ¿Por qué te has ido así de la fiesta?

El contraste entre mi pasado y esta realidad de repente me abrumó por completo y me dejó sin palabras.

-_Otto-san…_ -Me dije a mi misma dentro mío, insegura, pero esta vez se sintió correcto.

_._

_"…__and a father should be great"_

_._

-Lo siento –Dije, intentando mermar su preocupación, y fallando terriblemente- Solo… necesitaba un respiro.

Me miró por unos segundos más, intentando analizarme, para luego suspirar pacientemente.

-Ya, volvamos –Me respondió, acompañado a un gesto con su cabeza en dirección al gran salón de dónde veníamos. Yo tragué en seco.

-No… preferiría volver a la mansión –Intenté acompañar mi petición con una media sonrisa, con la intención de borrar sus preocupaciones.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Segura estas bien? –Insistió él.

-Sí, estoy bien… solo que… -No quería mentirle, intente ser lo más sincera que pude- Los grandes tumultos de gente me ponen algo incomoda, eso es todo.

No estoy segura si me creyó o no, porque la mirada que me devolvía me era difícil de leer pero no tuvo tiempo a replicarme porque unos preocupado mellizos aparecieron dando vuelta a la esquina. Parecía como si hubieran estado corriendo.

-¿Daiki? ¿Daisuke? –Murmuré. Y mientras me preguntaba qué hacían ellos dos allí, ellos se acercaron con paso tácito hasta nosotros.

-Oye, por fin te encontramos –Dijo Daiki recuperando el aliento y sentándose a mi lado mientras me tomaba una mano- ¿Estás bien? Nos preocupamos cuando no te vimos en la fiesta y salimos a buscarte. Pensamos que te había pasado algo…

Ellos…

-Además son las tres de la mañana Amaterasu, preferiría que no andes sola por la aldea a estas horas –Agregó Sasuke.

¿Tres de la mañana? Es decir que había estado cerca de dos horas deambulando.

Y ellos lo notaron.

Los miré a los tres hombres parados frente a mí y vi en sus rostros sinceridad. Ellos habían notado que yo no estaba en la fiesta, y no solo se habían preocupado, sino que habían salido a buscarme. A mí. Dejaron todo de lado, solo para encontrarme. A mí.

Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que decirles… Estaba por demás de sorprendida.

-Yo…-Intenté comenzar pero cuando vi los ojos de Sasuke sabía lo que debía decir, porque quería decirlo- Lo siento, por preocuparlos.

Daiki me regaló una de esas tranquilizadoras sonrisas aun sentado a mi lado.

-No lo sientas –Me dijo, intentando tranquilizarme también con sus palabras- ¿Quieres volver a casa?

Asentí insegura, y mire a Sasuke, buscando su aprobación. Él nos devolvió un asentimiento con su cabeza, estando de acuerdo con que volvamos a la mansión.

-Los acompaño, la verdad que la fiesta ya estaba bastante aburrida –Agregó Daisuke, intentando no sonar demasiado interesado.

Con Daiki nos pusimos de pie, y los cuatro emprendimos camino de nuevo hacia el centro de la aldea para retomar el camino de vuelta. Pero no fuimos muy lejos cuando a la lejanía vimos una cabellera rubia hablando con un grupo de aldeanos con cara preocupada y detrás un Kenta, escuchando atento la conversación.

¿Y qué hacían estos dos allí?

Al sentir nuestras presencias a unos metros, el pelinegro con un gesto que denotaba molestia, tocó el hombro de Bolt y señalo en nuestra dirección, para luego darse la vuelta y tomar una dirección contraria a la nuestra y desapareciendo entre la gente. El rubio vino automáticamente corriendo hasta nosotros, y, descansando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentó recuperar el aliento.

-La encontraron –Dijo con respiración entrecortada y ahora mirándome con esos azules ojos, ahora algo enfadados- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevamos media hora buscándote.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Kenta y Bolt también habían salido a buscarme?

Me quedé de mil colores, abriendo y cerrando la boca, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas pero no podía expresarme. Daiki me miró con una media sonrisa, e intentó salvarme.

-Salió a tomar aire y se perdió, no es la gran cosa. Pero ya nos vamos a casa, estamos cansados –Dijo mi hermano tomándome del brazo e incitándome a caminar, siguiendo a nuestro padre que ya había retomado sus pasos segundos antes- Gracias por la ayuda Bolt. Buenas noches.

Nosotros cuatro seguimos nuestro camino y el rubio solo quedó allí parado, mirándome, con esos pozos azules preocupados, mientras yo caminaba al lado de mis hermanos con la cabeza baja. No me atrevía a mirarlo, ¡qué vergüenza! ¡El también salió a buscarme luego que lo había dejado plantado en la fiesta!

Ya habíamos caminado un trecho largo cuando volví mi cabeza inconscientemente, y Bolt seguía allí, con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirándonos. Mirándome. Con esos ojos que me revuelven el estómago.

Como una imbécil, solo atiné a mirar nuevamente al frente y sonrojarme. Era un idiota.

Un idiota que se preocupaba por mí.

.

.

.

* * *

Corto, pero muy trabajado. Vamos avanzando de a poco hasta que recupere el ritmo de mi escritura habitual.

Los fragmentos que se ven en cursiva al medio son frases sacadas de la cancion Piece by Piece de Kelly Clarkson. Muy bella y me brindó parte de la inspiración para armar este capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Quiero sus opiniones, si alguien todavía de mis antiguos lectores anda por allí...

Ja ne!


	28. Descubierta

.

.

.

**Pesadilla descubierta**

Cuando entré nuevamente a la fiesta, pude respirar tranquilo por primera vez en la velada.

A estas alturas de la noche, las presentaciones y los protocolos que debíamos cumplir los líderes de los clanes, junto con otras autoridades de la Hoja para con los feudales y demás formalidades, habían acabado, y se sentía un ambiente más relajado y festivo. La gente andaba con algunas copas demás, y hasta charlas animadas con risotadas de por medio podían escucharse a lo largo de todo el salón.

No salió todo tan mal como lo había esperado: los chicos se comportaron bastante bien toda la noche, Sakura estaba feliz –porque le encantaban las fiestas- y aunque ahora Amaterasu estaba segura en casa con los mellizos, su presentación ante sociedad fue fructífera y fue relativamente bien recibida. Después del pequeño altercado de su corta desaparición y de salir corriendo a buscarla, todo ahora parecía más tranquilo y me apetecía pasar más tiempo con mi esposa. Kenta y Daisuke habían llevado a Souta, Taichi y Rokuro a la mansión a medianoche, ya que fue demasiada fiesta para los pequeños de tres y cinco años, dejándolos a cargo de la niñera que habíamos contratado con anterioridad para cuando estos últimos se den por vencidos del sueño y volvieran a la mansión, y asi los mayores no tendrían que andar privándose de la diversión y podrían volver a fiesta.

A lo lejos vi a una inquieta Sakura junto con Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari y la bebé de estos últimos; me escurrí entre la gente para llegar hasta ellos. Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca Sakura me miró preocupada.

-¿Y? ¿La encontraron? –Incursionó ansiosa.

-Está bien, solo había salido a dar una vuelta. Esta con los mellizos en casa –La tranquilicé, para a continuación vaciar mi vaso de sake al instante que mi esposa me lo entregó.

-Yokatta! _(Me alegro) _–Dijo Hinata aliviada, con un asentimiento de Sakura y los demás.

Luego de un rato de charla irrelevante entre ellos, llegó un exhausto Naruto preguntando por lo mismo y aliviándose que al final no haya sido nada, pero nunca dejando de quejarse de lo cansado que estaba de tener que cumplir con las miles de obligaciones como Nanadaime en un evento como ese. En el fondo todos sabíamos que en realidad, el Uzumaki mayor lo disfrutaba, asi que nadie le dio más importancia.

Comenzaron a sumarse otros antiguos compañeros a la charla, el Inuzuka, Akimichi y su esposa, Ino y Sai. Estas reuniones me ponían asquerosamente nostálgico y me remontaba a ciertos tiempos donde no me apetecía volver. Seguí la charla de los demás en silencio, y no podía creer que hubo un tiempo en mi vida donde yo quise alejarme de todo esto a voluntad.

Es más, quise destruir todo esto, a voluntad.

Sentí que una mano tomaba la mía disimuladamente y miré rápidamente a Sakura, ella me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a incorporarse a la charla de los demás. Debió haber notado el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Y después de tantos años juntos, yo todavía no sabía cómo lo hacía.

Le devolví el apretón, y me acerqué a su oído para murmurarle algo que solo ella pueda escuchar.

-Estas hermosa en ese vestido, pero no puedo esperar a llegar a casa para sacártelo.

Ella respondió con un intenso sonrojo en su rostro y apretando mi mano con una fuerza un poco exagerada –que viniendo de Sakura Haruno, no era broma-; pero nuestro pequeño intercambio fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-Oi Teme, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento? –Me dijo Naruto, a lo que yo respondí con un corto asentimiento, apartándonos del grupo y acercándonos a una de las barras, para apoyarnos allí y hablar en privado mientras nos eran entregados dos vasos de sake.

-¿Recuerdas la investigación que te dije que iba a comenzar? ¿Sobre los comentarios que me llegaron sobre algunos miembros del Consejo reuniéndose extraoficialmente, sospechosa y disimuladamente?–Comenzó el rubio, con esa seriedad que solo utilizaba para temas verdaderamente importantes, intentando que nadie más escuche y atrapando mi atención al instante gracias a ello- Bueno, acaba de darme un informe el equipo Anbu que tengo trabajando en ello y debo decírtelo.

Miró alrededor para asegurarse que nadie esté siguiendo nuestra conversación y continuó cauteloso el Uzumaki mayor.

-Es solo el primer informe y aún necesitamos llegar al fondo de esto pero, por lo que hasta ahora parece algunos de los líderes de los clanes que integran el consejo, están poniéndose un poco inquietos con la presencia de Amaterasu-chan en la aldea –Escuchar su nombre hizo que todos mis sentidos se activen- Parece ser que algunos de ellos tienen contactos con el País de la Roca quienes han traído rumores sobre lo que ha pasado con respecto a ella y la verdad es que no son rumores muy buenos.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta de un momento a otro. ¿Qué era lo que escucharon sobre ella? ¿Y qué mierda tenía que ver con ellos?

-La cuestión es que han estado reuniéndose no porque sospechen de su historia sino porque estos rumores hablan de ciertas técnicas y cierto nivel de poder que los está poniendo en alerta. Yo no quiero que comencemos con esa vieja paranoia sobre el clan Uchiha, porque eso hace mucho esta en el pasado Sasuke, pero sentí que debía decírtelo –Y dándome una mirada dura, continuó- No para que comiences a sobre-pensar nada, ni a desenterrar viejos problemas, sino para que intentes… hablar con Amaterasu-chan. No sé qué tan profunda es tu relación con ella pero solo quiero que estés seguro que ella confía en ti para hablar de temas tan importantes como…

-¿Intentas decirme que tú no confías en ella? –Lo interrumpí sin cavilaciones, no quería que ande con cuidado conmigo, quiero que me diga la verdad-Es mi hija de quien estamos hablando Naruto.

Él me miró con cuidado por un momento, suspirando con paciencia y mirando como el líquido se removía dentro del vaso según su mano jugaba con este.

-Confío en ti, y eso es suficiente para mi Sasuke. Pero debes entender que debo velar también por la paz dentro de la aldea y quiero que me des tu palabra que si algo fuera de lo común pasara con Amaterasu, tú me lo contarías, así puedo anticiparme y velar por el bien de todos. Solo eso –Y dándole un último trago a su vaso, puso una mano despreocupada en mi hombro y para continuar- Te mantendré al tanto del curso de la investigación, pero quiero que sepas que personalmente pienso que es una buena chica, solo que ha pasado por mucho y ahora necesita estabilidad, confianza y paciencia. Y sé que tú se la puedes dar, así como nos la han dado a nosotros en su momento.

.

.

.

-¿Está todo bien Sasuke-kun?

Volví mi atención a Sakura, que me miraba intrigada desde la puerta del baño de nuestra habitación. Volvimos de la fiesta hace unos minutos y ella estaba sacándose el maquillaje mientras yo estaba acostado en nuestra cama intentando conciliar el sueño de una puta vez.

-Hn –Respondí taciturno con mi mirada en el techo mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabeza hastiado de todo esto. No podía dejar de pensar en mi última conversación con Naruto.

Yo ya anticipaba que algo así podría pasar, pero nunca pensé que personas como los integrantes del consejo de Konoha fueran a meterse en esto.

Luego de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Naruto y Kakashi prometieron hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que el nombre de mi clan sea limpiado, por lo que años más tarde conseguimos el objetivo que yo estaba buscando: dar de baja a los vejestorios que funcionaban como consejo de Konoha anteriormente y fundar uno nuevo, con personas aptas para el cargo, en las cuales confiábamos plenamente. Integrantes de los clanes ninjas más prestigiosos del País (Uchiha, Hyuga, Sarutobi, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, Kagetsu, Ryū, Taketori, Kohaku, Hōki, Tsuchigumo, Kurama), funcionarios civiles, y distintos integrantes del gobierno del país, coexistíamos en estas reuniones, y junto con el Hokage y el señor feudal, tomábamos las decisiones de importancia para el país.

Lo que más me tenía preocupado es cuales de todos los integrantes del consejo estaban interesados en Amaterasu, porque en general todos son personas de confianza y con las cuales, en general, hay un buen trato por lo que me inquieta pensar que algunos de ellos estén actuando a mis espaldas y a las de Naruto, o incluso a las de Kakashi. Había prometido a Naruto que no iba a actuar por mi cuenta, que la investigación estaba en curso pero… ¡diablos! Me sentía impotente, sentía que debía estar haciendo algo en nombre de mi hija pero concuerdo con Naruto que había que ser muy cuidadosos con el tema para no armar revuelos dentro del gobierno.

Maldita política.

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el peso de mi mujer sobre mí, Sakura se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi estómago.

-En serio Sasuke, ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó calmadamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho y me miraba a los ojos. Maldición llevaba es camisón con encaje que le quedaba fantástico, qué fácil le era distraerme- Estás hace treinta minutos allí tirado, con el entrecejo fruncido y fulminando el techo.

-Cosas de trabajo –Le respondí, sacándole importancia al tema mientras mis manos se dirigían automáticamente ellas solas al borde de su camisón. Ciertamente no quería preocuparla con más problemas antes de tiempo.

Lentamente comencé a subirle el camisón por su cuerpo, pasando por sus suaves muslos, sus caderas, abdomen y cintura, pero cuando estaba llegando a sus hermosos pechos sus manos interrumpieron el camino de las mías.

-Bueno pues, estas cosas del trabajo te hicieron olvidar que en la fiesta tenías ganas de sacarme el vestido y tuve que hacerlo yo misma –Me dijo en un susurro al oído, aplastando intencionalmente sus senos contra mí pecho- Pobre de mí.

-Voy a compensar eso ahora mismo Sra. Uchiha –Le contesté mientras me sentaba, aún con ella encima de mí, y terminando de sacarle el camisón por sobre la cabeza, dejándola totalmente desnuda, con sus bellos y redondos pechos a mi alcance. Ella me miró a los ojos mientras dirigía sus manos a mi cuello, acercando su boca a la mía y comenzando a besarme, haciendo que el alcohol que teníamos en sangre comience a correr, sabiendo que iba a hacerle el amor el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_-Déjenla, debe hacerlo sola._

_Su voz fría y autoritaria era como un zumbido en el fondo de mi mente, revoloteando en una tortura sin fin._

_-No tenemos toda la noche hija._

_Volteé para ver el grupo de personas paradas a unos metros detrás de mí. Mi padre al frente en el centro del grupo, intentando alentarme a que termine mi tarea con una mirada dura, y detrás otros diez ninjas del grupo cuatro de rastreo, todos y cada uno con expresiones de cansancio y exasperación en sus rostros. _

_No sé por qué estaba dudando tanto, con un movimiento podría terminar todo esto y acabar con la misión, tal y como lo practicamos en el recinto tantas veces._

_Volví mi mirada al frente y con mis ojos activados visualicé mi objetivo. A un kilometro de mí, una humilde casa en medio de un campo se alzaba destartalada y vieja. Mi tarea esa noche era simple, quemarla y dejarla en cenizas porque sus dueños debían mucho dinero de intereses a mi padre y ya había expirado su vencimiento hace mucho tiempo. Un claro mensaje para los dueños y para el resto del pueblo: Cumplan con sus plazos de pago, o pasará esto. _

_Parada en medio de un campo de maíz mirando al suelo, titubeando sobre mi accionar, se me vino una frase a la mente que mi padre siempre decía: "La mayor debilidad de un ninja es la duda". _

_Yo sabía lo que debía hacer desde el momento que salimos del recinto esa madrugada y estaba segura que claramente podía llevarlo a cabo sin complicaciones. No tenía por qué dudar en este momento, y no sabía por qué lo hacía. _

_Fijé nuevamente mis ojos escarlata en la casa y la certeza se instaló en mi pecho. Claro que sabía por qué dudaba._

_Porque en ningún momento me habían comunicado que los dueños y sus hijos iban a estar dentro de la casa al momento que debía quemarla. _

_Tragué en seco, podía sentir sus cuatro presencias que yacían tranquilas dentro del viejo edificio, probablemente todos en la misma habitación y durmiendo por la forma en que su débil y diminuto chakra de civiles fluía dentro de ellos. _

_Escuché un carraspeo de garganta detrás de mí, seguido de una pregunta firme y clara._

_-¿Hay algún problema Amaterasu?_

_Estaba furioso conmigo, y lo sabía. _

_Yo no quería que mi padre este enojado conmigo otra vez. Así que intentando ignorar esta pesadumbre y oscuridad que carcomía mi pecho, activé mis canales de chakra con la mirada fija en la casa, para sentir como la energía fluía a través de mis ojos para, segundos después, manifestarse como un fuego de color negro en las paredes y el techo de esa apartada vivienda de campo._

_Segundos luego, me aseguré que la técnica este pulcramente realizada y volví mi cabeza hacia atrás, buscando la aprobación de mi padre… pero no encontré sus insondables ojos vacíos y oscuros; sino que me encontré con dos profundos ojos azules, con una mirada de terror en ellos, y un Bolt mirándome horrorizado desde el mismo lugar donde antes estaba el grupo de once personas, bañado con la luz de una luna llena de color roja sobre él._

_Sentí como mi corazón estrujaba en una angustia insoportable que nunca había sentido, mientas disparaba sus latidos rápidamente y comenzaba a hacerme pesado el respirar._

_Volví mi mirada al frente, y ya no era la antigua casa de los viejos granjeros del pueblo la que se erguía frente a mí, sino que era la fachada de la mansión Uchiha, envuelta en mis llamas de fuego negras, ya quemando la mayor parte de la estructura y cayéndose a pedazos partes de la misma, alzando nubes de cenizas al chocar estrepitosamente contra el piso y derrumbándose frente a mí. _

_Un terror como nunca había sentido me invadió y me sentí de repente sin fuerzas, por lo que caí en mis rodillas derrotada y con lágrimas desesperadas saliendo de mis ojos. Me agarré el pecho porque el dolor de mi corazón era insoportable y lo único que pude hacer ante el suplicio que provocaba en mí esa imagen era gritar dolorosamente hasta desgarrar mi garganta._

**_Rojo._**

**_Sangre._**

**_Dolor._**

_-¡Amaterasu!_

_No, por favor, que ellos no estén allí adentro también. No, ¡por favor!_

_-¡Nee-san!_

_Daiki por favor, perdóname. Yo nunca quise hacerlo, lo juro._

_-¡Nee-san, soy yo!_

_Ya lo sé Daiki, pero esto soy yo… un monstruo. _

_-¡Vuelve en ti misma nee-san!_

_Esta soy yo misma, solo que tu no lo sabías._

_-¡Amaterasu!_

_¿Kenta? No quiero que mueran, no ellos también. ¡No, por favor!_

_-_¡Despierta!

Abrí mis ojos de repente con el Sharingan activado y lo primero que vi fue un Sharingan bastante conocido a centímetros de mí, inclinado sobre la cama tomándome el rostro firmemente con una mano, y la otra apretándome un hombro contra el colchón. Con mi respiración aún agitada, mi ritmo cardíaco a mil y con gotas de sudor cayendo de mi frente, reconocí que esa presencia era Kenta, y que estábamos en mi habitación. Detrás de él, muy cerca de nosotros y con la mirada consternada Daiki me observaba asustado.

El mayor, al darse cuenta que había vuelto en mí, me soltó rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos, dejando mi cabeza caer aun desorientada en mi almohada. Daiki tomó rápidamente su lugar y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, tomándome la mano y tocándome la frente.

-Nee-san, ¿ya estás mejor? ¿Cómo te sientes? –Yo aún no podía articular palabra con la respiración entrecortada, intentando recuperarme del terror que aún invadía mi cuerpo- Menuda pesadilla en la que estabas metida, Kenta tardó en sacarte de ella.

Mi mente no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo que Kenta me había sacado de ella?

-Me asustaste nee-san, estabas gritando como si se te fuera la vida en ello. Y justo Kenta-niichan y yo pasábamos cerca de este pasillo hacia nuestras habitaciones y te escuchamos–Seguía el pelinegro de ojos verdes, con mirada preocupada- Mírame, y dime que ya estas mejor, por favor. Fue solo una pesadilla, ya pasó.

Maldición, había causado un alboroto con mis estúpidos sueños y justo ellos estaban cerca para escucharme. Tuvieron mala suerte al hacerlo, ¿y si los lastimaba sin quererlo, solo porque ellos quisieron despertarme?

Miré a Kenta apoyado contra la pared con una expresión en el rostro que solo se podía definir como analizadora.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –Le pregunté al mayor realmente sorprendida, mientras me incorporaba de la cama ignorando a Daiki y me ponía de pie, asegurando que todos mis sentidos funcionaran.

Nunca nadie había podido sacarme de una pesadilla de esa magnitud.

Él seguía analizándome, tenso, pero decidió ignorar mi pregunta.

-¿Mi padre sabe que tienes pesadillas?

Abrí la boca, queriendo contestar pero la cerré al instante. ¿Qué mierda le importaba?

-Te hice una pregunta –Le respondí severa, acercándome un paso a él. No iba a soportar su altanería, no en el estado alterado en que me dejan mis sueños nocturnos.

Daiki se puso de pie a mi lado, y poniendo una mano en mi hombro para tranquilizar el ambiente, me respondió.

-Nee-san, tener pesadillas que son tan reales como una dimensión paralela y de las cuales no puedes salir es una manifestación de tu Sharingan, un muy común efecto secundario de su sobreutilización y es claro síntoma que algo anda mal –Lo miré intrigada, ¿así que no era la única?- Kenta-niisan tiene razón, otto-san tiene que saber esto así puede ayudart…

-¡Claro que no! –Lo interrumpí con un alto tono de voz y alejándome de ellos, nerviosa por la propuesta que me estaban haciendo- ¡Sasuke no tiene que enterarse de esto! ¡Nunca!

-Nee-san, tranquila, solo escúchame… es muy común tener estos efectos adversos cuando…

-He dicho que no, y punto final –Lo interrumpí nuevamente, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta del baño de mi habitación para alejarme de ellos de una buena vez. No soportaba la humillación.

-¡Amaterasu! –Dijo Kenta, de repente, mirándome desafiante desde el otro lado de la habitación- O se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

¿Estaba acorralándome el muy idiota? La ira comenzó a surgir dentro de mí y supe que debía retirarme de allí o estaría tentada a golpearle su imbécil rostro de arrogante.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –Les grité, mientras cerraba la puerta de baño de un portazo, encerrándome para alejarlos de mí.

Me quedé helada allí, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta dentro de mi baño, hasta que minutos después sentí como ellos salieron de mi habitación. Pude suspirar tranquila, intentando alivianar todos estos sentimientos dentro de mi cabeza y me dejé caer al suelo, para quedar sentada sobre las frías baldosas.

Mis ojos empezaron a escocer y la conocida presión detrás de ellos comenzó a hacerse presente. Me tomé la cabeza y escondiendo mi rostro entre mis negros cabellos al caer de mi frente, sintiendo también una conocida pesada presión de angustia en mi pecho.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora?

.

.

.

* * *

Poco a poco vamos acercándonos al momento vital del Fic...

Ja Ne!


End file.
